My Lovely, Fernandes
by Karura-Clarera
Summary: Erza Scarlet, ketua osis SMA Fairy periode ini, dirundung banyak masalah karena Jellal Fernandes. Si siswa brandalan itu. Tanpa disadari, Jellal adalah titik terang untuk keluarganya yang katanya terkutuk oleh Kutukan Gelap. Tak lama, benih-benih cinta mulai muncul diantara Erza dan Jellal. Namun, Jellal terlalu egois dan meninggalkan Erza sendirian di Fiore. WARNING: Mainstream
1. Chapter 1

**'"My Lovely, Fernandes'"**

By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera

 ** _FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama  
_**

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir.  
_**

 ** _R &R please…?_**

 **Chapter 1: Aku Tidak Berdaya di Hadapannya**

Fairy Gakuen, salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang elit di Fiore. Hanya 50 orang beruntung yang dapat bersekolah di sini setiap tahunnya. Diantara 50 orang tersebutlah berbagai jenis manusia dapat ditemukan!

Manusia cerdas, brilliant, tampan, cantik, populer mungkin kau dapat bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah ini. Namun, di antara semua jenis itu, hanya ada satu jenis manusia yang tidak tertandingi.

Sebutannya adalah Manusia Titisan Serigala!

Titisan dewa itu adalah Jellal Fernandes, pemuda brandal terkuat di Fairy Gakuen.

"Ada desas desus kalau Jellal anak dari walikota Fiore, apa itu benar?" gosip seorang murid perempuan di koridor sekolah.

"Wa-walikota? Bohong! Tidak mungkin!" sahut murid perempuan lainnya.

"Ta-tapi, orang terkaya di tanah Fiore saat ini adalah Walikota Fiore, bukan? Dan kudengar hanya ada satu orang di tanah Fiore ini yang dapat membeli Mobil High Class (jenis mobil apa itu -_-), orang itu adalah Tuan Walikota, benar kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Dan Jellal menggunakan mobil itu untuk ke sekolah..!"

"A-Apaa..? Jadi ia adalah anak walikota sungguhan?"

"Tidak salah lagi!"

Begitulah desas desus yang terjadi begitu Jellal berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Rambut birunya selalu berantakan dan matanya selalu tertutup jika berjalan di koridor itu. (?)

DING DONG DING DONG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, jam pelajaran akan dimulai. (Bel macam apa itu -_-)

Semua murid segera masuk ke kelas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai belajar. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang malah menuju UKS dan berbaring di kasur sana.

"Selamat malam." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia tertidur dengan melipat kedua tangan ke belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan.

Tidur dengan pulas dan tenang.

TA TA TA TA!

Jam istirahat tiba...

Semua murid keluar dari kelas dengan berlarian. Akhirnya jam yang mereka impikan saat di kelas tiba juga. (rasanya sedikit berlebihan)

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menepuk pelan pundak teman yang ada di sebelahnya, "Lagi-lagi kau mendapat masalah, Erza _-san_.."

"Hm, rasanya aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini."

"HEY, SEBENTAR! Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan Evil _-sensei_ itu?!" potong Lucy Heartfilia, teman sekelas Erza.

Erza menghela napas, begitu muak mengingat hal itu lagi, "Jadi begini..."

 **ERZA FLASHBACK!**

"Erza Scarlet, sebagai ketua osis, tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan teman seangkatanmu dalam bahaya seperti ini!" seru seorang guru pada gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Erza Scarlet itu.

"Ma-maaf, apa maksud anda, sensei? Aku tidak me-..."

"ERZA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI?! SELESAIKAN MASALAH INI, ATAU KAU DIKELUARKAN DARI OSIS!" potong Mirajane _-sensei_. Sensei yang terkenal paling kejam di sekolah ini, dijuluki Evil _-sensei_.

Erza tersentak, "Hey, tu-tu-tunggu sebentar, sensei. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud anda...?" tanya Erza dengan keringat dingin yang merayapi pelipisnya.

"CEPAT BERESKAN ANAK ITU, JELLAL FERNANDES !" seru Evil _-sensei_ dengan amat tegas. Sampai-sampai Erza tercekat.

"Jellal Fernandes ? Maksud anda pemuda dengan rambut biru yang selalu menutup mata saat berjalan itu?" tanya Erza memastikan.

Mirajane-sensei mengangguk sembari merapikan rambutnya yang dikira agak berantakan. Erza malah memiringkan kepalanya, 'Apa yang salah dengan pria itu? Memang benar, sih, kata banyak orang tabiat Jellal bagai Serigala. Tetapi kegaduhan apa yang telah dibuatnya...'

"Seorang siswa dari SMA Sabertooth masuk rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu berkat Jellal...(berkat?)" terang Mirajane _-sensei_ sambil menghela napas lelah. "aku telah memanggil Jellal untuk memastikan kejadian itu dan ia malah hanya mendengus. Sehari kemudian, dua siswa dari SMA Sabertooth masuk rumah sakit lagi *berkat Jellal*. Salah satunya mengalami patah tulang. Kelompok Fairy Tail mencoba untuk menghentikan tabiat Jellal, namun mereka malah ikut terjerat ke dalam rumah sakit."

Erza tambah tersentak. Fairy Tail adalah kelompok keamanan terkuat di sekolah di bawah kendali Mirajane _-sensei._ Mereka adalah 6 orang tangguh di sekolah ini untuk menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban setiap siswa sekolah. Namun, dikalahkan oleh Jellal Fernandes begitu saja...

"Ja-jadi mengapa anda menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu, Mirajane _-sensei_? Kau tahu, kan, aku ini wanita yang mungkin jauh lebih lemah dari Fairy Tail." Ujar Erza dengan nada memelas. Masa iya, Erza yang disuruh menyelesaikan masalah seseram itu?

"Karena kau adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini, Erza Scarlet _-san._ Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku." Terang Mirajane _-sensei_ dengan nada tidak setinggi sebelumnya, "mungkin kekerasan tidak cukup untuk menangani temanmu itu. Ia adalah orang yang tertutup dan menyendiri. Tentulah ketua osis yang paling mengerti bagaimana menangani teman-temannya, bukan? Aku mengandalkanmu, Erza _-san_."

 **FLASHBACK OFF!**

"Jellal Fernandes ?! Maksudmu si Serigala itu?! Hah, memang sih dia itu sangat brandalan dan berantakan. Tetapi bukannya dia itu kerjaannya hanya tidur dan tidur, ya?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

Erza hanya menghela napas keras dan berjalan menuju UKS. Menemui si serigala liar itu, Jellal Fernandes .

TIBA DI UKS...

Erza membuka pintu putih itu dengan pelan-pelan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. 'Kalau pria itu sampai murka karena aku berisik bisa gawat.' Batin Erza dengan ketakutan.

Cerita dari Mirajane _-sensei_ itu sangat membuatnya merinding. Seharusnya Mirajane _-sensei_ tidak perlu menceritakan hal mengerikan yang telah dilakukan oleh pria berambut biru tidak jelas itu, Jellal Fernandes .

"Pe-permisi..." ujar Erza pelan. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan hati-hati menuju kasur putih polos dibalik tirai putih. Sampailah ia di tirai itu. Perlahan jemarinya menggeser tirai itu, namun ketakutannya telah mencegahnya untuk membuka tirai itu.

"Ah, Erza, bila kau begini saja tidak berani bagaimana bisa kau disebut sebagai siswi andalan SMA Fiore?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu ia mencoba membuka tirai itu lagi dengan sedikit keberaniannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia ragu lagi untuk membuka. "Mana mungkin aku bisa membuat serigala ini takluk padaku?! Hah, dasar Erza bodoh, Fairy Tail saja tidak bisa menanganinya." Gumamnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut, "tapi yang memberiku perintah ini, kan, juga iblis *Mirajane-sensei*. Apa yang perlu kutakutkan? Dasar Erza bodoh, kau telah menghadapi iblis selama kurang lebih lima menit barusan..."

"TIDAK! Serigala yang satu ini lebih buas, liar, menyeramkan. Huaaa, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" cegah Erza pada diri sendirinya lagi. Ia berakhir dengan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai cenat-cenut karena ketakutan itu. (?) "Andai Laxus- _niisan_ ada di sini. Ia memang yang paling kuat diantara kami, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpanya..." gumamnya yang tiba-tiba saja murung itu. Erza Scarlet, adik dari Laxus Dreyar.

Erza begitu bergantung pada kakaknya dari kecil hingga SMP. Karena suatu hal, mereka bertiga berpisah setelah lulus SMP dan menjalani kehidupan SMA masing-masing.

BACK TO STORY!

Selagi Erza sedang menyesali dirinya yang terasa amat sial ini, tak disadari sang serigala terbangun dari tidurnya...

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara berat yang tidak pernah didengar Erza terdengar. Mendadak keringat Erza merayapi pelipisnya lagi. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke sumber suara dengan perlahan sambil berdoa dalam hati agar ia masih dibiarkan hidup hari ini.

Begitu menemui sang pemilik suara itu, Erza tiba-tiba saja serasa menjadi patung hidup (?) napasnya tercekat, lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani bernapas saat ini. Bahkan mengedipkan mata saja ia tidak berani...

 **CHAPTER1 END!**

 **Yaap, demikianlah chap satu dari ff Fairy Tail pertamaku. Maaf ya kalau jelek, mohon dukungan dan reviewnya dari para reader, dengan senang hati akan diterima! Terimakasih! -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 ** _FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama_**

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _R &R please…?_**

 **Chapter 2: ADIK LAXUS DREYAR**

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih, terbaring dengan amat tenangnya di atas kasur putih UKS itu. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang. Ia sangat suka menyendiri. Bahkan sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin diganggu.

 _"_ _Jellal-chan, kemari. Ayo main basket bersamaku!"_ pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu.

 _"_ _Mystogan-niisan! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku sudah lulus SMA, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Hm, aku baru tahu. Seingatku kau masih SD..."_

 _"_ _Aniki baka! Makanya jangan terlalu lama larut di negara lain."_

 _Mystogan tertawa menggoda Jellal. Lalu ia menggiring bola basket yang sebelumnya ia dribble kemudian melompat dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. Namun, belum sempat Mystogan mengambil lagi bola yang jatuh dari ring itu, tiba-tiba saja ia tergeletak di tanah._

 _Jellal terkejut dan menghampiri aniki-nya itu. Matanya melebar selebar-lebarnya dan berkaca-kaca begitu melihat sebuah peluru tertancap di dada sebelah kiri sang aniki, tepat di jantungnya. Mystogan merintih kesakitan dan beberapa saat deru napasnya berubah menjadi keheningan._

 _Jellal sama sekali tidak percaya pada hari itu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar adanya suara senapan. Bagaimana mungkin aniki-nya bisa tertembak seperti ini?!_

Di hari itu juga, Mystogan meninggal setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dokter spesialis pun tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya. Itu adalah hari terburuk Jellal. Sejak hari itu, Jellal tidak dapat tidur nyenyak.

Bahkan selama ini ia hanya pura-pura menutup matanya dan menaruh kepalanya di meja saat di kelas. Namun, sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak tertidur. Seperti hari ini, di UKS, ia juga tidak dapat tertidur nyenyak.

Ingatan tentang Mystogan terus menghantuinya.

Pelaku yang telah menembak Mystogan belum ditemukan. Bahkan polisi juga sudah menyerah akan kasus kakaknya ini. Ia tidak memiliki harapan lagi di hidupnya. Cahayanya telah padam, anikinya, Mystogan telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

"TIDAK! Serigala yang satu ini lebih buas, liar, menyeramkan. Huaaa, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara gumaman orang yang tidak jelas sampai di telinga Jellal. Kalau didengar dari suara dan keluhannya, sepertinya sih seorang perempuan. Tebak Jellal, namun Jellal juga tidak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya memiringkan tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di kasur itu.

"Andai Laxus- _niisan_ ada di sini. Ia memang yang paling kuat diantara kami, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpanya..." gumam orang itu lagi.

Tapi kali ini Jellal membuka matanya. Tersentak dengan perkataan orang itu. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

 _"_ _Selama ini niisan kemana saja, sih?"_

 _"_ _Aku? Hah, tak dikira ternyata kau sangat peduli pada anikimu, ya?"_

 _"_ _Sudah jawab saja..."_

 _"_ _Negara Ishgar. Negara kepulauan kecil jauh di sana."_

 _"_ _Huh, jauh sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

 _"_ _Aku membantu sahabatku yang katanya dirundung Kutukan Gelap."_

 _"_ _Kutukan Gelap? Hm, sahabat aniki yang mana?"_

 _"_ _Oh, kau lupa, ya. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya kok. Laxus Dreyar. Pria berambut pirang itu loh..."_

Laxus... –niisan? Ulang Jellal dalam hati.

Jellal memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasur itu dan mencari tahu siapa orang yang ada dibalik tirai itu. 'Jangan-jangan itu bukan suara manusia. Jangan-jangan hanya halusinasiku.' Pikirnya yang bukan-bukan.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka tirai putih yang menghalangi antara dirinya dengan 'sesuatu' yang bergumam tidak jelas itu. SRAK! Tirai misteri itupun terbuka. Tangan kanannya memegang tirai, sedangkan tangan sebelah lainnya menjinjing jas seragamnya.

Responnya pertama kali melihat 'sesuatu' yang ternyata memang manusia adalah terkejut. Seseorang dengan rambut merah panjang terduduk di depan tirai itu dengan kepala tertunduk ke lantai. Jellal sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Mungkin teman sekelasnya, kah?

"Hey, siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Ia memandang gadis tidak dikenal itu dengan kening berkerut.

Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mendongak pada Jellal, matanya menatap langsung pada Jellal. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan melihatnya. Namun Jellal malah tertegun begitu melihat wajah gadis itu. Terkesima dengan gadis itu.

Rambutnya berwarna merah dan terurai panjang bebas sampai pinggangnya. Matanya berwarna coklat terang nan jernih. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Jellal menatap langsung mata seseorang seperti ini. Terlebih ini adalah seorang gadis.

Suasana sangat hening. Tenang dan damai. Suasana yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Jellal terpaku di hadapan gadis itu. Apa yang terjadi padaku ini? pikirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu seperti baru tersadar dan segera berdiri dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya itu. Jellal memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi dingin. Membuat gadis itu tidak berani menatap mata Jellal lagi.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini di sini? Jarang sekali gadis seperti dia mencariku. Batin Jellal.

"Kau Fe-fe-fernandes _-kun_ , bukan?" ujar gadis itu dengan sedikit terbata, "kau tidak tahu aku?"

Jellal menggeleng pelan.

Terlihat gadis itu menghela napas oleh karenanya. Jellal tidak peduli. "Aku ketua osis SMA Fairy periode ini, Jellal-kun."

"Jadi, siapa kau?" jawab Jellal dengan cepat.

"Erza Scarlet. Panggil aku Erza saja, ya." Sahut gadis itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau juga panggil aku Jellal." Balas Jellal dengan nada seperti memerintah.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela napas.

'Scarlet, ya? Apa hubungannya dengan Laxus?' batin Jellal bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, Jellal-kun, pasti kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku kemari untuk menemuimu..."

"Tidak." Potong Jellal dengan dingin. 'Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran tentang Laxus sahabat Mystogan-niisan.' Pikirnya.

Erza terlihat menghela napas lagi. Namun kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Terlihat berbeda dan setelah itu ia memelototi Jellal, "JELLAL FERNANDES!" serunya setengah berteriak. Terdengar menggema di ruang UKS ini. Emosinya meluap-luap karena sifat pemuda berambut biru itu. Jellal sedikit merinding mendengar suara itu. 'Kekuatan macam apa ini?'

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU, JELLAL FERNANDES !"

Lagi-lagi suara itu menggema. Jellal masih tidak mengerti akan gadis itu dan masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kau boleh mengalahkan Fairy Tail sialan itu, Jellal! Tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku berbeda dari Fairy Tail, CAMKAN ITU!" tiba-tiba saja, Erza telah menjambak rambut biru Jellal itu hingga Jellal merintih kesakitan memegangi rambutnya lalu Erza juga menarik kerah belakang kemeja Jellal.

"Hei, hei hei apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku minta maaf soal sebelumnya, tapi mengapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Apa hubunganmu dengan Fairy Tail, Er-... Hei, tunggu dulu kau ketua osis? "

"BAKA! Berapa orang yang telah kau siksa hingga masuk ke rumah sakit, baka?! Cepat jelaskan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau sangat bodoh seperti itu dan..."

Perkataan Erza terhenti tiba-tiba karena Jellal yang melepaskan tangan Erza yang menarik kerah belakangnya itu dan ia malah menggenggam tangan Erza? Menggenggam?

Erza terasa membeku tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi semburat merah menaungi pipinya. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat tangan besar Jellal menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu. 'Apa Jellal... jangan-jangan Jellal...' Erza mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan Jellal, baginya Jellal juga tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan Erza sempat berpikir Jellal memiliki paras yang tampan dan menarik. 'Bodoh! Pikiranmu kenapa jadi kemana-mana seperti itu, Baka Erza.!'

"Mereka menjengkelkan, Ketua Osis Erza _-sama_. Jadi hanya itu yang kau mau tanyakan padaku? Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu..."

'Apa? Jellal ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku. Apa? Bahkan di pertemuan pertama kita? Apa? Terlalu cepat, ini terlalu cepat, kumohon jangan katakan hal itu, Jellal-kun...' pikir Erza yang tidak-tidak. -_-

"Apakah..."

'TI-TIDAK...'

"Apakah hubunganmu dengan Laxus?"

"BAKA!" Erza menjambak Jellal lagi entah untuk apa. Ia amat menyesal membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah karena malu.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?! Mungkin kau ingin menghajarku untuk balas dendam pada Fairy Tail. Tapi kau harusnya tahu aku tidak ingin memukul wani-..."

Belum selesai bicara, sebuah tendangan maut Erza mendarat di perutnya. Jellal terduduk di lantai sambil merintih kesakitan. Sang serigala dikalahkan oleh tendangan dari Erza Scarlet. (?) Jellal tidak berdaya untuk sesaat dan ia sama sekali tidak dapat bangkit berdiri.

"Jellal Fernandes, jangan membuat keributan lagi. Atau kau akan bertemu dengan tendangan maut itu lagi!" ancam Erza sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang UKS itu dengan langkah lebar.

"Dasar Erza Scarlet memang bodoh?! Mana mungkin kau berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang Jellal, pria brandal itu, ya ampun!" gerutu Erza sambil memukul-mukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Pulang Sekolah

Suasana koridor menjadi sangat gaduh seiring tersebarnya kabar mengejutkan dari ruang UKS. Seorang ketua osis, Erza, gadis dengan rupa lemah lembut itu mengalahkan seorang pria brandalan, Jellal , seorang diri saja...

"APA?! Erza _-san_ mengalahkan Jellal?!"

"Mustahil!"

Di saat desas desus itu sedang memuncak, sang pemilik rambut biru yang brandalan itu pun lewat. "Sial, kalau bukan karena kakekku aku tak akan ke sekolah ini lagi."

Jellal segera melangkah lebar menuju parkiran mobil. Hari ini ia membawa mobil agar tidak bertemu dengan orang menjengkelkan lainnya di tengah jalan. Murid dari SMA Sabertooth itu begitu sering mengincarnya. Karena mereka tahu mengenai identitas kakek Jellal. Elfman Fernandes, walikota Fiore, kakeknya Jellal.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang lebih brandal dari dirinya, tentu saja adalah siswa-siswa SMA Sabertooth itu. Jellal mendecakan lidah berkali-kali karena kesal mengingat insiden beberapa waktu lalu itu.

 _"_ _Jellal Fernandes, jangan membuat keributan lagi. Atau kau akan bertemu dengan tendangan maut itu lagi!"_

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada gadis itu lagi. "Sial tendangannya sakit sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri karena sakitnya masih terasa. Tetapi pikirannya kembali pada Laxus. Erza belum menjawab pertanyaan Jellal mengenai Laxus. Siapa gadis itu lagian? Suara yang membuat merinding, tendangan maut super kuat dan ia menyebut nama Laxus, sahabat Mystogan, anikinya.

"Jellal Fernandes!" jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berhamburan. Suasananya jadi sangat tegang. Kulitnya merasakan aura menyeramkan. Ia jadi sangat mengenal suara itu.

Jellal menoleh ke pemilik suara dan dugaannya benar. Sang ketua osis yang memanggilnya, Erza. Jellal terpekur diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa di dekat parkiran itu.

"Hm, soal yang tadi aku minta maaf." Ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit malu-malu, Jellal mengetahui wajah gadis itu yang sedikit memerah, "tapi itu semua karena kau adalah brandalan yang menjengkelkan!" lagi-lagi suara gadis ini terdengar menggema di telinga Jellal. Suara yang membuat Jellal lupa bernapas untuk sesaat. (?)

"Ini." Erza menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Jellal. Dengan heran Jellal menatap kertas itu dengan dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Jellal dengan datar.

Erza menatap tajam padanya, "Surat dari Mirajane-sensei. Katanya ia sudah malas denganmu. Baca, pahami dan jalankan baik-baik, okay?" Jellal menerima kertas itu.

Setelah itu Erza pergi meninggalkan Jellal begitu saja. "Hey, Scarlet, maksudku Erza." Panggil Jellal lagi dengan ketus.

"Hn?"

Jellal memandang Erza yang sedang memunggunginya itu, "Kau kenal dengan Laxus _-san_?" tanya Jellal lagi dengan datar.

"Laxus...?" ulang Erza dengan heran. Ia menatap Jellal sekilas.

"Erza _-san,_ ayo kita pergi!"

Tiba-tiba seorang teman Erza, Lucy, memanggilnya untuk segera pergi. Mereka akan ada tugas kelompok. Erza membalas panggilan teman pirangnya itu sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia kembali menengok pada Jellal yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Kita berbicara lain kali saja ya, Jellal _-kun_. Sampai jumpa." Kemudian Erza segera berlari ke teman-temannya sebelum Jellal berbicara lagi.

Jellal hanya menghela napas berat, "Inilah nasib anak brandalan." gumamnya begitu memandang punggung Erza yang menjauh.

Ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat yang diberikan Erza sebelumnya.

 _'Atas kerugian dan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Jellal Fernandes, kelas 2-B, maka anda dinyatakan diskors selama sepuluh hari. Terimakasih.'_

"APA?!" Jellal merasa sungguh sial hari ini.

 **DI KEDIAMAN FERNANDES**

"Tadaima~"

"Jellal!" hardik kakeknya yang masih dapat berjalan tegap itu dengan tegasnya. Jellal menoleh pada kakeknya yang memasang wajah galak tidak seperti biasanya itu.

Jellal melihat ke mobil yang barusan saja ia gunakan, "Oh, maafkan aku, kek. Aku harus melakukan itu."

Elfman Fernandes menggelengkan kepala sambil menyentuh keningnya, "Kau tahu, bukan, berapa harga Mobil High Class-ku itu? Hanya ada 5 buah di dunia ini, Jellal! Bagaimana jika kau dipergok oleh brandalan SMA Sabertooth lagi dan mereka mencuri mobil High Class-ku ini? Dasar anak bodoh!" gerutu Elfman dengan langkah lebar menuju Mobil High Class-nya itu untuk mengecek keadaan mobilnya.

"Tidak akan, kek. Mana mungkin aku dipergok seperti itu lagi setelah salah tiga dari mereka masuk rumah sakit." Sahut Jellal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey, mengapa kau sangat yakin seperti itu, Jellal?"

"Karena aku adalah anak brandalan juga." Sahutnya lagi sambil menunjuk rambut biru dan kemeja sekolahnya yang berantakan.

"Bodoh, kakekmu adalah walikota Fiore ini, Jellal. Dan kau adalah pewaris ke-336 keluarga Fernandes. Jangan bertindak ceroboh dan konsentrasilah pada pelajaranmu. Waktumu tidak banyak sebelum ke jenjang perguruan tinggi." Omel kakeknya dengan menepuk pundak cucunya yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jellal hanya tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku tahu, Kakek." Sahut Jellal.

Elfman Fernandes juga ikut tertawa kecil. Ia tahu bagaimana penderitaan Jellal selama ini. Mengapa Jellal menjadi anak yang begitu buruk sejak masuk SMA, ia sangat mengerti tentang cucunya.

"Kakek, kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk melakukan hal gila lagi, bukan?" tanya Jellal memastikan.

Elfman mengangkat alis sebelahnya, "Hal gila apa?"

"Hm, abaikan. Aku ingin tidur. Sampai jumpa, Kek."

Setelah Jellal berlalu dan Elfman berada di ruang keluarganya, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Elfman berjalan pelan menuju meja telepon dan mengangkatnya, "Moshi moshi?" katanya begitu gagang telepon itu berada di telinganya.

"Elfman Fernandes? Ini aku, Evergreen." Sahut yang dari ujung sana. (?)

"Ooh, Ever _-chan_... apa kabarmu? ... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?... apa cucumu? Rencana dua puluh tahun lalu? Hoho, perjodohan, ya?"

Perjodohan...?-,-

WOW!

Rumah ini seperti rumah barbie 'sungguhan' -,-

Erza berdecak kagum terus-menerus. Inilah rumah Lucy Heartfilia sesungguhnya. Jadi, ini rumahnya?! Rumah dengan _ekstra-full_ warna merah muda di setiap sisinya. Warna yang amat disukai kebanyakan wanita remaja terlebih sang ketua osis ini, Erza Scarlet.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku, Erza _-chan_." Sambut Lucy begitu keluar mobil bersama Erza yang sedang terkagum-kagum itu.

"Keren, bagaimana kau bisa mengecatnya berwarna merah muda semua begini...?" sahut Erza tanpa disadari.

"Baka, tinggal dicat saja, BakaEr."

Erza menoleh tajam pada Lucy, "Apa kau bilang barusan?!" ancamnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Lucy mundur beberapa langkah, "A-ampun, 'pengendali serigala _-sama'_."

Setelah berhasil menaklukan sang serigala, Jellal Fernandes, Erza mendapatkan julukan baru yang keren. *engga keren ah -_-*

"Hentikan panggilan itu!"

Ia sangat malu dipanggil seperti itu, karena pasti akan teringat kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian menjengkelkan hingga ia keceplosan menendang perut sang serigala itu, Jellal.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah Lucy itu beriringan. Setelah disapa oleh beberapa pelayan di kediaman Lucy ini, mereka langsung berlari (?) ke kamar Lucy.

"Aah, aku sangat senang setiap kali kau bermain ke rumahku ini, Erza." Ucap Lucy sambil menggerai rambut pirangnya yang tadinya dikucir satu. "omong-omong Erza _-chan_ , aku ingin bertanya."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengalahkan serigala itu?" tanya Lucy dengan penasaran.

Semburat merah kembali tersirat di pipi putih Erza, "Baka! Tidak usah bertanya!"

"Eh, mengapa begitu? Tapi kau memang sungguh hebat bisa mengalahkan Jellal _-san_. Aku terkesan." Aku Lucy sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Erza menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Erza _-chan_ , kenapa sepertinya kau tiba-tiba menjadi kepiting rebus seperti itu setiap kali aku menanyakan atau mengucapkan nama Jellal?"

"Heh, benarkah? A-ah, ti-tidak. Kau salah lihat.!" Sela Erza kembali memerah.

"Hey, wajahmu merah lagi, Erza _-chan_.!"

"Baka! Cepat selesaikan tugas dari sensei dan aku akan segera pulang!"

"Aih, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, dong" sahut Lucy menggoda Erza.

 **CHAPTER 2 END!**

 **Review sebanyak-banyaknya yaaa.. Terimakasih (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir.**_

 _ **R &R please…?**_

 **Huwaa, update super lama. Gomenne... berhubung Author sedikit sibuk karena tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan, jadi baru sempat update. Hehe. Wahh, sudah ada review-nya nih. Meski hanya 3, tapi tidak apa, author sudah sangat senang ^^ hahaha. Author balas review lewat sini saja, ya.. hehe**

 **(*) Anonim (Guest)= Makasih... Ya, ini sudah dinext ya ceritanya hehe.** **J**

 **(*) Kasumi Yukimura = Sudah diupdate, ya! Hehe, makasih loh dukungannya... Good luck juga, ya (((:**

 **(*) Synstropezia = Uohh, benarkah menarik? Syukurlah. Sedikit spoil, sih, kutukannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan suara dan kekuatan Erza, tapi untuk tahu jelasnya akan ada di chap belakang2, ya. Hehehe. Tentang Laxus-Mystogan juga tentang pembunuh Mystogan juga akan ada di chap selanjutnya** **J** **Makasih, ya. Maaf juga kalau ada kata2 kurang berkenan. Hehe, jangan lelah dan bosan untuk review, ya! Semangat! (((:**

 **Ah, ada satu hal. Di chap sebelumnya maaf Author membuat kesalahan di percakapan antara Mystogan dan Jellal. Yang kata2 Jellal:**

 _ **"Mystogan-niisan! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku sudah lulus**_ _ **SMA**_ _ **, tahu!" seharusnya bukan 'SMA' melainkan 'SMP' karena Mystogan meninggal disaat Jellal baru akan masuk SMA.**_

 **Okeydeh, jangan lupa untuk review lagi, ya... Mungkin kali ini ceritanya akan sedikit membosankan... tapi tetap review, ya! HAPPY READING!** **J**

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **'Sang Ketua Osis dan Fairy Tail'**

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Merupakan hari paling damai bagi Erza. Tidak ada teriakan dari sensei iblisnya itu *Mirajane* dan juga tidak ada si serigala berandal itu *Jellal*. Haha, Erza sungguh tersenyum lebar hari ini. Terlebih di hari Rabu, ia memiliki waktu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

TING TONG TING TONG!

Bel jam pelajaran berakhir. Semua murid segera mengepak barang mereka dan beranjak pergi dari kelas mereka dengan bahagia. -.- berbeda dengan Erza yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Erza, ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahmu." Ucap Lucy yang duduk di depan Erza begitu saja. Sontak Erza terkejut hingga mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya ia topang di tangannya.

"LUCY!" tegurnya dengan setengah kesal. "apa? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Erza kemudian sembari mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Lucy menggendikkan bahunya, "Entah, kau sedikit mengerikan hari ini." Ujarnya, "kau tahu? Sejak pagi tadi, kau duduk dan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti tadi. Bagiku itu sungguh aneh dan mengerikan." Jelasnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Erza menghela napas dan berdiri untuk beranjak keluar kelas sambil membawa tas punggungnya.

"Erza, kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Tentu saja pulang." Jawab Erza dengan datar.

"Eh, Erza. Bukankah hari ini ada pemilihan anggota osis baru?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Terlihat Erza berpikir dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas kesal, "Sial, aku lupa." Gerutunya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Lucy ikut berdiri mendekati Erza, "Seorang ketua harus memiliki rekan untuk bekerja, bukan? Ayo, bersemangatlah!" ujar Lucy menyemangati. Kemudian ia menggandeng Erza dan membawa temannya yang berambut merah itu keluar dari kelasnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, diadakan pemilihan Ketua Osis. Erza yang terpilih, bersama wakilnya. Sementara mari kita abaikan wakilnya! *mengapa begitu? Rahasia!*

Namun, pemilihan ini baru sebatas ketua dan wakilnya saja. Sedangkan untuk anggotanya, harus diadakan pemilihan lagi dengan berbagai tes. Tentu saja selama pemilihan itu sang ketua dan wakilnya harus hadir. Tetapi berhubung sang wakil sedang ada keperluan mendesak, jadi untuk beberapa hari ini sang wakil tidak dapat masuk dan bertugas. *Siapa, ya wakilnya? Author juga tidak tahu. R: PLAK!*

Sampailah Erza di Auditorium. Banyak murid sudah menunggu di sana dengan duduk di kursi-kursi yang telah ditentukan. Suasana sedikit ramai karena murid-murid itu saling berbicara satu sama lain. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, antara gosip tentang Jellal-Erza ataukah tentang test pemilihan anggota osis ini.

Ah, ya. Pemilihan ini tidak hanya sebatas pemilihan anggota untuk osis, melainkan juga pemilihan untuk 5 anggota Fairy Tail tahun ini. Ketua Fairy Tail tahun ini adalah Natsu Dragnell, seorang siswa yang terkenal hebat dalam Mage dari kelas 2-C. Wakilnya bernama Gray Fullbuster, siswa yang populer karena berwatak dingin dan juga seorang juara Mage (beladiri yang terkenal di Fiore).

"ERZA!" teriak Natsu begitu melihat Erza yang berjalan memasuki auditorium bersama Lucy.

Mendengar suara itu, Erza menoleh cepat. "Natsu!" balasnya sambil menghampiri Natsu dan Gray yang berdiri di dekat meja di sebelah panggung itu, sedangkan Lucy mengisi form di meja pendaftaran dan memisahkan diri dari Erza, "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?!" tanya Erza sedikit cemas.

"Ah, tak usah cemas begitu, Erza." Ujar Gray dengan datar, "kami sudah baik-baik saja, kok." Tambahnya.

"Baik apanya, Gray?! Lihat! Lututku masih memar!" timpal Natsu sambil menunjukkan lututnya yang memar kebiruan.

"Aih, Natsu... Jellal begitu kejam padamu." Komen Erza pada memar di lutut Natsu yang dikira akibat serangan dari Jellal beberapa hari lalu itu.

"Bukan karena Jellal, baka!" timpal Gray sambil menempeleng Natsu tanpa sebab, "itu karena dia habis tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Tidak usah mencari perhatian pada Erza, deh." Terang Gray menunjuk Natsu yang merintih kesakitan di kepalanya.

Erza yang merasa salah terka jadi kesal dan ikutan memukul Natsu, "Tidak usah mengataiku 'baka', Baka!" cetus Erza pada Gray dengan suara menyeramkan seperti biasanya.

Natsu hanya bergeming sedangkan Gray yang sedikit merinding itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mirajane-sensei datang dan duduk di kursi yang ada di panggung. Diikuti oleh Lisanna dan Makarov yang bertugas sebagai pengawas dalam test pemilihan anggota baru ini.

"Mari kita mulai sekarang, Erza." Ujar Mirajane menginstruksi.

Erza mengangguk. Ia, Gray dan Natsu pun berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung untuk memulai test-nya. Setelah Erza memberikan petunjuk dan instruksi untuk mulai, semua pengikut test itu langsung menjawab soal yang sudah tersedia di meja mereka masing-masing.

Test ini berlangsung selama satu setengah jam, begitu test ini selesai murid-murid langsung keluar dari auditorium dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Test untuk pemilihan anggota osis itu diikuti oleh 85 murid, baik dari kelas 1 maupun kelas 2. Jellal tentu saja tidak mengikuti test itu, toh ia tidak peduli pada apapun.

Begitu Mirajane, Makarov dan Lisanna memberikan beberapa petuah pada Erza dan Natsu, ketiga guru itupun pergi dari Auditorium dan meninggalkan sisanya kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Sial, banyak sekali! Aku tidak mampu menyelesaikannya!" keluh Natsu sambil memindahkan setumpuk kertas lembar jawaban test ke meja.

"Itu sebabnya kita harus mengerjakannya bersama." Ujar Erza yang sedang menghitung lembar-lembar kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Benar, jangan mudah mengeluh seperti itu." Tambah Gray yang sedang merapikan kursi-kursi berantakan. Natsu hanya terduduk sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hanya 12 orang yang akan terpilih, 6 orang terpilih sebagai osis dan 6 orang sebagai anggota tetap Fairy Tail. Jumlah pendaftar osis ada 43 sedangkan pendaftar Fairy Tail ada 42 murid. Bersyukurlah kita karena jumlah murid SMA Fairy tidak terlalu banyak." Kata Erza sambil menyeringai pada Natsu. Natsu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan hanya melengos karena kesal dan lelah.

Mereka bertigapun memeriksa lembar demi lembar jawaban test itu hingga larut malam.

.

.

Esok Hari, Pukul 14.00

"Ini hasil dari test kemarin, Makarov _-sensei_." Erza menyodorkan sebuah map hitam pada Makarov di ruang kepala sekolah. Makarov menerima map itu lalu membukanya.

Makarov membacanya dengan seksama. Membaca semua nama yang lulus test dengan teliti.

"Lucy Heartfilia, oh, si siswi seksi berambut pirang itu, ya?" tanya Makarov memastikan.

"Ya, benar, Makarov _-sensei_." Balas Erza dengan sopan tanpa menghiraukan senyum aneh di wajah Makarov itu.

Makarov mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Max, dan Romeo. Hm, menurutku mereka berenam memang pantas untuk menjadi osis." Komen Makarov yang kemudian menutup map hitam itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kapan tes fisik untuk anggota Fairy Tail diadakan?" tanya Makarov dengan datar.

"Siang tadi pukul 12, sensei. Dan ini adalah hasilnya." Ujar Erza yang kemudian menyodorkan map lain lagi. Diterima oleh Makarov.

"Gajeel, Freed, Wendy, Mest. Hanya ini?" komen Makarov sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Erza mengangguk, "Kebanyakan murid tidak dapat mengikuti semua test fisik itu. Karena dianggap sangat berat." Jelas Erza dengan datar. "hanya empat yang lolos, sensei. Saat ini Gray dan Natsu juga setuju-setuju saja kalau Fairy Tail hanya berjumlah empat orang tahun ini." Tambah Erza lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju!" seru Makarov dengan lantang. Membuat Erza sedikit tercekat, "Fairy Tail tidak boleh kurang dari lima anggota!"

"Ta-tapi, Makarov _-sen..."_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat cari _'manusia'_ itu dan jadikan anggota!" perintah Makarov dengan galaknya.

" _'_ _Manusia'_ itu?" tanya Erza tidak mengerti.

"Siapa lagi? Selain manusia berandal serigala, Jellal Fernandes?!"

Mendengar itu Erza makin tidak mengerti. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan Makarov dengan dongkol dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Lagi-lagi ia harus berurusan dengan pria berambut biru berantakan itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Erza, Natsu dan Gray berada di taman dimana Jellal sedang duduk di sana sambil menatap sungai dekat situ *mereka tidak sengaja menemukan Jellal*, "Makarov _-sensei_ memang kejam dan menyebalkan!" keluh Natsu dengan dengki.

"Yeah." Gumam Gray menyetujui.

"Entah apa ini, tapi sepertinya dia harapan terakhir Fairy Tail." Sambung Erza sambil menatap Jellal dari kajauhan itu.

Gray dan Natsu mengangguk, "Kau yang dapat mengendalikannya, Erza." Kata Gray dan Natsu dengan serempak.

"Jangan mengatakan hal berlebihan seperti itu!" balasnya dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di atas kepala Gray dan Natsu. Membuat keduanya merintih kesakitan. "kali ini aku tidak akan berbaik hati, Jellal!" gumam Erza yang membuat Gray dan Natsu merinding begitu mendengarnya.

.

.

Jellal, pemuda berambut biru berantakan, duduk di sebuah kursi dipinggir sungai di taman Fiore ini. Ia tidak tahu harus apa selama masa skorsing ini, jujur saja dunia rumahnya sangat membosankan baginya.

Elfman, kakeknya, begitu sibuk karena tugas sebagai walikota. Jellal sendirian di rumah dan ia menjadi sakit kepala karena sepanjang waktu hanya menatap pemandangan kamarnya.

Akhirnya Jellal memutuskan untuk menyegarkan matanya dengan berjalan-jalan di taman Fiore. Tak disangka olehnya, tiga orang asing baginya memata-matai Jellal tanpa diketahui Jellal apa sebabnya. Yang jelas ia tahu kalau ketiga orang itu sedang diam-diam memata-matai dirinya.

Jellal pura-pura tidak tahu dan ia tidak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun berdiri dan pergi dari taman itu dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. Sampai di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, Jellal malah dihadang oleh ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menguntitnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Jellal." Kata Erza dengan ketus.

"Apa? Jika ingin menyatakan cinta aku menolaknya." Sahut Jellal dengan acuh tak acuh. Erza membeku mendengar itu, semburat merah merayapi pipi putihnya.

"Bodoh, Erza bukannya mau menyatakan cinta padamu, baka!" balas Natsu dengan nada tinggi, "kami ingin mengajukan permintaan padamu!"

"Hn? Maaf, kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Jellal masih dengan dingin dan cuek.

Natsu langsung marah-marah dan ingin sekali memukul Jellal. Untung saja dicegah oleh Gray.

"Jellal, aku adalah Gray dan yang ini adalah Natsu." Kata Gray dengan datar, "kami dari Fairy Tail."

"Oh, Fairy Tail, ya?" komen Jellal pura-pura peduli. "ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Makarov _-sensei_ menunjukmu untuk menjadi anggota Fairy Tail." Terang Erza dengan datar.

Jellal terdiam untuk sesaat. Erza tidak dapat membaca pikiran Jellal yang terdiam itu. Sekilas Jellal memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Erza, "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya datar.

"Karena kau dikenal sebagai orang kuat oleh Makarov _-sensei_." Terang Gray.

"Hm? Tapi, bukankah siswa berandalan tidak dapat menjadi anggota Fairy Tail?" tanya Jellal sambil menyeringai, "lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik."

"Bergabunglah dengan Fairy Tail, kami sangat berharap padamu, Jellal." Ujar Gray dengan datar namun sedikit memohon. Jellal tambah menyeringai.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Mengapa memohon padaku seperti ini?"

"Ada suatu hal yang membuat kami harus memohon seperti ini." Tambah Erza ikut memohon.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Jellal acuh tak acuh.

Natsu yang muak sebenarnya, ikut memohon, "Ya, ayolah, menjadi Fairy Tail sangat membanggakan. Jadi kumohon bergabunglah!" tambah Natsu sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya tanda memohon.

Erza dan Gray pun juga demikian. Jellal menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya itu secara bergantian. Matanya berhenti pada gadis berambut merah itu, Erza. Gadis yang telah membuatnya dipermalukan dan diskors. Terlebih gadis itu sangat misterius dengan menyebut nama Laxus. Jellal tidak mengerti, ia pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Natsu yang tadinya sudah bersorak senang menjadi diam lagi untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan dari Jellal.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Gray dengan datar.

"Kudengar setiap anggota Fairy Tail itu memiliki satu asisten, bukan?" tanya Jellal memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu, "kalau begitu aku menginginkan gadis ini sebagai asistenku!" ujar Jellal sambil menunjuk Erza yang melotot itu.

"A-apa...?" Erza dan dua orang lainnya sedikit terkejut. Mereka bertiga bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana, Erza?" tanya Gray dan Natsu dengan hati-hati karena melihat Erza yang meluap-luap marah itu.

"Sialan kau, Jellal!" maki Erza dengan dengki.

Jellal hanya menggendikkan bahu sambil menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail." Sahut Jellal dengan datar namun terbesit sedikit nada ancaman di kata-katanya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak mau?" balas Erza dengan cepat. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jellal dengan tajam, "Aku akan menjadi asistenmu, Jellal. Dengan begitu, bergabunglah dengan Fairy Tail!"

Dan dengan demikian, sebuah senyum licik tersungging di bibir Jellal. Erza memicingkan matanya kepada sang pemilik rambut biru berantakan itu. Kejadian ini merupakan kejadian paling sial bagi Natsu dan Gray yang telah menyaksikannya. Natsu dan Gray bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai kejadian hari ini.

 **CHAPTER 3 END!**

 **Naah, demikianlah Chap 3. Maaf, ya kalau tidak jelas atau tidak menarik atau tidak bagus. Bagaimanapun kesannya, tetap review sebanyak-banyaknya ya.**

 **Ah, ya, btw di chapter 4 akan ada sedikit cerita mengenai kutukan gelap. Hhihi. Penasaran? Sampai bertemu di chapter 4! Terimakasih** **J**


	4. Chapter 4A

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir.**_

* * *

 _ **TADA! Author sudah berusaha untuk update kilat loh, tapi tetap lama, gomen... Terimakasih untuk review di chap sebelumnya, yaa. Review dari semuanya menjadi penyemangat untukku *meski hanya sedikit*:')) *terharu***_

 _ **BALASAN:**_

 _ **(*) Kasumi Yukimura: Sudah diupdate yaa... chapter ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya lohhh *sepertinya* Hehe, thanks ((:**_

 _ **(*) GummyZone: Hehe, penasaran, ya... -,- sesuai pesanan, dibanyakin Jerza-nya loh di chap ini... meski ada hal sedikit mustahil *maaf author suka mengkhayal ketinggian soalnya jadi kalau ada yang sedikit membingungkan maaf, ya.. hehe thanks ((:**_

 _ **(*) synstropezia: Waah senangnya dapat reader bersemangat membaca fict-ku. (: hehe, maaf ya sedikit lama update-nya. Ada dong.. Jangan menyesal jika kurang puas di chap ini tentang kutukan gelapnya, sebentar lagi akan terungkap semua kok! Hehe, thanks yaa ((:**_

 _ **Aha, di chap ini beneran ada tentang kutukan kegelapannya loh! ga bohong! dan yang terpenting kali ini author akan langsung update dua chapter karena chapter 4 dibagi jadi 4A dan 4B. maaf, ya jika di chap ini ada yang tidak menarik. Pokoknya, HAPPY READING HAPPY REVIEW! (:**_

* * *

Masa skorsing untuk Jellal telah berakhir, dengan begitu Jellal kembali bersekolah dengan mendongak angkuh di auditorium itu. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di atas panggung auditorium bersama keempat anggota Fairy Tail lainnya.

"Anggota Fairy Tail ke-5 periode ini, Jellal Fernandes!" kata Natsu dengan mic yang dipegangnya. Gray menyematkan pin tanda keanggotaan resmi Fairy Tail di kerah Jellal. "mari kita beri tepuk tangan!" tambah Natsu dengan nada bersemangat namun tetap bernuansa formal karena sang kepala sekolah, Makarov menyaksikan acara pelantikan ini.

Seluruh murid dan guru yang menyaksikan acara pelantikan anggota osis dan Fairy Tail ini bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya. Memenuhi seluruh ruang auditorium ini.

Jellal melirik pada Erza yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Natsu itu. Erza menyadari lirikan Jellal dan ikut melirik tajam pada Jellal. Gemuruh tepuk tangan dari penonton itu seolah menjadi suara latar belakang untuk perang dingin antara Jellal dan Erza.

'Asisten, siapkan dirimu.' Batin Jellal sambil menyeringai lebar. Membuat Erza muak.

'Kau yang akan menyesal.' Batin Erza seolah dapat bertelepati dengan Jellal.

 **CHAPTER 4A**

 **'Jellal Fernandes Kembali Bersekolah'**

Di lorong koridor, dimana komunitas penggosip berkumpul, disitulah Erza berjalan dengan gontai saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa gontai tidak jelas.

"Jellal menjadi anggota Fairy Tail? Yang benar saja?!" ujar Levy, sang ketua komunitas penggosip itu.

"Dia memang kuat, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa." Sahut Gajeel, anggota Fairy Tail ke-1, sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Levy menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan penasaran.

"Entah, sepertinya Jellal _-san_ memang sangat kuat. Aku juga tidak begitu keberatan jika ia menjadi anggota Fairy Tail." Tambah Wendy, anggota Fairy Tail ke-3, dengan nada lemah. Tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Levy melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Apa maksud kalian? Bukan soal kekuatan, tetapi soal kehormatan dan kebanggaan Fairy Tail di SMA Fairy ini, tahu! Jellal seorang berandalan, mengapa bisa diterima sebagai anggota Fairy Tail?!" serunya dengan nada tinggi. Erza dapat mendengar perbincangan itu dengan sangat jelas.

Begitu Erza sedikit terfokus pada perbincangan ketiga penggosip handal di sekolah ini, ia melupakan langkah kakinya dan malah terjungkal ke depan karena ia terjerat tali sepatunya sendiri. Untung sebuah tangan menarik lengan kiri Erza dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Erza mendongak ke sang pemilik tangan. Ekspresinya berubah begitu ia mengetahui siapa orang itu. Erza langsung menepis tangan itu dan menatapnya sinis, "Tidak usah membantuku!" ujar Erza dengan ketus.

"Huh, galaknya. Bersyukurlah karena wajahmu tidak jadi rata dengan lantai." Sahut Jellal dengan datar.

Erza mendengus dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jellal, namun langkahnya dihalangi oleh Jellal yang telah berdiri di hadapan Erza itu. "Mau pergi kemana, asisten?" tanya Jellal menyeringai.

"Asisten?" ulang Erza, lalu Erza memukul keningnya pelan karena teringat perjanjian itu.

Lagi-lagi Jellal menyeringai karena melihat tingkah gadis itu. Dengan kasar, Jellal melemparkan jas yang tadi ia pakai saat pelantikan pada gadis itu. Erza langsung menangkap jas itu dengan kikuk dan heran. "Bawakan jas itu ke ruang Fairy Tail! Aku ingin ke kantin untuk membeli makanan." Ujar Jellal dengan seenaknya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Erza bersungut-sungut kesal sambil berjalan ke ruang Fairy Tail. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan memasukinya. Menaruh jas abu-abu itu di sebuah punggung kursi dalam ruangan yang sedang kosong itu. Lalu Erza segera kembali ke kelas untuk bersiap-siap memulai pelajaran.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelasnya, tepatnya di lorong sebelah tangga, Erza merasa berkunang-kunang tanpa sebab. Pandangannya kabur untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya Erza memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkan _Baachan_ untuk sarapan." Gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan berdoa semoga sakit kepalanya segera berakhir. Setelah merasa cukup membaik, Erza berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Sialnya, Erza terlambat 15 menit begitu sampai di kelas dan sialnya lagi, guru yang mengajar adalah guru paling sensi dan menyebalkan sedunia, Jura _-sensei_.

"ERZA!" seru Jura dengan suara menggelegar, "beraninya kau datang terlambat di jam pelajaran saya!" tambahnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu membeku dan tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa untuk membela Erza. "A-ano, sensei. Tadi aku..."

"Saya tidak mau mendengar alasan kamu! Cepat ke lapangan dan lari sepuluh keliling!" perintah Jura dengan nada tinggi. Lalu ia mendorong Erza keluar dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar.

Erza yang merasa lemah hanya menyeret kakinya dengan sebal. Sungguh sialnya hari ini. Erza mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena tadi pagi ia dengan entengnya menolak sarapan yang telah dibuatkan neneknya sendiri. Akibatnya sekarang ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Erza menuju lapangan yang mana ia harus melewati jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan gedung kelas dengan taman, lapangan dan kantin. Sial, Erza merasakan sakit kepala itu lagi di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia berjalan terhuyung. Tak disadari siapapun, Erza jatuh ke dalam sungai di bawah jembatan kecil itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

'Maaf, Laxus _-niisan_. Mungkin aku hanya dapat bertahan sampai di sini...' pikir Erza yang sudah tenggelam di dalam sungai dengan kedalaman sekitar 2 meter itu.

Apakah ini akhir hidup Erza? *lebay ah -.-*

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru berantakan, Jellal Fernandes, berjalan dengan bahagianya di sepanjang kantin itu. Ia berhenti di sebuah _counter_ yang menjual roti _croissant_ kesukaannya.

"Bibi, aku mau 1 Lava Chocolate Croissant, 1 Apple Pie, 1 Sweet Red Bean Bread, dan 2 Kiwi Yoghurt, ya." Pesan Jellal dengan beruntun. Sang bibi mengangguk karena sudah terbiasa dengan pesanan Jellal yang banyak itu.

Satu menit kemudian, sang bibi memberikan seplastik berisi pesanan Jellal dengan tersenyum. "Total 10,000 Jewel." Ujar si bibi kemudian.

Jellal mengangguk dan memberikan 10,000 Jewel pada bibi pelayan itu. "Terimakasih, Jellal _-chan_." Ujar si bibi kemudian.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jellal meninggalkan kantin dan memakan Croissant-nya di dekat pohon sakura dekat lapangan itu. Pohon sakura itu terlihat mengering karena sebentar lagi akan musim gugur. "Meski kering seperti ini, kau tetap indah." Gumam Jellal pada pohon itu. Ia begitu menyukai pohon sakura itu, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena pohon itu adalah tempatnya untuk berteduh dan makan selama ini di sekolah.

Jellal memakan rotinya dengan rakus, lalu ia menyesap kiwi _yoghurt_ kesukaannya. Begitu kedua santapannya itu telah habis tak bersisa, ia membuang pembungkusnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Kemudian Jellal beranjak kembali ke kelas dengan membawa sisa roti dan yoghurt yang belum dimakannya.

Ia melewati lapangan dan jembatan kecil untuk ke gedung kelas. Begitu di tengah jembatan, ia menatap sungai di bawahnya dengan heran. Banyak gelembung bermunculan di permukaan sungai itu. Jellal awalnya tidak peduli, namun Jellal akhirnya cemas tanpa sebab karena gelembung itu terasa seperti bukan gelembung biasa. Lalu Jellal berjongkok di pinggir jembatan dan menerawang ke dalam sungai yang cukup dalam itu.

Matanya melebar begitu menemukan sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang ada di dalam sungai itu. "Erza?!" pekik Jellal sedikit terkejut. "Hoi, ERZA!" panggil Jellal sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di atas sungai, namun sia-sia. Tak ada jawaban dari Erza.

Mendadak Jellal diselimuti oleh rasa takut. Ia melempar plastik roti dan sepatunya, lalu menyebur ke sungai itu. Menyelamatkan Erza yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Begitu berhasil merengkuh Erza di dalam air, Jellal menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu dengan cukup keras. Sayangnya Erza tidak membuka matanya. Akhirnya Jellal merangkul gadis itu dan membawanya ke atas permukaan lalu membaringkan gadis itu di tepi sungai yang berumput.

"Hey, Erza! Erza!" Jellal menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu hingga memerah dan gadis itu tetap tak sadarkan diri. Jellal menaruh dua jarinya di bawah hidung Erza dan Erza tidak bernapas. Lalu ia mengecek nadi gadis itu dan dirasakannya denyut yang sedikit lemah.

Jellal menjadi sedikit panik. Ia yang basah kuyup sama seperti Erza menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari orang yang dapat menolongnya, namun luar gedung sekolah saat ini sangat sepi karena sedang jam pelajaran.

Akhirnya Jellal memberikan CPR pada Erza. Memberinya napas buatan hingga Jellal kehabisan napas.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Erza terbatuk dan bernapas kembali. Jellal yang sedikit kelelahan itu tersenyum kecil karena reaksi dari Erza. "Je-jellal?!" seru Erza dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya dirinya dan Jellal basah kuyup tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"Dasar ceroboh." Cetus Jellal sambil menyentil kening Erza. "apa yang kau lakukan di dalam air, baka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Di dalam air?" ulang Erza tidak mengerti.

"Kau tenggelam, baka."

Erza terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jellal barusan. Jellal yang melihat wajah Erza yang pucat itu pun menghentikan pertanyaannya.

Tanpa meminta ijin dari Erza, Jellal mengangkat tubuh Erza ala _bridal style_. "Je-je-jellal..! apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Erza terbata.

"Diam saja." Sahut Jellal dengan dingin.

Mendengar itu, Erza pun pasrah. Membiarkan Jellal menggendongnya hingga UKS. Membuat dokter penjaga UKS itu sedikit terkejut karena Jellal dan Erza yang datang dengan gaya seperti pengantin baru itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya dokter perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Ia tenggelam ke dalam sungai dan wajahnya pucat. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit, dok." Terang Jellal dengan rinci. Sang dokter mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan merawat gadis ini. Kau ganti bajulah dengan seragam cadangan yang disediakan di lemari itu." Ujar dokter. Jellal mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lemari yang ditunjuk, sedangkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Erza yang mulai menggigil itu.

Beberapa saat dokter memeriksa, lalu sang dokter pergi sebentar dari ranjang yang ditiduri Erza untuk mengambil stetoskopnya. Erza yang basah kuyup mendapatkan lemparan tidak menyenangkan di wajahnya.

"Kurasa itu cukup untukmu. Jangan sampai mati kedinginan!" ujar Jellal dengan kasar.

Erza menyingkirkan kemeja dan rok seragam yang dilempar Jellal sambil mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa? Kau memintaku untuk mengganti bajumu juga?" balas Jellal menyeringai.

"Jangan mimpi!" timpal Erza dengan cemberut, "pergi! Aku ingin ganti baju! Jangan mengintip!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada tubuh berotot sepertimu." gurau Jellal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Erza yang bersungut-sungut kesal itu.

.

.

"ERZA!" dengan gesitnya Lucy meluncur ke UKS begitu mendengar kabar Erza sedang dirawat oleh dokter di UKS. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa bisa terjatuh ke dalam sungai? Apa yang kau rasakan?!" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi. Membuat Erza pusing lagi.

"Hey, hentikan! Kau membuat Erza sakit lagi, tahu!" tepis Natsu sambil menyingkirkan Lucy yang memeluk-meluk Erza dengan brutalnya itu. (?)

Erza tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang itu meluncur ke UKS ini begitu jam istirahat tiba. "Aku sudah baikan, Lucy." Ujar Erza untuk menenangkan Lucy yang terlihat panik itu.

Gray kemudian memasuki UKS ini setelah Lucy dan Natsu. "Yo, Erza. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Gray dengan datar dan tenang.

Erza mengangguk pelan.

"Kudengar kau tenggelam dan beristirahat di sini." ucap Gray begitu berdiri di sebelah ranjang Erza.

"Ah, siapa yang menyelamatkanmu saat tenggelam, Erza? Seingatku kau tidak bisa berenang, Erza?" tanya Lucy dengan penasaran.

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Jellal." Sahut Gray sambil tersenyum pada Erza yang langsung melemparkan ancaman pada Gray setelah itu. Gray pura-pura tidak lihat tatapan mengancam itu.

Lucy menatap Gray dengan tidak percaya, "Jellal? Serigala itu?!" ulang Lucy memastikan, "benar kau diselamatkan Jellal, Erza?" Lucy menoleh pada Erza.

Dan Erza mengangguk dengan setengah hati.

"Wah! Bagaimana dengan yang memberimu napas buatan? Jellal juga melakukannya?!" tanya Lucy lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, Erza sedikit tersedak. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa selain saat ia membuka matanya dan mendapat kata-kata menyebalkan dari Jellal.

"Ti-tidak ada yang memberiku napas buatan, baka!" terang Erza meluruskan, "aku sadar dengan sendirinya, jadi tidak perlu napas buatan segala!" tambahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hmm, begitu, ya." Gumam Lucy masih ragu.

"Sudahlah, Lucy. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas dan biarkan Erza beristirahat dengan tenang." Ucap Natsu kemudian sambil menarik tangan Lucy, "sampai jumpa lagi, Erza. Cepat sembuh." Tambahnya dengan senyuman pada Erza.

Erza pun membalas senyum Natsu.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Erza! Jangan sakit lagi, okay?" tambah Lucy sambil memeluk Erza sebelum akhirnya ditarik keluar secara paksa oleh Natsu.

Gray tersenyum tipis pada Erza, "Lekas sembuh, Erza." Ujarnya dengan simpatik. Erza mengangguk dengan seulas senyum.

Begitu semuanya keluar dari UKS, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Sebelum istirahat, Jellal pergi meninggalkan Erza tanpa pamit. Lalu sang dokter juga pergi karena ada praktek di rumah sakit. Jadi Erza dibiarkan tidur sendirian di ruangan serba putih ini.

Erza mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang lalu menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar UKS. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil berpegangan pada dinding sekelilingnya menuju meja piket untuk meminta ijin pulang.

Begitu mendapat surat ijin pulang, Erza mengambil tasnya di kelas dan berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan lemah ke rumahnya yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 km dari sekolahnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku karena aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari dinginnya air itu." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari telinga kanannya. Erza menoleh cepat dan didapatinya Jellal yang berjalan santai di sebelahnya itu.

"Je-jellal!" pekik Erza dengan kaget. "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hn, dasar asisten ceroboh yang merepotkan." Sahut Jellal dengan dingin. Membuat Erza berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, namun Jellal terus mengikutinya dan bahkan mengimbangi langkah Erza membuat Erza tambah kesal.

Untung saja Erza sedang lemah saat ini, jadi ia tidak akan melayangkan tendangan mautnya itu lagi.

Jellal terus membuntutinya hingga kompleks B-Fiore. Kompleks rumah Erza di C-Fiore. Di tengah langkah kaki Erza, tiba-tiba saja Jellal menarik pergelangan tangan Erza cukup keras hingga gadis itu terlempar ke belakang dan menubruk tubuh Jellal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" tanya Erza dengan dongkol. Jellal tidak mempedulikannya, mata Jellal terpaku pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Jellal..." sebuah suara asing bagi Erza terdengar. Dengan cepat Erza menoleh ke pemilik suara dan ia mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat si pemilik suara itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berbadan besar dan memakai seragam dengan acak-acakkan *lebih acak-acakkan dari Jellal*. Erza tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Sting..." desis Jellal. kedengkian dapat ditangkap Erza melalui nada bicara Jellal. ketegangan dirasakan kedua belah pihak.

"Oh, kali ini membawa pacar, ya? Tak kusangka kau lelaki populer juga, ya." Ujar Sting, pemuda berandalan itu. "yo, gadis berambut api, putus saja dengan Jellal. Lebih baik denganku, aku lebih berandal darinya. Kau suka dengan yang berandal, bukan?!" sambung Sting sambil menyeringai pada Erza.

Erza merinding mendengar Sting yang berbicara layaknya orang terberandal sedunia itu. "Tidak usah didengar. Dia hanya orang gila dari Sabertooth." Bisik Jellal yang bermaksud menenangkan Erza.

"Hm," gumam Erza tanda mengerti.

"Hoi, Sting, ada apa?" orang lainnya datang mendekati Sting yang sedang menatap intens pada Erza dan Jellal itu. "wah, wah, wah, ada Jellal _, the Blue Wolf_ , ya?" kata orang berambut hitam yang baru datang itu. "Wah, kali ini dengan pacarnya, ya? Wah wah..." sambung Rogue, orang berambut hitam itu.

"Diamlah kau, aniki! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merebut gadis incaranku!" ancam Sting dengan lantang. Membuat Rogue menyeringai ngeri.

"Hm, begitu, ya? Jadi, kali ini kita sedang memperebutkan gadis manis berambut merah itu, ya?" tanya Rogue masih dengan senyuman ngerinya.

Sting mengangguk keras.

"Jangan mimpi mendapatkannya!" balas Jellal datar dengan menunjuk Erza, "kau akan menyesal!" tambahnya. 'menyesal karena tendangan gadis ini benar-benar menyakitkan.' Batinnya.

"Hah? Jellal, kau mengancam kami, ya?" sahut Sting tidak terima.

"Wah, kau sungguh mencintai gadis itu, ya, sepertinya." Tambah Rogue.

Erza mendadak malah merasa malu dan canggung entah mengapa. Semburat merah menaungi seluruh kulit wajahnya yang putih. Degup jantungnya sungguh tak karuan, terlebih saat ini Jellal membiarkan Erza untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Enyahlah. Aku tidak ingin mempersulit keadaan." Ujar Jellal kemudian dengan aura gelap menyelubunginya, "kalau ingin berurusan denganku, jangan libatkan gadis rambut merah ini." Sambil menunjuk Erza lagi.

Sting dan Rogue tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Jellal barusan itu. Erza menautkan keningnya karena bingung dengan kedua pemuda dari Sabertooth itu.

"Heh, kau sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Kata Sting masih dengan tawaan renyah.

"Kau yang mengatakannya, Jellal. Kami pasti akan membunuhmu, setelah Minerva kembali ke Fiore!" ucap Rogue kemudian dengan dingin. Atmosfer sekitarnya berubah menjadi ketegangan. Erza merasa tidak dapat bernapas untuk sesaat karena tercekik oleh ketegangan ini.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rogue dan Sting pergi meninggalkan Erza dan Jellal yang kembali berjalan menuju rumah Erza itu.

"Sorano!" panggil Rogue kepada salah satu anak buahnya, "kau mendapatkan fotonya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Seorang gadis yang dipanggil Sorano mendekat kepada Rogue dan memperlihatkan selembar foto hasil jepretan kamera polaroidnya. "Seperti yang kau inginkan, Rogue _-sama_." Ucapnya.

Rogue tersenyum puas, "Cantiknya..." gumam Rogue menatap foto wajah Erza, "sayang, kau juga lahir di _Fase Eight_... sama sepertiku..."

Apakah _Fase Eight_ gerangan?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kutukan Gelap yang merundung Erza dan saudaranya?

 **DI SISI ERZA DAN JELLAL...**

Erza berjalan pelan diikuti Jellal di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Erza merasa sedikit risih, apa sih maunya pemuda ini? Gumam Erza berkali-kali setiap kali ia menoleh ke belakang dan masih melihat paras pemuda berambut biru berantakan itu.

Tak terasa, Erza tiba di kompleks rumahnya. Ia pun melangkah lebih cepat agar Jellal kehilangan jejaknya, namun Erza gagal, karena Jellal masih dapat mengejarnya meskipun Erza telah berlari.

Sampailah di depan rumah minimalis dengan cat berwarna hijau muda dan dipenuhi oleh pot-pot bunga mawar di halaman depannya.

"Ini rumahku, enyahlah! Jangan harap kau boleh masuk ke rumahku!" cetus Erza dengan ketus pada Jellal yang sedang memandang rumah Erza itu.

"Hm, jadi di sini rumahmu?" tanya Jellal tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Erza sebelumnya. "ah, ya. Asisten, berikan nomor ponselmu." Pintanya kemudian.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya sambil menautkan sepasang alisnya, "A-apa?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

Tanpa menjawab, Jellal malah mengambil ponsel yang digenggam Erza dan mengetikkan nomor ponselnya di ponsel Erza. Lalu Jellal memanggil nomor itu dan Jellal mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar di sakunya itu.

"Hm, aku sudah dapat nomormu." Ujar Jellal dengan datar. "yang kuhubungi barusan dengan ponselmu itu adalah nomorku. Simpan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau melewatkannya." Tambah Jellal yang kedengaran seperti memerintah.

"Hn." Dengus Erza dengan sebal begitu menatap ponselnya yang dikembalikan oleh Jellal.

"Asisten, jika aku menelponmu, segera angkat, okey?" perintah Jellal dengan menyeringai, "ingat! Sekali asisten, tetap asisten!" sambungnya dengan nada mengancam.

Tapi Erza sama sekali tidak gentar akan nada mengancam itu. Erza hanya terdiam dengan melengos, muak dengan wajah Jellal. Detik berikutnya, Jellal berdeham pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan Erza.

Menatap punggung Jellal yang mulai menjauh itu, Erza menggertakan giginya karena dengki, "AKU SUNGGUH MEMBENCIMU, JELLAL! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" seru Erza dengan sekeras-kerasnya hingga terdengar jelas di telinga Jellal.

"KUHARAP KAU TIDAK MENYESAL DI KEMUDIAN HARI KARENA TELAH MENGATAKAN ITU, ASISTEN!" balas Jellal dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya. Mendengar itu Erza makin dongkol.

"TIDAK AKAAAANNNN!" balas Erza lagi dengan panjang. Hingga Evergreen, neneknya, yang mendengar itu keluar dari dalam rumah dan melempar Erza dengan sandalnya.

"BERHENTI TERIAK-TERIAK PADA PACARMU SEPERTI ITU, BAKA!" seru Evergreen dengan nada mencekam. Erza mengelus kepalanya karena sandal yang melayang tepat di kepala Erza.

"Ma-maaf, baachan..." gumam Erza dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan! Batin Erza berulang kali.

 **CHAPTER 4A END!**

 **YAAAP, lanjut ke chap 4B! (:**


	5. Chapter 4B

**"** **My Lovely, Fernandes!"**

 **By: Karura-Clarera**

 **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir.**

* * *

Tujuh Hari Kemudian,

Hari Senin...

Setelah bel tanda selesai pelajaran berbunyi, Erza langsung mengepak barang-barangnya dan meluncur keluar kelas dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Aneh... belakangan ini kenapa Erza pulang terburu-buru seperti itu? Tumben..." gumam Lucy dengan heran di ambang pintu kelas. Ia tidak bisa mengejar Erza yang lari itu.

"Hm, Erza sedikit aneh..." sambung Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelah Lucy. 'sejak ia menjadi asisten Jellal.' tambahnya di dalam hati.

"NATSU!" seru Lucy yang kaget itu.

Natsu hanya nyengir dan memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih itu. "Halo, Lucy!" balas Natsu tidak menggubris tatapan terkejut dari Lucy.

Dengan gesit Erza menerobos kerumunan orang di dekat kantin dan menuju sebuah counter di kantin itu. Ia membeli banyak makanan. Lalu ia berjalan cepat keluar kantin dengan menjinjing sekantong plastik besar berisi makanan yang ia beli di kantin.

Ketua osis berambut merah itu akhirnya sampai di pohon bunga sakura yang mulai mengering dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia melemparkan sekantong plastik makanan itu pada pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu.

"Wah, tepat waktu! Perutku sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, kebetulan sekali kau datang membawa ini," ujar Jellal sambil nyengir pada Erza yang berantakan itu. Erza hanya mendengus dan ikut duduk di dekat Jellal.

Sudah hampir seminggu berjalan, Erza menjadi asisten Jellal. Tak disangka, Jellal tidak hanya menjadikan Erza sebagai asisten di Fairy Tail saja, pemuda berambut biru sialan itu menjadikan Erza sebagai asisten pribadinya.

Pagi-pagi, Jellal telah menelpon Erza dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk datang ke kelasnya dan mengerjakan pr-nya Jellal. Sepulang sekolah, Jellal selalu memerintah Erza untuk membelikannya makanan. Untung saja uang saku Erza cukup berlebih, jadi Erza dapat membelikan makanan untuk pemuda rambut biru itu. Tapi tetap saja, Erza merasa sangat miskin sekarang, karena porsi makan Jellal seperti porsi makan seekor anjing Golden Retriver! Erza tidak tahan lagi.

"Hey, sudah kubilang! Aku hanya akan minum _kiwi yoghurt_! Mengapa kau membelikanku _yoghurt_ rasa _green tea_ , hah?" cetus Jellal sambil menyodorkan sebotol _yoghurt_ rasa _green tea_ itu pada Erza yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Erza mendengus, "Sekali-kali cobalah rasa lain. Memang kau tidak bosan apa?" balas Erza dengan datar.

Jellal mendecakkan lidah karena sebal, ia melemparkan botol _yoghurt_ itu ke Erza, "Kau saja yang minum kalau begitu." Katanya. Erza menerima lemparan kasar itu dengan cekatan, lalu ia membuka penutup botol itu dan meminumnya.

"Hmm, ternyata enak." Gumam Erza setelah meneguk _yoghurt green tea_ itu. Jellal menoleh gadis yang sedang minum dengan nikmatnya itu.

"Enak? Benarkah?" Jellal merenggut botol _yoghurt_ itu dan ikut meminumnya tanpa minta ijin Erza terlebih dahulu. Tapi setelah meneguknya, Jellal terbatuk-batuk. "Enak apanya, baka?!" cetus Jellal sambil menyerahkan botol _yoghurt_ itu kepada Erza lagi.

Erza menerima botol itu dengan heran. "Hei, kau minum begitu saja seenaknya." Ujar Erza heran.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Ini 'kan aku yang meminumnya, mengapa kau meminumnya juga?" tanya Erza lagi dengan ketus.

"Oh, maksudmu _kiss_ yang tak langsung, begitu ya?" tanya Jellal memastikan dan Erza mengangguk dengan keras. "bukan masalah. Itu hal biasa, tahu."

"Hal biasa apa maksudmu?! Bagiku itu sungguh tidak BIASA, tahu!"

"Baka, kau 'kan juga pernah mendapatkan napas buatan dariku, seharusnya kau biasa saja, baka!" terang Jellal dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Sungguh santainya pemuda ini berbicara.

Erza mendadak membeku. Ia segera menutup mulutnya tanpa sebab dan ia juga tidak berkedip. Jellal memandang gadis berambut merah itu dengan heran.

Sebelum Jellal menyadari, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jellal. Sontak Jellal terkejut dan menyentuh pipinya, lalu menatap sang gadis berambut merah. "KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN, JELLAL!" seru Erza dengan wajah bersemu merah. Membuat Jellal makin kebingungan.

"Aku hanya memban-..."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, SUNGGUH MEMBENCIMU!" potong Erza. Kemudian Erza pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jellal yang masih terpekur bingung itu.

 **CHAPTER 4B:**

 **'Pangeran dari Negeri Ishgar!'**

"Ti-tidak, nenek. Tentu saja tidak. Ayolah, tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan tiba di rumah. Tenanglah... Yaya, aku tutup ya, aku mencintaimu, nenek." Pemuda itu menutup ponselnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Seorang pemuda. Berambut orange, bertubuh jangkung, berkulit putih dan memakai kacamata hitam berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sedan metalik yang memalang di depan pintu besar SMA Fairy ini.

"Baka, aku merindukanmu dan kau tidak kunjung muncul. Baka _Oneechan_." Protes pemuda itu dengan melipat tangan di dada. Loke Leo, dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya ia berpose dengan bersandar pada mobil sedannya itu.

"Hwaaa, siapa pria tampan itu?"

"Rambutnya _orange_ , lihat, ia sungguh keren."

"Siapa itu? Mengapa wajahnya terasa tidak asing?"

Desas-desus mulai terjadi -0- pandangan semua orang yang keluar dari pintu besar sekolah itu langsung tertuju kepadanya. Loke membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menengok kesana kemari mencari kakaknya itu. Namun, beberapa gadis menatapnya terus-terusan dan berbisik-bisik pelan. Loke sedikit bingung, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yo, _ladies_." Sapanya dengan _bahasa inggris_ kepada gadis-gadis yang bergerombol sambil memandang Loke yang tampan dan keren *bagi mereka* itu.

"KYAA~ ia menyapaku! Kyaaa, pangeran tampan menyapaku!" seru para gadis itu dengan kegirangan.

Loke memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti, "Pangeran?"

Loke sedikit kesal menunggu kakaknya yang tidak kunjung keluar dari gedung sekolah ini, "Apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sekolah ini, sih?" gerutunya kesal. "ingin memberi kejutan, tapi jadinya begini." Gerutunya bersungut-sungut.

Beberapa menit, matanya menangkap sesosok yang dia tunggu daritadi.

"Er-..."

"Erza!"

Suara Loke tertutup oleh suara pria lain yang memanggil kakaknya itu dari dalam gedung. Terpaksa Loke memperhatikan keadaannya dulu. Erza terlihat menoleh ke belakang dan menunggu sang pemilik suara di dekat ambang pintu.

Batang hidung sang pemilik suara pun terlihat. Loke bersiul pelan melihat pemuda yang cukup tinggi dan tampan itu yang ternyata memanggil Erza. Loke menatap tajam pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Rambut biru acak-acakan seperti air bah, mata sama sepertiku, kulit putih, hidung mancung, tinggi 180 cm. Jangan bilang itu adalah pacar, Erza- _neechan._ "

Terlihat pria itu berbicara serius dengan Erza. Meski mereka berdua terlihat tidak dekat atau kurang akrab, namun rasa penarasan amat mendalam merayapi Loke.

Loke kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan dengan langkah lebar, Loke menghampiri kakaknya yang berlama-lama di dekat pintu dengan pria aneh. Erza tidak dapat melihat adiknya itu karena memunggunginya, sedangkan Jellal yang melihat pria aneh mendekat itu langsung menarik lengan Erza.

"Hey!" sergah Erza dengan wajah memerah bagai kepiting rebus karena ditarik lengannya oleh Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Nah-nah-nah, _my lady_!" seru orang aneh bagi Jellal itu dengan senyum yang tidak dimengerti.

Erza menoleh ke sumber suara aneh itu dan matanya membulat seketika. Shock hebat begitu mengetahui sang pemilik suara yang perlahan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya itu.

"Baka Lok-mmphn..." sebelum Erza berhasil menyapa, Loke segera membekap mulut sang kakak tercintanya itu.

"Halo..." Jellal bertanya-tanya siapa orang aneh itu. "sayangku, Erza _-chan_."

"Hei, ini pacarmu, ya, Erza?" tanya Jellal datar.

Dengan segera Erza melayangkan tendangan maut Erza ke perut Loke dan bekapan ke mulut Erza jadi terlepas, "BAKA OTOUTO! BELUM KAPOK,YA?!" serunya sambil menjambak rambut Loke yang tertata rapi itu.

" _Oneechan_ , jangan rambut, kumohon..!" ringisnya pura-pura kesakitan.

"Makanya berhenti bertingkah aneh, Baka!"

Jellal memiringkan kepalanya, " _Otouto... Oneechan_." Gumam Jellal heran, "Ouh, aku baru sadar. Kau adik Erza, ya? Wah, wajahmu benar-benar mirip Erza." Kata Jellal dengan datar. Sontak Erza dan Loke saling bertatapan dan tidak terima dibilang mirip.

Loke lalu menatap Jellal dengan tajam, "Hmm, tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Erza _-baka_ ini." Timpal Loke yang direspon tendangan maut lagi oleh Erza. "a-ampun aku menyerah, Erza. Tapi omong-omong siapa kau? Pacar Erza- _neechan_ , ya?" tebak Loke.

Erza kembali melayangkan tinju ke perut Loke, "BAKA! Bu-bukan, baka!"

"Aduh, _neechan_ , jangan-jangan orang ini guru beladirimu sekarang, ya? Tinju dan tendanganmu satu setengah kali lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya." Goda Loke lagi dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Hentikan senyuman bodoh itu,Baka!"

 **SKIP! -_-vv**

" _Otouto_ -ku tercinta, lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu ya, sayangku." Ujar Erza kemudian. Ia mencengkeram pundak Loke dengan susah payah karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

Loke tertawa geli, "Tidak usah memaksakan seperti itu, Erza- _neechan._ Kalau _niisan_ melihatmu bersusah payah seperti ini pasti ia akan memukulku, tahu." Guraunya sambil menepuk pipi Erza hingga merah. Erza lalu melepaskan cengkramannya lalu kembali menatap Jellal.

Baiklah, Jellal Fernandes. Nanti akan aku berikan pesananmu itu, ya." Ujarnya pada Jellal dengan nada tajam dan malah seperti mengancam. Membuat Loke berdecak lidah.

"Berikan apa, Erza? Kau ingin memberi bibirmu? Atau apa?" tebak Loke asal dengan wajah tak berdosa. Erza menjitak kepalanya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Jitakan Erza membuat Loke kepikiran suatu hal. Fernandes, katanya? Pikir Loke.

Jellal hanya mendengus, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ujar Jellal sambil berlalu pergi.

"He-he-hey _, you_!" seru Loke dengan keras hingga semua orang di dekat pintu itu menoleh kepadanya, "Jellal-chan, ya? Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?" tanyanya.

"Aku menginginkannya sendiri." Sahut Jellal dingin. "dan tolong panggil aku Jellal saja."

Loke sedikit mendengus karena Jellal membalas perkataannya dengan begitu tenang dan keren. Sial, batin Loke. "Erza, sebelum ke rumah kita akan ke kedai es krim kesukaanku dulu, ya..." pinta Loke dengan _puppy eyes._

"Eh, ya sudah, kalau kau mau begitu. Kebetulan aku juga ingin makan es krim itu." Kata Erza sambil mengedipkan mata dua kali pertanda bingung.

"Kau juga ikut, baka!" seru Loke kemudian seraya menunjuk Jellal dengan tegas. Membuat Jellal tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"heh? Aku tidak mau."

"Karena kau ada perlu denganku, jadi kau harus mau!" balas Loke setengah bersemangat, " _Neechan_! Kau pulang saja dengan Paman Bickslow. Aku berubah pikiran, aku akan pergi dengan _BakaJellal_ ini." Ujarnya kemudian seraya mendorong-dorong Jellal masuk ke mobil Jellal itu bersamanya.

"Hey, pemaksaan apa ini?!" ujar Jellal yang telah terdorong hingga pintu mobilnya itu.

"Cepat buka pintunya, cepat!" ancam Loke seperti sedang merampok orang.

Akhirnya Jellal menyerah dan masuk ke mobilnya bersama adik Erza yang aneh itu, Loke.

"Heh, dasar orang aneh. Seperti biasa..." gumam Erza yang kemudian masuk ke mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

 **DI KEDAI CARLA, ICE CREAM & CAKE**

Saat ini, Jellal dengan wajah pasrahnya bersama Loke – saudara dari asistennya, Erza yang baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini – duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di kedai ini.

"Aku ingin _Banana Split_ dan juga _Blueberry Cheesecake_ , oneesama." Pesan Loke sambil menggoda pelayan yang menulis pesannya itu.

"Ba-baik, tuan." Sahut pelayan terbata dengan wajah bersemu merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Jellal, kau pesan apa? Tenang saja, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Jellal mendengus, "Aku pesan _Vanilla Cronut_ dan _Kiwi Juice_ saja." Pesannya dengan dingin.

"Baik. Pesananan anda akan disajikan dalam waktu 30 menit. Mohon kesabarannya, tuan-tuan." Kata pelayan tersebut.

"Bukan masalah, nona cantik." Goda Loke sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Membuat pelayan itu serasa mendidih.

"KYAA~ PANGERAN MEMANGGILKU NONA CANTIK!" seru pelayan tersebut sambil berlalu.

Loke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lagi, "Heh, Pangeran?" gumamnya bingung.

"Pria nyentrik sepertimu suka disamakan dengan Pangeran di kota ini." Terang Jellal dan Loke akhirnya ber-oh ria, "memang selama ini kau pergi kemana saja?" tanya Jellal kemudian.

"Aku dibuang ke Ishgar." Sahut Loke cepat.

'Itu namanya bukan dibuang, baka.' Batin Jellal. "Lalu mengapa kau kembali?"

"Justru karena itu aku menarikmu kemari, Jellal _-chan_." Terang Loke sambil menopang dagunya, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ke sini, tetapi nenekku memaksaku untuk kembali."

"Oh, begitu." Angguk Jellal, "lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya datar.

Loke menatap mata Jellal, "Kau dari keluarga Fernandes, bukan?" tebak Loke. Jellal terkejut karena tebakan Loke benar.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ya, jelas lah tadi Erza mengatakannya, dasar Baka!" balas Loke sambil mengacak rambut biru Jellal dan sang pemilik rambut tidak mengertimaksudnya, "hmm, jadi Jellal. Apakah kira-kira kau mengenal gadis yang bernama... hmm.. aduh aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..."

"Siapa? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aduh, Loke memang baka!" umpat Loke pada diri sendiri. Beberapa saat setelah mengacak-acak rambut sendiri, Loke pun terdiam tenang, "Juvia Fernandes... kau mengenalnya?"

Jellal sedikit tertegun. "Si sepupuku tukang nangis itu, maksudmu? Apa perlumu dengannya?"

"A-apa?! Dia gadis yang cengeng...?" Loke mulai membayangkan seorang gadis yang tak diharapkannya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Dahinya itu juga lebar! Yeh, mungkin itu akibatnya kebanyakan baca buku. Tak heran jika dahi di ketua osis itu juga lebar." Terang Jellal lagi sambil bergerumbul sendiri membicarakan Erza. Di rumah, Erza bersin.

Loke membayangkan gadis berdahi lebar. Loke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tak tertutup beberapa saat. Ia terhenyak. Ia sungguh tak percaya...

Sedangkan Jellal dengan enaknya melahap _Cronut_ -nya yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan.

'Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkanlah aku yang menderita.' Pikirnya.

.

.

"Hey, aku ingin _ice cream kiwi_ yang kau belikan kemarin. Cepat belikan dan aku tunggu di Taman Fiore!" ujar Jellal di ponselnya, "aku sudah menyuruhmu dari tadi siang, bukan?!"

"Ya ya ya, bersabarlah, Jellal-sama..." balas Erza yang kemudian menutup ponselnya. Sore hari itu ia sedang berada di kedai es krim buah-buahan untuk membeli pesanan Jellal, "Rasa kiwi satu, ya, paman." Pesan Erza pada paman yang melayani di toko itu.

"Kau kenapa sangat perhatian pada orang itu? Apa benar kau bukan pacarnya?" tanya Loke bertubi-tubi. "mengapa kau begitu baik hati pada pemuda berandal itu?"

Erza mendengus, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi jika aku melawannya." Terang Erza.

"Apa maksudmu? Katamu kau dijadikan asisten Fairy Tail olehnya? Tapi mengapa jadi asisten pribadi?" tanya Loke lagi tak henti-hentinya.

"Diam dan pulang sana!" balas Erza dengan galak. Loke sedikit berjalan mundur, takut ditendang oleh Erza lagi.

"Aah, jangan bilang kau berhutangbudi padanya, ya?" tebak Loke kemudian. Erza sedikit tercekat karena Loke berhasil menebaknya, "kau memang sangat nurut pada niisan, ya, Erza-nee." Ucap Loke sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

 _Kata niisan mereka, Laxus, "Jika kau berhutangbudi pada seseorang, kau harus membayarnya hingga kau melunasinya."_

"Aduh, _neechan_ , memang kau hutang apa pada pria biru jelek itu, hah?" tanya Loke lagi sambil menghela napas keras.

 _"_ _Kau berhutang padaku karena aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari dinginnya air itu."_

Perkataan Jellal beberapa tempo lalu itu kembali terbesit di benak Erza. Mengingat itu, Erza memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena kesal. Loke yang melihat itu menjadi bingung.

Erza tidak bisa berenang dan ia tenggelam di sungai yang cukup dalam. Bersyukurlah dirinya karena telah diselamatkan oleh seseorang, meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak diharapkan olehnya. Dan masalah terbesarnya, orang itu telah merenggut banyak hal dari Erza.

Setelah pesanannya telah diterima, Erza dan Loke berjalan keluar dari kedai es krim itu. Loke yang membawa tas ransel sport berwarna hitam itu merogoh kunci mobil di saku celananya lalu menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

Ia membukakan pintu di bagian penumpang untuk Erza, setelah itu Erza masuk ke mobil dengan melemparkan seulas senyum pada Loke yang sangat bersikap romantis itu.

Bahkan beberapa gadis yang mendadak jadi fansgirl-nya Loke itu langsung merunduk karena cemburu. Menyangka Erza adalah pacar dari pria pemilik rambut orange itu.

Loke kemudian memasuki mobil di bagian kemudinya. "Sudah siap, my lovely, Erza?" tanya Loke dengan jail.

"Siap mencekikmu, Loke-ku sayang..." ancam Erza dengan datar. Loke hanya tertawa hambar setelahnya. Lalu ia menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Taman Fiore.

Sesampainya di Taman Fiore dengan pemandangan danau nan indah itu, Erza turun dengan membawa sekantong plastik berisi pesanan Jellal. "Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati, neechan." Ujar Loke kemudian dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya lagi. Loke bergegas ke stadium olahraga Fiore untuk latihan tim.

Sebelum berjalan memasuki taman, Erza menghela napas. "Berilah aku ketabahan, ya Tuhan..." gumam Erza dengan memejamkan mata. Begitu membuka mata, ia segera berjalan memasuki Taman Fiore itu. Begitu ia berjalan lurus dan berbelok kiri, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok berambut biru yang dicarinya itu.

"Yo, asisten!" seru Jellal dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak jauh dari Erza.

Erza mendengus mendengar panggilan itu. Sejak kapan ia setuju menjadi asisten si biru sialan ini? Mengapa dengan bodohnya ia mau menuruti semua perintah orang brandal ini? Pikir Erza.

Begitu Erza sampai di tempat Jellal berdiri, ia menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi es krim kiwi pesanan Jellal itu. Ini adalah hari ketiga mereka bertemu setiap sore hari di Taman Fiore.

Jellal menerima sekantong plastik itu dengan senyum tipis. Jelas-jelas ia tersenyum dengan polosnya dibalik kediktatorannya. "Kau memang asisten yang lamban." Komen Jellal begitu membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengambil gelas es krim itu. Lalu ia segera menyantap dengan lahapnya es krim rasa kiwi yang mulai mencair itu.

Erza mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tidak baik makan es krim setiap hari, Jellal." ujar Erza yang menatap indahnya danau Fiore di sore hari ini.

Jellal menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Wah wah, asisten mulai perhatian pada tuannya rupanya." Komen Jellal sambil menyeringai. Erza tidak menghiraukan itu.

"Mengapa kau hanya mau makan kiwi? Kenapa harus kiwi? Aneh sekali." Omel Erza tanpa sebab.

"Bukan urusanmu jika aku hanya menyukai ini." Balas Jellal dengan datar. Tak terasa segelas es krim yang baru disantapnya selama dua menit itu sudah habis tak bersisa. "lagipula tak seharusnya kau peduli padaku." Tambahnya sambil melempar gelas es krim kosong itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kau memaksaku untuk peduli padamu, ingat?"

"Hm, asisten, ya. Aku ingat..." balas Jellal dengan menoleh pada Erza yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kedua tangannya dijejalkan di saku celana selututnya.

"Sial."

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya seseorang peduli padaku..."ucap Jellal dengan lirih.

Erza tertegun mendengar ucapan Jellal barusan. Ia mendongak pada Jellal yang sedang menatap danau Fiore itu dengan tatapan kosong. Jelas sekali Jellal memancarkan sorot kesepian di matanya. Melihat itu, entah mengapa Erza merasa sedikit iba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza dengan pelan.

Diam.

Detik berikutnya hanya ada kebisuan dari mulut Jellal. matanya masih menatap kosong ke danau yang indah terbesit sedikit cahaya dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Semilir angin menyibak pelan rambut biru berantakan pemuda itu. Erza hanya menatap itu dalam diam. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terbesit di benaknya.

"Erza, apa kau sungguh tidak mengenal Laxus Dreyar?" tanya Jellal dengan lirih. Ia menatap Erza yang mendongak padanya itu.

Erza mengangkat alisnya karena heran, "Laxus?"

Jellal mengangguk, "Kau mengenalnya? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Atau..."

"Kau ini bicara apa..." potong Erza hingga membuat Jellal tersendat, "Laxus adalah kakakku." Terang Erza dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ka-kakak...?" ulang Jellal dengan tidak percaya.

Hubungan Laxus dan Erza pun terbongkar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jellal setelahnya? Apa yang ia inginkan setelah mengetahui hubungan Laxus dan Erza sesungguhnya?

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Kita lihat kelak! Di chapter berikutnya... ((:

 **CHAPTER 4B END!**

* * *

 **Ohoho, selesai... Terimakasih telah bersedia membaca hingga chap ini. Maaf jika fic ini membosankan. sekali lagi maaf. Tapi mohon reviewnya yaa, agar Author menjadi lebih baik dan bersemangat lagi. Terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^**

 **Selanjutnya chapter 5. Rencananya author akan menuliskan tentang masa lalu Erza bersama keluarganya. Di sini akan menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai Kutukan Gelap dan Fase Eight. selain itu mungkin belum ada yang menyadarinya, tapi siapa sih orang tua Erza Laxus dan Loke itu? dan kemana mereka semua? mengapa mereka semua berpisah. Kalau penasaran sampai bertemu di chap 5, Jaa! Arigatou! ^^**

 **REVIEW-NYA YA! (;**


	6. Chapter 5

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chapter sebelumnya. Mulai sekarang panggil saja author Karu, btw *ga penting sih. haha*. Mumpung Karu sedang liburan cukup panjang, jadi update-nya kilat nih..**_

 _ **Sesuai yang dijanjikan, dalam chap ini akan bercerita tentang kisah lalu keluarga Erza. Kutukan Kegelapan akan benar-benar terbongkar. Semoga tidak membosankan...**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 ** _PROLOG_**

 _"Di dunia ini, ada sebuah sihir kuno bernama Eight-Numeric. Setiap orang yang lahir dengan tanggal 8 bulan 8 serta dua angka belakang tahun kelipatan 8 dipercaya terkutuk oleh sihir ini. Sampai saat ini, hal ini disebut sebagai Kutukan Gelap karena belum dapat dibuktikan secara ilmiah. Salah satu penderita kutukan ini adalah ketiga bersaudara Sabertooth itu juga Erza dan kakaknya..." - someone_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5; Sudut Pandang Erza:**

 **'** **Aku yang Lahir ke Dunia'**

Laxus, umur 18 tahun.

Dia adalah kakakku. Ia hanya satu dan masih begitu belia, namun aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai yang paling tua dan paling dewasa. Bagiku ia adalah pria paling tangguh yang pernah kutemui.

"Angkat kepala kalian dan jangan pernah mengeluh!" pekik kakakku yang berambut pirang itu dengan wajah galak dibuat-buatnya. Ia suka sekali pura-pura galak dan marah jika di depanku dan Loke, adik nyentrik-ku satu-satunya. "ketahanan fisik dan tekad itu sangat penting dalam Mage!" tambah kakak yang berjarak 8 tahun lebih tua dariku itu.

"CUKUP! KUMOHON CUKUP, ANIKI!" pinta Loke dengan nada seperti tersiksa yang dibuat-buat, "aku sangat lelah! Aku tidak mau menjadi ahli Mage!"

Laxus yang berdiri di depan kami berdua yang mendapat perintah _push up_ darinya ini hanya menyentuh keningnya. Sedangkan Loke sudah terlentang di atas rerumputan yang hijau itu. Aku akhirnya ikut meringkuk di atas rerumputan seperti Loke. Yah, wajar saja, sih, Loke kan masih 8 tahun. Pantas saja ia gampang mengeluh.

Mage adalah ilmu beladiri yang sangat dikuasai oleh niisan. Dua puluh medali berhasil digondol olehnya atas kejuaraan sekota, seprovinsi, bahkan senasional. Tousan dan Kaasan sangat bangga padanya.

Entahlah apa tujuan pastinya, tetapi Laxus-niisan tetap saja bersikeras untuk mengajarkan kami - sebagai kedua adik kandungnya - ilmu Mage. Sebenarnya, sih, aku tidak keberatan. Aku malah sangat senang karena dapat belajar tentang beladiri untuk melindungi diriku dan orang di sekitarku dari bahaya.

"Laxus, istirahat sejenak dan kemarilah bersama Erza dan Loke! Ayo kita makan semangka bersama dulu..." kata Kaassan dari dalam rumah. Sontak kami bertiga memandang dalam rumah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ha'i!" seru kami bertiga dengan serempak.

Loke yang tadinya lunglai bagai tanaman layu tiba-tiba saja jadi bersemangat begitu mendengar suara Kaasan. Aku dan Loke berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Laxus-niisan tentu saja berjalan santai. Maklum ia sudah dewasa.

Kaasan dengan senyuman hangatnya menyodorkan sepiring besar dengan semangka merah yang menyegarkan di atasnya. "Ayo, makan yang banyak." Ujar Kaasan dengan tersenyum.

Aku dan Loke mengangguk lalu mengambil semangka itu secara hati-hati. Tumben sekali Kaasan beli semangka merah, batinku. Biasanya Kaasan membeli semangka kuning. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku memakan semangka merah.

Loke langsung menggigit semangka itu dengan lahapnya hingga ia tidak mempedulikan air dari buah semangka itu menetes di baju putihnya.

"Loke! Pelan-pelan!" tegurku yang masih belum memakan semangka yang kupegang karena heran melihat Loke.

"Neechan, cepat makan! Atau aku akan menghabiskannya!" ujar Loke sambil nyengir. Ia sudah memakan semangka keduanya.

Laxus-niisan tertawa kecil sambil mengambil semangka dari piring besar yang disodorkan Kaasan, "Arigatou, Kaasan." Gumam Laxus-niisan dengan seulas senyum.

Aku pun menggigit semangka merah ini, lalu mengunyahnya dalam mulutku. Entah, apa yang salah denganku. Tenggorokan dan mulutku terasa panas tiba-tiba. Seperti api menyala menyulut. 'Perasaan apa ini...' pikirku.

"Ohok-ohok-ohok!" aku terbatuk-batuk hingga semangka yang kupegang terlempar entah kemana.

"Erza, kau kenapa?" tanya Kaasan cemas. Ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Erza? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tousan yang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapanku. Aku masih terbatuk-batuk dan penyiksaanku bertambah menjadi sesak napas. Tidak hanya Tousan atau Kaasan, Loke juga mencemaskanku. Bahkan ia berhenti memakan semangka lagi.

Berbeda dengan niisan...

Laxus-niisan malah terdiam menatapku. Mematung di sampingku dan terlihat rasa takut tanpa sebab menjalari dirinya. Karena itu, Kaasan dan Tousan membawaku ke rumah sakit.

"Apakah Erza-chan ini lahir di Fase Eight?" tanya sang dokter begitu melihat data hasil pemeriksaan fisikku.

Apa itu Fase Eight? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu...

"Fase Eight, dok?" ulang Mavis Vermilion, Kaasan kami. "be-benar, Erza lahir di Fase Eight..." tambahnya dengan terbata.

"Ta-tapi, apakah mungkin, dok? Apakah Erza, putri kami ini juga terkena kutukan itu?" tanya Tousan kami, Yury Dreyar.

'"juga"... apa maksud tousan..?' pikirku.

"Kaasan, Fase Eight itu apa?" tanyaku dengan polos. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu.

Sepintas Kaasan dan Tousan menatap satu sama lain, mereka sedikit ragu memberitahukannya padaku. "Fase Eight itu adalah waktu kelahiran seorang bayi pada tanggal 8 bulan 8 dan 2 angka belakang tahun dengan kelipatan 8. Kau termasuk di dalamnya, kan?" jelas Tousan dengan perlahan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku lahir pada 8-8-1996.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'kutukan itu'? " tanyaku lagi dengan polosnya. Mendengar itu, Tousan dan Kaasan malah menundukkan kepala mereka. Sang dokter yang memeriksaku pun akhirnya menyuruhku untuk keluar dengan alasan ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan secara pribadi dengan Tousan dan Kaasan.

Di luar ruang dokter, niisan dan Loke sedang duduk menunggu. Begitu aku membuka pintu dan keluar, mereka berdua berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya niisan dengan cemas. Sekilas ia memperhatikan wajahku lekat-lekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, niisan. Hanya tersedak biasa, begitulah kata dokter." Terangku seadanya, aku belum tahu mengenai keadaanku sekarang. Loke menghela napas sedangkan niisan masih memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Laxus-niisan lagi, "apa yang dilakukan Kaasan dan Tousan di dalam?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Mereka membicarakan sesuatu." Terangku sambil mendongak pada pintu ruang dokter. Nada bicaraku sedikit melambat karena sedikit ragu, "fa-fase eight. Tentang itu." Tambahku dengan terbata.

"Apa itu?" tanya Loke tidak mengerti dan aku membalas dengan mengangkat bahu. Berbeda dengan Laxus-niisan yang malah melebarkan matanya tanpa berkedip dan membeku di depanku ini.

"Ni-niisan..." ujarku menyadarkan Laxus-niisan. Aku menjentikkan jari di depan hidung niisan dan barulah ia sadar dari lamunannya. "ada apa?" tanyaku.

"A-apa dokter mengatakan kau terkena penyakit karena Fase Eight?" tanya Laxus-niisan lagi dengan keringat dingin. Sebenarnya kenapa?

Aku mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya..." tambahku dengan polos.

Entah mengapa Laxus-niisan malah mengedip tidak percaya. Entah bagaimana, mata Laxus-niisan malah berkaca-kaca tanpa kutahu sebabnya. "Niisan, ada apa...?" tanya Loke, sayangnya Laxus-niisan tidak menjawab saat itu.

Selang beberapa hari, barulah kutahu.

Fase Eight, fase yang menyebabkan malapetaka bagi yang lahir di fase tersebut. Laxus-niisan dan aku termasuk ke dalamnya. Fase yang merupakan sumber dari Kutukan Gelap itu. Itu bukan hanya mitos, kutukan itu benar-benar ada.

Baru kusadari, obat yang selama ini niisan minum bukanlah obat vitamin seperti yang dikatakan olehnya saat kutanya. Itu adalah obat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh jantung niisan yang kurang sempurna. Belum ditemukan cara menyembuhkan penyakit niisan karena ini adalah penyakit langka dan belum diketahui sebabnya, ini adalah Kutukan Gelap, oleh karena itu niisan meminum obat penahan rasa sakit setiap harinya. Solusi lainnya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit niisan adalah dengan mengganti jantung niisan dengan jantung yang baru, tapi untuk mendapatkan jantung yang baru itu tentulah tidak mudah.

Bodohnya aku karena begitu terlambat menyadari kondisi tubuh niisan tangguhku itu. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sangat kuat hingga hari ini?

Dan mulai sekarang, bukan hanya niisan yang harus meminum obat setiap harinya. Karena mulai hari ini, aku juga ikut meminum obat.

Aku divonis terkena penyakit alergi kronis, dimana akan menyebabkan penyempitan saluran pernapasan jika aku memakan makanan yang menyebabkan aku alergi. Setelah diteliti, aku alergi terhadap banyak hal. Tetapi tetap saja penyakitku ini belum lah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan penyakit jantungnya niisan.

Itulah awal mulanya, mengapa aku tidak mau berenang. Aku benci sekali mengingat rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku takut tidak dapat bernapas, aku takut mati karena tidak dapat bernapas. Karena aku masih ingin hidup.

.

.

Tahun berikutnya, entah badai apa yang menyerbu kami. Kaasan dan Tousan berpisah. Mereka meninggalkan kami. Kami bertiga tinggal di rumah nenek kami, Evergreen. Terpaksa kami migrasi ke kota Fiore.

Kabar dari Kaasan dan Tousan tidak pernah ada. Kami pun menyerah untuk terus mengirim pesan pada mereka berdua.

Tidak hanya itu, Laxus-niisan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Ishgar. Dengan alasan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai penyakit akibat kutukan gelap itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Kutukan Gelap itu tidak datang hanya karena Fase Eight, pasti ada rahasia tersembunyi di balik semuanya. Teori bodoh macam apa itu, begitulah pemikiran Laxus-niisan.

Di Ishgar terdapat laboratorium penelitian terbesar di muka bumi ini. Di Ishgar juga ada dokter terkemuka yang dikenal paling handal di dunia ini. Oleh sebab itu, niisan memutuskan untuk kuliah di sana. Meninggalkan aku dan Loke bersama Evergreen-baachan di Fiore.

Bagaimanapun, kami tetap bahagia berada di Fiore ini. Terlebih Ever-Baachan sangat perhatian pada kami. Meskipun ia sedikit galak dan kadang over-protective.

Hubungan kami dengan Laxus-niisan sedikit meregang karena ia jarang menghubungiku dengan alasan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Aku sedikit kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Fakultas Kedokteran di Ishgar memang terkenal tidak manusiawi.

Benar, Laxus-niisan ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

Berbeda dengan Loke. Saat usianya yang ke 13 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk ke Ishgar juga, mengambil Akademi Olahraga cabang voli di sana. Kukira niisan dan Loke akan sering bertemu, awalnya aku begitu iri dengan Loke.

Namun dugaanku salah, karena Loke harus tinggal di asrama dengan peraturan yang sangat ketat. Ia jarang bertemu dengan niisan.

Loke juga lahir di tanggal 8 bulan 8. Hampir saja memasuki Fase Eight. Tapi bersyukurlah Loke karena ia tidak lahir di tahun dengan kelipatan 8. Loke lahir di tahun 1998. Beruntungnya. Aku sering iri pada Loke yang rasanya begitu menikmati hidup tanpa pantangan dan obat-obatan. Berbeda sekali denganku dan Laxus-niisan.

Terlebih sekarang aku sendirian di Fiore. Hanya berdua bersama Baachan. Tetapi Baachan sangat sibuk, jadi aku lebih sering sendiri.

Aku tetap semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan ini. Meski kutukan itu terasa hanya isapan jempol belaka, tetapi itu sungguh terjadi padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus apa...

Tujuanku sekarang adalah untuk tetap hidup. Agar aku dapat bersama-sama lagi dengan Kaasan, Tousan, niisan dan Loke. Dengan keluargaku. Bersama orang-orang yang amat kucintai.

Aku memang lahir di Fase Eight. Tetapi aku tetap bahagia...

Sebab aku lahir dan bertemu semuanya...

 **CHAPTER 5 END!**

 **TBC~**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review...**


	7. Chapter 6

**_._**

 ** _FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION_**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

* * *

 ** _Aloha! Karu kembali dengan 2 chapter sekaligus! Btw, terima kasih untuk reader dan reviewer setia sampai chapter 6 ini. Bagaimanapun itu sungguh berarti bagiku._**

 ** _Nah nah, sekarang kita singkirkan dulu kekepoan tentang Fase Eight lah, Kutukan Gelap lah, ayo sekarang kita merapat dengan Fairy Tail! Tenang saja, urusan Kutukan Gelap akan ada di chap berikut kok. Hoho, entah reader akan suka atau tidak. Pokoknya Enjoy! ;)) dan kumohon jangan pelit-pelit untuk review. Jadi Karu tahu kekurangan dan kesan dari reader mengenai fict-ku ini. Thanks and HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

 _"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang sebenarnya 'pengganggu' di sini."_

 _\- Jellal Fernandes in My Lovely Fernandes_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6:**

 **'** **Perkemahan Ala Fairy Tail! Erza Adalah Asisten Jellal!'**

Bulan November, bulan kebahagiaan bagi para murid di SMA.

Mengapa?

Pertama, ini adalah bulan bebas mereka di sekolah seiring berakhirnya Ujian Akhir Sekolah mereka.

Kedua, ini adalah bulan dengan tema 'Aktif dalam organisasi'. Jadi setiap organisasi akan mengadakan event besar-besaran mereka. Tapi untuk tahun ini, osis tidak mengadakan event terlebih dahulu karena Wakil Ketua Osisnya sedang tidak aktif. *jadi siapa sebenarnya wakil ketua osis itu?*

Tetapi tentu saja kedua hal itu tidak membahagiakan sama sekali bagi Erza. Ia sudah menyiapkan acara besar-besaran untuk kegiatannya dengan anggota osis lainnya, sayangnya Makarov tidak menyetujuji karena ketidakaktifan sang wakil.

"Sial!mengapa wakil-ku rasanya lebih penting daripada aku sendiri yang merupakan ketua!" omel Erza saat ia sedang makan di kantin bersama Lucy dan Wendy. Eh, tumben sekali Wendy bergabung.

"Sudahlah, Erza. Yang lebih penting 'kan kau tidak diberi perintah aneh oleh Evil-sensei maupun Makarov-sensei." Hibur Lucy yang sedang makan bento bawaannya dari rumah itu, "lagipula kegiatan dari organisasi akan membuatmu lelah." Tambahnya.

Erza hanya mendengus.

"Benar, Erza-neechan." Sambung Wendy, kelas 1-A, anggota ke-3 Fairy Tail. Meski wajah dan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil, tetapi jangan salah. Ia sangat handal dalam wushu. "acara untuk Fairy Tail saja sangat merepotkan untukku yang hanya sebagai anggota. Aku lebih senang jika bulan ini hanya diisi dengan acara santai-santai di sekolah."

Itu sama sekali tidak menghibur Erza. Entah, Erza lebih senang jika ia mengikuti event organisasi sekolah ini. Ah lagi-lagi rencanaku gagal. Pikirnya.

Begitu mereka bertiga tengah asik makan bekal mereka masing-masing di meja kantin itu. Seorang perempuan berambut hijau muda datang menghampiri. "Halo, Wendy-sama... ini ada pesan dari Natsu-san." Wendy mendongak pada orang yang datang itu. Sedangkan Erza dan Lucy memandangnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke makanan mereka lagi.

Wendy menerima sebuah amplop berisi surat dari Natsu. Ia segera membukanya. "Wah, acara kemahnya akan diadakan lusa, ya? Wah, Makarov-sensei sungguh murah hati." Ujar Wendy setelah membaca surat itu.

Mendengar itu, Erza langsung melirik surat yang dipegang Wendy dan entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat iri. "Bisca-senpai, terimakasih. Kau akan ikut, bukan? Kalau tidak ada kau, bagaimana aku akan kuat menghadapi acara kemah itu?" sambung Wendy pada gadis berambut hijau muda yang dipanggil Bisca itu.

"Hmm, tenang saja, Wendy-sama..."

"Heh, jangan memanggilku formal begitu, dong. Kau 'kan senpai-ku." Erza masih menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Benar, Bisca adalah siswi dari kelas 2-C, sekelas dengan Natsu dan Gray. Dia adalah mantan anggota Fairy Tail. Sangat ahli dalam menembakkan senapan. Tetapi mengapa ia jadi sangat dekat dengan Wendy kelas 1? Apa hubungan mereka? Rasa penasaran menggerogoti Erza.

"Baiklah, baik, aku hanya bergurau juga memanggilmu Wendy-sama..." Erza memasang kupingnya baik-baik untuk menangkap pembicaraan mereka berdua sembari melahap bekal makanannya. "karena kau sekarang adalah anggota Fairy Tail dan aku adalah asistenmu."

Erza langsung tersedak mendengar 'asisten'. Apa? Bisca asistennya Wendy di Fairy Tail. "Erza, kau kenapa?" ucap Lucy cemas. Kemudian Lucy menyodorkan segelas air pada Erza dan segera diminum Erza.

"Erza, Lucy, ternyata kalian juga ada di sini? halo." sapa Bisca yang baru menyadari keberadaan Erza dan Lucy.

Wendy yang malah mengangguk untuk mewakili Erza yang sedang sibuk menormalkan tenggorokannya lagi. "Aku sedang kesal dengan Levy. Jadi aku bergabung dengan Lucy-san dan Erza-san."

"Memang ada masalah apa kau dengan Levy, Wendy?" tanya Bisca yang kemudian ikut duduk di meja itu bersama Erza dan Lucy.

"Tu-tunggu, kau a-asisten Wendy di Fairy Tail?" potong Erza yang sudah baikan itu.

Bisca mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Yap! Oleh karena itu aku ikut ke camping Fairy Tail!" seru Bisca dengan bersemangat. Mendengar itu Erza malah terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Erza, kau kenapa, sih, sebenarnya?" tanya Lucy sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Erza agar berhenti batuk.

"Ah, ya. Aku penasaran siapa, ya, asistennya Gajeel, Freed dan Mest?" ujar Bisca lagi pada Wendy yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Wendy mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Sementara identitas asisten masing-masing anggota tidak diumbar. Oleh sebab itu aku juga tidak tahu, deh... Hanya Natsu dan Gray-san yang tahu." sahut Wendy dengan datar. Sedangkan Erza yang batuknya sudah reda itu akhirnya kembali memakan bekalnya yang hanya tersisa satu sendokan penuh itu.

"Hmm, di antara semuanya aku sangat penasaran siapa asisten Jellal. Memang ada yang mau jadi asisten dia?" tambah Bisca lagi sambil memutar matanya ke atas.

Lagi-lagi Erza batuk-batuk. "Heh, Erza. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Sudah berapa kali kau batuk-batuk seperti itu?" tanya Bisca dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. Wendy menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Aduh, Erza memang suka aneh belakangan ini. Maaf, ya, pembicaraan kalian jadi terganggu." Ucap Lucy yang kembali mengelus-elus punggung Erza itu.

"Tak apa, aku hanya khawatir padanya." Sahut Bisca yang menyodorkan air putih pada Erza.

Di sisi lain, sebuah tangan ikut menyodorkan sebotol susu rasa green tea pada Erza. Lucy, Bisca dan Wendy mendongak ke orang yang menyodorkan susu itu. Mata mereka bertiga membulat karena terkejut.

"Heh, minum ini dan berhenti batuk!" ujar orang itu dengan nada memerintah. Erza langsung ikut mendongak dan mendengus.

"Tidak mau." Sahut Erza dengan ketus. Jellal, dialah orang yang menyodorkan botol susu itu. Ia malah menaruh botol susu itu di atas meja, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Erza. "hei kau mau apa?" tanya Erza dengan kesal.

"Hei, aku pinjam Erza dulu, ya." Ujar Jellal pada ketiga gadis yang duduk bersama Erza itu. mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk dengan segan. Membiarkan pemuda berambut biru itu menarik Erza entah kemana.

Jellal terus menarik Erza ke lokasi pohon sakura kesukaan Jellal. Kemudian Jellal menghela napas begitu sampai di bawah pohon itu dan melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Erza.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, baka?" tanya Erza sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah berkat ditarik Jellal.

Jellal hanya melirik Erza lalu memberikan selembar surat pada Erza. "Baca ini." Perintah Jellal kemudian. Erza hanya menurut dan membaca surat itu. Surat yang sama dengan yang diberikan oleh Bisca pada Wendy tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Erza begitu selesai membaca surat itu.

"Kau harus ikut camping itu bersamaku." Sahut Jellal dengan datar.

"APA?!"

"Apa bagaimana maksudmu?" balas Jellal dengan datar. "asisten juga harus ikut, tahu! Lagipula ini camping untuk pelatihan anggota Fairy Tail." tambahnya.

"Hanya anggota." Ujar Erza menekankan.

"Baka, kau tidak baca? Disitu tertulis, asisten harus ikut serta. Untuk mempererat hubungan antara keseluruhan anggota Fairy Tail. Kau tidak tahu, ya, asisten itu juga bagian dari anggota, tahu." Jelas Jellal panjang lebar. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Tumben sekali berbicara sepanjang itu. batin Erza.

"Tapi, kau memperlakukanku sebagai asisten pribadi, baka!" balas Erza tidak terima.

"Karena kau berhutang padaku. Kau pantas menjadi asisten pribadiku." Tegas Jellal sambil menyeringai. Erza langsung memberengut kesal.

Jellal menahan senyum karena melihat ekspresi kesal Erza yang imut baginya itu. apaa? Imut?! Jellal kau sudah gila, ya?! Pikir Jellal yang kemudian menampar pipinya sendiri itu.

Erza sedikit bingung pada tingkah pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi, kau harus ikut. Titik!" sambung Jellal dengan nada perintah yang seolah tidak bisa disangkal.

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa hanya kau orang gila yang memilihku sebagai asisten, hah?!" tanya Erza masih tidak terima.

Jellal berdecak, "Kau telah menyetujui ini sejak awal, Erza." Balasnya dengan nada dibuat-buat seram. Sayangnya suara itu tidak membuat Erza gentar sama sekali. "kalau begitu aku tidak usah ikut saja."

Erza hanya menghela napas karena menyetujui perjanjian dengan Jellal beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang sih karena ada kerjaan organisasi dibanding santai-santai saja di sekolah. "Baiklah aku akan ikut." Sahut Erza pasrah.

Terukir seulas senyum tipis di wajah Jellal. Tipis sekali hingga Erza tidak menyadarinya. "Bagus! Tanpamu aku tidak tahu harus apa." Sahut Jellal yang kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Erza.

Erza masih terdiam di bawah pohon sakura itu. "Ta-tanpaku Jellal tidak tahu harus apa..." ulangnya dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang entah mengapa. Erza menatap punggung Jellal yang mulai menjauh itu. "gila! Erza sungguh gila. Sejak kapan kau mudah tersipu pada pria brandalan itu, Erza?!" ujar Erza kemudian sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

Meski Jellal sudah berjalan cukup jauh, namun ia tetap mendengar celotehan gadis berambut merah itu. Ia tersenyum tipis lagi, "Sudah kubilang. Kau akan menyesali perkataan kau membenciku." Gumam Jellal dengan pelan.

.

.

"Dengan bersama kita bahagia! Yohoo!" seru Natsu yang bernyanyi itu.

"Hentikan, membuat telingaku sakit saja, sih!" ujar Gray dengan memukul pelan perut Natsu. Akhirnya Natsu berhenti bernyanyi.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang Fairy Tail.

Pukul 5 pagi. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke _Pegasus Hills_ , sebuah area untuk camping. Area ini terkenal sebagai area yang tenang, sejuk dan menyenangkan. Letaknya cukup jauh dari Fiore. Dihabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam jika dengan bus.

Pukul 5.30 mereka baru akan berangkat, namun sejak pukul 3.30 pagi Natsu dan Gray telah berada di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa. Yang akan berangkat di acara camping ini adalah keseluruhan Fairy Tail ditambah para senior dari Fairy Tail yang sebelumnya.

Ketua Fairy Tail tahun lalu adalah Lyon Vastia, kakaknya Gray. Dia memang terkenal sebagai ahli Mage seperti Gray. Kini ia berada di kelas 3. Wakilnya adalah Sherry Blendy, seorang gadis populer yang cantik dan pintar. Guru pembina Fairy Tail adalah Evil-sensei alias Mirajane. Berhubung hari ini Mirajane sedang sakit, jadi ia digantikan oleh Warrod-sensei. Guru tua yang paling penyabar dan suka bergurau (?).

Begitu selesai mempersiapkan segalanya, Natsu dan Gray memindahkan kardus dan perlengkapan kebutuhan mereka ke dalam bus. Di sekitar bus, sudah banyak orang berkumpul. Dari sinilah, semuanya begitu senang mengetahui satu sama lainnya.

Mereka jadi tahu asisten masing-masing anggota dan juga jadi mengenal senpai-senpai Fairy Tail mereka.

"Apa sudah lengkap semua?" tanya Natsu dengan suara lantang. Semua anggota yang berkumpul menengok pada Natsu dan Gray yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka itu.

Masing-masing mereka menoleh satu sama lainnya. Untuk mengecek kelengkapan satu sama lain. Gray berdeham untuk memusatkan perhatian padanya karena ia ingin mengabsen.

"Aku akan mengabsen mulai dari para senpai." Ujarnya dengan lantang, "Lyon Vastia-san dan Sherry Blendy-san."

"Hadir!" balas Lyon dan Sherry serempak dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Macao-san, Wakaba-san, Jet-san, Droy-san, Bisca-san?"

"Hadir!" balas kelima mantan anggota itu dengan serempak.

"Mantan Asisten kalian juga sudah lengkap?" tanya Natsu memastikan dan dibalas ya oleh kelimanya sambil menunjuk mantan asisten mereka.

Gray mengangguk, "Sekarang aku akan mengabsen anggota Fairy Tail tahun ini. Oh ya, mungkin beberapa ada yang belum saling mengenal dan belum tahu asisten anggota lainnya. Jadi, sekarang sekalian aku perkenalkan anggota baru dengan asistennya, ya." Ujar Gray kemudian.

"Baiklah!" sahut para senpai itu dengan bersemangat. Para anggota baru yang masih canggung dan malu-malu hanya terdiam.

"Anggota nomor satu, Gajeel Redfox." Dibalas hadir oleh Gajeel, "asisten: Sheria Blendy." Dibalas hadir oleh gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di sebelah Wendy itu.

"APA?! Gajeel pintar juga memilih asisten!" komen Lyon sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Adikku mau-mau saja lagi dijadikan asisten oleh pria aneh yang suka gosip itu." tambah Sherry yang menyentuh kepalanya itu.

Gray melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya, "Anggota nomor dua Freed Justine dan asistennya Ren Akatsuki?"

"Hadir!"

"Anggota nomor tiga, Wendy Marvell dan asistennya Bisca Connell?"

"Hm, hadir!"

"Anggota nomor empat, Mest Gryder dan asistennya Alzhack."

"Hadir hadir!" pekik Mest dan Alzhack kompak.

Gray mengangguk, "Baik, anggota terakhir, anggota nomor lima..." Gray melirik kesana kemari mencari Jellal yang tidak tampak.

"Ada apa, Gray?" tanya Natsu begitu Gray berhenti bicara beberapa saat. Seluruh orang di sekitarnya menjadi heran.

"Jellal tidak ikut?" bisik Gray pada Natsu.

Natsu pun ikut mencari-cari Jellal. namun pria biru brandalan itu memang belum hadir. "Mungkin ia terlambat." Bisik Natsu.

"Mungkin juga ia tidak akan ikut." Ujar Gray di telinga Natsu lagi.

"Tenang saja, kan ada Erza." Bisik Natsu lagi.

"Erza tidak mungkin menarik-narik Jellal untuk ikut. Sudah tahu Erza saja sedang sedih karena event osisnya dibatalkan." Ujar Gray balas berbisik pada Natsu.

Melihat tingkah kedua orang itu, Lyon sedikit tersinggung. "Hey, bung! Kalian ini berbisik-bisik tentang apa, sih? Kenapa berhenti mengabsen, Gray? Siapa anggota kelima?" tanyanya dengan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Gray yang masih berbisik pada Natsu itu.

Semua yang ada di sekitar situ bertanya-tanya. Ada apa? Suasana jadi sedikit ribut, namun keributan itu hanya berangsur sebentar. Karena setelah itu keheningan kembali meliputi mereka.

Semua yang baru saja diabsen itu menoleh ke arah yang sama. Ke arah dua orang yang berdiri sambil terengah-engah itu.

"E-erza-san?" gumam Wendy dengan heran.

"Erza, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sheria dan Bisca dengan serempak. Gajeel dan yang lainnya pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Seingat mereka acara camping ini khusus untuk Fairy Tail, mengapa osis juga ikut? Batin mereka semua.

"Maaf, Natsu. Kami terlambat." Ucap Jellal dengan santainya. Ia berjalan mendekat barisan anggota baru Fairy Tail. "Hai, apa kabar?" sapa Jellal begitu mendapat tatapan bertanya-tanya dari para anggota baru Fairy Tail itu.

Gray tersenyum kecil melihat Erza yang berdiri di sebelah Jellal itu dengan tas ransel besarnya. "Maaf, aku lanjutkan. Anggota terakhir Fairy Tail, anggota nomor lima, Jellal Fernandes. Dengan asisten Erza Scarlet." Ujar Gray mengabsen sekaligus memperkenalkan Jellal dan Erza pada semuanya yang hadir di situ.

Semua orang di sekitarnya kecuali Natsu, Erza dan Jellal sendiri, sangat terkejut. Mata mereka terbuka lebar karena tidak percaya, "APAAA...?!" seru mereka secara serempak.

"Er-erza... a-asisten Jellal..." gumam Lyon dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Mu-mustahil." Gumam Mest sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Erza dan Jellal menjadi pusat perhatian. Membuat Erza sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah. "Ha-hai..." sapa Erza bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana ini.

Jellal memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan anggota lain dan para senpainya.

"Semuanya telah hadir! Dan Warrod-sensei yang menggantikan Evil-sen... eh maksudku Mira-sensei, sudah berada di dalam bus." pekik Natsu kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ayo kita berangkat!" tambahnya dengan nada bersemangat.

Semuanya membalas perkataan Natsu itu dengan bersemangat pula. Terlebih Gajeel dan Lyon yang saat ini terlihat paling bersemangat juga setelah Natsu. Tanpa menghiraukan tentang Erza Jellal lagi, mereka semua pun memasuki bus dan duduk di masing-masing kursi sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Erza, Jellal, taruh tas kalian di bagasi saja." Ucap Gray yang menghampiri Erza.

"Baik, Terima kasih, Gray." Sahut Erza tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Jellal yang berjalan di belakang Erza itu hanya mendengus.

"Berat sekali sepertinya, sini aku bantu." Ujar Gray sambil menyentuh tas yang digendong Erza bermaksud untuk membantu membawanya. Erza pun melepaskan tas ranselnya dan hendak memberinya pada Gray, namun gagal.

Jellal yang duluan meraih tas ransel besar milik gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku saja." Ucapnya dengan datar. Ia sekilas melirik Gray sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Lalu Jellal berjalan mendahului Erza dan Gray menuju bagasi bus.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu.."gumam Erza tidak mengerti. Gray hanya mendengus kesal tanpa arti.

Erza bersama Gray pun memasuki bus bersama. Disusul oleh Jellal. Hanya mereka bertiga yang belum duduk di dalam bus dan hampir seluruh kursi sudah diduduki oleh para peserta camping Fairy Tail ini. Hanya tersisa sebaris kursi yang dapat diduduki kurang lebih 3 orang di paling belakang bus.

"Ayo kita duduk bersama, Erza." Ajak Gray sambil menunjuk kursi di paling belakang itu.

Erza mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka berdua pun duduk di barisan kursi paling belakang itu dengan Gray yang berada di posisi paling ujung dekat jendela. Erza duduk di sebelah kiri Gray.

"Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Warrod-sensei yang berdiri di depan.

"Tentu!" balas semua murid dengan bersemangat.

Begitu semuanya bersemangat, Erza tentu saja tidak. Sebab serigala biru pengganggu itu datang dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah kanan Erza.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Erza pada Jellal yang telah duduk bersandar di sebelahnya itu.

"Duduk. Tidak ada kursi kosong selain di sini, baka." Balas Jellal datar, "jangan berpikir terlalu indah hanya karena aku duduk di sebelahmu, asisten." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

Sungguh menyebalkan, batin Erza.

Ia pun sedang tidak ingin terlalu banyak berargumen dengan Jellal. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup wajahnya dengan jaket dan berusaha tertidur.

Jellal tersenyum puas melihat reaksi pasrah gadis berambut merah itu. Lalu ia melirik Gray yang sedari tadi menatap Jellal dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Hm?" tanya Jellal yang berupa dengusan. Seperti menantang Gray.

"Dasar pengganggu." Balas Gray dengan pelan agar hanya Jellal yang mendengarnya. Jellal pun hanya menyeringai menanggapi Gray.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang sebenarnya 'pengganggu' di sini." tantang Jellal masih dengan seringaiannya.

Gray hanya menatap Jellal dengan datar. Berusaha tidak gentar pada gertakan serigala yang brandalan itu.

 **CHAPTER 6 END!**

 **TBC... Review, Review, Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _No Comment, Langsung ke cerita. :)_**

* * *

Tiga jam kemudian, sampailah rombongan Fairy Tail di _Pegasus Hills_. Bus yang membawa mereka kemari diparkirkan di bawah daerah gunung ini. Lokasi kemah mereka ada di dekat puncak gunung yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon pinus hijau nan besar itu.

Semuanya merasa sangat lelah dan sedikit kewalahan. Perlengkapan kemah yang mereka bawa sangat banyak dan berat. Belum lagi pakaian yang mereka perlukan selama tiga hari berada di Pegasus Hills ini.

Erza membawa tas ransel merah besar di punggungnya dengan susah payah. Sebelumnya Gray menawarkan untuk membantu Erza, namun Erza menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Gray yang sudah membawa tas besar dan kardus besar berisi persediaan makanan itu.

"Jangan sampai tersandung, ya, Erza." Ujar Natsu begitu berjalan melewati Erza. Natsu membawa begitu banyak tas dan juga kardus berisi perlengkapan untuk acara kamping. Tapi ia tetap semangat tanpa mengeluh.

Jalanan ini memang menanjak dan berbatu. Terkadang jalannya diselingi oleh tangga yang sudah rapuh karena sudah lama. Tapi itu lebih baik bagi Erza, daripada ia harus melewati jalan yang licin.

Wendy dan Bisca terkadang berjalan beriringan dengan Erza lalu saling berbicara hal-hal tentang wanita. Tetapi karena Erza terlalu lelah, Erza memilih untuk berhenti sejenak di tepi tangga dan membiarkan Wendy dan Bisca berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Huh, perjalanan masih sangat panjang..." gumam Erza sambil memijit-mijit tengkuknya yang sakit akibat pegal. Rombongan Fairy Tail yang lain sudah berjalan mendahului Erza. Mereka benar-benar bertenaga.

Jellal?

Erza sudah tidak peduli pada manusia itu.

Setelah lima menit berhenti, Erza pun kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu per satu dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Uh, sial. Ini waktuku meminum obat." Gerutunya pelan. Erza pun kembali menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menaruh tas ransel besarnya di tanah dan ia mencari sebotol obatnya.

Diambilnya dua buah pil dari botol obat tersebut dan Erza meneguknya bersamaan dengan air putih. Selanjutnya Erza menghela napas dan kembali mengenakan tas ranselnya untuk menaiki anak tangga lagi.

"Semangat, Erza! Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai puncak!" celotehnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Erza pun merapikan jaketnya yang terasa cukup berantakan dan kembali melangkah.

Tak disadari gadis itu, seseorang telah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Seorang pemuda berambut biru memandang Erza dari kejauhan. Ia menatap punggung Erza yang menjauh dan menjauh itu.

"Apa yang diminum Erza? Apa ia sedang sakit?" gumam Jellal pada dirinya sendiri. Sorot matanya menatap cemas pada Erza, namun perlahan akhirnya ia menampar pipinya sendiri, "Baka, mengapa kau khawatir dengan gadis berotot itu, baka!" ujarnya masih memukul-mukul pipinya sendiri dengan pelan.

 **CHAPTER 7:**

 **'** **Perkemahan Ala Fairy Tail'**

 **PART 1**

"Yosh! Akhirnya semuanya telah mencapai puncak!" pekik Natsu dengan keras dan bersemangat. Mengapa ia sepertinya senang sekali hari ini. "waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, oleh karena itu kalian semua diberikan waktu untuk mendirikan tenda dan waktu bebas selama tiga jam. Setelah itu kita akan memulai latihan pertama kita. Oke?!"

"Oke, Natsu!" balas beberapa anggota pria dengan bersemangat. Tentu saja Jellal tidak ikut-ikutan berseru seperti itu. ia sedang berdiri di barisan belakang sambil menatap Erza yang tengah berbicara asiknya dengan Gray.

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan sampai ketawa-ketawa begitu?" sungutnya pada diri sendiri. Matanya tak teralihkan dari Erza. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar penasaran pada gadis itu. Meski ia sudah tahu hubungan Erza dan Laxus sebenarnya, tetapi mengapa ia masih saja penasaran pada Erza?

Yang benar saja. Ada apa dengan diriku ini... batin Jellal berulang-ulang.

Mata Jellal terus mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu berpindah. Begitu gadis itu bubar dari barisan bersama yang lain, Jellal pun terus mengikutinya. Jellal tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi begini. "Ahhh ada apa denganku..." gerutu Jellal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "aku membenci Erza. Aku membenci Erza, aku membenci Erza..." gumam Jellal berulang-ulang. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda bersama yang lain.

Jellal menaruh tas ranselnya di tanah lalu mengeluarkan peralatan kemah yang diperlukan. Setelah itu ia mendirikan kemahnya bersama yang lain. "Jellal, kau satu kemah dengan Gray, ya..." seru Lyon yang berada tak jauh dari Jellal.

Jellal menoleh kepada pria jangkung berambut silver itu. "Gray, kau bilang?" tanya Jellal meyakinkan. Lyon mengangguk pelan. "tidak, aku tidak mau tidur dengan siapa-siapa di kemah ini." Tolaknya dengan tegas. "lagipula aku membawa kemahku sendiri."

"Ayolah, Jellal. Tidak semuanya 'kan membawa kemah." Ucap Gajeel yang sibuk mendirikan kemahnya bersama Macao.

"Benar, jangan pelit-pelit berbagi kemah. Sekarang 'kan kita sesama Fairy Tail!" tambah Mest sambil memukul pelan pundak Jellal.

Dengan kesal, Jellal berdiri tegak dan menatap Gray yang sedang membuka jaket bulunya dan menyampirkan jaket itu di kursi kayu dekat kemahnya Natsu. "Gray, kau sekemah dengan Natsu saja, oke?" ujar Jellal yang terdengar seperti nada memerintah.

Natsu berdeham, "Tidak bisa. Aku satu kemah dengan Warrod-sensei, tahu! Pilih, kau mau sekemah dengan Warrod-sensei atau dengan Gray?!" tanyanya sambil mengancam.

Jellal mendengus, "Tidak keduanya." Sahutnya datar. Lalu ia kembali berjongkok untuk mendirikan kemahnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ini. Gray tidak membawa kemah." Celoteh Natsu dengan tangan telunjuk di bawah bibirnya seolah berpikir. "Lyon-senpai, mengapa kau tidak satu kemah dengan Gray saja?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku sudah dengan Jet dan Droy, dengar?" sahut Lyon dengan datar.

Natsu menghela napas. "Hm, Macao-senpai telah bersama Gajeel. Freed kau sekemah dengan Gray, ya...?" pinta Natsu pada Freed yang sedang minum kopi dekat api unggun itu.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah berdua dengan Ren." Sahut Freed dengan keras.

"Lihat, kemah kami tidak sebesar kemah Lyon-senpai." Tambah Ren seraya menunjuk tendanya dan Freed.

Natsu mendesah dan kembali menatap Jellal yang tengah cengar-cengir karena telah berhasil mendirikan kemah dengan sempurna itu. "Jellal, jika kau tidak mau satu kemah dengan Gray maka kau harus melepaskan Erza sebagai asistenmu!" ancam Natsu yang telah kebingungan setengah mati itu.

"Baiklah, dengan begitu maka aku keluar dari Fairy Tail." Balas Jellal dengan cepat. Natsu langsung memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah memberikan ancaman bodoh pada Jellal.

"Sial kau, Jellal!" ujar Natsu yang menjadi kesal itu, Jellal hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak perlu kesal seperti itu, Natsu-sama." Ucap Jellal kemudian. Semua anggota pria Fairy Tail sedang melihatnya yang tengah berbincang dengan Natsu itu, "aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja Gray-sama yang tidak punya tempat untuk tidur boleh tidur bersamaku di kemahku." Sambungnya dengan senyum aneh.

Gray mendengus. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Jellal." ucapnya dingin, "aku jadi muak denganmu." Tambahnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Jellal tertawa kecil seolah mengejek, "Hah, aku jadi serba salah, ya..." balasnya dengan ringan.

"Jellal itu benar-benar brandal, ya..." bisik Gajeel pada Macao yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Dasar kau tukang gosip, Gajeel." Ejek Macao.

Entah, apa yang memulainya. Perang dingin antara Jellal dan Gray pun dimulai!

.

.

Pukul 11.00

Acara pelatihan pertama dimulai. Pelatihan selama tiga hari ini dilakukan secara berkelompok. Kelompoknya dipilih secara acak melalui undian. Masing-masing orang disuruh mengambil kertas yang berisi nomor yang diundi.

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan kertas yang berisi nomor, merekapun membuka kertas yang tadinya dilipat setelah aba-aba dari Natsu. Setiap Fairy Tail membuka kertasnya dan mengetahui nomor mereka.

"Bisca-nee, kamu nomor berapa?" tanya Wendy seraya mengintip ke kertas nomor yang dipegang Bisca.

"Tiga. Kamu nomor berapa, Wendy?" tanya Bisca kemudian.

"Yah, kita tidak sekelompok..." gumam Wendy dengan murung, "aku nomor 2." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Yang mendapat nomor sama, maka silakan berkumpul menjadi satu kelompok. Kelompok satu berbaris di sini dan di sampingnya dilanjutkan oleh kelompok seterusnya."

Setiap Fairy Tail pun segera berpindah tempat sesuai tempat yang ditunjuk Natsu. Akan dibentuk 5 kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdapat 4 orang peserta. Droy, Lyon, Sherry, Macao dan Wakabe tidak ikut untuk mengawasi jalannya kegiatan.

Erza berjalan dengan malas ke barisan kelompok sesuai nomornya. Kelompok 4. Ia baris di belakang Sheria yang merupakan teman sekelompoknya saat ini. "Hai, Erza!" seru Sheria dengan bersemangat. Erza membalas hai.

Selang beberapa detik, Gray berbaris di belakang Erza. "Gray?!" ucap Erza begitu melihat Gray yang ternyata juga satu kelompok dengannya.

"Wah, aku dikelilingi orang elit.." gurau Sheria sambil tertawa kecil. Erza dan Gray ikut tertawa kecil.

Tawa Gray berhenti setelah seseorang berambut biru juga ikut di barisan kelompoknya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gray dengan ketus. Erza memiringkan kepalanya melihat perlakuan Gray pada Jellal.

"Hn, aku mendapat nomor 4." Sahut Jellal dengan datar.

"Jellal? kau tidak salah lihat?! Kau di kelompok 4, sungguh?!" tanya Erza tidak percaya.

"Sungguh."

"Ah, Tuhan. Lagi-lagi Jellal!" keluh Erza seraya menyentuh keningnya.

"Memangnya aku bahagia sekelompok denganmu." Balas Jellal merasa sedikit tersinggung karena tidak diharapkan oleh Erza.

Dibalik itu semua, Sheria memandang pemandangan itu dengan heran. Erza mungkin terlihat tidak akrab dengan Jellal, tapi rasanya Erza cukup dekat dengan pria itu. Gray rasanya juga cukup dekat dengan Jellal, tapi mengapa mereka berdua seringkali memandang tajam satu sama lain.

Sheria tersenyum kecil penuh kelicikan. "Cinta segitiga, rupanya..." gumamnya pelan sehingga tiga teman sekelompoknya itu tidak mendengar.

Jujur saja, Sheria cukup iri kepada Erza. Mengapa selalu Erza? Lagi-lagi Erza...!

Setelah itu, Natsu membagikan selembar kertas pada masing-masing kelompok. Berisikan kegiatan yang harus diselesaikan oleh masing-masing peserta.

"Pertama, kita akan lari bersama-sama menuruni lereng gunung ini lalu menaikinya lagi bersama-sama. Nah, tapi salah satu kaki empat orang dalam kelompok akan diikat dengan sebuah tali. Jadi kalian harus berlari dengan kompak, mengerti?" seru Lyon sambil tertawa licik. Semuanya merasa hal ini mustahil dilakukan.

"Kami melakukan hal ini tahun lalu juga dan kami berhasil. Jangan mengatakan bahwa hal ini mustahil, ya!" omel Sherry yang pura-pura marah itu.

"Ampun, senpai!" sahut Gajeel dengan lantang. Membuat teman-temannya menoleh kepadanya.

Kemudian mereka semua pun mengikat satu tali di salah satu kaki keempat anggota kelompok. "START!" seru Lyon begitu semua kelompok telah siap.

Di kelompok empat, Erza berada di barisan ketiga. Di depannya ada Sherry dan di belakangnya ada Jellal. "Lari yang benar, baka!" cetus Jellal begitu Erza sedikit tersandung karena batu.

"Ma-maaf..." gumam Erza merasa bersalah. Tumben sekali ia terima-terima saja dipanggil baka oleh Jellal.

Lima belas menit mereka berempat baru sampai di kaki gunung setelah kelompok 1. Meski napas Gray sudah mulai tersengal karena lelah, tetapi ia tetap kembali berlari perlahan untuk menaiki lereng gunung.

"Gray, mengapa kau bersemangat sekali? Seperti akan mendapat hadiah saja jika menang." Ujar Sherria dengan tersendat-sendat karena napasnya tidak teratur.

"Bukan begitu..." sahut Gray, "tapi yang kalah akan dihukum, tahu."

"Dihukum apa?" tanya Erza yang tidak sengaja ikut mendengar.

"Menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukai." Sahut Gray dengan tenang.

"Heh, kekanakan sekali." Balas Jellal meremehkan.

Gray mendengus, "Aku hanya bercanda. Hukumannya adalah mencari power berry yang tersembunyi di Pegasus Hills ini sebanyak 10 buah." Terang Gray dengan datar.

"Apa? Power Berry 'kan susah dicari. Apalagi kita tidak tahu sama sekali bentuk asli berry itu..." ujar Sheria.

"Hn," balas Gray dengan singkat. Sedangkan Erza dan Jellal hanya terdiam karena mereka memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang power berry.

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda." Tambah Gray. Sherria langsung meninju kepala Gray dari belakang karena ternyata itu hanya bohongan, "kenapa kau jadi seperti Warrod-sensei, hah?" rutuknya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di lokasi awal. Gray bernapas lega mengetahui mereka bukanlah yang tiba di urutan terakhir. Yang mendapat hukuman karena datang terakhir adalah kelompok 2. Mereka dihukum dengan menanam dan merawat tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca di Pegasus Hills. Warrod-sensei yang mengarahkan mereka.

"Nah, dengan demikian kelompok 2 tereliminasi. Tersisa 4 kelompok." Seru Sherry.

"Hah, syukurlah kita tidak dieliminasi..." ujar Natsu sambil menghela napas panjang karena kelelahan. Keringat merembes di permukaan kulit dahinya. "kalau tereliminasi, bisa-bisa aku dilengserkan oleh Lyon-senpai, nih.." tambahnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Droy berdeham agar semua yang tersisa memusatkan perhatian kepadanya, "Dengar, selanjutnya kita akan melakukan pelatihan bertahan hidup. Tapi, ini tidak seekstrim yang ada di film-film, ya." Jelas Droy dengan sedikit gurauan, "pelatihan bertahan hidup ini adalah dengan menyusuri hutan Pegasus ini dan mencari 50 benda yang diperintahkan." Tambahnya.

"Benda yang diperintahkan itu telah ditulis di kertas yang tadi dibagikan, ya." Sambung Wakabe sambil menunjuk kertas yang dibagikan sebelum lari dengan tali tadi.

"Ya, kalian dapat mencari benda-bendanya sekarang!" utus Droy dengan lantang. "kalian diberikan waktu hingga pukul 5 sore. Karena sangat banyak, hari ini kalian boleh menemukan sebanyak minimal 25 buah. Jadi santai saja, oke? Tapi kalau kurang dari 25, maka kalian akan dieliminasi." kemudian ia tertawa keras tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"Heh, banyak sekali benda yang harus ditemukan." Keluh Gray begitu membaca daftar benda yang harus dicari. Wakabe kemudian membagikan sebuah tas besar ke setiap kelompok untuk menaruh benda-benda yang telah ditemukan.

Sherria tiba-tiba saja ambruk, begitu Gray, Erza dan Jellal mulai berjalan memasuki hutan."Ada apa, Sherria?" tanya Erza sedikit panik.

"Erza, Gray..." gumam Sherria dengan nada lemah.

"Hey, aku juga di sini." komen Jellal yang berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana itu.

"Sherria, kau kenapa?" tanya Lyon yang kebetulan melihat Sherria yang terduduk di tanah itu.

"Maaf, senpai, maag-ku kambuh..." ujar Sherria seraya menyentuh bagian sekitar abdomennya.

Lyon menghampirinya, lalu ia memapah Sherria untuk berdiri, "Terpaksa kau mencari benda-benda itu hanya bertiga, Gray. Sherria sedang sakit, kau tidak mungkin memaksanya." Ujar Lyon pada Gray yang mulai menitikkan keringat dingin karena cemas itu.

"Kau gila, niisan? 25 benda hanya dengan kita bertiga? Sedangkan yang lainnya berempat..?!" cetus Gray tidak terima.

Lyon menghela napas, "Aku percaya kau bisa. Bersemangatlah." hiburnya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga sambil memapah Sherria.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman..." ucap Sherria dengan nada lemah.

Gray mendecakan lidah karena kesal.

"Bagaimana, Gray?" tanya Erza dengan murung.

Jellal berdeham, "Kita tidak boleh menyerah sebelum berusaha." Ujarnya bijak. Tumben.

Erza sedikit mendongak bingung pada Jellal. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jellal hari ini? Rasanya banyak yang tidak beres dengannya hari ini...' pikir Erza.

 **CHAPTER 7 END!**

 **TBC.**

 **Nah, nah, ini adalah pembukaan Part Perkemahan Fairy Tail. Semoga dapat membuat reader sekalian menjadi ceria dan tergugah (?) Sekian, review sebanyak-banyaknya, okey? ;) Saran membangun dan komentar dari para reader sangat mambantu... ;;))**


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir_**

 ** _A/N: Halooo, Karu berpikir sejenak sejak tadi siang dan baru terpikir tentang jadwal padatku ke depannya. Wahh, kuliahku benar-benar padat bagaimana ini T_T *maaf jadi curhat* Karu takut minggu depan tidak bisa update, nih. Jadi updatenya hari ini 4 chap sekaligus. Maaf ya updatenya kecepetan (?). Baiklah, enjoy! Review jangan lupa yaaa..._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:**

 **'** **Perkemahan Ala Fairy Tail'**

 **PART 2**

Jellal merutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia yang sebelumnya begitu bersemangat entah mengapa, kini menghela napas kesal berulang kali. Gray sungguh menyebalkan baginya.

Sejak kapan sih pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian ketat ini kenal Erza? Mengapa rasanya mereka sangat dekat? Pikirnya berulang kali.

"Ayolah, Jellal. rasanya kau sudah tidak waras! Gila, Jellal gila!" rutuk Jellal pada diri sendiri. "aku membenci Erza, aku benci Erza, aku benci Erza..." gumamnya berulang kali.

Kedua orang yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya itu kian berjongkok di depannya untuk melihat benda berkilau di balik semak-semak itu. "Huaa! Aku menemukannya!" seru Erza dengan gembira.

"Mana mana?" tanya Gray kemudian dengan bersemangat. Ia langsung saja menempel pada Erza untuk melihat benda yang dipegang Erza itu. "Wah, kau memang jago menemukan benda-benda tersembunyi, Erza.." puji Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambut Erza yang membuat hati Jellal panas entah kenapa.

Dengan kasar, Jellal menyingkirkan tangan Gray yang kini malah turun ke pundak Erza untuk merangkul Erza. "Maaf, Erza. Aku kira tadi di pundakmu ada lintah danau." Cetus Jellal begitu Erza menoleh padanya karena heran pada Jellal yang mengusap-usap pundaknya itu.

"Lintah, katamu?!" seru Erza dengan terbelalak ngeri.

"Ternyata tidak ada. Aku salah lihat." Balas Jellal dengan menyeringai pada Gray.

Gray hanya memberengut dan kembali membaca daftar benda-benda yang harus ditemukan. "Bunga Petunia."ucap Gray membacakan daftar benda yang harus ditemukan selanjutnya. "Wah, apa itu bunga Petunia?" tanya Gray kemudian menatap Erza yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. sedangkan Jellal sedang berdiri di belakang Gray dan Erza sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... kita lewati dulu saja." Ujar Erza.

"Rasanya setelahnya juga susah. Kita telah menemukan 20 macam benda. Kita tinggal menemukan 5 benda lagi, tapi semuanya adalah jenis bunga-bungaan." Sahut Gray merasa sedikit frustasi. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang bunga-bungaan. Apalagi teman perempuannya yang di sebelahnya ini, mana mungkin gadis yang kerjaannya belajar dan latihan ini tahu tentang bunga-bungaan.

"Apa saja nama kelima bunga itu?" tanya Jellal

"Petunia, Orchis, Snowdrop, Hibiscus, Cymbidium." Sahut Erza menyahut pertanyaan Jellal satu per satu.

Jellal mengangguk-angguk sambil berpose menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak tahu, tidak perlu berpose sok keren seperti itu, baka." Ejek Gray dengan dingin. Jellal menoleh pada Gray yang menyeringai itu.

Jellal malah tertawa, "Lucu sekali. Jadi maksudmu aku keren, ya?" ucap Jellal masih tertawa. "sudahlah. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore. Aku malas bersama kalian terus-terusan." Erza dan Gray langsung memancarkan aura kebencian untuk Jellal.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja, baka!" usir Erza dengan suara menggema di telinga Jellal.

Lagi-lagi kekuatan suara itu... batin Jellal lagi sedikit merinding.

"Erza, baachan-mu menanam bunga Petunia. Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Jellal dengan datar.

Erza mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak suka merawat tanaman dan sejenisnya. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu, Jellal?" terang Erza.

"Hmph, aku melihat bunga petunia yang ada di tembok pagar di rumahmu beberapa waktu lalu." Terang Jellal datar. Dan dibalas oh panjang oleh Erza, sedangkan Gray bertanya-tanya mengapa Jellal si brandalan itu bisa ke rumah Erza. Padahal Gray sendiri saja tidak pernah tahu dimana rumah Erza.

"Nah, asisten. Tenanglah, kakekku sangat senang berkebun. Sewaktu kecil ia terus memamerkan bunga-bunga yang dirawatnya kepadaku. Aku tahu semua bunga yang harus ditemukan, serahkan padaku." Erza terhenyak. Sungguh, ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah dilontarkan Jellal. Erza tercengang.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Erza tidak percaya.

Jellal berdecak lidah karena kesal dan tidak menjawab Erza. Ia malah berjalan duluan. Melewati Erza dan Gray yang masil tercengang itu.

"Jellal, tunggu!" seru Erza begitu menyadari Jellal yang mendahuluinya itu. Erza berlari kecil untuk mengejar Jellal.

"Sial, si brandalan berlaga sok keren di depan Erza." Gumam Gray dengan penuh kecemburuan pada Jellal. Ia pun ikut menghampiri Jellal dengan wajah ditekuk.

.

.

"Woahh, kelompok 4 sangat keren! Tak disangka ada yang mengetahui kesemua bunga ini, ya... Hebat!" puji Sherry yang bertugas untuk mengecek benda-benda yang telah ditemukan oleh masing-masing kelompok.

"Te-terima kasih, senpai..." sahut Erza malu-malu. Jellal hanya tersenyum simpul, Gray memberengut.

Sherry mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "Siapa yang mengenal tentang kesemua bunga tidak umum ini?" tanya Lyon sambil melihat salah satu bunga yang ditaruh di atas meja itu.

"Kalau soal itu, Jell-..."

"Tentu saja Erza, senpai." Balas Jellal memotong pembicaraan Erza. Mendengar itu, Erza menoleh cepat pada Jellal. Gray pun demikian.

"Uahh, Erza-chan memang selalu hebat dan diandalkan, ya..." puji Lyon kemudian.

Erza tetap memandang Jellal dengan heran.

Setelah semuanya sudah kembali ke tempat perkemahan, mereka langsung menyerahkan benda-benda yang mereka temukan ke Sherry. Kelompok 3 dan kelompok 5 telah tereliminasi karena mereka hanya menemukan benda kurang dari 25 jenis.

Tersisa dua kelompok, yaitu kelompok 4 dan kelompok 1.

Sore ini begitu cepat untuk berubah menjadi gelap. Seluruh murid berkumpul di dekat api unggun dan makan bersama. Setelah makan bersama, Lyon dan Gray membagikan segelas coklat panas pada setiap Fairy Tail.

"Terima kasih, Gray..." ucap Erza menolak pemberian segelas coklat panas yang diberikan Gray.

"Tak usah malu-malu, Erza." Sahut Gray sambil masih menyodorkan segelas coklat panas itu pada Erza, namun Erza tetap menolaknya. Sebuah tangan tak diundang malah yang menyambut segelas coklat panas pemberian Gray itu.

"Kalau asisten tidak mau, lebih baik untuk tuannya saja." Cetus Jellal sang pemilik tangan tak diundang itu. Jellal langsung menyesap minuman di tangannya itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Erza.

"Kau gila?" tanya Erza sedikit sebal.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak menyukai coklat?" tanya Jellal yang mengusap-usap gelas berisi coklat panas dari Gray tadi.

Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Well, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Erza dengan heran.

"Kau 'kan pernah mengatakannya padaku, baka." Sahut Jellal dengan cepat. Lalu ia menyesap coklat panasnya lagi dengan nikmat. "lagipula kau juga alergi pada coklat, bukan?" tambah Jellal sambil memandang langit yang bertaburan bintang itu.

Erza sedikit tertegun. Tak disangkanya, Jellal ternyata mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan olehnya. Erza kira selama ini Jellal adalah pria yang cuek dan tak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya. Ternyata Erza keliru.

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut biru yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedang bersenandung senang karena segelas coklat panas itu terasa begitu nikmat di mulutnya saat ini. Erza memperhatikan keseluruhan lekuk-lekuk wajah Jellal dengan cermat. 'Jellal memang tidak berparas buruk. Andai rambutnya itu sedikit dipotong rapi, pasti ia terlihat tampan...' pikir Erza.

"Baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar Erza baka! Baka!" rutuk Erza pada diri sendiri sambil memukul-mukul keningnya pelan, "aku benci Jellal, aku benci Jellal, aku benci Jellal..." gumam Erza berulang kali. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jellal sebelumnya.

Jellal mendengar gumaman Erza itu secara samar. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Erza sedang bergumam 'aku benci Jellal'. Pemuda berambut biru itu menautkan alisnya dan memandang Erza yang masih bergumam-gumam sendiri itu. 'Aneh, mengapa gumamannya mirip denganku, ya?' kata Jellal dalam hati.

Kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi galau entah kenapa. Sementara Fairy Tail lainnya bernyanyi-nyanyi riang di sekitar api unggun.

Pagi Hari, Pukul 5 pagi.

Erza meregangkan tubuhnya setelah ia membuka matanya. Sesekali ia menguap karena masih sayup-sayup ngantuk. Meski rasanya malas sekali, namun Erza tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyelinap keluar. Agar Sheria, teman satu kemah dan kelompoknya tidak terbangun.

Tak diketahui Erza, Sheria ternyata sudah terjaga. Ia pun membuka matanya dan pelan-pelan mengintip keluar. Ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat Erza yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya itu.

Kemarin, Sheria hanya pura-pura sakit. Ia tidak ingin berada di dekat Erza lama-lama. Apalagi melihat Erza rasanya begitu akrab dengan Jellal dan Gray. Ih, kenapa sih Erza bisa mudah dekat dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Gerutu Sheria dengan iri.

Terlebih, Erza sangat dekat dengan Jellal kemarin malam. Sheria sempat mengintip Erza yang tengah berduaan dengan Jellal, sementara dirinya dan teman Fairy Tail yang lain sedang bercanda gurau bersama di dekat api unggun. Sheria begitu cemburu pada Erza.

Ada satu hal yang harus diketahui, Sheria memang menyukai Jellal. Sheria tahu akan hal itu. Dulu Sheria pernah nyaris tertabrak sepeda motor di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya. Untung saja seorang pemuda berambut biru dan bermata gelap menolongnya hingga Sheria baik-baik saja.

 _"Kau terluka?"_ tanya pemuda itu dengan singkat.

Dan Sheria terkejut begitu bertemu Jellal, karena pria itu ternyata adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya saat itu. Sheria ingat betul wajah pemuda yang menyelamatkannya tempo lalu.

Tapi begitu bertemu Jellal, Sheria sedikit kecewa karena pemuda itu berwatak dingin. Pemuda itu juga terkenal brandalan. Tapi entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, Sheria tetap menyukai Jellal dengan tulus. Meskipun ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk dekat dengan pemuda itu. maka dari itu, begitu Sheria menyadari kedekatan Erza dengan Jellal, Sheria jadi sedikit iri pada Erza.

Sheria membalik tubuhnya dan membuka sebuah tas ransel merah besar yang ditaruh di dekat pintu masuk kemah. Tas ransel Erza. Lalu Sheria merogoh ke dalam tas dan mencari benda yang dicarinya. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dalam tas begitu ia mendapatkan sebotol obat Erza.

"Aku tahu kelemahanmu, Scarlet." Desis Sheria sambil melempar-lemparkan botol obat itu di telapak tangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, para Fairy Tail yang telah siap untuk kembali menjalankan misi bertahan hidup mereka berkumpul di depan area prekemahan. Lyon dan Sherry yang berbalut jaket dan syal tebal itu berdiri di hadapan semuanya. "Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Lyon dengan suara bergetar karena sedikit menggigil.

"Sudah, senpai..." balas para junior yang juga sedikit merinding.

"Baiklah, kalian dapat mulai mencarinya sekarang." Ujar Droy yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Lyon dan Sherry. "batas waktunya adalah sampai pukul 12 siang." Tambahnya.

Semua Fairy Tail mengangguk lalu mereka segera menyebar ke segala arah untuk memasuki hutan bersamaan dengan kelompok mereka. Di kelompok Erza, Sherry berjalan bersebelahan dengan Jellal *sengaja* dan Erza berjalan bersebelahan dengan Gray. Mereka berdua asik membahas benda-benda yang ingin mereka temukan.

"Semoga Jellal banyak membantu lagi seperti kemarin." Ujar Gray yang berharap pada Jellal itu. Erza mengangguk.

Di balik tubuh kedua orang itu, Jellal berjalan dengan cueknya bersama Sheria. "Jellal. kau dari kelas 2-B, bukan?" tebak Sheria yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Jellal melirik gadis berambut pink itu dengan ujung matanya, "Hn, kalau sudah tahu tidak usah bertanya." Sahut Jellal dengan dingin. Sheria merasa sedikit sakit hati karena diperlakukan seperti itu. tetapi ia harus tetap berjuang.

"Aku dari kelas 2-A, sekelas dengan asistenmu, Erza.." kata Sheria lagi yang hanya dibalas oh oleh Jellal, "bagaimana menurutmu Erza itu?" pancingnya dengan ragu.

Sekilas Jellal malah menghela napas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Erza yang sedang berjalan di depannya, "Gadis itu..." ucap Jellal menggantung, Sheria menantikan perkataan dari pria berambut biru itu. Jellal malah terlihat sedang merenung. Sheria kaget begitu mendapati Jellal malah menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "aku benci dengannya." Sambung Jellal yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan gumaman seperti biasanya "Aku benci Erza, aku benci Erza..."

Melihat itu, Sheria mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak sengaja Erza mendengar gumaman Jellal itu. "Jangan meniru perkataan orang lain, baka!" protesnya sambil mendelik pada Jellal.

"Biarin. Aku benci Erza, aku benci Erza..." sahut Jellal tidak peduli. Erza menghela napas keras.

"Erza, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Ucap Gray dengan nada cemas. Jellal menghentikan gumamannya, lalu ia kembali menatap wajah Erza dengan cermat. Benar, Erza sedikit pucat.

Sheria juga ikut memperhatikan Erza yang sedikit pucat itu. ia tahu penyebab mengapa Erza bisa pucat seperti itu. Tapi Sheria pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Tidak apa, Gray. Aku baik-baik saja.. Lihat ini." Kata Erza yang kemudian memukul perut Gray dengan cukup keras.

"Teganya kau, Erza." Gerutu Gray sambil menyentuh perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat dipukul Erza.

"Itu supaya kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku lagi." Sahut Erza sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku tidak khawatir lagi." Balas Gray dengan pasrah. Berbeda dengan Jellal, ia tidak percaya begitu saja bahwa Erza benar-benar dalam keadaan baik.

 **CHAPTER 8 END!**

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf ya jika di chap ini tidak panjang... Review, yaa.. Jika penasaran dan ingin baca kelanjutannya bilang pada Karu, ya. Jadi aku update lagi... Hehehe. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _Hogyaa, akhirnya bisa update lagi. Sebelumnya Karu mengucapkan banyak2 terima kasih pada para reviewer yang selalu memberi dukungan, motivasi dan gertakan agar cepet update. Haha. Btw, di chap ini Karu mau pungkas habis saja camping Fairy Tail. Jadi ceritanya terkesan cepat. Maaf jika tidak suka. Tapi ada kabar baik loh, di sini, rahasia Kutukan Gelap akan mulai menemui cahayanya! Hehe_**

 ** _HAPPY READING HAPPY REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

 _"_ _Entah berapa banyak orang yang akan mencelakaiku, kau akan tetap ada untuk membantuku, kan?"_

 _-Erza Scarlet in MLF (My Lovely Fernandes)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9:**

 **'** **Perkemahan Ala Fairy Tail'**

 **PART 3**

Seorang aneh bertopi dan berkacamata hitam, bermasker dan bermantel panjang sedang menyusuri jalan menuju pegunungan Pegasus Hills. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperoleh petunjuk.

"Gadis manis. Oh gadis manis~" seseorang yang duduk di bawah pohon mahoni itu sedang bersenandung dengan senangnya. Suaranya tidak merdu sama sekali bagi orang aneh itu.

Orang dengan mantel panjang itu menghampiri pria tua yang sedang bersenandung senang. "Pe-permisi, tuan..." ucap orang aneh itu dengan terbata. Ia berusaha memanipulasi suaranya agar tidak ketahuan, "dimana lokasi kemah Pegasus Hills?" tanyanya dengan perlahan.

Ichiya, pria tua yang bersenandung itu berdiri dan menunjukkan jalan untuk orang aneh yang bermantel itu. "Terima kasih." Ucap orang aneh itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ia pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ichiya yang kembali bersenandung itu. "Kek, orang aneh itu siapa?" tanya Eve, cucu satu-satunya Ichiya yang membantu pekerjaan Ichiya dalam merawat Pegasus Hills ini.

"Tidak tahu." Balas Ichiya dengan singkat.

Eve menghela napas, "Kebiasaan kakek." Cetus Eve dengan berdecak lidah. Ichiya hanya tertawa renyah mendengar decakan lidah dari cucunya itu.

Kembali pada orang aneh itu.

Si orang aneh yang mulai merasa lelah dan gerah pun menyerah atas penyamarannya. Dengan kasar ia melepas topi, kacamata dan masker yang ia kenakan. Selain itu ia pun juga membuka kancing mantelnya satu per satu dan mengendurkan mantelnya.

Rambut hitam pria itu pun terlihat. Sorot mata tajamnya membuat hal itu sebagai ciri khasnya. Rogue Cheney, ialah sosok yang menyamar barusan. "Sial, mengapa daerah pegunungan menggerahkan sekali." Gerutunya sambil mengibas-ibaskan topinya di wajahnya.

Setelah mendaki selama kurang lebih 20 menit, Rogue pun mendapati area perkemahan yang dicarinya. Ia melihat hanya beberapa saja anggota Fairy Tail yang ada di area itu. "Aneh, kemana yang lain?" gumam Rogue bertanya-tanya. Rogue bersembunyi di balik pohon beringin yang berada cukup jauh dari area kemah itu.

Sambil menunggu apa yang ingin ia cari, Rogue mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam mantelnya. Sebuah foto. Itu adalah foto yang diambil oleh Sorano beberapa tempo lalu, foto wajah Erza. "Mengapa setiap melihat foto ini aku jadi tambah rindu padamu?" tanyanya pada foto yang dipegangnya.

Mendadak ponsel Rogue bergetar, membuatnya sedikit panik karena takut kehadirannya disadari oleh Lyon Vastia yang sedang berdiri di depan area kemah itu.

Rogue sedikit menjauh dari pohon lalu ia mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "ROGUE-NIISAN,"seru Sting dari ujung sana, "kau sedang dimana? Mengapa kucari-cari tidak ada?" tanyanya sekaligus.

Rogue menepuk keningnya dengan cukup keras. Ia lupa kalau untuk mencapai daerah perkemahan ini memang banyak sekali rintangan. Ia lupa Sting itu sedang ada di rumah dan Sting tidak tahu rencana Rogue ke Pegasus Hills ini.

"E-eh, aku sedang di Kedai Karura. Sedang makan ice cream rasa _mocca_ dengan santapan _red velvet pancake_." Sahut Rogue dengan dusta. Untung adik polosnya itu percaya.

"Wahhh, sial aku tidak diajak." Gerutu Sting dari ujung sana. Terdengar seperti suara debaman. Rasanya Sting habis meninju dinding hingga bolong lagi. Pikir Rogue.

"Maaf, nanti akan aku bungkuskan untukmu." Ujar Rogue kemudian, "aku akan kembali ke rumah secepatnya." Tambahnya dan dibalas oke oleh Sting.

Rogue pun memutus sambungannya dengan Sting. Ia kembali fokus memata-matai area perkemahan itu. "Dimana Erza...?" kata Rogue bertanya-tanya.

Hasilnya nol. Setelah ia menunggu selama 2 jam, Rogue menyerah karena ia sama sekali tidak menemukan paras gadis itu. "Ah, ini hari sialku." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia berjalan menuruni gunung lagi dengan lunglai dan wajah ditekuk.

.

.

Kelompok Gray dkk, sampai di tengah hutan rimbun yang terang karena disinari oleh sang surya. Sesekali Jellal dan Gray mengibas-ibaskan kaosnya karena kepanasan. Sedangkan Sheria mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Erza yang sedari tadi pucat dan lemah.

"Erza, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sheria pura-pura khawatir, "lebih baik kau kembali ke area perkemahan dan beristiharat." Tawarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Erza yang terasa dingin itu.

Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Sheria itu.

"Tidak apa." Erza menggeleng kepala, "aku baik, sungguh." Tambahnya. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sama sekali tidak sepemikiran dengan perkataannya. panas di dalam tubuhnya serasa membakar tubuh Erza. Ia tidak menemukan obatnya tadi pagi. Ia sungguh merasa ceroboh karena kehilangan obatnya.

Sheria pun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Erza dan tersenyum palsu pada Erza, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Erza-chan..."

"Erza, kau benar-benar bisa bertahan hingga siang nanti? Lihat kau pucat sekali." Sambung Gray yang ikut-ikutan cemas. Jellal memperhatikan tingkah pria berambut hitam itu yang mendekati Erza dan hendak menyentuh Erza untuk mengukur temperatur tubuhnya. Jellal menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Asistenku akan baik-baik saja, baka." Tepis Jellal dan membuat Gray sedikit kesal. Gray pun berdeham.

"Sekarang, berhubung Erza dalam keadaan buruk. Lebih baik kita berpencar dan mencari secara terpisah." Kemudian Gray mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas pinggangnya, "ini,aku membawa _walkie talkie_ untuk kita berkomunikasi di hutan ini. Tapi aku hanya punya dua, jadi kita berpencar jadi dua saja, ya." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah, Gray." Sahut Sheria sambil mengangguk. Begitu pula Erza, kecuali Jellal yang hanya mendengus tidak jelas.

Gray dengan terpaksa memberikan salah satu _walkie talkie_ -nya itu kepada Jellal, "Kau bersama Sheria dan aku bersama Erza." Ujar Gray dengan dingin kepada Jellal.

Sheria melonjak bahagia di dalam hatinya, sedangkan Jellal mengangkat alisnya karena tidak terima, "Hoh, tidak mau. Aku yang bersama Erza, baka." Ucap Jellal dengan dingin pula. Sheria menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

"Tidak. Erza sedang tidak sehat. Mana mungkin aku percaya kalau kau bisa menjaganya." Balas Gray masih tak mau kalah dan jantung Sheria berdegup keras karena tegang. Ia ingin sekali jika bersama Jellal. Berduaan dengan Jellal. Huaa, ia telah membayangkan hal-hal yang indah.

"Dia asistenku, jangan seenaknya mengatur." Timpal Jellal lagi dengan nada mengancam. Gray tidak segan sama sekali dengan ancaman itu.

"Cukup. Pangkatku di Fairy Tail lebih tinggi, baka. Kau seharusnya menurutiku." Gray ikut mengancam.

"Kau dan Natsu yang memohon padaku untuk bergabung, bukan? Jadi siapa yang lebih penting di sini, aku atau kau?" ucap Jellal dengan penekanan sambil menunjuk Gray dengan jari telunjuknya.

Gray menggertuk giginya karena ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Sepintas ia melihat Erza yang tengah duduk lemas di bebatuan itu. "Sial." Desisnya.

Di tengah perang kata antara Gray dengan Jellal, Erza melerai mereka berdua yang sudah siap-siap mau bertarung itu. "Hentikan!" tukas Erza dengan lemah. "Gray, aku ikut Jellal. Tidak apa, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Utus Erza dengan tegas.

Gray tercengang pada perkataan Erza.

'Erza lebih memilih Jellal... daripada aku...?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Terlihat Erza berjalan mendekati Jellal dan menyikut pelan tepat di perut pemuda itu. Sementara Gray memandang Jellal penuh kedengkian, Jellal memandangnya dengan seulas senyum kemenangan. 'Sial, mengapa aku selalu kalah dengan pria brandal ini.' Rutuk Gray dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita mulai mencari, Sheria."

Sheria dengan langkah gontai mengikuti Gray yang telah berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dengan Erza dan Jellal. "Sial, Erza sungguh beruntung.." gumamnya dengan tatapan benci pada Erza yang memunggunginya itu.

.

.

Jellal berjalan riang tanpa sebab. Wajahnya berseri-seri sepanjang perjalanan hutan bersama Erza ini. "Hoi, benda nomor 27 telah ditemukan. Tinggal 2 benda lagi." Ujarnya di _walkie talkie_. "aku dan Erza akan menemukan 2 benda itu. jadi kau kembali ke kemah dulu saja." Suruhnya.

"Hn," dengus Gray dari ujung sana. Jellal kembali menaruh _walkie talkie-nya_ di saku belakang celana jeans-nya, lalu ia menoleh pada Erza yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Erza sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia hanya sesekali bicara mengenai _clue_ benda yang harus ditemukan, tapi itu pun tidak terlalu banyak.

Sejujurnya Jellal sangat khawatir pada gadis ini, hanya saja ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Meski hubungannya dengan Erza tidak separah dahulu, tapi tetap saja ia harus pura-pura tidak peduli pada gadis itu. walaupun kadang-kadang Jellal keceplosan untuk menunjukan perhatian kepada gadis itu.

Begitu ia melangkah pelan sambil memperhatikan Erza, Jellal sedikit puas begitu ia melihat sebuah aliran sungai besar yang deras. Di tepi sungai itu lah terdapat rumput Magnolia dan lumut Magnolia. Omong-omong sungai itu adalah sungai Magnolia.

"Gray, kami telah menemukan lumut dan rumput Magnolia." Ujar Jellal di walkie talkie-nya.

"Roger. Aku dan Sheria telah tiba di area camping. Kau dan Erza cepat kembali dengan selamat, oke?" sahut Gray dengan datar. Kemudian ia memutus sambungan walkie talkie-nya dengan Jellal.

Jellal membalik tubuhnya ke arah Erza dan bersiap untuk berjalan kembali area kamp. "Kita kembali ke kamp, asisten." Ujar Jellal sambil memasukkan rumput dan lumut Magnolia ke dalam tas plastik.

BRUK!

Jellal langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara keras itu. "Erza!" serunya dengan panik. Tas plastik yang dipegangnya langsung dilemparnya dan ia langsung menghampiri Erza yang terjatuh ke tanah itu. Jellal langsung memapah gadis itu dalam pangkuannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gadis itu. "Erza, sadar Erza!" kata Jellal dengan panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jellal." gumam Erza dengan lemah. Syukurlah ia masih sadar, meski wajahnya sangat pucat dan suaranya amat parau. Gadis itu kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di tanah.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya!" omel Jellal tidak jelas. Erza memandang ekspresi wajah Jellal yang sangat panik itu. Baru sekali ini Erza melihat pemuda berambut biru ini berekspresi seperti ini.

Kemudian Jellal berjongkok membelakangi Erza. "Naiklah." Ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

"A-apa?"

"Kubilang, naik ke punggungku!" perintah Jellal lagi masih dengan nada panik.

Erza terkejut setengah mati. Tak disangkanya, pemuda cuek dan tak tahu diri ini ternyata memiliki sisi yang perhatian seperti ini. "Apa kau yakin, Jellal? Aku kan be-..."

"Aku tahu seberapa beratnya dirimu itu, baka. Siapa yang menggendongmu ke UKS waktu itu, hah?" potong Jellal dengan cepat. "Cepat naik, atau aku akan mengangkatmu seperti pengantin baru." Tambahnya dengan nada mengancam.

Erza berdecih sebal, tapi ia tersenyum tipis di wajah pucatnya. Ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk naik ke punggung Jellal lalu menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan leher pemuda itu. Kemudian Jellal memegangi kaki Erza dan bersiap untuk berdiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jellal pun berdiri dengan menggendong Erza tanpa kesulitan apapun. Erza sedikit kagum karena Jellal begitu kuat menggendongnya. Jellal pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap, memasuki hutan dan menuju ke area kamp Pegasus Hills.

"Terima kasih, Jellal..." bisik Erza tepat di telinga kiri Jellal, lalu ia pun membenamkan kepalanya dan tertidur di punggung Jellal.

"Hn,"

Jellal kemudian terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak berani bergerak lebih. Ia takut semua ini hanya mimpi. Detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh ini membuatnya menghela napas berkali-kali. Di punggungnya ada Erza, ia begitu dekat dengan Erza dan jantungnya tak karuan. Perasaan hangat menjalari dirinya.

Jellal merasa benar-benar sudah gila. "Aku benci Erza, aku benci Erza, aku benci Erza..." gumamnya berulang kali untuk menyingkirkan detak jantungnya yang aneh itu, tetapi sia-sia.

Erza yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur pulas mendengar gumaman Jellal dengan samar. Ia pun tersenyum kecil karena dalam hati ia juga menggumamkan hal yang serupa. "aku benci Jellal..."

.

.

Kini, hujan turun.

Jellal dan Erza sampai di area kamp paling akhir untung saja hujan turun setelah Jellal dan Erza datang. Malapetakanya, Jellal tidak membawa benda temuannya karena ia melemparnya entah kemana saat ia panik tadi. Tapi untungnya Gray tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Syukurnya juga mereka tidak dihukum oleh Lyon dan Sherry karena mengerti keadaannya Erza.

Erza ditidurkan di kemahnya Jellal karena hanya kemah Jellal yang memiliki penghangat. Udara sangat dingin siang ini akibat hujan turun, meski tidak begitu lebat tetap saja angin-angin liar itu menyerbu Pegasus Hills ini dengan brutalnya.

Acara pelatihan tidak dilanjutkan dan semua Fairy Tail sedang berlindung di kamp mereka masing-masing. Di kemah Jellal, ada Jellal dan Sheria yang menjaga Erza yang tertidur pulas itu.

Keduanya hanya diam seperti orang asing. Insiden beberapa menit lalu sangat membuat Sheria ingin marah sekaligus menangis.

 **SHERIA FLASH BACK.**

Sheria tersenyum lega saat melihat Jellal akhirnya tiba di area kamp. Tapi ekspresi bahagianya itu berubah seiring ia melihat Jellal yang kemudian menuju ke matras tempat Droy dan perlahan menurunkan Erza yang tertidur pucat itu dari punggungnya.

"Erza, kenapa?!" seru Lyon dan Gray serempak. Kedua kakak beradik itu langsung berlari menyerbu Erza di matras-nya Droy.

"Ia tidak sadarkan diri setelah aku menemukan rumput dan lumut Magnolia." Jelas Jellal dengan tenang. Rasa paniknya sudah sedikit mereda.

"Haish, sudah kubilang lebih baik ia beristirahat di kamp saja!" ujar Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rasa cemas sangat tersorot di wajahnya. Setelah Gray dan Lyon, Natsu dan yang lain ikut mengelilingi Erza untuk melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Jellal yang dengan wajah dingin tiba-tiba malah berjalan cepat kepada Sheria yang berdiri dekat api unggun padam itu. Sheria sedikit bingung dan canggung begitu menyadari arah tuju Jellal adalah dirinya.

Begitu di hadapan Sheria, Jellal menghela napas berat lalu menyodorkan telapak tangannya. "Dimana?" tanya Jellal dengan dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sheria belum mengerti.

"Kembalikan obat Erza."

Sheria terbelalak. Ia tidak habis pikir Jellal mengetahui jika obat itu ada di Sheria. Bahkan Sheria berani bertaruh Erza sendiri tidak tahu dimana obatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikan obatnya, kan. Agar Erza istirahat di kamp dan kau bisa dengan puas dekat dengan Gray." Cetus Jellal lagi dengan dingin. "serahkan obatnya, cepat." Perintahnya kemudian dengan sorot mata tajam.

Hati Sheria serasa tersayat pisau yang amat tajam mendengar ungkapan Jellal itu. Dengan terpaksa ia menyerahkan botol obat milik Erza itu pada Jellal.

Jellal kemudian memeriksa obat tersebut untuk memastikannya dan langsung berlari kepada Erza lagi untuk meminumkan obatnya. Meninggalkan Sheria yang bergeming itu.

 **SHERIA FLASH BACK OFF!**

Gadis berambut pink terang itu menatap Jellal dengan segan. Ia menatap mata pria berambut biru itu dengan cermat. Sorot mata kekhawatiran pada gadis rambut merah yang terbaring tidur itu, Erza.

"Kau salah satu hal... Jellal.." ujar Sheria membuka pembicaraan.

Jellal melirik Sheria lewat ekor matanya dan menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata gadis berambut pink itu. "Aku bukannya ingin dekat dengan Gray..." sambung Sheria dengan perlahan, "aku... ingin dekat denganmu."

Terlihat ekspresi biasa saja dari Jellal. Malahan Jellal malah mendengus dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu!" pekik Sheria dengan mantap, namun Jellal hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata.

"Kau sudah gila?" tanya Jellal dengan datar.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Jellal..."

Jellal tidak menjawab. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti atmosfer kemah hangat itu. Meski begitu, Jellal tidak merasakan gejolak aneh seperti yang dirasakannya jika bersama Erza.

"Maaf aku..."

"Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku." Potong Sheria dengan cepat, "aku tahu kau memang tak menyukaiku. Ini adalah kesempatan langka bagiku, Jellal." terangnya dengan nada bergetar, "aku tahu... kau menyukai Erza. Di matamu hanya ada Erza."

Jellal tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia sendiri juga sedikit menyetujui perkataan Sheria itu, meski rasanya tidak tepat.

"Itu sebabnya aku bertindak sejauh ini karena aku iri dan cemburu pada Erza." Terang Sheria dengan sebulir air mata yang mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Jellal sedikit iba. "Aku memang perhatian pada Erza, tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya." Ucap Jellal dengan datar, "ia memang yang terlebih dahulu menghampiriku. Hanya ia yang berani mendekatiku meski ia tahu aku ini seperti serigala liar." terang Jellal dengan mata redup. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Erza yang dingin bagai es itu. "dari situlah aku menganggap Erza sebagai gadis yang menarik.."

Sheria tertegun mendengar itu. ia baru menyadari akan satu hal. Selama ini, meski ia menyukai Jellal tapi ia tidak pernah berani mendekati pemuda itu. ia takut membuat marah pria itu. Sheria menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Selama ini ia memang sangat bodoh dan lemah. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian.

Di saat itu juga lah, ia merasa bahwa keiriannya pada Erza telah menguap. Ia merasa bahwa semua kecemburuanya itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenaganya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal...

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya dengan pelupuk mata yang masih penuh air mata itu. Ia merasa amat rapuh. Lemah. Ia jauh lebih lemah dari Erza.

.

.

Di malam terakhir ini, seluruh Fairy Tail bersama Warrod _-sensei_ duduk mengelilingi api unggun dengan akurnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak membantu banyak dalam acara perkemahan dan pelatihan ini." Terang Warrod _-sensei_ yang tengah memberikan ceramah untuk anak-anak. "tapi satu hal yang kutahu, Fairy Tail memang kuat dan kompak. Pertahankan rasa kebersamaan kalian, jangan sampai kalian tercecer sendiri-sendiri. Seandainya tercecer maka bersatulah kembali, menjadi sebuah organisasi yang solid dan kuat di Fairy Gakuen. Hidup Fairy Tail!"

"HIDUP FAIRY TAIL~!" balas kesemua Fairy Tail dengan serempak. Semangat mereka memang tidak pernah tertandingi, apalagi ketuanya adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Setelah itu, Fairy Tail makan-makan bersama. Menu makanan hari ini adalah BBQ. Mereka memanggangnya bersama-sama di atas tungku pemanggang yang dipinjam dari Ichiya, pengurus Pegasus Hills ini. Ichiya, Eve dan beberapa orang pengurus Pegasus Hills ini ikut dalam acara malam bersama ini.

Erza yang duduk melipat kedua kakinya dengan berjejal jaket bulu tebal memperhatikan semua yang berbahagia itu sambil senyum-senyum lebar sendirian. Jellal kemudian datang dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana panjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jellal berusaha datar. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya kepada gadis itu.

Erza mendongak pada Jellal yang telah berdiri di sebelahnya itu. lalu Jellal ikut duduk bersamanya. "Aku sudah baikan." Sahut Erza sambil tersenyum tipis. "Meski Sherria yang melakukan hal itu padaku, tapi aku tahu ia adalah orang yang baik." Terang Erza dengan tulus. Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya tadi sore, Erza terkejut karena ada Sherria yang menjaganya tanpa lelah itu. Sherria menangis dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada Erza berulang kali. Sherria sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Tentulah Erza memaafkan Sherria.

"Baka, ia berusaha mencelakakanmu dan kau masih mengganggapnya orang baik?" sahut Jellal sambil mendengus. Ia tidak habis pikir Erza tetap menganggap Sherria orang baik. Kalau Jellal jadi Erza 'sih, pasti Jellal sudah mencap gadis itu sebagai orang jahat dan pasti sudah balas dendam dengan mematahkan kedua kaki ayahnya. *kenapa jadi ayahnya*

"Entah berapa banyak orang yang akan mencelakaiku, kau akan tetap ada untuk membantuku, kan?" gumam Erza yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Jellal. Kedua mata gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah teman-teman yang sedang asik dan serunya memanggang daging-daging BBQ itu.

Jellal yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu tertegun. Ia tidak berkedip dan tidak bernapas untuk sesaat karena gejolak aneh hinggap di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jellal terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang terurai ke bawah dan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Eh, ya, kau sakit apa?" tanya Jellal mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada bicaranya diusahakan senormal mungkin agar Erza tidak mengetahui perasaan canggungnya tanpa sebab itu. "kau pucat seharian dan mendadak tidak dapat berdiri itu karena tidak minum obat, kan?"

Erza yang gantian menunduk. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Jellal. Gadis itu memang pernah memberitahunya tentang alergi ini itu, tapi Jellal tidak tahu banyak tentang apa saja yang menjadi _alergen_ bagi Erza. "Aku menderita penyakit alergi kronis." Gumam Erza dengan nada rendah.

Jellal menautkan sepasang alis karena tidak mengerti. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu alergi? Mengapa begitu parah?" tanyanya beruntun. Tumben sekali Jellal tertarik pada banyak hal.

"Aku alergi pada daun pohon pinus." Terang Erza dengan pelan. Jellal memperhatikan setiap kata yang dikatakan gadis itu, "banyak hal lain yang membuatku alergi. Jadi aku harus meminum obat itu, kalau tidak hasilnya seperti tadi siang."

"Mengapa be-gi-tu parah?" tanya Jellal lagi dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ia tahu Erza enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. oleh sebab itu Jellal terus mendesaknya.

"Aku lahir di Fase Eight." Terang Erza dengan cepat.

Jellal memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu Fase Eight?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu merapatkan jaket yang melindunginya dari udara dingin dan menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Seseorang yang lahir pada tanggal 8 bulan 8 dan 2 angka dari belakang tahun kelipatan 8 akan disebut kelahiran Fase Eight. Aku lahir tanggal 8-8-1996, oleh karena itu aku termasuk korban dari Fase Eight." Jelas Erza.

"Apa hubungannya dengan alergimu?"

"Seseorang yang lahir di Fase Eight dipercaya tertimpa Kutukan Gelap." Sambung Erza tanpa menatap Jellal.

"Apalagi itu Kutukan Gelap?" tanya Jellal seolah tidak tertarik. Padahal sebenarnya ia benar-benar mendengarkan dan tertarik pada pembicaraannya dengan Erza ini.

Erza kembali menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Begitu ia membuka matanya kembali, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melirik Jellal yang terlihat begitu menantikan kelanjutan penjelasan Erza. "Kutukan pembawa malapetaka. Kutukan yang menyebabkan peyakit langka pada siapa saja di seluruh tanah Fiore dan Ishgar yang lahir di Fase Eight. Penyakit ini bukan hanya langka, tetapi juga mematikan." Jelas Erza dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu merasa sangat terluka dan tidak terima pada nasibnya.

"Mana mungkin, Erza. Tidak ada kutukan gelap seperti itu." sahut Jellal berusaha menghibur Erza. "itu pasti hanya mitos."

Erza menghela napas lagi, "Aku juga berpikir begitu pada awalnya Jellal." terang Erza berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, "tapi.. terlalu banyak bukti yang menyatakan bahwa Kutukan Gelap itu benar-benar ada. Tidak hanya aku, kakakku, Laxus, juga mengalami nasib serupa denganku." Sebulir air mata dari pelupuk mata gadis itu menetes pelan.

"Laxus-niisan juga mengalami penyakit kronis sepertimu?" tanya Jellal memastikan. Erza mengangguk pelan.

Erza sedikit terisak, "Tidak hanya aku dan kakakku. Di Fiore dan Ishgar banyak sekali ditemukan kasus meninggalnya seseorang yang lahir di Fase Eight itu akibat penyakit kronis. Sudah diteliti ada lebih dari 1000 orang di tanah Fiore dan Ishgar yang menderita penyakit mematikan dan 1000 orang itu lahir di Fase Eight."

Jellal terdiam. Ia mengerti bagaimana menyeramkannya Kutukan Gelap itu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya kemudian dengan perlahan, "apa yang terjadi pada Laxus?"

"Jantungnya tidak sempurna tanpa diketahui sebabnya. Laxus-nii juga harus meminum obatnya setiap hari untuk meredam rasa sakitnya." Jelas Erza sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes ke pipinya itu.

Jellal membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu mengganggu benaknya saat ini. Ia teringat akan suatu hal...

Pemuda berambut biru itu teringat... Tanggal lahir almarhum kakaknya, Mystogan, sama dengan Laxus. Mystogan terang-terangan pernah mengatakannya.

'Mystogan-nii.. juga lahir di Fase Eight... tetapi mengapa Kutukan itu tidak menimpanya?' gumamnya di dalam hati.

Jellal merasa sedikit merinding tiba-tiba karena Mystogan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit kronis apapun. Kakaknya itu meninggal akibat kasus pembunuhan, bukan karena penyakit kronis. "apa yang terjadi di dunia ini sebenarnya..." gumam Jellal pada diri sendiri dengan raut wajah teramat bingung.

 **CHAPTER 9 END!**

 **Perkemahan Ala Fairy Tail Arc End.**

 **TBC.**

 **Reviewnyaa pleaseeeee!**


	11. Chapter 10

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _A/N: Wuaah, baru sempat update. Gomen... Btw, makasih loh reviewnyaa.. Banyak yang mulai kepo ya ternyata. Tenang saja, lama2 kekepoan Anda semua akan terjawab kok di chap akhir ups ^^ Aku gatau sih di chap ini akan membuat kalian tambah bertanya2 atau tidak. atau justru malah bosan dan tidak tertarik lagi. Pokoknya..._**

 ** _HAPPY READING HAPPY REVIEW~!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10:**

 **'** **Menguapnya Perasaan Sheria. Perang Gray x Jellal!**

* * *

 _'_ _Kenapa... padahal aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya... tetapi, mengapa perasaan ini timbul. Perasaan akan kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai...'_

 _–_ _Erza Scarlet in MLF_

* * *

Hari ketiga tiba.

Natsu lesu karena ini adalah hari-nya kembali ke kota Fiore. "Ahh, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang!" serunya berkali-kali hingga membuat Sherry muak dan menjitak Natsu.

"Dasar berisik!" ujar Sherry. Dua buah benjolan terlihat nyata di atas kepala malang Natsu.

Para Fairy Tail telah memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam bagasi bus. Warrod _-sensei_ pun sudah tertidur pulas di dalam bus. *Warrod kerjaannya tidur mulu*

Gray yang sedang sibuk mengatur-atur barang itu sedikit merasa kewalahan karena ia melakukannya seorang diri tanpa dibantu Natsu ataupun Lyon.

Selang 20 menit kemudian, barulah ia memasuki bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang sudah sebagian penuh itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah yang duduk di kursi dua set di dekat jendela. Gray langsung tersenyum mengetahui sebelah Erza masih belum ada yang duduk. Di antara seluruh wanita yang ikut dalam kegiatan camp ini, tidak ada satupun yang dekat sekali dengan Erza. Pantas saja jika Erza tidak terlalu akrab dengan anggota perempuan Fairy Tail. Teman Erza kan kalau di sekolah hanya Lucy.

Gray melangkah lurus ke kursi kosong di sebelah Erza dengan wajah berseri-seri. Senyumnya berubah masam begitu ia menyadari seseorang juga mengincar tempat duduk itu dari arahnya yang berlawanan.

Jellal berhasil menduduki tempat duduk itu membuat Gray geram. "Huaah, sial!" geram Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Gray, kau sudah gila atau kenapa?" tanya Natsu yang membuat Gray semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih saat Jellal melambai tangan pada Gray sambil menyeringai tanda mengejek.

"3-0" ucap Jellal yang dapat diketahui oleh Gray dengan jelas melalui gerak mulutnya Jellal. Gray yang kalah pun akhirnya duduk di kursi paling belakang lagi bersama Natsu dan Gajeel dengan pasrah.

"Uoh, Gray, ayo kita main kartu!" ajak Gajeel dan Natsu dengan bersemangat.

"Tidak mau!" tepis Gray dengan kasar. Mood-nya sedang buruk saat ini.

Natsu dan Gajeel hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali bermain kartu dengan serunya itu. Sedangkan Gray menekuk wajahnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Erza pada pemuda berambut biru di sebelahnya itu dengan ketus.

"Asisten, jangan banyak bicara." Sahut Jellal dengan datar. "kau berhutang padaku lagi, ingat?" tambahnya memperingati Erza.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Erza merasa terpuruk. Ia pun diam dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela bus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bus pun berjalan. Suasana tidak seriang di hari pertama saat mereka baru berangkat. Banyak yang merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Pegasus Hills ini begitu cepat.

Jellal mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, ia juga mengambil sebuah _earphone_ dan menyematkan yang sebelah kiri di telinga kanannya. Sebelah lainnya ia tempelkan di telinga Erza.

"Aku tidak mau." Sergah Erza menepis halus.

"Dengar dulu." Ucap Jellal seolah memerintah.

Erza mendecih sebal lalu terpaksa menyematkan earphone itu di telinganya. Suatu melodi lagu yang diputar Jellal pun terdengar. Melodi pelan dan lembut yang menenangkan hatinya.

Bukan sebuah lagu pop atau rock atau apalah yang disukai kebanyakan pria, ini adalah lagu instrumen klasik yang meneduhkan.

 _The Seasons, Tchaikovsky. Octobre (October): Chant d'automne (Autumn Song)._

Kebanyakan orang mengatakan, komposisi ini merupakan bagian romantis dari antara ke-12 lainnya. Entah mengapa, Erza merasa instrumen ini terdengar begitu menyayat hatinya. Seolah akan ada hal buruk terjadi...

Ia menoleh pada Jellal. Pria itu telah bersender dengan nyaman dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

'Aku menganggapnya, meski aku sering menghapus perasaan itu.' ujar Erza dalam hatinya, 'Kenapa... padahal aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya... tetapi, mengapa perasaan ini timbul. Perasaan akan kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai...'

.

.

Di Fiore...

Loke Leo. Pria tampan, rupawan, idaman para wanita kekinian berdiri menjulang di depan cermin kamarnya. Ia memandang refleksi dirinya dengan lemas. Entah, perasaannya amat kacau dan buruk hari ini. Tepatnya pagi ini, ia telah berdandan rapi dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang membalut tubuh atletis-nya.

"Loke! Cepat sedikit!" seru sang nenek, Evergreen, yang memang selalu galak itu dari luar kamarnya.

"Ya, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, baachan..." sahut Loke dari dalam kamarnya.

Ia mengancingkan jasnya, merapikan dasi serta rambutnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. "Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapi hari ini..." gumam Loke sedikit didramatisir.

"Dasar lelet. Kau masih muda tapi lamban sekali!" gerutu Evergreen dengan galak. Ia berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dekat garasi mobil itu.

"Ma-maaf, baachan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Loke dan Evergreen memasuki mobil sedan biru tua metalik bersamaan. Loke menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku mobil dengan pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, melarikan diripun percuma.

Mobil sedan milik Ever ini pun melaju pelan menuju kediaman seseorang. Begitu tiba di kediaman kenalan Ever, Loke mendongak kagum pada rumah yang megah nan besar dan luas itu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Loke." Ajak Evergreen sambil membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. Lalu ia berjalan pelan sambil menjinjing tas tangannya dengan anggun menuju dalam rumah yang megah itu.

Loke membuntuti Ever dan ia menoleh-noleh kekiri dan ke kanan dengan takjub. Ia tidak menyangka Baachan-nya memiliki kenalan orang super kaya raya seperti ini. Sampai di depan pintu masuk, Ever dan Loke disambut hangat oleh pelayan yang berkemeja itu. "Silakan masuk, tuan dan nyonya." Ujar pelayan itu dengan sopan dan formal. Mereka pun berjalan mengikuti petunjuk dari sang pelayan.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruang tamu rumah ini setelah mereka melalui lorong megah dan terang yang cukup panjang. Ever dan Loke duduk di sofa berdampingan.

"Ohoho, Ever-chan. Kau memang selalu membuat hatiku berdetak, eh..." Loke dan Ever menengok ke sumber suara. Evergreen langsung tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar gombalan itu.

"Elf-kun..." gumam Ever begitu melihat paras orang yang meggombalinya itu. Seorang pria tua bertubuh besar dan berpakaian rapi, itulah Elfman Fernandes. Loke merasa sedikit minder, padahal pria itu sudah kakek-kakek.

Loke pun berdiri dan memberikan hormat pada Elfman. Begitu ia menegakkan tubuhnya setelah membungkuk, sepasang mata Loke membulat seiring ia menemukan keajaiban yang tak disangka baginya. Mulutnya terbuka setengah karena sedikit tercengang.

"Tak kusangka rencana perjodohan kita benar-benar terlaksana, Ever-chan..." kata Elfman yang kemudian terduduk di hadapan Evergreen. "inilah gadis yang akan kujodohkan dengan cucu ketigamu itu, Ever-chan."

"Salam kenal." Gadis yang dilihat oleh Loke sedari tadi akhirnya membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan salam. Loke masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Loke benar-benar tidak menyangka, gadis yang akan dijodohkannya ini benar-benar yang idamannya. Berambut biru bergelombang, bertubuh ramping dan parasnya cantik. Loke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Perkenalkan, Evergreen-san. Namaku adalah Juvia Fernandes..." ujar Juvia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

"Ah, nama yang indah, Juvia-chan. Panggil aku Baachan saja, ya.. toh Loke juga memanggilku demikian." Ujar Evergreen dengan ramah. Lalu ia melirik ke Loke yang masih berdiri dengan tercengang itu, "Loke, kenalkan dirimu dong." Perintah Evergreen sambil mencubit pinggang Loke hingga cucu berambut orange-nya itu sedikit merintih karena sakit dan geli.

"A-aku Loke Leo, Ju-juvia-san... Panggil aku Loke. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Loke dengan terbata. Matanya tak teralihkan dari gadis berambut biru yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Loke.

Meski Loke tidak bebas untuk memilih pasangannya saat ini, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak menyesal untuk dijodohkan...

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00.

Makan siang sebelum akhirnya sampai di kota Fiore. Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah makan yakiniku yang berdesain Jepang kuno itu. Natsu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya berkali-kali karena rasa lapar.

"Hentikan tingkah menjijikanmu itu, Natsu." Sherry menjitak Natsu untuk keduakalinya.

"Aww, sakit, tahu Sherry-senpai!" gerutu Natsu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

Erza turun dari bus setelah Jellal. Erza sedikit tertegun begitu menyadari pemuda berambut biru itu selalu menunggunya, sehingga akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan.

"Ehem ehem, ketua osis dilarang pacaran,ya..." gurau Warrod-sensei sambil berjalan di tengah Erza dan Jellal hingga memisahkan keduanya secara paksa.

"Ti-tidak, sensei!" balas Erza dan Jellal dengan kompak. Mendengar itu Warrod malah terkekeh dan meninggalkan keduanya yang saling salah-salahan itu.

Gray dan Sheria menatap keduanya dengan heran. Erza dan Jellal memang sangat membingungkan. Perasaan cemburu Gray meluap-luap, sedang Sheria tersenyum kecil melihat pasangan itu. "Mereka serasi, ya..." ujar Sheria pada Gray. Kini Sheria telah berubah. Ia menganggap Jellal sebagai teman. Malah sekarang ia bersemangat untuk menjodoh-jodohkan Jellal dan Erza.

"Serasi apanya?!" timpal Gray tidak terima. Ia mendengus lalu berjalan mendekati Jellal Erza yang berjalan beriringan itu. Kemudian Gray menyingkirkan Jellal agar Gray dapat bersebelahan dengan Erza.

"Erza, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?" tanya Gray dengan perhatian.

"Baik, Gray. Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku." Balas Erza sambil tersenyum manis. Di balik tubuh Gray, ada seorang yang berambut biru merasa kepanasan karena hatinya serasa tersulut api kecemburuan.

Gray membalas senyum Erza lalu ia berpaling pada Jellal yang ada di belakangnya itu. "1-3." Kata Gray tanpa suara tapi Jellal dapat menangkap vokal pria es yang selalu memakai baju ketat itu, Gray.

Jellal mendengus.

Pada saat makan, Jellal dan Gray juga seringkali bertarung semu. Mereka berebutan duduk di sebelah Erza, berebut memberikan tisu pada Erza, berebut melemparkan perhatian kepada Erza. Sialnya, kali ini Gray yang selalu menang. Oleh sebab itu kini Jellal terus menekuk wajahnya. "4-3, Jellal." cetus Gray dengan bangga.

Gray memasuki bus setelah Erza dan Jellal di belakang Gray. Bahkan di pintu masuk bus ini mereka rebutan masuk duluan. "Aku duluan, baka!" oceh Gray sambil mendorong-dorong Jellal.

"Kau lamban! Aku duluan!" balas Jellal tak mau kalah. Keduanya sama kuat dalam hal dorong-dorongan. Hingga belasan orang yang ingin masuk ke bus menunggu atraksi mereka berdua yang menghalangi jalan masuk itu selesai.

Akhirnya sang mantan ketua Fairy Tail pun melerai, "Kalian menghalangi jalan, baka!" omel Lyon sambil memisahkan keduanya secara paksa dan menendang mereka jauh dari bus.

"Ah sial, tendangan aniki sakit sekali!" gerutu Gray yang mengelus-elus pantatnya itu.

"Ini salahmu." Ujar Jellal yang telah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh bagian belakangnya yang berdebu karena terkena tanah.

Gray menggeretuk, "Kau juga salah, baka!" lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Hingga pada akhirnya Sherry menjitak keduanya.

"Hahaha! Rasakan jitakan maut Sherry-senpai!" ejek Natsu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau juga diam!" Sherry juga menjitak Natsu.

"Kenapa jadi aku..." cicit Natsu tidak terima.

Akhirnya semua Fairy Tail sudah memasuki bus. Jellal dan Gray duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan Erza di tengah-tengah mereka. "Hari ini kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar, sih?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Tanya saja ke orang sok seksi itu." sahut Jellal sambil mendongakkan kepalanya pada Gray.

Gray bersungut-sungut. Lalu Erza bertanya padanya, "Kenapa, Gray? Apa alasan di balik pertengkaran kalian?" tanya Erza.

"Tanya saja serigala biru itu, Erza."sahut Gray melemparkan pertanyaan Erza pada Jellal.

"Enak saja. Tanya saja si Gray!"

"Tanya Jellal!"

Mereka saling lempar melempar pertanyaan berulang kali, hingga kesabaran Erza menipis. Dengan cepat Erza meninju perut keduanya hingga kedua orang yang mengapitnya ini merintih kesakitan. "Dasar menyebalkan!" ucap Erza dengan kesal.

"Erza, maksudku asisten, seharusnya kau tidak usah tahu." Kata Jellal yang mengelus-elus perutnya. Erza kemudian menatapnya dengan tajam membuat Jellal sedikit bertanya-tanya. Erza mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Jellal dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Begitu, ya..." bisik Erza yang serasa menggema di telinga Jellal hingga bulu kuduk Jellal meremang. Inilah kekuatan kedua Erza setelah pukulan dan tendangannya. Permasalahannya Jellal belum dapat memecahkan kekuatan Erza yang kedua ini. Kekuatan yang unik sehingga membuat Jellal bertanya-tanya.

Sebelum sampai di Fiore, rombongan Fairy Tail pun mampir dulu ke Mermaid Store, toko untuk membeli oleh-oleh khas Pegasus Hills. Mereka singgah di tempat oleh-oleh ini kurang lebih selama satu jam dan sekitar pukul 15.30 barulah mereka menempuh perjalanan ke Fiore.

Meski jam masih menunjukkan sore hari, namun langit sudah gelap. Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu panjang. Apalagi terkesan tambah lama karena jalanan yang macet. Karena perjalanan yang lama ini, terlebih langit dan suasana busnya gelap dan hening rasa kantuk pun datang menyerbu semua orang di bus itu kecuali untuk si pak supir tentunya.

Jellal masih terjaga, matanya memandang luar jendela bus. Dilihatnya mobil-mobil yang berjalan merayap karena padatnya lalu lintas. Daerah perbatasan Pegasus dan Fiore memang terkenal selalu padat. Sepintas ia menoleh kepada dua teman di samping kanannya, namun dua temannya itu juga tertidur sama halnya teman-teman yang lain.

"Dasar kerbau." Ejek Jellal pada Erza dan Gray yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Jellal kemudian memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dengan earphone-nya, siapa tahu juga bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

Begitu perjalanan mulai lancar, bus ini melaju di jalanan berkelok-kelok. Maklumlah pegunungan. Jellal menyukai jalan berkelok-kelok, karena ia merasakan tubuhnya terbawa oleh udara jika melewati jalan berkelok-kelok. (?)

PUK!

Kepala Erza mendarat di bahu Jellal dengan nyamannya. Menyadari itu gejolak aneh di dada Jellal lagi-lagi terjadi. Jellal menyentuh dada kirinya bermaksud untuk meredakan gejolak aneh itu. Ia menunduk untuk melihat gadis yang terpejam dan terlihat lelah itu. Degup jantungnya malah makin kencang. Bahkan ia sendiri dapat mendengar degup jantungnya itu.

Jellal mengedipkan matanya dan menghela napas pelan. Dilihatnya lagi Erza yang bersandar di bahunya sendiri. Degup jantungnya belum normal dan kini matanya malah tertuju pada Erza sepenuhnya. Ia membetulkan posisi tubuhnya agar gadis itu nyaman.

Apa aku menyukai gadis ini..? menyukai Erza... kata Jellal di dalam hati. Ia menggeleng dan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya itu. "Ah, aku ini sudah gila!" rutuk Jellal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat luar jendela dan fokus mendengarkan musik merdu di telinganya itu..

 _"_ _... Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

 _Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

 _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

 _I don't care. You're here tonight..."_

Jellal tersenyum masam mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ -nya itu, "Sial, kenapa lagunya seperti mengejekku.." rutuknya dengan lirih. Lirik lagu itu cukup cocok untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini.

.

 **CHAPTER 10 END!**

 ***) Potongan Lirik Lagu: Hero – Enrique Iglesias.**

 **TARAA! Maaf jika chap ini kurang jelas.. Hehe. Di chap selanjutnya kita akan memulai ketegangan sesungguhnya dari fanfic ini (?) Review dari para reader sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Karu! ^^ terima kasih!**


	12. Chapter 11

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _A/N: Nah nah, tak terasa sudah mencapai chap 11 dan ceritanya masih sangat panjang! Btw, Karu sudah menjanjikan akan ada bagian menegangkan. Ada lohh, meski tidak terlalu banyak dan jelas. Tapi kuharap dapat memberi suatu petunjuk untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. ^^_**

* * *

 _'_ _Karya Antonin Dvorak – Symphony No.9 'From The New World' 4th Movement – seolah menjadi melodi pelantun kembalinya diriku. Suara nyaring dari terompet dan biola juga tymphany yang terdengar dalam symphony itu menggambarkan seluruh isi hatiku saat ini. Gesekan nada, tiupan melodi, genderang tymphany dan kemantapan isi hatiku untuk membalas semuanya, Fernandes... Akan kuungkap semuanya.'_

 _–_ _Hibiki Lates in MLF_

* * *

Pada hari Senin yang damai ini, Erza sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Matanya terpusat pada buku yang ada di hadapannya, hingga ia tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata sedang memandangnya.

Sesekali Erza menguap, lalu membalik lembar buku berikutnya. Tangan kanannya ia sampirkan ke belakang leher untuk menopang kepala. Rambut merahnya yang terurai bebas itu dibiarkannya meski sedikit menghalangi matanya.

"Erza tidak mau menceritakannya padaku..." bisik Lucy dari balik rak buku tinggi yang ada di belakang tempat Erza duduk. Lucy kini sedang diam-diam untuk mengikuti Erza bersama Bisca dan Wendy. *sejak kapan mereka jadi berkomplot?*

"Sungguh, aku tidak salah lihat deh kemarin malam Jumat.." balas Wendy dengan suara pelan juga agar Erza tidak menyadari ketiga orang yang sedang memata-matainya itu.

"Benar, aku juga melihatnya." Tambah Bisca mengiyakan, "Erza dan Jellal saling bersandar kepala di bus."

Lucy berdecak pelan, "Sungguh. Itu berita yang sangat mengejutkanku. Mengapa Erza tidak menceritakannya sama sekali." Rutuknya sedikit kesal.

"Bisa bahaya kalau Levy dan Gajeel mengetahuinya. Pasti Erza dan Jellal langsung jadi bahan omongan dan olokan di sekolah ini..." gumam Wendy sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, jangan! Kasihan Erza!" cegah Lucy sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Wendy.

"Tenang, Lucy-nee. Aku tak'kan memberitahunya pada Levy." Balas Wendy menenangkan. "ia sangat angkuh dan menyebalkan belakangan ini. Ia telah mengejek ayahku, aku tidak terima." Aku Wendy dengan mata redup.

Lucy dan Bisca saling memandang karena entah mau menjawab apa. Mereka tidak tahu detail masalah pertengkaran Levy dan Wendy.

"Baiklah, kita akan menanyakannya pada Erza. Jika ia tidak menjawab maka kita harus memaksanya, setuju?" kata Lucy dengan pelan namun lantang.

"Setuju!" balas Bisca dan Wendy dengan kompak. Mereka bertiga lalu berniat untuk keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Erza dengan diam-diam.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11:**

 **'** **Malaikat dari Negeri Ishgar'**

* * *

Suara gesekan ban yang bersentuhan dengan kerikil berhenti seiring terparkirnya mobil taksi biru itu di depan pagar besi Fairy Gakuen. Seorang pria muda kurus dan jangkung keluar dari bagian penumpang taksi itu.

Begitu ia menutup pelan pintu mobil di belakang tubuhnya, ia segera melangkah memasuki Fairy Gakuen. Tubuhnya tinggi dan perawakannya terkesan jangkung. Rambutnya berwarna _dark-blonde_ dengan model _spiky_ yang tidak tertata rapi. Setidaknya rambutnya lebih terlihat rapi membingkai wajahnya yang tirus daripada rambut biru Jellal.

Langkah tegapnya mengarah pada pintu masuk sekolah yang kemudian akan disambut oleh koridor. Ia berhenti begitu menatap ke dalam sekolah melalui pintu masuk itu. Mata hitamnya menerawang dalam sekolah itu dengan bersinar-sinar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat koridor depan ini. Senyumnya terulum sempurna, begitu manisnya.

Pria muda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel hitamnya. Kini matanya menjadi redup begitu melihat foto yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya itu.

Sebuah foto keluarga terlihat di wallpaper ponselnya. Dalam keluarga itu terdapat 3 anggota. Ayah, ibu dan dirinya. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyum hambar.

Insting pendengarannya yang dipenuhi oleh dunia musik itu kini seolah menabuhkan musik orkestra yang mengalun cepat, tajam dan megah.

'Karya Antonin Dvorak – Symphony No.9 'From The New World' 4th Movement – seolah menjadi melodi pelantun kembalinya diriku. Suara nyaring dari terompet dan biola juga tymphany yang terdengar dalam symphony itu menggambarkan seluruh isi hatiku saat ini. Gesekan nada, tiupan melodi, genderang tymphany dan kemantapan isi hatiku untuk membalas semuanya, Fernandes... Akan kuungkap semuanya.' Kata Hibiki, pemuda tampan itu, di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Hibiki berjalan pelan di tengah koridor depan sekolah dengan tegap. Wajahnya cerah dan bersinar. Bagai malaikat. Seluruh siswi yang kebetulan melihatnya di koridor itu langsung berteriak dengan melengking.

"HIBIKI-SENPAI!" pekik siswi-siswi itu begitu nyaringnya. Mereka melambaikan tangan begitu antusiasnya pada Hibiki yang berjalan tegap itu.

"Hibiki-san selalu tampan seperti dulu." Puji seorang siswi yang berseri-seri melihat kedatangan Hibiki itu.

"Hai, apa kabarnya,kalian?" sapa Hibiki sambil ikut melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum cerah. Semua siswi yang melihat senyum itu bersumpah bahwa senyum itu sangatlah membuat mereka semua itu serasa melayang. Dengan brutalnya mereka menyerbu Hibiki yang masih berjalan sambil menyapa fans-fans-nya itu.

"Hibiki-san, selama ini kau kemana?"

"Mengapa sudah lama tidak ke sekolah?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya siswi-siswi yang menyerbunya itu dengan beruntun.

"Ah, tenang aku baik-baik saja," sahut Hibiki dengan ramah, namun akhirnya ia mulai kewalahan begitu mulai bertambahnya siswi menghambur padanya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Hibiki-san, aku mencintaimu!"

"I Love You, Hibiki-senpai!" pekik siswi-siswi itu dengan agresif-nya. Hibiki yang kewalahan itu memutuskan untuk menyelinap di antara celah dan kabur dari kerumunan fans-nya itu.

Begitu terbebas dari kerumunan padat siswi itu, ia langsung meluncur cepat meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Tak disangkanya siswi-siswi itu mengejarnya dengan agresif. Membuat Hibiki makin lelah. Tak sampai di situ, bahkan jumlah pengejarnya itu sekarang bertambah.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan menunggu seluruh kerumunan itu pergi cukup jauh darinya.

Begitu siswi-siswi itu sudah tidak terlihat, Hibiki pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghela napas lega. "Huft, kukira aku akan dimangsa." Keluhnya.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelasnya untuk menaruh tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya. Namun niatnya itu berubah begitu ia melewati perpustakaan dan melihat seorang Erza sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan khidmadnya.

Hibiki mengulum senyum tipis dan memasuki perpustakaan yang sedang sepi. Hanya ada Erza yang membaca di barisan meja itu. Dengan langkah lebar Hibiki pun menghampiri meja itu. Menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di hadapan Erza sambil menopangkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya.

Ia sangat tahu Erza menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan Erza mendecis pelan dan menghela napas. Herannya Erza tidak menatapnya, kenapa?

"Enyahlah." Desis Erza dengan mata masih terpusat pada buku yang ada di depannya itu.

Hibiki tersenyum jail. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan masih berpose seperti itu, namun Erza sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya bahkan sekadar untuk meliriknya. Ada apa dengan Erza? Tanya Hibiki dalam hati.

Hibiki menegakkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Tapi ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah kubilang enyahlah sebelum kau kuhajar lagi, Jellal!" ucap Erza kemudian dengan nada tinggi. Hibiki menautkan sepasang alisnya.

"Jellal, katamu?" tanya Hibiki dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

Erza yang menyadari itu bukan suara Jellal mendongak kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sukses membuat kedua bola mata gadis berambut merah itu membulat sempurna. Dilihatnya pria berambut _spiky_ pirang itu dengan tak percaya. Bahkan Erza sempat mengucek-ucek matanya dua kali.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Er-chan." Ucap Hibiki yang tersenyum kecil. Erza pun malah menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan Hibiki lekat-lekat.

"Kau... Hibiki sungguhan?" tanya Erza sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hibiki. Dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Hibiki. "kau? Wakil ketua osis? Hibiki Lates, sungguh?" ucap Erza lagi, namun kali ini nada bicaranya malah berubah jadi riang.

"Ya, ini aku, Erza. Hibiki Lates. Kau lupa denganku?" sahut Hibiki sambil memalingkan wajah seolah sakit hati karena merasa dilupakan.

Erza pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil kepada Hibiki dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Sontak Hibiki terkejut setengah mati karena dipeluk Erza. Ia tidak berani bergerak karena ia takut ini hanya mimpi. Erza memeluknya, astaga...

"Malaikatku dari Ishgar telah kembali!" pekik Erza dengan bahagianya. Ia memeluk Hibiki yang duduk itu hingga Hibiki sulit bernapas.

"Er-erza, le-lepaskan!" ujar Hibiki berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Erza yang mencekiknya dari belakang itu.

Erza pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hibiki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Erza harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah pria yang menjulang tinggi itu. "Bagaimana dengan osis? Baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Hibiki basa-basi.

"Baik apanya." Balas Erza dengan cepat, "aku menderita karena harus menghadapi Evil-sensei sendirian, baka." Sambungnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Hibiki tertawa lepas, "Apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mira _-sensei_?" tanyanya *hanya Hibiki seorang di sekolah ini yang menyebut Mirajane dengan sebutan Mira bukan Evil*.

"Yah.. apa sajalah.. aku sudah malas mengungkitnya." Ujar Erza dengan rahang mengeras.

Ada apa dengan gadis ini, batin Hibiki.

"Lalu mengapa kau salah mengiraku sebagai Jellal sebelumnya? Siapa Jellal itu lebih tepatnya?" tanya Hibiki beruntun.

Erza menghela napas keras. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena terlalu banyak masalah dengan Jellal. "Hentikan pembicaraan ini, Hibi." Ucap Erza mulai lelah. Hibiki pun menyerah. Ia tahu bagaimana kekuatan gadis ini ketika ia sedang murka.

"Oke, bagaimana jika kita minum bersama dulu di kantin?" ajak Hibiki dengan bersemangat. Senyumnya mengembang begitu bersinar. Sayang Erza tidak langsung takluk pada senyum itu begitu saja.

"Ide bagus!" seru Erza ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

"Let's go!" Hibiki langsung menyambar Erza ke dalam rangkulannya dan berjalan ke kantin begitu saja. Membuat tatapan-tatapan mengerikan dari para fans Hibiki itu muncul untuk Erza.

"Sial, lagi-lagi si Erza yang berhasil dekat dengan Hibiki-senpai!" gerutu beberapa siswi yang merupakan fans berat Hibiki itu.

"Erza-san memang sangat kuat. Kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Apa kita tidak menyerah dan berpindah untuk mengidolakan Gray-senpai saja?" sahut siswi lainnya.

"Baka! Aku tidak menyerah begitu saja!"

"Ya, lagipula Gray-senpai masih jauh lebih jelek dari Hibiki-senpai, tahu!" Gray yang kebetulan sedang lewat pun mendengar perbincangan fans-fans Hibiki itu. Seolah sebuah kelapa mendarat di kepalanya hanya dengan mendengar ungkapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Mengapa aku begitu menyedihkan?" gumam Gray dengan meratap.

Kembali kepada Erza yang sedang memesan makanan bersama Hibiki di sebuah counter di kantin. Setelah memesan mereka pun duduk di salah satu meja yang ada tak jauh dari counter makanan yang mereka pesan.

Tatapan iri dari para fans Hibiki terus mengarah pada Erza dan tentu saja Erza mengetahui itu. Erza menghela napas, "Fans-mu akan mencekikku sebentar lagi." Ujarnya pada Hibiki yang tengah senyum-senyum menatap Erza itu.

"Heh, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka memperlakukan kekasihku dengan kasar." Sahut Hibiki asal. Erza langsung memencet hidung Hibiki hingga memerah. "ampun, Erza!" ucap Hibiki kemudian sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Erza dari hidungnya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kekasih, hah?" tanya Erza dengan suara menggema. *kekuatan andalannya* Hibiki yang merinding itu pun langsung terdiam dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena bicara asal.

"Kau harus memperlakukan teman lamamu dengan baik, Er-chan." Ucap Hibiki sambil menutup hidungnya yang kesakitan itu.

Erza mendelik padanya, "Kau menyebalkan. Bagaimana aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Erza dengan dingin.

"Maaf-maaf... kau tahu, kan, alasanku meninggalkanmu karena apa..." ujar Hibiki berusaha mencairkan hati Erza yang masih keras itu. "kau juga tahu, kan, bagaimana usaha kerasku untuk sampai ke Ishgar?"

Erza mengangguk dengan seulas senyum manis. Perlahan ia mengacak rambut pirang Hibiki itu dengan keras hingga rambut Hibiki benar-benar berantakan, tapi Hibiki tidak menolak. Ia tidak se-sensitif Loke yang begitu memperhatikan kerapihan rambutnya.

"Aku tahu.." ucap Erza dengan tulus, "kau begitu tekun dan giat berlatih untuk ikut pertunjukan orkestra di Ishgar itu. Aku bangga padamu. Akhirnya bisa ke Ishgar meski tangan emasmu itu sering terluka akibat terlalu berlatih keras."

"Heh, ayolah, Erza. Yang terpenting aku dapat ke Ishgar dan menunjukkan kebolehanku di sana." Sahut Hibiki dengan antusias, "semua mata benar-benar tertuju padaku di saat aku memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan kedua tanganku ini. Benar-benar pengalaman yang membanggakan." Tambahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Begitu senang dan bangganya.

"Wah, lagu apa yang kalian mainkan?" tanya Erza yang mulai membaik mood-nya itu.

" _Symphony Mozart – Piano Concerto No. 21_." Sahut Hibiki dengan tersenyum bangga.

Erza mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu komposisi itu karena ia juga pecinta musik klasik sama halnya dengan Hibiki. Dulu sewaktu SMP, Erza juga sempat les piano klasik bersama Hibiki. Piano Concerto No.21, symphony Mozart yang mengalun dinamis dan ceria. Dimana jemari pianis yang memainkannya terkesan berlari ke sana kemari. Keindahan tersendiri dari setiap nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh masing-masing pemain dalam orkestra. Tapi jelaslah dari judulnya, jadi yang ditonjolkan dalam komposisi ini adalah piano.

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Hibiki yang kini sedang menggerak-gerakkan jari-jemarinya seolah bermain piano. Hibiki sejak kecil memang sudah hebat dalam bermain piano. Bahkan Erza tidak dapat pernah menemukan kekurangan permainan piano Hibiki. Pria berambut pirang itu memang cocok menjadi pianis profesional.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Erza dan Hibiki selalu memesan makanan yang sama. Kali ini mereka memesan _spaghetti bolognaise_. Minumannya milk shake green tea *untuk Erza* dan jus jeruk*untuk Hibiki*.

Erza pun menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Selamat makan!" Hibiki pun demikian. Akhirnya mereka makan dengan damainya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Erza tidak makan bersama sahabat lamanya seperti ini. Rasanya rindu juga.

Hibiki dulunya adalah tetangga sekaligus teman satu SMP-nya Erza. Awalnya mereka pernah musuhan karena Hibiki yang suka mengolok Erza ini dan itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya mereka malah bersahabat. Hibiki mengetahui apapun mengenai Erza, termasuk tentang kutukan gelap yang merundung gadis itu dan kakaknya, Laxus.

"Hmm, bagaimana kabar Laxus-nii, Erza?" tanya Hibiki sambil melahap spaghetti-nya itu.

Erza mengangkat bahu, "Ia jarang membalas email-ku. Aku mengabarinya tentang konsermu di Ishgar, apa ia menyaksikan konsermu?" kata Erza berbalik tanya.

"Hm, Laxus-nii sempat menghubungiku via telepon. Ia bilang tidak bisa menyaksikan konser orkestraku karena ia sedang ada praktik di desa Tenrou." Terang Hibiki datar yang sukses membuat mata Erza berapi-api karena iri. "Hey, hey, hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Hibiki yang kebingungan itu.

"Aku iri padamu karena mendapat telepon dari aniki." Gerutu Erza sambil mengulum-ulum spaghetti di piring dengan garpu. "ia sempat meneleponmu dan tidak pernah membalas emailku." Keluhnya dengan kesal.

Melihat tingkah Erza yang seperti anak kecil itu Hibiki tertawa kecil. Terlebih saat Erza melahap spaghetti-nya itu dengan sekali tangkap dan ganas. "Astaga, Erza. Kau kebiasaan tidak pernah rapi, ya." Ucap Hibiki seraya mengusap ujung bibir Erza yang kotor karena saus bolognaise spaghetti. Erza ikut mengusap-usap ujung bibirnya perlahan dan mengulum senyum.

"Terima kasih, Hibi." Ucapnya tulus.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hibi, Er-chan. Sekarang aku wakil ketua osis, tahu." Gerutu Hibiki sambil pura-pura cemberut, "bagaimana jika mereka tertawa karena mendengar panggilan anehmu itu padaku?" seraya menunjuk fans-fansnya yang sedang memperhatikan Erza dan Hibiki.

"Ah, itu aku tidak peduli." Balas Erza acuh tak acuh. Suasana hatinya sudah membaik sekarang. Ini semua berkat kehadiran Hibiki yang memang bagai malaikat itu. Erza sangat bersyukur akhirnya malaikat itu datang.

Dari kejauhan, dua orang pemuda sedang berdiri sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang mencekam. Membuat setiap orang yang melintas di depan mereka menjadi ketakutan.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Jellal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya begitu masam dan matanya menyipit pada sosok pria muda berambut pirang yang bersama Erza itu.

"Entah. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Hibiki Lates dari kelas 2-A." Sahut Gray yang sama halnya dengan Jellal. *sejak kapan mereka jadi berkomplot? -_-*

"Huh, sekelas dengan Erza, ya.." kata Jellal sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Hn. Ia sangat populer di sekolah ini. Fans wanitanya tak terhingga." Ujar Gray melebih-lebihkan. "Eh hey, tunggu dulu, kau kan bukan murid baru atau murid pindahan, mengapa tidak mengenal orang itu?" seraya menunjuk Hibiki.

Jellal mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka memperhatikan banyak orang. Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku juga tidak tahu kau siapa sebelum kau datang memohon padaku." Ujar Jellal mengungkit masalah itu lagi dan membuat Gray merasa sedikit murung.

"Dia menyebalkan. Banyak orang membandingkan diriku dengannya, alhasil aku jadi bahan olokan fans-fansnya." Kata Gray tanpa ditanya. Jellal menatap Gray dengan raut wajah simpati yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau memang selalu menyedihkan." Balas Jellal sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gray.

"Kau masih kalah denganku, ingat? 4-3?" kata Gray mengungkit pertarungan dingin tidak jelasnya bersama Jellal.

Jellal mendengus, "Maaf, kita seri, kawan. Bukan 4-3, melainkan 4 sama." Koreksi Jellal sambil menyeringai.

"Kau pikun, ya? Jelas-jelas di restoran itu aku yang memenangkannya, tahu."

"Kau salah. Di bus..." Jellal menghentikan pembicaraannya setelah ia menyadari hal itu sebaiknya tidak usah dibicarakan dengan Gray.

"Ada apa di bus?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Lupakan!" cetus Jellal dengan dingin, "yang jelas kita seri, Gray. Jangan senang dulu karena kau mengira kau yang lebih unggul." Tambahnya.

Gray ikut menyeringai, "Yang jelas, kita harus menyingkirkan pria ini dulu..." cetusnya seraya memandang Hibiki yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Erza itu.

"Sial, gadis itu tidak pernah tertawa manis seperti itu padaku." Gumam Jellal tidak jelas. Untung saja Gray tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

Erza yang tengah asik dengan Hibiki di kelas itu mendadak terkejut karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ada sebuah email masuk. Erza mengambil ponsel di saku roknya dan melihatnya.

 _'_ _Ke pohon sakura, cepat!'_

"Sial, Jellal." gerutu Erza dengan pelan, namun Hibiki dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa, Er?" tanya Hibiki begitu melihat Erza yang memasukkan ponselnya ke saku roknya dan beranjak berdiri dari kursi.

"Maaf, Hibi. Aku pulang duluan, ya..." ujar Erza sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Hibiki tanpa penjelasan.

Erza berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menuju pohon sakura dimana Jellal biasa berteduh. Ia tersenyum masam saat melihat pria berambut biru itu tengah tidur dengan bersandar di batang pohon itu. Erza berjalan mendekat dan terduduk di sebelah Jellal yang memejamkan mata serta mengerutkan dahi itu.

'Aneh sekali tidurnya orang ini.' Kata Erza dalam hati. Ia memandang lekat-lekat pria yang memejamkan matanya itu.

Perlahan Jellal membuka mata hazzel-nya dan menatap Erza yang ada di sampingnya. Erza sedikit terkejut karena ia keasikan memandang wajah Jellal yang tadinya memejamkan mata itu.

Jellal yang biasa saja hanya berdeham untuk angkat bicara, "Lama sekali." Komennya tanpa memandang Erza yang masih terkejut itu. Semburat merah memulas pipi putihnya. "Erza?" tanya Jellal seraya mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Erza.

Erza makin terkejut dibuatnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat karena jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Jellal. "Ka-ka-kau terlalu dekat, baka!" katanya terbata sambil mendorong Jellal dengan kuat.

"Heh, kau kenapa, sih?" gerutu Jellal dengan heran. Akhirnya ia kembali ke posisi semula dan memandang gadis di sampingnya itu dengan bingung. "sejak Jumat malam di bus kau sangat aneh. Ada apa?" tanya Jellal dengan ngotot untuk meminta penjelasan.

Erza terdiam sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya bertautan saling meremas rok pendeknya. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya begitu mengingat kejadian di hari Jumat malam itu.

 **ERZA FLASHBACK.**

Malam itu, kita semua sudah tahu, Erza yang tertidur pulas bersandar di bahu Jellal dengan amat nyaman. Jellal yang mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ -nya itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi mendengarkan musik setelah ia bedecak tidak jelas. Jellal pun ikut tidur sama halnya dengan yang lain.

Guncangan kecil yang timbul dalam bus membuat kepala Jellal ikut bersandar pada kepala Erza yang bersandar di bahunya itu. Keduanya tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan.

Perlahan kedua mata Erza terbuka sedikit. Matanya terbuka sempit dan pandangannya samar. Ia pun menguap pelan dan menyadari jika ia telah bersandar di bahu Jellal.

Erza sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jellal yang bersandar di kepalanya itu. Erza mengulum senyum kecil tanpa sebab begitu mendapati wajah Jellal yang terlihat amat mempesona saat ini.

Sebesit cahaya dari lampu-lampu di jalanan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela bus mengenai wajah Jellal yang tertidur itu. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan rambutnya sedikit terurai ke belakang, membuat wajah tampannya terekspos jelas. Hanya Erza yang mengetahui ketampanan pria ini.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Erza menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir sang pemuda berambut biru itu dengan lembutnya. Pemuda itu tertidur, tidak mengetahuinya.

Lima detik berikutnya, Erza melotot selebar-lebarnya. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jellal sejauh-jauhnya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencium bibir seorang Jellal si serigala itu begitu saja? Degup jantungnya tak karuan. Terlebih saat ia menatap wajah polos Jellal yang tertidur itu.

Apa yang kau lakukan ini, Erza Baka! Umpat Erza pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengetuk keningnya berkali-kali hingga merasa kesakitan.

Di tengah tingkah Erza yang aneh itu, Gray menguap dan membuka matanya. "Erza, kau kenapa?" tanya Gray dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Untung saja gelap, kalau tidak pasti Gray semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa wajah Erza begitu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Detik berikutnya gantian Jellal yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya pelan dan lalu menatap Erza yang sedang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan aneh itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jellal dengan ketus.

Erza merasa sangat malu melihat Jellal. terlebih saat ia tak sengaja melihat bibir pemuda itu. Ia merasa benar-benar gila. Erza mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghela napas keras. "Aku benci Jellal, aku benci Jellal, aku benci Jellal..." gumamnya berulang kali.

Jellal makin mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Hey, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

 **ERZA FLASH BACK OFF.**

Erza pun berdeham pelan, "Ma-maaf. Apa perlumu denganku?" tanyanya kemudian. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, benar juga." Sahut Jellal mudah sekali dialihkan pembicaraannya. Setidaknya itu membuat Erza bernapas lega. "temani aku ke kedai Karura, asisten." Ajak Jellal yang tapi terdengar seperti perintah mutlak itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Erza bingung.

"Tidak perlu tahu alasannya, baka." Sahut Jellal sambil menyentil kening Erza yang cukup lebar itu. Lalu Jellal berdiri menjulang di hadapan Erza yang masih terduduk seraya mengelus keningnya yang memerah itu.

Erza mendongak menatap pria berambut biru berantakan itu. Jellal berdiri tepat membelakangi sang surya, membuatnya terlihat bagai bersinar. Dikelilingi oleh semburat cahaya terang sang surya. Erza sedikit tercengang melihat pemandangan cukup menakjubkan itu.

'Andai rambut panjangnya yang melebihi telinga itu dipotong sedikit, lalu model rambutnya diubah agar lebih rapi. Poni panjangnya dipotong sedikit agar matanya terlihat cukup jelas tidak menutupi seluruh mata seperti ini. Jika rambutnya membingkai rapi wajahnya layaknya Hibi pasti Jellal terlihat... tampan...' kata Erza di dalam hatinya. Ia sedikit senyum kecil saat mengatakan itu dalam hati. Begitu tersadar apayang dipikirkannya, Erza menampar pipinya sendiri hingga merah, 'dasar, Erza. Kau ini benar-benar tidak waras. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan pria serigala brandalan ini tampan, baka? Ah Erza baka!' katanya lagi dalam hati.

"Heh, Erza kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jellal heran. Erza langsung bangkit berdiri menyebelahi Jellal yang sedang terheran-heran itu.

"Se-sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang ke kedai Karura, Jellal Fernandes." utus Erza dengan nada terbata. Ia tidak berani menatap Jellal.

Jellal memiringkan kepalanya, "Hn," dengusnya yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Erza yang tengah bersungut-sungut pada dirinya sendiri itu.

Hibiki, yang sedari tadi mengikuti dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Erza sedikit terkejut. Erza menemui pria lain, selain dirinya. Itu adalah suatu keajaiban besar bagi Hibiki. "Jadi itu yang bernama Jellal..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Jellal Fernandes, eh? Sungguh replika dari Siegrain Fernandes..." sambungnya sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

Apa arti senyum itu?

Dan siapa Siegrain Fernandes?

Apa hubungannya dengan Jellal...?

 **CHAPTER 11 END!**

 **TBC.**

 **See ya... ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N: Hwa, maaf loh baru bisa update. Terima kasih loh buat review-nya. Ada yang sampe geregetan, hehe ampunn. *author lebay*_**

 ** _Btw, Karu mau ngasih pengumuman nih, mulai sekarang Karu jarang update kilat kayak waktu lalu. Tapi Karu usahakan update setiap Jumat dan Sabtu. Hehe. Itu saja sih. Untuk di chap ini, Karu juga nulisnya cepet2 sih. Maaf, ya kalau sedikit tidak jelas. Chap ini sangat spesial buat Karu loh! Karena Laxus sebentar lagi akan muncul. *Ih, Karu ngefans sm Laxus, maap ya*. Okey, Terima kasih perhatiannya. HAPPY READING HAPPY REVIEW! ^^_**

* * *

Gray berjalan di trotoar yang sepi ini sambil menendang batu. Ia bergerembul sebal sedari kemarin.

Yang lalu Jellal yang menghalangi jalannya untuk dekat dengan Erza dan kini oleh Hibiki Lates. Ah, dasar semuanya aneh! Pikir Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia berjalan begitu tidak teraturnya hingga ia tidak menyadari ponselnya terjatuh ke trotoar. Untung seseorang memungutnya dan meneriakinya untuk bertanya.

"Hey, kamu!" teriak gadis yang memungut ponsel Gray itu dengan cukup keras. Gray menoleh bingung karena merasa dipanggil. Gray menunjuk dirinya untuk memastikan apakah dia yang dipanggil atau bukan.

Gadis semampai berambut biru panjang ikal itu mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Gray kemudian menyodorkan ponsel Gray. "Ini milikmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan ramah.

Gray menautkan alisnya. Ia meraba-raba saku celananya dan benar ponselnya tidak ada di sakunya. "Wah, benar. Terima kasih... siapa namamu?"tanya Gray kemudian.

Gadis itu masih menyodorkan ponsel Gray dan tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya. Gray bersumpah saat ini ia bagai bertemu malaikat turun dari kahyangan. *lebay ah, Gray*

"Panggil aku Juvia." Sahut gadis itu dengan ramah dan manis.

Degup jantung Gray tidak karuan tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini? Masa iya Gray jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Seperti Loke saja. Tapi rasanya benar terjadi, Gray diam tidak berkedip.

Juvia menaruh ponsel Gray di telapak tangan Gray dengan lembut. "Hati-hati dengan barangmu, ya." Saran Juvia sambil tersenyum lagi. Wajah manisnya itu benar-benar membuat Gray menahan napas dan tidak bergerak. Gray takut ini hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Te-te-rima kasih, Juvia-san." Sahut Gray terbata. Rona merah memulas kedua pipinya. Seperti Erza saja.

"Sama-sama." Sahut Juvia masih dengan senyum manis itu. "sampai bertemu lagi, Gray." Ujarnya lagi yang kemudian berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gray.

Gray masih bergeming dan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Bagai mimpi lewat di tengah kesadarannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Juvia telah jauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Gray baru menyadari satu hal. "Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu namaku?" gumamnya dengan merinding sekaligus penasaran. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Perasaan kesalnya pada Jellal dan Hibiki karena dekat dengan Erza seolah tergantikan oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga. Kehadiran Juvia memang sangat memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Gray memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah riang sambil bersiul-siul.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Loke sedang latihan seorang diri di stadium olahraga Fiore. Ia memukul puluhan bola hingga terlihat jelas jejas merah di telapak tangannya akibat ia memukul bola bertubi-tubi.

Juvia berjalan pelan, memasuki stadium itu. Begitu sampai di dalam, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Loke yang memukul bola dengan bagusnya itu. Ia sedikit takjub.

"Loke!" sapa Juvia dengan lembut. Loke langsung menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis. Loke pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Juvia yang duduk di kursi dekat loker-loker itu.

"Juvia-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Loke dengan tersenyum. Kalau gadis lain melihat senyum itu sudah pasti langsung pingsan! *agak lebay sih emang*

"Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sahut Juvia sambil menunduk tidak jelas.

Loke mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil miring-miring agar dapat melihat wajah Juvia yang sedang menatap lantai itu.

"Tentang pertunangan itu..." Juvia meremas celana jeansnya karena sedikit ragu. Sedangkan Loke tiba-tiba saja merasa tegang, "aku ingin membatalkannya saja..."

"APA? TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH!" tukas Loke dengan cepat.

Juvia mendongak pada pria berambut orange yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Eh, kenapa?" tanyanya heran, "kukira kau juga tidak senang kalau harus dijodohkan denganmu."

Loke menghela napas. Dengan keyakinan penuh Loke menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dengan mantap, "Dengar , Juvia-chan..." ucap Loke mendalam, lalu ia memegang jari kedua tangan Juvia, "aku menyukaimu."

Mulut Juvia setengah terbuka mendengar itu. Ia tidak percaya. Matanya tidak berkedip hingga terasa perih. Loke masih memandangnya dengan dalam.

Dengan halus, Juvia menarik kedua tangannya yang tadinya dipegangi Loke. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan Loke."Maaf, Loke. Aku sudah menyukai pria lain..."

"Siapa? Siapa dia? Siapa pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Jawab aku, Juvia!" pinta Loke dengan nada seperti orang putus asa.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu..."

"Kau adalah calon tunanganku, Juvia. Kenapa kau lebih memilih pria itu? apa kurangnya diriku?" tanya Loke bertubi-tubi hingga Juvia diam seribu bahasa untuk beberapa detik.

"Maaf, Loke..."

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu!"

"Loke.."

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Meski itu akan menghabiskan waktuku, aku akan tetap melakukannya, Juvia. Berikan aku kesempatan."pinta Loke dengan panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi Juvia sedikit tercengang. Ia pun menghela napas, ia sedikit kasihan pada perasaan Loke yang begitu besar padanya itu. "Terserah..."

"Tunggu saja saat kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, Juvia!" ucap Loke penuh percaya diri. Juvia hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12:**

 **'** **Kisah Cinta Kuno: Bagian 1'**

* * *

Loke berjalan gontai ke ruang makan. Matanya tidak fokus pada satu arah. Tubuhnya tidak begitu bergairah karena otaknya hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Juvia menyukai dirinya.

"Jalan cepat sedikit, baka! Kau itu anak muda atau anak tua, hah?!" seru Erza sambil menempeleng kepala Loke dari belakang. Membuat Loke memegangi rambutnya yang dikira jadi berantakan.

Terlihat kakak perempuan berambut merahnya itu langsung mendahuluinya dan duduk di ruang makan bersama Ever yang juga sudah duduk di sana. "Ayo cepat ke sini, Loke!" seru Ever dengan nada galak seperti biasanya.

Huh, mengapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan. Pikir Loke.

Ia pun akhirnya telah duduk bersama Erza dan Ever. Ia terlihat lesu membuat Erza yang duduk di hadapannya itu bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa? Habis putus sama pacarmu, ya?!" tebak Erza sambil mengangkat sendok untuk memulai makan. "biar kuingat-ingat.. nama pacar terakhirmu siapa, ya. Ca-cana? Atau Hi-hilda?" cetusnya sambil memagut dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Loke! Kau pacaran dengan siapa lagi, hah?!" terkam Ever sambil menatap tajam pada Loke seolah akan memakan Loke hidup-hidup. "kau sebentar lagi akan tunangan, Loke! Jangan macam-macam!" ujarnya memperingati.

"Ti-tidak, baachan.." sergah Loke. Lalu ia menoleh pada Erza yang sedang cekikikan itu. "Jangan menyebut nama mantan-mantanku sembarangan, Erza!" tegasnya.

"Eh, tunangan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Erza kemudian. Sambil melahap makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Loke akan ditunangkan dengan cucunya Fernandes." Terang Ever datar. Ia melahap makanannya dengan pelan.

"APA?! Yang benar saja. Eh, Fernandes?" ujar Erza lagi yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Ever mengangguk. "Teman lama nenek bernama Elfman Fernandes. Dia walikota Fiore ini, loh. Masa kamu tidak tahu."

"EH! Yang benar saja! Loke dijodohkan dengan cucunya kakeknya Jellal?!" ujar Erza lagi dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan Loke hanya memberengut melihat kakaknya yang penasaran tingkat tinggi itu. (Erza pernah memastikan pada Jellal, Elfman Fernandes, pak walikota Fiore itu ayahnya atau bukan, dan Jellal menjawab, "Baka! Dia itu kakekku, baka!" )

"Jellal itu siapa?" tanya Evergreen sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Erza salah tingkah jadinya. "Te-teman sekolahku, baachan..." ujar Erza dengan keringat dingin. Membuat Evergreen makin mengerutkan dahinya. "sungguh, dia hanya temanku."

"Oh, pasti pria berambut biru berantakan yang teriak-teriak bersamamu saat di depan rumah saat itu." ujar Ever yang membuat Erza langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. "jadi dia cucunya Elfman.." gumam Ever kemudian.

Loke cekikikan sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Erza langsung menatapnya tajam dengan sorot mengancam.

"Kapan pertunanganmu, Loke?" tanya Erza datar.

"Bulan depan."

"Eh, cepat sekali!" seru Erza tidak percaya.

"Erza! Habiskan makananmu dulu baru bicara lagi!" tukas Ever dengan nada menggema. Membuat kedua cucunya sedikit merinding ngeri. Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam.

.

.

Dentingan piano yang mengalun lambat dan perlahan mengayun-ayun hati bagi para pendengarnya terdengar di lantai bawah rumah yang luas itu. Hanya satu buah lampu tegak yang menjadi penerangannya. Kepala dan tubuhnya ikut mengalun seiring perpindahan jari-jemarinya yang lentik dan kokoh itu. Jari seorang pianis profesional. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan bergerak bebas olehnya. Seolah tertiup angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

Sebuah tepuk tangan dari seseorang dari arah ruang tamu terdengar begitu Hibiki menyelesaikan permainan pianonya. Dilihatnya sosok perempuan berambut hitam legam panjang berjalan mendekatinya sambil terus bertepuk tangan.

Begitu ia berhenti bertepuk tangan, perempuan itu duduk di sebelah Hibiki yang sedang menutup penutup tuts piano itu. "Permainan pianomu memang selalu indah seperti biasanya, Hibiki." Komen Minerva, perempuan berambut hitam legam itu.

Hibiki hanya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Minerva. "Aku masih dendam pada keluarga itu. Kau yang adalah teman satu sekolahnya tidak akan menghalangiku untuk mencelakai pria itu, bukan?" tanya Minerva yang menghentikan langkah kaki Hibiki.

"Terserah." Balas Hibiki dengan dingin. Ia tidak pernah akur dengan Minerva. Apalagi Sting dan Rogue.

Minerva mendecih pelan diperlakukan begitu oleh Hibiki. Sting yang sedari tadi mengintip keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di sebelah Minerva yang masih memandang punggung Hibiki itu.

"Ia tidak akan menghalangi kita." Ujar Sting, saudara kembar Minerva, bermaksud merilekskan Minerva.

Minerva hanya menghela napas sambil mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sting. "Dimana Rogue?" tanyanya begitu menyadari Rogue yang menghilang.

"Entahlah, ia suka menghilang belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa..." sahut Sting dengan jujur. Minerva kembali mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku ingin tidur dulu ya, Sting." Ujar Minerva yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sting itu. Hari ini, tepatnya pukul empat sore, Minerva baru saja tiba di Fiore. Ia belum sembuh dari _jet lag_ -nya dan rasa lelahnya amat luar biasa saat ini.

Latar ini adalah di kediaman Lates. Ayah dari ketiga orang kembar itu bernama Jiemma yang sudah almarhum sejak mereka masih kecil. Ibu mereka meninggal saat melahirkan mereka bertiga. Sejak sepeninggalnya sang ayah, mereka tinggal di kediaman orang tua Hibiki.

Namun saat ini, Hibiki tinggal dengan ibunya bersama ketiga Saber Twin yang merupakan sepupunya. Karena ayahnya sering pergi untuk urusan bisnis.

Nah, Saber Twin itu adalah Minerva, Rogue dan Sting. Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang pernah cocok dengan Hibiki. Tabiat mereka semua buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari Jellal. Oleh sebab itu, Hibiki lebih senang bergaul dengan tetangga sekaligus teman sekolahnya, Erza.

Sejak dulu Erza dan Hibiki sering bermain bersama, Hibiki pun tahu salah satu dari sepupunya itu sering memperhatikan Hibiki dan Erza. Yaitu Rogue, karena ia memang menyukai Erza sebagai teman. Ia menganggap Erza seperti Dewi Titania, dewi yang dianggap Rogue sebagai Dewi Pelindung. Setiap Rogue ingin bermain dengan Hibiki dan Erza, kedua saudara kembarnya selalu mencegah bahkan menghalangi.

Tapi Hibiki tidak pernah membenci ketiga saudaranya, ia tahu mereka seperti itu sebab mereka adalah korban dari Fase Eight. Ayah mereka dibunuh oleh orang asing. Mereka mendapatkan banyak penderitaan sejak dini.

Dan... ada satu hal yang membuat ketiga kembar itu begitu membenci Jellal. Karena Jellal berasal dari keluarga Fernandes! Mereka berniat untuk membunuh Jellal, bila perlu semua anggota keluarga Fernandes.

Hanya Hibiki yang tahu, penyebab kebencian itu di atas semuanya. Tidak hanya karena Fernandes.

Fernandes adalah nama tabu di keluarga ini.

Karena Fernandes adalah sumber kebencian mereka...

.

.

Siang Hari, Sepulang Sekolah.

Erza dan Jellal keluar dari ruang Fairy Tail dengan wajah lesu. Selama 2 jam mereka diberikan kuliah mengenai latihan dasar kedisiplinan. Natsu dan Gajeel memang antusias seperti biasanya. Yang Jellal herankan adalah Gray, tumben pria itu tidak terlalu mengganggu Jellal, malahan ia sering melamun di pelatihan ini. Ada apa dengan pria itu?

"Yo! Hari ini kita akan pulang bersama!" teriak Natsu dengan bersemangat. "btw Erza, ayo kita ke rumahmu! Aku penasaran dengan bunga Petunia baachan-mu." Tawar Natsu dengan wajah penuh harap.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau yakin hanya karena ingin melihat bunga?" tanya Erza memastikan.

"Hmm, bukan begitu, Erza-neesan.. Kita semua telah mengunjungi setiap rumah kita masing-masing..." terang Wendy dengan ragu.

"Termasuk Jellal?!" cetus Erza tidak percaya.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Jellal. erza langsung mendongak heran pada Jellal. "Apa? Jangan salah sangka dulu, mereka yang mengikutiku, tahu!" balas Jellal kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Erza terkekeh, "Boleh saja. Kalau begitu hari ini semuanya main saja ke rumahku!" ajak Erza dengan bersemangat dan semua Fairy Tail menyetujuinya dengan gembira. Terlebih Natsu.

Mereka berdelapan akhirnya jalan beriringan ke rumah Erza di Fiore-C. Mest dan Alzhack tidak ikut karena dipanggil Mirajane. Jellal berjalan di barisan paling belakang dengan wajah sebal. "Kenapa Erza malah mengajak mereka semua main ke rumahnya.." gerutunya tidak jelas. Seolah ingin hanya ia seorang yang tahu rumah Erza.

Perjalanan mereka yang bahagia,tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi ketegangan. Wajah mereka berdelapan berubah menjadi shock.

"Yo, Fairy Tail!" sapa seorang rambut pirang dari Sabertooth yang tak lain adalah Sting. Di belakang Sting, ada Rogue dan Minerva! Mata kedelapan Fairy Tail terbuka lebar begitu menemui sosok Minerva akhirnya muncul.

"Mi-minerva..." desis Gray tidak percaya.

"Bagai ratu yang kejam, itulah tabiatnya. Minerva." Tambah Gajeel sambil mendengus.

Jellal terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Seolah ia malas untuk bergerak maju lagi. Sedangkan Erza bersama wanita lainnya saling berbisik membicarakan Minerva.

"Yo, apa kabar... Jellal?" cetus Minerva dengan suara dingin. Suara dingin itu bahkan jadi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan suara menggema Erza.

Jellal tidak menjawab. Sedangkan semua mata mengarah pada Jellal. Erza menautkan alisnya, ia heran kenapa Sabertooth begitu mengincarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, teme?!" seru Natsu dengan lantang dan berani. "jika ingin mengadu kekuatan kalian dengan Fairy Tail baru, maka akan kami layani!" tantang Natsu tanpa sebesit keraguan sedikitpun. Meski ia tahu, bahwa Minerva itu sungguh berbahaya. Tapi sekarang ada ke-7 temannya yang boleh diadu kekuatannya.

"Hoh, begitu, ya ketua?!" jawab Sting sambil tersenyum licik.

"Siapa takut?!" tambah Rogue dengan datar.

Minerva menjentikkan jari tangannya dan hal yang paling membuat semuanya terbelalak adalah kedatangan bala bantuan dari Sabertooth. "Mungkin kalian pernah mendengarnya. Kami adalah tim terkuat di Sabertooth, Saber 7!" pekik Minerva yang berhasil membuat Gray dan Natsu menelan ludah karena ngeri.

Saber 7: Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Yukino, Cobra dan Sorano.

Pertarungan antara Sabertooth dan Fairy Tail terjadi. Siapa yang akan menang?

Serangan pertama dilancarkan oleh Saber 7 hingga kedelapan Fairy Tail akhirnya membalas dengan kekuatan penuh. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

Gray melawan Rufus. Natsu melawan Sting, Wendy melawan Sorano, Gajeel dengan brutalnya melawan Rogue, Sherry berjuang untuk melawan Yukino, Freed melawan Minerva, Jellal melawan Cobra, sedangkan Bisca berusaha membantu semuanya dari jarak jauh, Erza ingin ikut melawan tapi Jellal mencegahnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari punggungku." Ucap Jellal tanpa nada memerintah, malah lebih terdengar seperti nada cemas. Erza sedikit tertegun.

Pertarungan antara Jellal dan Cobra adalah pertarungan yang mungkin paling mudah *bagi Jellal*.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Minerva juga bisa menyerang Freed tanpa ragu. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh gerak mematikannya gerakan yang paling ditakuti semua orang. Freed akhirnya terkapar tidak berdaya. Minerva menyeringai meremehkan Freed.

Jellal bisa dengan cepat mengalahkan Cobra hingga terkapar pingsan. Jellal membalik tubuhnya pada Erza dan membanggakan dirinya, "Bangga menjadi asistenku, asisten?" tanya Jellal dengan angkuh. Membuat Erza hanya mendengus. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua matanya membulat dan ia mendorong Jellal begitu saja.

Waktunya begitu cepat untuk disadari oleh Jellal. Begitu ia yang jatuh ke tanah menoleh, ada Minerva yang mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah terkejut itu. Jellal memandang arah lain, Erza!

Matanya membulat. Sebulat-bulatnya. Tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang rasanya lebih menyeramkan dari saat ini. Erza tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di hadapan Minerva. Yang membuat Jellal makin geram adalah begitu ia melihat darah merah segar mengalir dari kepala Erza.

Sontak pertarungan kesemuanya terhenti dan digantikan oleh suasana hening. Jellal langsung mengangkat Erza dan menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu.

"Er-erza!" serunya terbata sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Erza hingga merah.

"Jellal hentikan!" sergah Gray menarik tangan Jellal yang kini menatap Gray dengan tajam. Gray sedikit merinding dengan tatapan itu. Ia dan Fairy Tail lainnya terdiam karena takut akan membuat Jellal mengamuk.

Pandangan mata Jellal beralih pada Minerva yang kini sedang menatap telapak tangannya. Jellal berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan hendak memukul gadis itu hingga babak belur. Ia tidak peduli lagi Minerva itu wanita atau pria. "Dasar sialan!" desis Jellal hendak melayangkan tinjunya. Namun tangan Gajeel menahan tangan Jellal yang sudah kalap itu.

"Lepaskan!" desis Jellal dengan menyeramkan. Gajeel tetap menahan tangan Jellal yang kuat itu.

"Hentikan, Jellal! Kita harus membawa Erza ke rumah sakit!" seru Natsu yang akhirnya menyadarkan Jellal kembali.

"Aku telah menelpon ambulans, Natsu-san." Ucap Wendy yang memegang ponselnya itu.

Semuanya mengerubuni Erza yang terluka akibat pukulan maut Minerva. Pukulan itu mengenai belakang kepalanya. Rogue yang panik menyembur ke arah Erza dan memeriksa napas serta denyut nadi gadis itu.

"Gawat, kita harus segera menolongnya." Ucap Rogue dengan menatap Erza penuh rasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Wendy dan Bisca mulai berkaca-kaca karena tidak ingin membayangkan hal buruk terjadi.

Lima menit kemudian, dengungan mobil ambulans terdengar dan ambulans berhenti tepat di dekat mereka. Beberapa dokter dan perawat dari dalam ambulans langsung membawa Erza ke dalam ambulans dengan tandu.

Jellal yang disuruh Natsu untuk menemani Erza di dalam ambulans, sedangkan yang lainnya akan ke rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki. Jellal mengangguk dan langsung ikut masuk ke ambulans. Duduk di sebelah Erza yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter dan perawat. Sekujur tubuh Jellal terasa beku begitu melihat gadis itu teronggok di atas tandu ini dengan pucatnya. Ia menyentuh tangan Erza dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. Berharap gadis itu akan bertahan sampai ambulans tiba di rumah sakit. "Bertahanlah, Erza..." gumam Jellal sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan gadis itu.

.

 **CHAPTER 12 END!**

 **TBC...**

 **Nah, nah, tidak tahu lagi deh dengan chap ini karena aku nulisnya buru2. Gomenne kalo jelek. Review jangan lupa yaaa... Terima kasih. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Tidak Menarik, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Waduh, baru update.. maaf ya untuk para reader yang sudah lama menunggu -.- Makasih loh untuk 2 review di chap sebelumnya *Karu sih berharap lbh ada banyak review #Author kebanyakan yang diinginkan -,-#* Nah, btw untuk Synstropezia-san maaf loh kalau kurang greget adegan brantemnya. Karu nulisnya buru-buru dan jujur saja sedikit tidak sabar mau menyelesaikannya, jadi gomen yaa.. hehe._**

 ** _Dan inilah chap 13!_**

 ** _HAPPY READING, HAPPY REVIEW! ^O^_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13:**

 **'** **Kepulangan sang Laxus'**

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat semuanya menjadi separah ini. Jellal bersama Natsu dan Fairy Tail lain sedang duduk di depan ruang gawat darurat sambil diam serta berdoa dalam hati demi keselamatan sang asisten Jellal Fernandes, alias Erza.

Tak hanya Fairy Tail, tak disangka ketiga kembar dari Sabertooth itu juga duduk bersama yang lainnya. Wajah mereka semua pucat pasi. Mereka sungguh merasa simpati untuk Erza. Meski Erza terkadang dianggap sebagai musuh, tetapi Erza tetaplah orang dekat mereka. Erza sahabat sepupu mereka, Hibiki. Perasaan amat bersalah begitu merundungi Minerva.

Awalnya Minerva berniat untuk memukul Jellal dari belakang karena emosinya yang meluap-luap entah darimana. Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk membunuh Jellal, hanya ingin menikmati pertarungan dengan Jellal. Minerva ingin melihat Jellal yang terkapar dengan lebaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak disangka, Erza menyelamatkan Jellal.

Sesekali Jellal mendesis marah pada Minerva, namun Gray terus menahannya agar Jellal tidak menyerang Minerva begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud..." ujar Minerva dengan sungguh menyesal.

"Apa kata maaf bisa membuat Erza kembali pulih, hah?!" seru Jellal dengan nada tinggi yang menyeramkan. Semua Fairy Tail berakhir untuk menenangkan Jellal yang kalap itu.

Perlahan akhirnya Jellal pun menghela napas keras dan ia mulai mengalihkan pikirannya."Jika aku tidak ceroboh.. Erza tidak akan begini." Gumamnya lirih dalam hati. Jellal merasa sungguh hampa saat ini. Dalam benaknya hanya ada Erza, Erza seorang.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, seorang dokter bernama Yuuka keluar dari ruang itu membuat semua murid SMA yang duduk di depannya refleks saja berdiri.

"Siapa anggota keluarga pasien Erza-san?" tanya Dokter Yuka dengan datar. Menambah degup jantung Jellal karena tegang.

"Saya, dok!" ujar Loke yang berlari kencang menuju ruang itu. Napasnya tak karuan, tapi wajahnya tidak menyorotkan kelelahan sama sekali. Di belakangnya ada sang nenek, Evergreen. Wajahnya saat ini malah sangat pucat. "Saya adiknya Erza!" Gray dan Natsu menghela napas karena akhirnya keluarga Erza datang juga setelah ditelpon 15 menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucu saya , dok?" tanya Evergreen yang menyusul Loke mendekati sang dokter kemudian.

"Benturan keras dengan aspal di kepalanya menimbulkan luka yang harus dijahit. Selain itu Erza-san juga kehilangan banyak darah saat ini dan persediaan darah yang cocok untuk Erza-san sedang kosong. Jadi saya berharap ada salah satu kerabat Erza-san yang memiliki golongan darah Erza dan dapat mendonorkannya untuk Erza-san." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

Loke menoleh pada Jellal dan beberapa teman Erza lainnya. Ia tidak memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Erza. Sial! Umpat Loke dalam hati. Begitupula Ever, hanya Laxus yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Erza.

"Apa golongan darah Erza, dok?" tanya Sheria dengan pelan.

"Golongan darah A." Balas sang doker.

Beberapa Fairy Tail langsung menurunkan bahu mereka karena tidak memiliki golongan yang sama. "Jellal, golongan darahmu apa?" bisik Natsu di telinga Jellal.

Jellal menghela napas keras dan menatap Natsu dengan tajam tanpa alasan. "B!" decis Jellal dengan singkat. Benar, golongan darah Erza memang terbilang tidak umum.

"Aku saja, dok!" semua mata menuju sumber suara yang baru saja datang entah darimana. Yang jelas sosok itu membuat Jellal membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "saya dan Erza memiliki golongan darah yang sama." Tambah orang itu.

Jellal merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ada yang ingin mendonorkan darahnya untuk Erza, namun rahangnya langsung mengeras begitu ia melihat siapa orang yang rasanya begitu dekat dan berjodoh dengan Erza, Hibiki Lates.

"Hm, kalau begitu masuk ke dalam dan kita akan mulai." Ujar sang dokter dengan datar. Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang gawat darurat. Hibiki mengikuti sang dokter dengan berlari kecil. Jellal hanya bisa melihatnya dengan perasaan serba bersalah. 'Andai aku memiliki golongan darah A. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang menyelamatkan Erza! Mengapa aku selalu membawa bencana untuk Erza?!'batin Jellal dengan tangan terkepal tanpa maksud yang jelas. Wendy dan Bisca yang mengetahui gelagat Jellal itu, sedikit merasa ngeri.

"Terima kasih, Hibi." Ucap Loke dan Evergreen pada Hibiki yang berlari kecil dengan wajah sungguh amat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Hibiki itu. mereka sudah mengenal Hibiki juga karena tetanggaan.

'Aku sungguh pembawa bencana untuk gadis itu... Apa aku harus mulai pergi darinya...' pikir Jellal lagi di dalam hatinya. Sementara ia berkecimpung dalam pikirannya sendiri, yang lain sedang mengucapkan salam pada Ever dan Loke. Mereka juga mengutarakan rasa penyesalan mereka karena telah memulai pertarungan hingga membuat Erza terluka.

.

.

BIP!

BIP!

Suara dentingan yang menggambarkan denyut jantung Erza saat ini. Erza sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, tapi ia masih belum sadar. Ever seringkali menangis menatap cucunya yang terbalut perban di kepalanya itu. Meski kata dokter kondisi Erza sudah tidak kritis, tapi tetap saja gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Kurang lebih 5 jahitan telah dilakukan di kepala Erza. Pukulan dari Minerva yang bertegangan tinggi itu membuat Erza terbentur aspal kasar hingga kepalanya robek. Untunglah tidak ada kerusakan di otaknya. Tapi kita tidak tahu apakah Erza akan amnesia atau tidak karena Minerva memukul tepat di kepala bagian belakangnya.

Lucy tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang rawat Erza dan langsung berlari ke sebelah tempat tidur Erza tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman lainnya. "ERZA!" pekik Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat tidak percaya bahwa yang terbaring itu adalah sahabatnya, Erza. "Erza tidak mungkin mau dipasang selang-selang infus seperti ini. Apalagi dipasang benda aneh di kepalanya begini! Ini bukan Erza!" pekiknya sambil meneteskan air mata. Ever dan Loke ikut bersedih lagi begitu mendengar Lucy. Terpaksa Natsu menarik Lucy agar menjauhi Erza.

Di dalam ruangan ini hanya Gray dan Natsu yang menemani Ever dan Loke. Jellal masih merenung dalam diam di depan ruangan Erza sambil berdoa terus agar Erza cepat sadar bersama Hibiki. Sedangkan teman yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Erza." Ucap Jellal pada Hibiki yang duduk di kursi seberangnya.

Hibiki yang juga duduk dalam diam itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jellal yang terlihat pucat lemah karena lelah atau khawatir itu. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih layaknya kau adalah orang terdekatnya.." balas Hibiki datar.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin..."

"Aku lah yang mengerti Erza. Karena aku adalah sahabatnya sejak masih kecil." Potong Hibiki yang membuat Jellal menelan ludah karenanya.

Jellal menghela napas. Ia memang terlihat kelelahan sangat saat ini. Rambutnya amat berantakan dan bajunya ada noda darah Erza. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menunggu sampai gadis itu sadar. "Hn." Dengus Jellal kemudian dengan datar.

"Ketiga kembar itu akan selalu mengejarmu sampai kau mati." Ujar Hibiki tiba-tiba membuat Jellal mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-apa?"

"Hm, kuharap kau jangan dekati Erza lagi." Tambah Hibiki yang langsung membuat Jellal naik darah.

Dengan cepat Jellal langsung mencekik kerah baju Hibiki dan mendorong pria itu ke dinding. "Apa katamu? Jangan katakan yang tidak jelas!" cetus Jellal dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"Tidak jelas? Aku yakin pasti di dalam lubuk hatimu kau merasa sangat merasa bersalah. Karena dirimulah yang menyebabkan Erza dalam keadaan sekarang ini." Cetus Hibiki lagi yang sukses membuat Jellal tersentak.

Mata Jellal jadi redup dan ia tidak berani memandang Hibiki yang tepat menebaknya. "Memang bukan salahmu. Kembar Sabertooth itu membenci keluargamu, Fernandes." Ujar Hibiki dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu, baka?" Jellal yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. "jangan membawa-bawa nama keluargaku." Desisnya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu. Kakakmu Mystogan Fernandes meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, kan? Aku bukannya hanya mengatakan hal yang tidak benar." Tambah Hibiki.

Pria berambut biru dihadapan Hibiki itu menghela napas, mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya datar.

"Itu memang pantas untuk kakakmu. Mati dengan mengenaskan." Sambung Hibiki dengan datarnya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus dimakan oleh pria rambut biru dihadapannya itu.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, TEME!" amarah Jellal yang berapi-api mencuat keluar dengan cekikan keras untuk Hibiki. "PANTAS KATAMU? KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI, HAH?!"

Mendengar suara Jellal itu, Gray dan Natsu langsung keluar. "Jellal! kau kenapa berisik seka-..." perkataan Gray terhenti begitu ia menyadari pertengkaran Jellal dan Hibiki. Kedua mata mereka sempat tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang tidak punya hati, Jellal? Kau atau diriku, hah?" balas Hibiki masih dengan tenangnya.

Jellal hanya meninju pipi Hibiki hingga pria itu terantuk ke tanah. Di saat itulah Gray dan Natsu baru sadar dari ketidakpercayaannya dan langsung menahan Jellal yang hendak meninju Hibiki lagi. "Kau keterlaluan, Hibiki! Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu! Apa hubungannya kecelakaan ini dengan kakakku, hah?!"

Hibiki bangkit berdiri dan menatap Jellal dengan sebuah seringaian. "Ketiga sepupuku itulah yang telah membunuh kakakmu." Tambahnya datar. Sontak Jellal langsung tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat dan kakinya lemas tanpa sebab tiba-tiba. Rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti matanya.

"Apa kau bilang..." gumamnya namun dapat didengar Hibiki. Gray dan Natsu menoleh pada Jellal dengan heran. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu ada masalah apa.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau balas dendam pada ketiga orang itu, Jellal. kau tahu, kakakmu memang pantas mendapatkannya." Tambah Hibiki lagi sambil mengusap darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Hibiki hentikan!" seru Gray dengan tegas. Ia tidak ingin Jellal mengamuk lagi. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan amukan Jellal, ia tahu itu. jangan sampai ada banyak korban berjatuhan berkat amukan Jellal.

Hibiki mendengus dan langsung membalik badannya hendak meninggalkan semuanya setelah berkata, "Mereka juga lahir di Fase Eight dan memiliki kutukan gelap yang sama seperti Erza. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya mereka, Jellal." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah kakinya perlahan.

Gray dan Natsu saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu karena tidak mengerti. Kemudian keduanya memandang Jellal yang kini berlutut di tanah itu. Kedua kakinya bergetar dan lemas. Matanya menatap lantai putih dengan redupnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan kematian kakak tercintanya. Terlebih, misteri tentang Fase Eight rasanya begitu aneh dan dekat dengan kakaknya.

Jellal hanya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aniki..." tanya Jellal di dalam hati.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menjawab misteri ini hingga sekarang...

.

.

Mendapat email mengejutkan dari Loke, Laxus langsung menyerbu Fiore. Ia kembali ke Fiore. Pesawatnya melandas tepat pukul 6 pagi dan ia langsung menaiki taksi untuk ke rumah sakit Erza, tidak peduli rasa kantuk dan lelahnya saat ini.

"Rumah sakit Fiore." Ujarnya pada supir taksi.

Sesampainya di Fiore, Laxus berlari kencang ke ruang rawat inap Erza. 502. Tanpa mengetuk ia pun menyembur masuk dengan napas terengah. Membuat Loke yang menjaga Erza itu langsung terbangun.

"Erza..." sapa Laxus sambil menatap Erza yang masih belum dasar dengan iba. Kedua matanya sungguh tidak percaya. Adiknya yang bergitu kuatnya bisa separah ini.

"LAXUS-NII!" pekik Loke setelah mengucek-ucek matanya. Dilihatnya pria besar berambut pirang, Laxus, memeluk Erza dan baru menatapnya.

"Loke. Bagaimana Erza? Belum sadar sejak kemarin?" tanya Laxus. Terbesit nada cemas di pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

Loke mengangguk pelan lalu ia menghela napas. "Belum, aniki." Gumamnya pelan.

Laxus ikut menghela napas. "Apa yang terjadi, hah? Siapa yang membuat Erza si Kepala Besi ini terluka kepalanya seperti ini, hah?!" tanya Laxus dengan nada menggema. Sama seperti Erza. Membuat Loke bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Ia bertarung bersama Fairy Tail melawan Sabertooth."

"Apa itu Fairy Tail? Apa pula Sabertooth?" tanya Laxus beruntun.

"Fairy Tail itu organisasi keamanan di sekolah Erza. Sedangkan Sabertooth itu sekolah berandalan di Fiore ini."

Laxus mendecih kesal. "Anak zaman sekarang tidak ada yang benar. Tetapi Erza tidak mungkin ceroboh dan terluka seperti ini." Katanya dengan datar. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi yang ada di pinggir tempat tidur Erza.

"Erza mencoba untuk melindungi Jellal." sahut Loke sambil mengambil segelas air putih dan menyerahkan pada anikinya yang terlihat amat lelah itu. Terlebih mata panda menghiasi wajah anikinya itu. Pasti aniki tidak tidur selama di pesawat, tebak Loke dalam hati.

"Jellal Fernandes?" tebak Laxus tepat sasaran. Membuat Loke sedikit terkejut.

"Aniki tahu darimana?!"

"Ia adiknya temanku dulu."

"Teman aniki siapa?" tanya Loke penasaran.

Laxus yang meneguk air pemberian Loke dengan rakus itu menghela napas, "Namanya Mystogan. Dia sudah meninggal."

'Pasti Mystogan ini adalah penyebab kemarahan Jellal kemarin. Karena Hibiki menyebut nama orang itu.' kata Loke di dalam hati. Ia kemarin sempat diceritakan Gray dan Natsu. Jellal kalap karena Hibiki mengungkit tentang kematian kakaknya Jellal, Mystogan.

"Aku tidak tahu penyebab kematiannya, keluarganya juga begitu. Pasti Jellal sangat menderita." Sambung Laxus dengan datar. Lalu ia memandang Erza yang masih memejamkan mata itu. "tidak kusangka Erza perhatian padanya."

Loke terdiam. Ia memang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Jellal sebenarnya itu. "Erza dijadikan asisten Jellal, aniki." Ucap Loke dengan mengusap-usap dagunya. "herannya kenapa Erza mau, ya? Aku rasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua." Tambahnya.

"Maksudmu Erza menyukai Jellal, begitu?" tanya Laxus memastikan.

"Bukan, maksudku, pasti mereka sudah pacaran." Koreksi Loke dengan asal.

"Baka, jangan menebak yang tidak-tidak." Balas Laxus sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"Tapi mereka sering pergi bersama, aniki!"

"Hibiki juga dekat dengan Erza tapi mereka tidak berpacaran, baka!" sahut Laxus lagi tidak mau kalah.

Loke langsung mendecih. Ia memang tidak pernah menang jika berargumen dengan kakaknya itu. "Terserah apa kata aniki."

"Erza masih kecil tidak boleh berpacaran." Tambah Laxus lagi. "lagipula Jellal harus melewati setiap test dariku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Enak saja adikku diambil dengan mudah begitu saja." Ucapnya lagi dengan mata berapi-api. Seolah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengetes kecocokan Jellal menjadi kekasih adiknya itu.

"Aniki menyeramkan kalau berlagak seperti itu." gumam Loke menatap anikinya yang tengah mengangguk-angguk karena telah mendapatkan ide untuk mengetes Jellal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jemari Erza bergerak pelan. Perlahan kedua bola mata gadis itu terbuka. Awalnya matanya terbuka sempit dan menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih itu. Telinganya menangkap bunyi asing.

Begitu ia memiringkan kepalanya, ia sedikit heran karena ia tidak tahu sedang ada dimana. Yang jelas kenapa ada Loke yang duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya itu. sejak kapan ada sofa di dekat tempat tidurnya. Erza bingung. "Aku dimana?" tanya Erza pelan. Membuat Loke yang tadinya menatap Laxus di seberangnya langsung meluncur ke arah Erza yang telah membuka mata itu.

"ERZA!" pekik dua suara dari dua orang. Membuat Erza tambah bingung dan melihat ke arah lain.

Bedanya kali ini mata Erza langsung membulat sempurna karena terkejut. "ANIKI!" teriaknya tetapi dengan lemah.

"Halo, Erza." Ucap Laxus sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Aniki sejak kapan datang? Baka, kenapa baru datang ke sini, aniki?!" cetus Erza bertubi.

"Maaf, Erza.. aku baru bisa mengunjungimu." Sahut Laxus masih mengelus-elus kepala adiknya.

Erza hanya tersenyum lemah sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada benda aneh melilit kepalanya. "Eh, apa ini?" tanyanya menyentuh perban di kepalanya, "kenapa kepalaku diperban seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, Erza?" tanya Loke dengan mengangkat sebelah alis dan Erza hanya menggeleng pelan. "Jangan bilang kau amnesia, Erza?!"

"Bukan begitu, baka! Aku hanya ingat aku mendorong Jellal dan aku terjatuh ke aspal. Itu saja." Sahut Erza membenarkan. Membuat Laxus dan Loke menghela napas lega.

"Kau terbentur aspal hingga kepalamu robek, Erza." Terang Laxus dengan suara beratnya.

Erza menatap anikinya itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Sungguh? Tidak mungkin. Jadi aku di rumah sakit?" tanyanya lagi masih tidak percaya.

"Hmm." Angguk Laxus dan Loke.

"Heh, benarkah aku di rumah sakit?" Erza masih tidak percaya. Ia baru percaya begitu menyadari infus yang dipasang di tangan kanannya. "sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Tiga hari. Dan kau baru sadar." Sahut Loke dengan datar.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Jangan mengatakan tidak mungkin terus, baka! Sekarang katakan apa hubunganmu dengan Jellal Fernandes?" tanya Laxus dengan paksa. Seolah harus dijawab segera.

Erza tertegun. "Aniki kenal Jellal? Wah, pantas saja Jellal pernah bertanya juga apa hubunganku dengan aniki. Pasti karena kalian saling mengenal. Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?"

"Ck, jawab pertanyaan aniki, Erza. Jangan malah balik bertanya!" ucap Loke yang penasaran itu.

Erza mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Dia teman SMA-ku." Sahut Erza dengan pelan.

"Benar hanya sebagai teman?" tanya Laxus lagi menyelidik.

"Sungguh!"

Laxus malah berkacak pinggang dan memutar matanya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

.

.

Siangnya Erza tidak betah dan terus merengek minta pulang. Akhirnya ia diperbolehkan pulang sorenya. Laxus dan Loke terus menemani Erza, di siangnya Laxus sempat pulang ke rumah Ever untuk mandi dan menaruh kopernya. Loke sempat menelepon Gray untuk memberitahukan Erza sudah sadar dan sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. "Tidak perlu menjenguk Erza lagi, sekarang Erza sudah di rumah. Terima kasih, ya, Gray." Ucap Loke di ponselnya.

"Loke, kenapa kau menelepon Gray?" tanya Erza yang sempat menguping pembicaraan Loke di ponselnya itu. saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu di rumah Evergreen. Baachannya itu belum kembali dari kantor, katanya hari ini ada rapat penting dengan perusahaan di Ishgar. Sedangkan Laxus kini sedang di dapur dan memasak untuk kedua adiknya meski ia telah menguap berkali-kali.

"Terus aku harus menelepon siapa? Jellal, begitu?"

Mendadak wajah Erza malah memerah tanpa sebab. Erza terdiam karena entah kenapa ia sedang ingin bertemu Jellal. ia berharap Jellal mendatangi rumahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin Jellal mendengar kau pulang dan langsung meluncur kemari. Kau tahu? Sepanjang sore hingga malam ia di rumah sakit menemanimu. Sampai baachan menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan jangan khawatir. Tapi pria itu masih saja keras kepala hingga akhirnya ia diseret paksa olehku agar pulang ke rumah." Jelas Loke dengan panjang lebar membuat Erza tercengang. "Sekarang jelaskan, Jellal itu pacarmu atau bukan, hah?!"

"Bu-bukan, Loke! Kau sudah gila, mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengan serigala!" tukas Erza dengan terbata.

"Jadi kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan Jellal, hah?!" tanya Loke meminta penjelasan dan Erza hanya terdiam dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Dengan berat Erza menghela napas dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke punggung sofa. "Karena ia telah berhutang padaku, tahu." Balas Erza menutupi.

"Haha, jadi maksudmu sekarang Jellal yang berhutang budi dan pantas dijadikan asisten, begitu? Jadi ceritanya ingin balas dendam, ya?!" tebak Loke sambil tertawa keras. Membuat Erza kesal dan menjambak rambut Loke.

"Apa? Erza, kau berhutangbudi apa pada Jellal?!" tanya Laxus cepat sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk kedua adiknya.

"Ya, dia menolongku saat tenggelam dan memberi napas buatan, eh!" Erza menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan, membuat Laxus menggeleng dan Loke terkejut hebat.

"Jellal memberi napas buatan padamu?! Hwaaa.." ucap Loke dengan tawaan. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Loke. Padahal sedang sakit tetapi Erza masih kuat, ya. Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau sungguh ceroboh, hah?! Erza!" ucap Laxus tidak percaya.

Erza yang memberengut itu menatap anikinya dengan ngeri. "Maaf, aniki. Saat itu aku tidak sarapan jadi jatuh ke sungai di sekolah." Terangnya.

"Huff, ada-ada saja.." Laxus menghela napas. "tapi tidak apa, yang terpenting adalah kau selamat dan masih hidup, Erza.." tambahnya dengan tersenyum kecil pada Erza. "sekarang makanlah. Aku buatkan sandwich untuk kalian. Aku ingin mandi dan tidur." Utus Laxus kemudian sambil menaruh nampan makanan itu di meja depan sofa.

"Terima kasih, aniki!" ucap Loke dan Erza serempak. Seperti anak kecil...

.

 **CHAPTER 13 END!**

 **TBC...**

 **Jujur saja, di chap banyak loh petunjuk tentang Fase Eight blablabla. Ayooo, boleh loh mulai menebak2 bagaimana jadinya rahasia dibalik kematian Mystogan. Bagi yang tepat menebak akan diberi hadiah oleh Karu! *ah masa sih* Okey deh, kuharap kalian enjoy dengan chap ini. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya yaa.. Terima kasih. :D**

 **SEE YA ;D**


	15. Chapter 14

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _A/N: Maaf seribu maaf_**

 **CHAPTER 14:**

 **'** **Aku Tidak Gila, sebab Aku Menyukainya!'**

6 Desember,

Dua hari berlalu sejak kepulangan Erza ke rumahnya. Dua hari itu Erza tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Laxus. Setiap sorenya, teman-teman Erza datang untuk menjenguk Erza. Herannya di dua hari itu Jellal sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri.

Rasa bertanya-tanya menyelimuti Erza. Jangan-jangan Jellal marah padanya, tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya Jellal berterimakasih..

Hari ini Erza diperbolehkan masuk sekolah dan ia berniat untuk menemui Jellal si pria berambut biru itu saat pulang sekolah. Erza berlari kecil ke pohon sakura kesukaan Jellal, sayangnya pria itu tidak ada. Erza menghela napas dan mencoba untuk mengingat tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Jellal. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan Jellal juga tidak memberikan perintah apa-apa lewat ponselnya.

Erza telah berlari dari kantin, parkiran, jembatan, lapangan basket, hingga akhirnya Erza berhenti di depan kelas Jellal. Ia menghela napas lega begitu mendapati pria berambut biru itu tengah tertidur di dalam kelas yang sudah kosong.

Erza berjalan pelan menghampiri Jellal. tumben sekali pria ini seperti ini, ada apa. Erza bertanya-tanya. Ia duduk di hadapan Jellal dan menopangkan dagu dengan tangannya. Lalu ia mengguncangkan tubuh Jellal pelan. Begitu Jellal mengangkat kepalanya dan menguap pelan, pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat Erza. "Erza!" pekiknya kaget.

"Baka, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Erza dengan ketus. Membuat Jellal menyeringai.

"Kau rindu kusuruh-suruh?" balas Jellal dengan menyeringai. Entah kenapa Erza malah canggung melihat seringaian itu. jantungnya berdegup kencang tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?" Jellal memandang kepala Erza yang sudah tidak diperban.

"Hm, aku sudah baik." Balas Erza dengan mengelus-elus bekas jahitan kepalanya.

Erza melepas tas ranselnya dan merogoh sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado serta pita emas lslu menyodorkannya pada Jellal. Melihat kotak itu Jellal mengangkat alisnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jellal." ucap Erza kemudian dengan tersenyum manis. Jellal tertegun. Gadis ini ingat tanggal ulang tahunnya sedangkan Jellal sendiri tidak ingat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jellal masih tidak menyentuh kotak itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat datamu di biodata anggota Fairy Tail." Terang Erza sedikit ragu.

Mendengar itu Jellal tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dilihat Erza."Terima kasih." Sahut Jellal dengan tulus. Erza mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyuman itu. Jellal menerima kado itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. "omong-omong, terima kasih juga karena telah menolongku beberapa hari lalu. Maaf membuatmu terluka karenanya." Tambah Jellal dengan datar.

Awalnya Jellal memang ingin menjaga jarak dengan Erza. Ia merasa sudah terlalu dekat dengan Erza dan ia takut itu akan memberikan hal buruk lagi untuk gadis itu. tetapi sepertinya hal itu sulit dilakukan, karena Erza-lah yang selalu antusias dengannya.

"Hm, kau berhutangbudi padaku, baka! Bayarkan segera!" balas Erza dengan menyeringai. Membuat Jellal tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan membayarnya." Sahut Jellal.

"Bayarkan hari ini, ikut aku ke suatu tempat!" ucap Erza dengan bersemangat.

"Eh, kemana?"

"Ikut saja!" Erza menarik Jellal dengan susah payah. Sampai akhirnya Jellal pasrah dan mengikuti Erza.

Di jalan menuju kota yang ramai, Jellal melepaskan tarikan tangan Erza lalu kembali menarik tangan Erza dan digenggamnya tangan itu. Erza sedikit merasa malu dan canggung. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tak karuan. Ia berharap Jellal tidak menyadari deburan jantung Erza itu.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Erza memandang Jellal yang cukup dekat dengannya itu. Ia menatap mata Jellal yang sedang fokus melihat ke depan saat berjalan ini. Tatapannya merosot ke hidung mancung Jellal dan malah ke bibir Jellal. Jantung Erza tambah membuncah melihat bibir Jellal, tidak, tepatnya Erza mengingat kejadian malam saat Erza mencium Jellal yang tidur. Dengan kasar Erza melepas genggaman tangan Jellal dan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjauhi Jellal.

Alhasil Erza nyaris saja bertabrakan dengan orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang itu jika tidak direngkuh Jellal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, asisten baka?" tanya Jellal dengan nada tinggi. Seolah dia cemas yang amat sangat. "jangan bergerak sembarangan kalau di jalan ramai!" perintah Jellal masih dengan nada tinggi.

Erza mengangguk dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia hanya menunduk karena takut Jellal akan menyadari wajah Erza yang merah itu. Jellal kembali menggandeng pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Kau mau kemana? Jika ingin kencan tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu." ujar Jellal dengan datar.

"Ke salon Freed-kun..." ujar Erza dengan pelan. Jellal menoleh pada Erza.

"Freed anggota Fairy Tail maksudmu? Dia punya salon?" tanya Jellal beruntun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Erza.

Jellal mendecih pelan, "Kalau kau ingin potong rambut kenapa minta diantar olehku? Takut aku tidak menyukai gaya rambutmu, ya?" pancing Jellal dengan senyum jail. Tapi ia tidak mengharapkan balasan juga dari Erza yang bersungut-sungut itu, "ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana. Perhatikan langkahmu, ingat!" ujar Jellal kemudian dengan nada memerintah seperti biasanya.

'Sial, kenapa jadi Jellal yang seperti memimpin perjalanan ini.' Batin Erza begitu sadar dari lamunannya.

.

.

Erza dan Jellal memasuki salon Freed itu dengan perlahan. Sebuah lonceng kecil yang ada di pintu kaca itu menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Mereka sudah tidak bergandengan tangan.

"Selamat da-... Erza!" seru Freed begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Pemuda berambut panjang berwana hijau muda itu langsung menghampiri Erza yang diikuti oleh Jellal itu.

"Aku juga ada, hey." Ucap Jellal dengan mendengus. Kenapa sih jarang sekali yang mengakui keberadaanku. Batin Jellal.

"Ouh, Jellal juga ada.. Halo, Jellal." sapa Freed kemudian sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jellal.

Jellal melihat-lihat kesetiap sudut dalam salon ini. Salon ini terkesan mewah dan elegan. Musik klasik melantun pelan dengan merdunya. Bau semerbak dari shampoo atau vitamin rambut itu begitu menyengat di hidung Jellal. Sebelumnya Jellal tidak pernah ke salon. Jadi ia masih merasa asing dengan semuanya. Ia tidak mau ke salon karena malas menunggu lama-lama saat memotong rambut. Lagipula ia pernah trauma dengan salon saat ia berumur 7 tahun, yang membuatnya harus memiliki rambut model mangkok setelah dipotong ke salon.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Erza Jellal?" tanya Freed kemudian dengan ramah. Salon ini sebenarnya adalah milik ibunya Freed, namun entah karunia darimana yang membuat Freed berpotensi untuk menjadi seorang stylish profesional itu. Freed kerap kali ikut membantu ibunya di salon ini saat waktu senggang. Sebenarnya karyawan ibunya itu juga sudah banyak, tapi Freed hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan membantu ibunya. Pelanggan di salon ini cukup banyak, dari kaum wanita hingga kaum pria. Yah, ini sudah menjadi salon besar. Dan salah satu pelanggan setianya yakni Erza ini.

"Erza yang ingin potong rambut. Aku hanya menemani." Sahut Jellal dengan datar. Lalu Jellal terduduk di sofa terdekat lalu membaca majalah yang tergeletak di sofa itu.

Erza dan Freed sekilas memandang Jellal yang terlihat tidak peduli itu. kemudian Erza menyikut pelan perut Freed itu. "Freed-kun, bisakah kau memotong rambutnya Jellal yang jelek itu?" tanya Erza dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Freed.

Freed mengangkat alis pada awalnya, "Tentu saja bisa." Sahut Freed dengan datar. "jangan bilang kau bermaksud ingin mengubah penampilan serigala brandal itu, ya?" tanya Freed kemudian.

Erza mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Berbeda dengan Freed yang malah meneteskan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. "Kau memintaku yang memotong rambutnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan cemas. Dan Erza menangguk dengan senyumnya lagi. Freed langsung menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Erza, kau berharap aku masuk rumah sakit, ya?" rutuk Freed dengan meringis pelan.

"Ayolah, Freed. Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk ini..." pinta Erza dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membuat Freed sedikit terusik. Akhirnya Freed pun mengiyakan kemauan Erza tersebut, membuat gadis berambut merah itu melonjak senang.

"Ingin dipotong model apa?" tanya Freed dengan datar. Ia bertanya pada Erza karena ia tahu Jellal tidak akan menjawabnya.

Erza menaruh jari telunjuk di bawah bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "Terserah, Freed-kun. Yang penting rambutnya itu tidak acak-acakan dan wajahnya terlihat jelas." Sahut Erza dengan manisnya. Freed memang tidak pernah tahan dengan rayuan Erza ini.

"Baiklah. Sekarang operasi dimulai!" ujar Freed sambil menoleh pada Jellal yang masih sibuk dengan majalah yang ia baca itu. "Erza, bantu aku untuk memeganginya, ya."

"Tenang saja, Freed-kun!" balas Erza sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Freed pun memberi instruksi pada Erza dengan menunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya pertanda meja rias yang akan digunakan. Erza menangguk dan segera menghampiri Jellal untuk membawanya ke situ sedangkan Freed sedang menyiapkan gunting dan peralatan potong rambut lainnya.

Begitu Erza berdiri di hadapan Jellal yang sedang membaca majalah itu, Jellal mendongak karena merasa cahayanya terganggu. "Ada apa? Kau tidak potong rambut?" tanya Jellal dengan enggan.

Erza tidak menjawab malah langsung menarik tangan Jellal dan membawa pria berantakan itu ke tempat penyucian rambut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?! Jangan bilang kau ingin memotong rambutku?!" pekik Jellal tanpa meronta. Mempermudah Erza untuk membawa pria itu.

"Ayolah, Jellal. Ini adalah permohonan pertamaku. Aku ingin wajahmu yang terbingkai rambut secara rapi." Sahut Erza sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa Jellal malah merasakan degupan kencang di jantungnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegangi dada kirinya berusaha meredamkan degup jantung tak karuannya itu. 'Jellal, kau pasti benar-benar gila jika berpikir menyukai gadis ini...' batin Jellal dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku menurutimu kali ini, asisten. Untuk membayar hutangku, ingat!" Cetus Jellal dengan terpaksa. Ia mendengus begitu melihat Erza yang melonjak ceria itu.

Kenapa sih gadis ini ingin sekali memotong rambutku? Pikir Jellal.

Akhirnya Jellal pun masuk ke tempat pencucian rambut untuk dicuci rambutnya. Erza menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Setelah itu rambut birunya dipotong dengan pasrah oleh Freed yang menyeringai itu. "Tamatlah riwayat brandalanmu itu, Jellal!" ucap Freed sambil memainkan gunting di jemarinya.

Jellal hanya menghela napas keras. "Cepat selesaikan! Aku sudah lelah!" kata Jellal dengan raut wajah datar. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Freed.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, seorang pemuda berseragam itu masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Seluruh mata di ruang tunggu itu mengarah kepadanya.

Mereka semua sedikit tercengang menatap pemuda jangkung itu. Pemuda itu melangkah cepat pada gadis berambut merah yang duduk di kursi tunggu paling ujung dekat jendela itu.

"Puas kau, asisten?"

Erza menghentikan kegiatan membaca majalahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Seorang pemuda berambut biru berponi dan berparas tampan menghampiri dirinya. Erza tidak berkedip.

Jellal memberengut kesal karena tidak digubris. Ia menjentikan kedua jarinya tepat di depan hidung Erza, "Cepat kita pergi dari sini, asisten!" perintah Jellal dengan nada tinggi.

Erza baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera berdiri dan memandang Jellal lekat-lekat. "Sungguh... kau itu Jellal?" tanya Erza tak percaya. Sesekali Erza memainkan rambut biru Jellal yang sudah rapi dan menawan itu.

"Siapa lagi, baka? Siapa yang menyeretku ke sini, hah?" kata Jellal bertubi-tubi. Nada bicaranya jelas menunjukkan jika ia sedang sangat kesal. "ayo pulang. Aku ngeri ditatap aneh oleh perempuan-perempuan itu." ucapnya sambil menunjuk beberapa gadis yang sedang menatap Jellal penuh arti itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Erza kemudian sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Jellal yang berjalan di sisinya itu. Jellal sangat tampan, batin Erza. Begitu sadar Erza menampar pipinya, 'baka tampan apanya, baka?! Erza jangan mudah tergoda hanya karena model rambut!' batin Erza.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari salon setelah membayar biaya potong dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Freed. Begitu sampai di luar, Erza sedikit mendongak ke langit yang sudah mulai gelap itu. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Erza sedikit menghela napas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Jellal seolah dapat menangkap kekhawatiran Erza jika harus pulang sendiri.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Erza dengan heran.

"Ya, benar." Sahut Jellal singkat.

"Terima kasih, Jelly." Ucap Erza dengan tulus. Inilah pertama kalinya Jellal mendengar Erza berkata amat tulus dan lembut seperti ini.

"Baka, sejak kapan kau berbicara begitu lembut padaku, baka?!" balas Jellal sambil menyentil dahi lebar Erza.

Erza mengelus dahinya yang sakit itu, "Menyebalkan!" dengusnya yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh Jellal. Maaf saja, saat ini Jellal sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Senyumnya kelepasan. Membuat jantung Erza berdegup tak karuan lagi.

"Dengar, jangan senang dulu karena aku mengantarmu pulang, baka!" ucap Jellal yang terdengar seperti memerintah sekaligus mengancam. Erza mendecih sebal mendengar itu, tapi itulah yang disukai Jellal dari gadis itu.

Baginya gadis berambut merah itu begitu menggemaskan saat ia mendecih sebal atau saat marah-marah.

Hey, tunggu dulu... menggemaskan apanya?!

Jellal menampar pipinya sendiri, 'aku sudah gila. Benar-benar gila!' gumam Jellal di dalam hati. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di benaknya.

Lagi-lagi Jellal sedikit menunduk untuk memandang gadis berambut merah yang kini sedang menatap lurus itu. Mengamati lekuk-lekuk wajah gadis itu dengan cermat. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat saat ia memandang Erza.

Bahkan Jellal merasa sedikit sulit untuk bernapas. Kenapa dengan dirinya? Jellal sendiri tidak tahu. Udaranya menjadi panas tiba-tiba. Padahal ia sudah potong rambut, mengapa rasanya sangat gerah.

Sekilas gadis itu mendongak padanya dan tersenyum tipis tanpa arti. Lagi-lagi jantung Jellal berdebar kencang. Bahkan membuncah tak karuan membuat Jellal menyadari satu hal...

Perlahan Jellal meraih jemari gadis itu dan menautkannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Erza mendongak padanya dengan heran. "Perhatikan langkahmu, baka." Ucap Jellal dengan nada rendah ia tidak ingin ketahuan sedang memperhatikan gadis itu. Erza hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap ke depan.

'Benar... aku tidak gila. Karena sebenarnya aku menyukai gadis ini...' ujar Jellal di dalam hati menciptakan seulas senyum manis nan tulus di bibirnya.

 **CHAPTER 14 END!**


	16. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _A/N: Hai hai, berhubung Karu sedang rajin jadi hari ini update lagi. Lagipula Karu kan sudah lama tidak update, hehe. Makasih loh untuk review-nya . Review itu memang sungguh memotivasi :") *curhat mode on*_**

 ** _Di minggu ini Karu mau pungkas saja cerita bertele2nya -.- (?) Kenapa? Karena mulai minggu depan *diusahakan* Karu akan memulai puncak cerita! Hahaha, penasaran?_**

 ** _nah, di chap ini sebenernya agak mustahil sih, tapi cuma buat menghibur kalian semua saja lah ya. Haha, enjoy. ._**

 ** _HAPPY READING HAPPY REVIEW! ^^_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15:**

 **Kisah Cinta Kuno Bagian 2**

 **'** **Hari Pertunangan'**

* * *

Hari ini, hari Sabtu, kediaman Fernandes sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara untuk pertunangan. Elfman mengamati dengan baik mulai dari dekorasi, catering, tempat duduk hingga cincin yang akan digunakan untuk acara tukar cincin.

Jellal yang baru saja selesai mandi itu turun ke lantai satu dan menghampiri kakeknya. "Kek, apakah ini tidak sedikit berlebihan?" tanya Jellal sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja tidak, cucuku." Ucap Elfman sambil terkekeh. Lalu matanya membulat begitu ia mendapati penampilan cucunya itu, "siapa kau?!" tanyanya dengan heran.

Jellal menghela napas, ia tahu pasti banyak orang tidak akan mengenalinya. Bahkan kakeknya sendiripun tidak mengenalinya. "Aku Jellal." balas Jellal dengan datar.

"Sejak kapan kau potong rambut, Jellal?!" tanya Elfman lagi masih dengan mata melotot.

"Kemarin sore." Sahut Jellal datar. Ia sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya, tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu kelihatan berantakan.

Melihat tingkah cucunya itu Elfman terkekeh, "Pertahankan ketampananmu itu, Jellal. Rambutmu memang benar-benar membuatmu terlihat sebagai cucuku!" ejek Elfman masih dengan terkekeh.

"Kau mengejekku, ya, Kek?" tanya Jellal sedikit sakit hati. Elfman hanya mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir jail.

Jellal mendengus. "Sial, Erza menjadikanku orang lain. Dia pikir mudah apa memiliki rambut rapi seperti ini." Gerutunya tidak jelas. Elfman yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar malah menepuk punggung cucunya itu dengan keras.

"Cepat ganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk mengikuti acara!" perintah kakeknya itu dengan tegas. Jellal mengusap punggungnya yang terasa cukup sakit itu.

Akhirnya Jellal, si pria berambut biru yang sekarang tampan itu (?) menaiki anak tangga lagi dan menuju kamarnya. Ia melewati kamar saudara sepupunya, Juvia, yang mana sekarang kamar Juvia sedang dipenuhi beberapa orang.

Jellal yang penasaran masuk ke kamar Juvia yang terbuka itu. Dilihatnya Juvia yang duduk di dekat meja rias dengan cermin besar dan dua orang sedang merias wajahnya.

Rambut Juvia itu dikepang dengan model Waterfall-Braid. Kelopak matanya diberi pulasan eye shadow natural dan bibirnya diberi warna baby pink.

Menyadari Jellal yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu, Juvia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Juvia.

"Astaga, sepupuku tidak mengenaliku..." rutuk Jellal sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Kau Jellal?!" tebak Juvia dengan mata melebar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan ia baru sadar bahwa itu Jellal. "wah, kau tampan dengan rambut rapi seperti itu." puji Juvia yang berhasil membuat Jellal menghela napas.

"Sudahlah hentikan." Ujar Jellal menyudahi, "bagaimana tunanganmu? Siapa namanya dari keluarga mana? Kudengar cucu temannya kakek, ya?" tanya Jellal beruntun.

Juvia gantian yang menghela napas, "Dia cucunya teman kakek yang bernama Evergreen- _baachan_. Namanya Loke Leo."

"Loke katamu?!" seru Jellal dengan cepat membuat Juvia sedikit heran. Kedua periasnya selesai merias wajahnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Juvia mengangguk. Sedangkan Jellal malah terlihat tidak percaya, "Loke si pria nyentrik itu, kan?!" tanya Jellal lagi memastikan dan lagi-lagi Juvia mengangguk. Membuat Jellal menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga dunia benar-benar sempit!" ujar Jellal.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia adalah adiknya temanku, tahu." Balas Jellal dengan menggeleng-geleng karena masih takjub dengan kesempitan dunia ini. (?) "kau menyukainya?" tanya Jellal.

Juvia terdiam untuk sesaat dan ia mengangkat bahunya. Jellal memperhatikan sepupunya itu dengan iba. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya dipaksa oleh kakeknya itu. "Kuharap kau tabah." Ucap Jellal datar. Dan Juvia membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang Jellal memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Di lain sisi, Loke yang belum bersiap-siap itu malah pergi entah kemana membuat Laxus, Erza dan Evergreen kebingungan. Ternyata pria berambut orange itu sedang pergi ke sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu.

Seseorang berambut hitam keluar dari rumah tersebut sambil memberengut kesal memegang ponselnya. "Ada apa, hah? Mengapa terus-terusan meneleponku, hah?" ucap Gray begitu sampai di hadapan Loke yang bersandar di mobil sedannya itu.

"Gray, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Loke dengan nada mendalam membuat Gray menyempitkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Sudah ikut saja!" Loke langsung menarik Gray masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan paksa. Gray yang tidak tahu apa-apa meronta untuk keluar dari mobil, tetapi dia gagal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, baka?!" ucap Gray yang mulai kesal itu. "dan kenapa kau bisa tahu nomor telepon dan rumahku, hah?"

Loke terdiam, ia menghela napas singkat. "Aku tahu setelah aku mengikuti calon tunanganku." Terang Loke sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Hey, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Calon tunanganku selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana. Bahkan ia mengikutimu ke sekolah dan ke rumahmu ini." Terang Loke lagi.

"Penguntit!" ujar Gray dengan terkejut.

Loke tertawa kecil. "Nama calon tunanganku Juvia. Ia menyukaimu, Gray."

Gray tersentak mendengar itu. "Ju-juvia?" ia ingat sosok yang pernah mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh beberapa waktu lalu itu. Gadis berambut biru yang cantik itu.

Dengan murung Loke mengangguk. Terlihat perasaan amat terluka di wajah Loke. Ia menyukai Juvia, tetapi Juvia menyukai Gray. Ini adalah hal rumit yang pernah Gray tahu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Gray dengan datar. Loke menoleh kepadanya sekilas sambil menyeringai...

.

.

Rombongan Evergreen sudah berada di kediaman Fernandes yang tidak terlalu ramai ini. Hanya beberapa orang yang datang dalam pertunangan ini, karena hanya anggota keluarga yang diundang.

Erza duduk di sebelah kiri Evergreen dan di sebelah kiri Erza si Laxus yang sedang sibuk dengan tab-nya itu duduk. Evergreen terlihat gusar dan tidak tenang. Loke belum muncul sama sekali.

Terlebih saat Elfman menghampirinya dan memberikan salam. Evergreen tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, akhirnya Ever memberikan alasan. "Sebentar lagi Loke akan tiba. Ia ada sedikit urusan dengan tim voli-nya." Ucap Ever menutupi fakta. Untunglah Elfman tidak terlalu banyak bertanya dan membicarakan hal lain.

Di lain sisi, sang Jellal turun dari tangga dan mendapatkan tatapan takjub dari para anggota keluarganya. "Wah, sekarang Jellal tampan,ya."ucap beberapa anggota keluarganya.

Jellal hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke saku jasnya. "Jellal, kemari!" perintah Elfman begitu melihat cucunya yang sudah selesai bersiap itu.

Erza langsung tersentak begitu menyadari Jellal turun dari tangga dan menghampiri kakeknya. Jellal langsung memberikan salam pada Evergreen dan Laxus. "Berikan salam juga pada nona cantik ini, Jellal!" perintah kakeknya karena Jellal hanya memberikan salam pada Laxus dan Evergreen.

"Halo, Erza." Sapa Jellal sambil membungkuk sedikit. Membuat Erza hanya mendengus.

"Heh, kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Elfman bingung.

"Begitulah."

Evergreen tersenyum lebar pada Jellal. Ia begitu kagum pada pemuda berambut biru dengan wajah tampan di hadapannya ini. Setelan tuxedo berwarna silver membalut tubuh pemuda itu. "Wah, kau tampan sekali. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ever kemudian.

Sontak membuat Jellal menatap Evergreen , "Nama saya Jellal Fernandes, _baasama_. Cucu kedua dari kakek Elfman." Terang Jellal dengan formal.

"Elfman, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika punya cucu laki-laki setampan ini?" tanya Evergreen sambil mencubit pipi Jellal. Membuat Jellal memberengut karena ditertawakan Erza.

"Wah, kau juga tidak bilang punya cucu perempuan, Ever." Sahut Elfman. "Apalagi ternyata mereka saling kenal."

"Benar, tahu begini, Erza juga kujodohkan dengan Jellal." tambah Evergreen dengan santainya. Yang sukses membuat Erza bersemu merah.

"Baachan! Apa-apaan, sih!" tukas Erza tidak terima.

Jellal menyeringai pada Erza. Membuat Erza makin memerah. Degup jantungnya mulai tak karuan.

"Hmm, baiklah setelah Juvia dan Loke, kita jodohkan Jellal dan Erza saja, bagaimana?" ujar Elfman sambil menyikut Jellal yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Baachan, Erza masih kecil. Jangan merencanakan hal dewasa untuk Erza." Tukas Laxus yang membuat Evergreen mencubit pipi Laxus hingga Laxus merintih kesakitan.

"Haha, kita lihat saja nanti, ya." Balas Ever kemudian. Jellal dan Erza hanya saling menatap tanpa maksud tertentu. Lalu Jellal tertawa dalam hati begitu melihat wajah Erza yang merah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

Akhirnya lonceng pertanda dimulainya acara dibunyikan. Evergreen makin uring-uringan karena Loke belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sang mc sudah mulai membuka acara. Lalu setelah itu, sang mc juga memanggil tunangan wanita maju ke depan. Seorang gadis berambut biru berdiri di sebelah sang mc. Rambut birunya terbentuk dengan anggun dan wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik membuat Erza kagum melihatnya.

"Iri dengan kecantikan sepupuku, Asisten?" bisik Jellal yang berdiri di sebelah Erza. Ever dan Elfman sudah pergi berdua entah kemana. Sedangkan Laxus ada di sebelah lainnya Erza.

"Berisik, Jellal." balas Erza dengan datar. Jellal hanya membalas Erza dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Di sini, ada Juvia Fernandes, cucu ketiga dari Elfman Fernandes yang akan ditunangkan dengan seorang pria tampan. Siapa pria itu, kita panggil, keluarlah calon tunangan Juvia!" ucap sang mc dengan nada meriah.

Semua penonton termasuk Erza dan Jellal bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan sang calon tunangan Juvia. Seorang pria jangkung dan berjas biru tua menunjukkan dirinya. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Juvia terbelalak kaget, karena sosok yang datang bukan yang ada di bayangan menyedihkannya.

Jellal dan Erza yang bingung itu berseru, "Gray!"

Laxus juga demikian. Apalagi Ever yang hampir saja pingsan karena tidak percaya. Kemana cucunya, mengapa bukan cucunya yang ada di samping gadis berambut biru itu, Juvia.

"Eh, maaf, apakah benar anda Loke Leo cucu dari Evergreen?" tanya sang mc yang juga ikut kebingungan itu.

"Maafkan saya, saya bukan Loke. Tetapi saya lah yang akan bertunangan dengan gadis ini," sambil menunjuk Juvia yang masih terbelalak itu, "namaku Gray Fullbuster..." semua penonton terdiam karena tidak percaya, heran, bingung dan bertanya-tanya. *mustahil-,-*

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Nama calon tunanganku Juvia. Ia menyukaimu, Gray."

Gray tersentak mendengar itu. "Ju-juvia?" ia ingat sosok yang pernah mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh beberapa waktu lalu itu. Gadis berambut biru yang cantik itu.

Dengan murung Loke mengangguk. Terlihat perasaan amat terluka di wajah Loke. Ia menyukai Juvia, tetapi Juvia menyukai Gray. Ini adalah hal rumit yang pernah Gray tahu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Gray dengan datar. Loke menoleh kepadanya sekilas sambil menyeringai.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau ingat Juvia itu siapa?" tanya Loke datar.

Gray mengangguk, "Ia pernah mengambil ponselku yang jatuh dan memberikannya padaku." Terangnya dengan polos.

"Bukan, baka! Dia itu teman SD-mu, tahu! Kau tidak ingat?"

"APA? Teman SD darimananya?!" sahut Gray tidak percaya.

Mobil Loke berhenti sesaat untuk memfokuskan diri bicara dengan Gray. "Kau tidak ingat pernah menolongnya yang selalu diejek dan dihina oleh teman-temannya? Dulu ia pernah hampir saja terluka jika kau tidak menolongnya yang nyaris terkena pot bunga yang dijatuhkan temannya dari lantai tiga."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Gray tersentak. Ia baru menyadari, ternyata itu adalah Juvia teman lamanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Gray memang pernah menyukai seorang gadis berambut biru bernama Juvia saat ia duduk di bangku SD. Oleh karena itu, Gray selalu mengikuti Juvia kemanapun dan melindungi gadis itu saat dihina oleh teman-temannya.

Bahkan Gray sering menghibur Juvia dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Sejak kecil mereka sudah saling menyukai. Tetapi saat SMP Gray dan Juvia pisah sekolah. Mereka juga tidak berkomunikasi lagi satu sama lain. Juvia saat itu juga baru pindah ke rumah Elfman setelah kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Ishgar. Gray tidak tahu kabar Juvia setelahnya dan baru disadarinya, Juvianya itu ada di rumah Jellal.

"Gray, aku memang menyukai Juvia sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi ia menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tahu penderitaan di masa lalunya. Jadi, aku percaya kau lah yang akan membuat Juvia bahagia." Ucap Loke dengan datar. Loke menghela napas keras karena melepaskan Juvia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gray yang masih setengah tidak percaya itu.

"Hari ini, adalah hari pertunanganku dengan Juvia. Beberapa hari lalu Juvia bilang ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini karena ia menyukaimu. Tetapi aku menolaknya." Jelas Loke tanpa ditanya. "jika kau bersedia, kau boleh bertunangan dengannya. Aku kira kau juga menyukai Juvia." Tambahnya yang sukses membuat Gray tersentak.

"Apa?! Cih, kalau begitu batalkan saja! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tahu!" balas Gray dengan cepat.

"Tidak bisa. Acaranya sudah dipersiapkan segalanya oleh nenekku dan kakek Juvia. Kakeknya Juvia adalah Walikota Fiore, tahu." terang Loke.

"Hehh, tapi bagaimana ceritanya aku yang ber-bertunangan?"

"Tenang. Aku akan membantumu, Gray."

Dan dengan begitu Loke meminjamkan jasnya pada Gray, demikianlah akhirnya Gray yang malah bertunangan dengan Juvia. Meski terjadi hal di luar perkiraan ini, pertunangan tetap dilangsungkan atas permintaan Loke.

Loke sempat ricuh dengan Ever, namun akhirnya Elfman serta Ever mengerti dan membiarkan pertunangan antara Juvia dan Gray berjalan. "Terima kasih karena telah mempertemukan Juvia dengan pria yang dicintainya, Loke." Elfman malah berterimakasih.

Berbeda dengan Ever yang akhirnya menghela napas dan pasrah atas kelakuan cucunya itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Ever. Rencana perjodohan cucu kita akan kita lakukan." Ucap Elfman di telinga Evergreen.

"Apa maksudmu, Elfman?" tanya Ever belum mengerti.

Elfman tersenyum dan menunjuk Jellal dan Erza yang sedang bercanda gurau itu. Evergreen menyeringai, "Hmm, aku tidak sabar.." ucap Ever sambil tersenyum lebar. Laxus yang ada di sebelah Ever saat ini, memandang heran pada Jellal dan Erza. Keduanya sangat dekat memang, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh dengan tatapan mata kedua orang itu. Mereka seperti saling mencintai. Apa benar hanya sekadar teman?

.

 **CHAPTER 15 END!**

 **NAAHH, Begitulah! Agak mustahil kan? Mus-ta-hil!**

 **Setelah pertunangan ini usai, Gray baru bilang ke kedua orang tuanya. dan kedua orang tuanya terkejut setengah mati! Bagaimana tidak?**

 **Akhirnya pertunangan antara Gray dan Juvia tidak dianggap serius *kasihan -,-*. Meski demikian, hubungan mereka berdua dekat seperti sepasang kekasih! Hoho.**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di minggu depan yaa.. Di chap 16 akan memuat sedikit kisah mengenai Mystogan.**

 **Hehe, See You! ^^**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter, CHAPTER 16: Mystogan dan Laxus!**


	17. Chapter 16

**"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _a/n: Sesuai yang dijanjikan, inilah Chapter 16! Selamat membaca ^^_**

* * *

Cerita _Sebelumnya..._

 _"Terima kasih karena telah mempertemukan Juvia dengan pria yang dicintainya, Loke." Elfman malah berterimakasih._

 _Berbeda dengan Ever yang akhirnya menghela napas dan pasrah atas kelakuan cucunya itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Ever. Rencana perjodohan cucu kita akan kita lakukan." Ucap Elfman di telinga Evergreen._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Elfman?" tanya Ever belum mengerti._

 _Elfman tersenyum dan menunjuk Jellal dan Erza yang sedang bercanda gurau itu. Evergreen menyeringai, "Hmm, aku tidak sabar.." ucap Ever sambil tersenyum lebar. ..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16:**

 **'** **Mystogan dan Laxus'**

* * *

Suara musik terdengar mengalun di kediaman Fernandes yang ramai ini. Laxus meneguk segelas _sparkling_ yang diedarkan oleh pelayan dengan rakus habis tidak bersisa.

Gray bersama Juvia sedang mengobrol dengan Erza. Gray benar-benar tidak percaya akan hari ini. Bahkan ia sempat _shock_ saat mengetahui Juvia itu adalah saudaranya Jellal. Sungguh dunia sangat sempit!

Jellal meninggalkan ketiga orang yang kini sedang bercandagurau itu. Perasaan bertanya-tanya masih menyelimuti benaknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada Laxus.

"Anu, Laxus-san." Mendengar suara itu, sontak Laxus menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya pria berambut biru ber-tuxedo silver itu berdiri di balik tubuhnya.

"Hm, Jellal-kun, ya?" sahut Laxus memastikan dan Jellal mengangguk. "kemana Erza?" Laxus berbalik tanya.

Jellal menunjuk ke arah lain dengan jari telunjuknya, "Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Juvia dan Gray." Sahut Jellal dengan datar. "omong-omong ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Laxus-san. Kau masih ingat denganku, bukan?" tanya Jellal lagi dengan datar.

Laxus mengangguk setelah menaruh gelas sparkling-nya di atas nampan sang pelayan yang lewat. "Tentu. Aku masih ingat denganmu, karena kau sungguh serupa dengan Mystogan." Ucap Laxus dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu, kau ingin bertanya tentang kematian kakakmu itu, kan?" tebak Laxus tepat sasaran, yang membuat Jellal sedikit tertegun. "maaf, aku juga tidak tahu. Meski kami bersahabat tapi ia tidak banyak terbuka denganku, Jellal." terang Laxus dengan jelas.

Membuat bahu Jellal merosot karena pupus harapan. "Hm, maafkan aku Laxus-san. Kukira kau mengetahui segalanya tentang aniki." Sahut Jellal dengan nada lemah.

"Jangan khawatir, Jellal. Suatu hari kau pasti dapat memecahkannya." Hibur Laxus yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Jellal.

Pria berambut biru di hadapannya itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Tentang Fase Eight dan Kutukan Gelap itu.. apakah ada hubungannya dengan kematian Mystogan _-nii_?"

Laxus sedikit tersentak. "Kau tahu tentang Fase Eight?" tanyanya bertanya-tanya.

"Erza pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau tahu Erza juga lahir di Fase Eight?!" tanya Laxus lagi masih tidak percaya.

Jellal mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

Mendengar pernyataan Jellal, Laxus sedikit tercengang. Ia bingung setengah mati karena Erza hanya akan memberitahukan tentang dirinya yang adalah korban Fase Eight kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya, namun untuk sementara Laxus menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya itu. Ia berdeham pelan.

"Yang kutahu, Mystogan memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama denganku, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak menderita Kutukan itu." kata Laxus dengan datar di tengah kerumunan tamu yang mulai berkurang jumlahnya ini.

"Ya, aku juga heran akan hal itu, Laxus-san." Tanggap Jellal mengiyakan.

"Kami baru kenal saat SMA dan entah kenapa kami jadi begitu dekat. Mystogan sering menghampiriku ke rumah hanya untuk memintaku menemaninya bermain basket. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi rasanya ia selalu terlihat frustasi ketika berada di Fiore ini." Terang Laxus sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Jellal mendengarkan dengan baik-baik. "Suatu hari, ia memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku ke Ishgar. Berkuliah di sana, kami sama-sama mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran dan ia sempat berjanji padaku untuk membantuku menyembuhkan penyakitku." Tambah Laxus begitu menghayati dengan ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"Suatu hari, Mystogan berubah menjadi murung begitu kutanya kenapa ia tidak menjawab. Keesokan harinya ia berpamit padaku untuk ke Fiore. Saat itu ia benar-benar aneh, aku sempat tidak mengerti..."

"Apa maksud, Laxus-san?" tanya Jellal tidak mengerti.

"Ia mengatakan padaku, 'Maaf karena telah mengikutimu, maaf karena aku tidak berguna dan tidak berhasil membantumu. Maaf karena membuatmu menderita...' Ia begitu banyak mengucapkan kata maaf. Bahkan ia juga sempat menangis di hadapanku. Setelah ia pergi ke Fiore, kabar terakhir yang kudengar darinya adalah Mystogan meninggal terbunuh." Ucap Laxus dengan helaan napas pada akhirnya. "selang dua tahun kemudian, aku menjalankan operasi jantung dan syukurlah operasi itu berlangsung lancar. Sekarang aku sudah terbebas dari kutukan penyakit itu, tetapi tetap saja Erza juga harus bebas dari kutukan itu." tambahnya.

Jellal mulai menunduk dan merenungkan. Mengapa Mystogan-nii begitu aneh saat dekat-dekat hari kematiannya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana dengan Erza, apakah ia juga akan sembuh seperti Laxus? Ucap Jellal bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan Erza, Jell?" tanya Laxus sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Eh, Erza? Kami teman satu sekolah, Laxus-san."

"Tidak lebih?" tanya Laxus lagi dengan mata menyempit.

"Ya, hanya te-teman." Jellal menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tatapan mata Laxus begitu menyeramkan bagi Jellal. Kenapa segala yang berhubungan dengan Erza benar-benar menyulitkan, batin Jellal.

Di lain sisi, Gray bersama Juvia serta Erza berjalan menghampiri Ever dan Elfman. Jellal dan Laxus menatap kelima orang itu dengan datar. "Kau menyukai Erza, kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan yang tepat sasaran itu, Jellal mendongak pada Laxus. "Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku percaya padamu, kau dapat melindungi adikku." Ucap Laxus tersenyum tulus. Ia sudah tahu alasan mengapa Erza dekat dengan pria ini, setelah ia berbicara sebentar dengannya.

Jellal sedikit tercengang, namun ia ingat untuk mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu."Hn."

"Aku tidak akan di Fiore selamanya. Jadi, selama aku tidak ada aku percayakan Erza padamu. Aku akan ke Ishgar lagi untuk melakukan penelitian dan mencari solusi penyembuhan Erza." Sambung Laxus sambil menatap adiknya dari kejauhan itu dengan iba.

Laxus telah memberi restu untuk Jellal.

Apakah Jellal akan terus mengejar dan menjaga Erza? Di tengah persaingan cintanya dengan Hibiki, diam-diam Rogue juga menyukai Erza. Apakah mereka berdua akan bersatu, di tengah semua tantangan ini?

Di saat ini juga, sebercak cahaya sedikit menapaki benak Jellal. Segera, Jellal membulatkan tekadnya.

'Erza, aku lah yang pasti akan membuatmu terbebas dari kutukan itu. Aku akan menyelesaikan Kutukan Gelap ini untukmu, Erza..'

.

.

Di Kedai Karura.

Selang beberapa hari setelah pesta pertunangan Juvia dan Gray *yang dianggap tidak serius*, kedua bersaudara Laxus dan Erza mengadakan pertemuan dengan Jellal Fernandes. Loke yang sedang mengurung dirinya di kamar karena sedih tidak mungkin ikut.

"Sejujurnya aku telah melakukan banyak penelitian." Terang Laxus sambil menunjukkan beberapa data dari tablet kepada dua orang di hadapannya, "penelitian ini mengenai Fase Eight beserta Kutukannya."

Jellal dan Erza mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Erza mulai menyesap jus apple mix green-tea-nya, Jellal menyimak data yang ditunjukkan oleh Laxus. "Jadi apa yang aneh dengan data ini?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"dan mengapa kau melakukan penelitian mengenai Fase Eight?" tanya Erza pula dengan cuek.

"Baka, kau pikir Fase Eight itu benar-benar murni karena sihir Eight-Numeric , begitu? Tidak mungkin, pasti ada suatu rahasia dibalik semua ini, Erza." Jelas Laxus sambil mengacak-acak rambut Erza, "lagipula ini demi kebaikan kita dan dunia."

Erza hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sebal karena rambutnya jadi berantakan.

"Dari data-data yang diteliti ini, semua yang lahir di Fase Eight memang memiliki penyakit yang belum tentu sama satu sama lainnya. Bahkan targetnya bisa berbeda-beda. Tapi anehnya, di antara semua penyakit Fase Eight yang kami teliti semuanya memiliki kekhasan yang sama." Terang Laxus lagi dengan wajah serius. Membuat Jellal Erza benar-benar fokus mendengarkan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Erza pelan.

Sebelum menjawab Laxus menghela napas pelan, "Sel di dalam organ yang terserang penyakit Kutukan itu, terdapat titik-titik inti yang ukurannya bahkan lebih kecil dari inti sel sendiri. Dengan kata lain, sel yang terserang memiliki inti lain yang menggantikan fungsi dari inti sel sesungguhnya." Jelas Laxus panjang lebar.

"Jadi maksud Laxus-nii ada inti lain yang menganggu fungsi inti sel sesungguhnya?" tanya Erza memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Laxus.

Erza sedikit termenung dan memikirkan akibat lebih jauhnya dari persoalan itu.

"Dengan kata lain, ada suatu hal yang telah memicu titik-titik inti aneh itu. dengan kata lain lagi, penyakit yang ditimbulkan belum tentu karena sihir kuno, melainkan karena hal ilmiah biologis, begitu?" ucap Jellal.

"Tepat!" Laxus mengacungkan ibujarinya. "sayangnya, dari penelitian ini baru ditemukan hal itu saja. Titik inti ini memang sangat luar biasa, entah apa unsur pembentuknya hingga kerjanya menyerupai Mesin Dewa." Tambah Laxus.

Erza yang asik meminum jusnya itu hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkedip. "Jadi, maksud aniki Fase Eight dapat dihentikan jika kita bisa menghentikan aktivitas titik inti itu, begitu?" tebak Erza dengan datar dan Laxus mengangguk.

"Namun itu memang sedikit terdengar mustahil karena titik inti ini juga bisa melakukan regenerasi tingkat tinggi. Kita juga tidak tahu mengapa hanya orang yang lahir di Fase Eight yang memiliki titik inti ini? Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang memicu tumbuhnya inti ini. Masih banyak sekali pertanyaan belum terjawab." tambah Laxus dengan menepuk-nepuk keningnya seolah ia begitu stress dengan masalah ini.

"Lalu cara penyembuhan penyakitnya bagaimana?" tanya Jellal dengan datar. Sorot matanya memancarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Laxus hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja begitu antusias dengan dunia science ini.

"Cara penyembuhannya memang berbeda-beda. Tergantung organ yang diserangnya. Biasanya begitu organnya digantikan dengan organ yang baru, titik inti itu akan hilang." Terang Laxus lagi, "tapi tentu saja, masih banyak penyakit dari kutukan ini yang belum bisa ditemukan bagaimana menyembuhkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan penyakitnya Erza?" tanya Jellal lagi.

Laxus menatap lurus pada adik perempuan di hadapannya sambil menghela napas, "Maaf, Erza. Aniki belum tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan penyakitmu."

Erza hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Tidak apa, aniki. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Meski senyum tipisnya terukir, tapi Jellal tahu ada suasana kesedihan di dalam hati Erza.

"Di Ishgar, ada seorang professor sangat handal yang katanya telah menyelamatkan kurang lebih 1325 korban Fase Eight berkat obat penemuannya. Aku ingin berguru padanya dan mengetahui lebih banyak hal darinya. Tapi ia begitu sibuk dan tertutup jadi sangat susah menemuinya." Tambah Laxus sambil menyesap _espresso_ yang dipesannya.

"Professor?" ulang Erza meyakinkan.

"Hn, namanya Prof Siegrain, professor yang paling bertangandingin di Ishgar. Hanya saja sangat sulit menemukan orang itu." tambahnya. Membuat Erza hanya mengangguk-angguk. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang malah terlihat sedikit aneh itu.

"Si-siegrain...?" tambah Jellal ikutan mengulang. Laxus mengangguk.

Jellal kemudian terdiam dalam ketidakpercayaan. Kerutan di dahinya belum hilang, malahan semakin dalam. 'Siegrain... Siegrain...' batin Jellal berulang kali. Sebulir keringat dingin merayap di pelipisnya. Ia merinding mendengar nama itu...

.

.

Siegrain..

Nama yang terus terngiang di benak sang Jellal Fernandes.

Sosok lama yang amat mengerikan. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Begitu banyak misteri yang harus ia pecahkan seorang diri, hingga ia merasa sakit kepala.

Langkah kakinya kini telah mengarahkannya pada sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumah Erza. Kediaman Lates. Di depan kediaman inilah Jellal berdiri.

Napasnya belum normal karena suka lupa bernapas saat memikirkan tentang Siegrain yang dikatakan Laxus tadi. Apa benar orang itu menjadi professor terkemuka di Ishgar? Mengapa? Mengapa bisa begitu?

Mengumpulkan beberapa cerita tentang Mystogan, Prof Siegrain dan tentang dendam ketiga Sabertooth kepada keluarga Fernandes, Jellal dapat menyimpulkan seluruhnya dengan kesimpulan mengerikan. Entah apa reaksi keempat orang musuh dalam kediaman Lates ini *Hibiki juga termasuk musuh bagi Jellal*

TING TONG!

Jellal menekan tombol bel yang ada di sebelah pintu kediaman Lates ini. Menunggu satu menit belum ada yang membukakan. Jellal yakin di dalam ada orang karena ia mendengar suara piano dimainkan dan pasti Hibiki yang sedang memainkannya.

Begitu Jellal menekan bel lagi, barulah seseorang membuka pintu itu dari dalam. Sosok yang membuka pintu itu menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Ada perlu apa? Silakan masuk." Ujar Rogue mempersilakan. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Jellal bisa masuk.

Awalnya Jellal sedikit heran dengan reaksi orang itu, tetapi ia baru sadar pasti Rogue ini belum mengenalinya. Rogue lalu mempersilakan Jellal untuk duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Jellal menoleh ke ruang tengah yang hanya dibatasi oleh rak buku. Dilihatnya Hibiki yang tengah syahdu memainkan piano itu dengan merdunya.

"Maaf, anda siapa, ya? Ada perlu dengan siapa?" tanya Rogue kemudian.

"Aku Jellal." sahut Jellal dengan singkat.

"Jel-jellal siapa..?"

"Jellal Fernandes."

"APA?! KAU JELLAL FERNANDES?!" Rogue terbelalak. Ia berteriak hingga semua orang di dalam rumah ini dengar dan langsung mencari Rogue yang berteriak itu.

Hibiki juga langsung berhenti memainkan pianonya. Kini Jellal berhadapan langsung dengan keempat orang musuh bebuyutannya, Sabertooth ditambah Hibiki itu.

"KAU JELLAL?"

"JELLAL SUNGGUHAN?!"

Sting dan Minerva melontarkan pertanyaan berulang-ulang. Dibalas sebuah anggukan mantap dari Jellal yang langsung dibalas tatapan dengki berapi-api oleh ketiganya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, TEME?!" seru Minerva dengan aura kebencian.

"KENAPA KAU SURUH DIA MASUK KE SINI, TEME!" tambah Sting yang bermaksud menyalahkan Rogue.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?! Kau awalnya pasti juga tidak akan mengenalinya, tahu!" balas Rogue tidak terima.

Berbeda dengan Hibiki yang hanya menatap Jellal dengan dingin. Jellal juga tanpa segan menatap mata Hibiki lurus-lurus. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Jellal?" tanya Hibiki dengan dingin.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian.." kata Jellal dengan datar. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian."

"PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHMU, JELLAL!" seru Minerva dengan nada tinggi. Membuat suasana saat ini benar-benar menegangkan.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Minerva." Ucap Jellal dengan datar tapi mantap.

Minerva mengatupkan rahangnya, telinganya sempat tidak percaya apa yang telah didengarnya. "A-apa, katamu?"

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin saja kau membunuhku, hah?! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekaligus bersama Mystogan saja, hah?!" seru Jellal bertubi-tubi yang membuat keempat orang di hadapannya itu tersentak. Terlebih Minerva, ia benar-benar tidak mengira Jellal tahu bahwa mereka bertigalah yang membunuh Mystogan.

Keempatnya membungkam, mereka belum bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Jellal itu. Perkataan Jellal terdengar mendalam, entah apa yang dirasakan Jellal saat ini belum ada yang bisa menangkap maksud Jellal.

"Aku sudah lelah. Apa Fase Eight lagian? Mengapa kalian begitu membenciku?! Jika kalian membenciku kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku dari dulu saja?!" seru Jellal lagi dengan satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Membuat ketiga Saber itu sedikit merenung.

Hibiki berdeham pelan, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan dingin lagi.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, kami lah yang merasa lebih lelah darimu." Ujar Rogue dengan datar. Keempat orang di sekitarnya menoleh padanya dengan heran. Jarang sekali Rogue memancing pembicaraan seperti itu.

"Benar. Kami tahu kau berasal dari keluarga Fernandes. Sebenarnya kami tidak membencimu, kami hanya membenci kakak dan keluargamu." Terang Sting kemudian ikut angkat bicara.

"Rogue, Sting, hentikan!" tukas Minerva menolak untuk bicara banyak pada Jellal.

Rogue mendecih, "Kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, Minerva." Timpalnya tanpa segan. "Kau sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh Jellal, ya kan?!"

Mendengar itu Minerva tertegun. Ia memang tidak ingin membunuh Jellal. ia semata-mata membenci Jellal hanya karena nama keluarga dari pemuda itu. Fernandes.

Mereka berempat begitu membenci Fernandes.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Hibiki yang menatap Jellal dengan dingin.

"Tepatnya, mengapa kalian membunuh Mystogan?" tanya Jellal dengan datar.

Minerva dan lainnya saling bertatapan. Mereka bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya. Terlebih mengutarakan pada orang dari keluarga yang mereka benci. "Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia telah membunuh ayah kami."

Sejenak Jellal tidak percaya mendengar pernyataan Minerva itu, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. "Bukan kami yang membunuhnya. Tetapi Mystogan yang membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Jellal dengan tajam.

"Sungguh. Kami memang bermaksud membunuhnya, tapi saat itu kami masihlah kecil dan kami terkejut begitu mendapati Mystogan meninggal karena tertembak peluru dari senapan kami." Jelas Rogue dengan tenang.

"Kami tidak tahu, mengapa bisa terjadi seperti itu." tambah Sting meyakinkan Jellal.

Mendengar itu Jellal malah makin bingung. Akhirnya ia berusaha meredakan emosinya dengan menghela napas keras berulang kali. "Jadi mengapa kalian membenci keluargaku?"

Sting dan Minerva menghela napas. "Jellal, kini hanya satu sumber kebencian kami. Ia yang membuat keluarga Hibiki berantakan." Ujar Sting yang terdengar seperti desisan. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus pada Jellal yang menelan ludah itu.

"Sosok hantu kegelapan yang memiliki paras sepertimu dan Mystogan..." tambah Minerva dengan rahang mengeras karena dengki hanya mengingat namanya. "ia yang telah membuat keluarga kami hancur."

Entah, Jellal merasa merinding tiba-tiba. Ia mulai menebak siapa sosok yang dimaksud, tapi ia tidak berani mengutarakannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk hanya mengingat nama sosok itu.

"Siegrain Fernandes. Ia adalah hantu kegelapan sesungguhnya."

Perkataan itulah yang sukses membuat Jellal terpekur dengan pucatnya. Seperti yang dikatakan, ia sungguh segan pada nama itu...

Siegrain Fernandes.

 _"_ _Datanglah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu hal baru, Jellal. Jellal Jellal Jellal..."_

Dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, Jellal terantuk ke lantai di ruang tamu Kediaman Lates ini. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan. Membuat keempat orang di hadapannya shock hebat.

"Jellal?! Hoi, sadar serigala!" seru Sting yang kini telah membaringkan Jellal di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Panas sekali!" desis Hibiki saat menyentuh kening Jellal dengan punggung tangannya. "bantu aku untuk mengangkat Jellal ke kamar. Minerva kau panggil Erza dan Laxus-san." Utus Hibiki yang langsung dilakukan oleh ketiganya.

Mereka memang membenci Fernandes, tapi sesungguhnya perasaan itu memang bukan untuk Jellal secara khusus. Mereka bersedia membantu musuhnya.

Jellal dibaringkan di kasur kamarnya Sting yang ada di lantai satu. Begitu Erza dan Laxus tiba, Erza terkejut setengah mati. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada hal seperti ini. Lalu ia langsung mengompres dahi Jellal dengan air. Tapi, tubuhnya memang sangat panas dan napasnya juga tidak teratur.

"Aku akan memeriksanya, kalian keluarlah dari kamar ini." Ujar Laxus kemudian dituruti oleh semuanya yang bergegas keluar kamarnya Sting.

Erza terlihat tidak tenang. Hibiki menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu agar ia tenang, tapi rasanya tidak berhasil. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Jellal datang kemari dan tiba-tiba ia seperti itu, Erza." Terang Hibiki menutupi kenyataan. Ketiga Saber itu sedikit heran mengapa Hibiki tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya saja pada Erza.

Mendengar itu Erza hanya menggigiti kukunya dengan wajah cemas terlukis jelas. Hibiki dapat melihat ekspresi itu dengan jelas. "Erza... sejak kapan kau menyukai berandal itu.." gumam Hibiki dalam hatinya, "apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu?"

 **CHAPTER 16 END!**

 **Hwaaa, demikianlah chap 16. Maaf yaa jelek dalam penyampaiannya. Untuk yang masih bingung dengan chap ini, silakan review Karu ya! Karu tahu banyak yang membingungkan. Semoga chap ke depan bisa menjawab kebingungan kalian yaa. Ahaay, Terima kasih! ^^ Review jangan lupa loh!**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 15:**

 **GummyZone = Tenang2, di chap ini lebih panjang kan? Hehe, maaf yaa kalau jelek. Makasih untuk reviewnya :)**

 **Synstropezia = Ya, benar! Mulai dari sini mungkin akan fokus ke Mystogan loh. Jangan bosan2 yaaa. Hehe, terimakasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **myrica = Waaah, Karu senang deh suka momentnyaa. Hehe. Okey, Karu cari tanggal pertunangan Erza-Jellal dulu, ya.. Haha. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, myrica-san! :D**

 ***)Yapp, Sampai bertemu di Chapter 17: Sosok Hantu Kegelapan.**


	18. Chapter 17

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Abal, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _a/n: Setelah sekian abad terlewati akhirnya Karu bisa update lagi. (lebay) Hwaa maaf yaa, reader semuanya. Minggu-minggu lalu adalah hari terberat author di dunia yang bernama pendidikan (halah). Yosh! Sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya yaa dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk review dan dukungannya. :")_**

 ** _Sekali lagi maaf loh, di chap ini mungkin ga terlalu panjang ceritanya. Tapi untuk menutup kekecewaan semuanya, Karu besok akan update lagi yaa. Hehehe (kalo inget) #digampar._**

 ** _HAPPY READING HAPPY REVIEW SEMUANYA! ^O^_**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON MLF_

 _"Hn, namanya Prof Siegrain, professor yang paling bertangandingin di Ishgar. Hanya saja sangat sulit menemukan orang itu."_

 _..._

 _"Jellal, kini hanya satu sumber kebencian kami. Ia yang membuat keluarga Hibiki hantu kegelapan yang memiliki paras sepertimu dan Mystogan.. ia yang telah membuat keluarga kami hancur."_

 _Entah, Jellal merasa merinding tiba-tiba. Ia mulai menebak siapa sosok yang dimaksud, tapi ia tidak berani mengutarakannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk hanya mengingat nama sosok itu._

 _"Siegrain Fernandes. Ia adalah hantu kegelapan sesungguhnya."_

 _Dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, Jellal terantuk ke lantai di ruang tamu Kediaman Lates ini. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan. Membuat keempat orang di hadapannya shock hebat._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17:**

 **'** **Sosok Hantu Kegelapan'**

* * *

 _Di suatu tempat..._

 _Dua kaki kecil melangkah dengan gemetaran, menuju ruang bawah tanah yang amat terang. Matanya menerawang lewat pintu kaca ruangan itu. Sesosok berambut biru yang lebih tinggi dan tua darinya itu tengah asik di dalam ruangan itu sambil tertawa-tawa aneh._

 _Jellal kecil, tidak begitu mengerti mengapa pria berambut biru itu demikian. Yang tak bisa dipungkiri, pria itu adalah ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya sendiri, Siegrain Fernandes._

 _Di tengah tawanya, Sieg melirik ke pintu kaca dan didapatinya anak bungsunya yang masih kecil itu. lalu perlahan seringai mengerikannya mengembang._

 _"_ _Jellal, kemarilah!" Siegrain mengangkat tangannya dengan dingin membuat Jellal sangat merinding dan ketakutan. "Datanglah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu hal baru, Jellal. Jellal Jellal Jellal..."_

...

"HAH!" teriak Jellal yang langsung terduduk di tempat tidur Sting. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat mimpi buruk. Rambutnya basah akibat mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar jika itu hanya mimpi. Perlahan ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Jellal." ujar Erza yang sedari tadi menunggu Jellal di tepi ranjang. Jellal menoleh kepada gadis itu. lagi-lagi matanya belum percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, matanya masih melotot dengan napas yang memburu. "Jellal, kau habis mimpi buruk. Hei, sadarlah." Ucap Erza lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Jellal.

Sang lawan bicaranya menatap redup padanya. Tatapannya kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan heran. "Erza, kenapa ada kau di sini?" tanya Jellal kemudian dengan heran.

"Baka, kau pingsan di rumah Hibiki, ingat? Ini adalah kamarnya Sting." Sahut Erza dengan pelan. Lalu ia memberikan segelas air putih pada Jellal.

Jellal menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya sampai tak bersisa. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya begitu memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Erza. "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa di sini? di kamar Sting?"

"Baka, seharusnya aku yang bertanya."

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu mendengar pernyataan dari kami, Jellal." terang Hibiki yang ternyata juga ikut menjaga Jellal bersama Erza. Kini ia sedang bersandar di dinding dekat kursi yang ada di tepi ranjang.

Jellal menatap Hibiki yang berdiri di sebelah Laxus dengan heran. "Benarkah?"

"Benar." Balas Hibiki dengan datar.

"Kenapa Jellal? kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Erza sekaligus. Tapi Jellal tidak menjawabnya karena masih _shock_ akibat nama Siegrain Fernandes.

"Erza, hentikan. Biarkan Jellal beristirahat dan menenangkan diri." Ucap Laxus dengan halus.

Erza menghela napas, "Baiklah. Cepat sembuh, Jellal." ucap Erza yang kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sting bersama Hibiki.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Laxus pelan. Ia mengecek keadaan Jellal dengan cermat.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti, Laxus _-san."_ Ucap Jellal dengan menatap kosong ke depan.

Laxus duduk di kursi yang ada di tepi ranjang. "Kau pasti terlalu _shock_ karena suatu hal. Ada suatu ingatan yang mengerikan bagimu dan kau berniat untuk tidak menggali ingatan tersebut. Itulah sebabnya kau jadi begini." Terang Laxus menyimpulkan.

Jellal hanya mengangguk pelan. "Maaf telah merepotkan, Laxus _-san_." Ucapnya kemudian. Laxus membalas dengan tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut biru Jellal.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian untuk merenungkan hal yang ingin kau renungkan." Laxus kemudian keluar dari kamar Sting dengan pelan.

Jellal menghela napas lalu kembali meringkuk di atas ranjangnya Sting dengan mata menatap kosong pada dinding yang ada di samping kasur itu. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut birunya. Sesekali juga ia menyentuh bagian wajah sebelah kanannya yang mulus tanpa _tatto_ itu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana rupa ayahnya.

Ingatan kelam dari masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Sudah hampir 10 tahun ia terbebas dari hantu kegelapan itu, ayahnya sendiri, Siegrain Fernandes. Wajah Jellal dan ayahnya sering dibilang sama oleh kakeknya, Elfman. Tapi ayahnya, Siegrain itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari Jellal.

Siegrain semata-mata disegani bukan karena berandal layaknya Jellal, melainkan aura gelap yang menyelubunginya itu. Jellal ingat betul bagaimana sosok, wajah, rupa, bahkan suara menyeramkan ayahnya itu.

 _"_ _Datanglah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu hal baru, Jellal. Jellal Jellal Jellal..."_

Kata-kata yang pernah dikatakan Siegrain padanya itu terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya. Mengingat kata-katanya saja sudah membuat Jellal merinding ngeri dan merasakan nyeri tanpa sebab di telinganya.

Jellal sungguh merasa sedikit lega begitu ayahnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari Fiore. Pergi meninggalkan Jellal dan Mystogan bersama Elfman. Jujur saja, orang yang paling ditakuti di dunia ini adalah Siegrain. Pantas saja saat bertemu orang berandal atau kuat yang pada umumnya, Jellal merasa biasa saja. Karena baginya hanya Siegrain ayahnya seorang yang menyeramkan.

Selang beberapa menit Jellal merenung, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Sahut Jellal pelan.

Seseorang membuka pintu itu dan ternyata adalah Hibiki. Ia menutup pintu yang ada di belakang tubuhnya kemudian, lalu berjalan mendekati Jellal dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jellal heran.

Hibiki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang yang ditiduri Jellal dan menghela napas singkat. Membuat Jellal semakin penasaran melihat raut wajah langka sang pianis tampan itu. Terlebih saat mengetahui raut wajah Hibiki yang tidak sedingin biasanya itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Ucap Hibiki dengan datar.

Tidak mengerti, Jellal pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menceritakan alasan kami berempat membenci ayahmu."

Mendengar itu Jellal menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya terlihat ketakutan, paling tidak kini ia sudah dapat mengendalikan rasa takutnya itu.

"Siegrain telah menghancurkan keluargaku." Terang Hibiki dengan datar. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. Jellal hanya mendengarkannya dengan tatapan datar. "ayahku, ia hampir tidak pernah pulang ke Fiore beberapa tahun ini. Sampai ibuku frustasi mencari keberadaan ayahku."

Hibiki menghela napas perlahan dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaannya. "Tidak hanya ayahku. Saudaraku yang lain, bibi dan pamanku juga menghilang entah kemana. Baru aku mengetahui semuanya setelah aku berada di bangku SMA. Mereka semua telah meninggalkan dunia ini."

Jellal sedikit tidak mengerti dimana arah pembicaraan Hibiki, tapi ia merasakan sedikit penderitaan Hibiki. Di balik kenyentrikan dan ketampanan itu, Hibiki tetap bukanlah malaikat yang tak bercela. "Mereka mati karena ayahmu.. Siegrain Fernandes."

Sontak Jellal menghela napas keras. Ia sudah terlalu lelah mendengar nama orang itu. Mengapa nama itu selalu mencitrakan sosok mengerikan? Jellal sangat pusing.

"Kudengar kau memang tidak tahu banyak tentang ayahmu. Karena Siegrain telah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Fernandes." Tambah Hibiki dengan menyibak rambutnya perlahan, "tapi Mystogan berbeda. Ia tahu banyak hal mengenai ayahmu."

Jellal tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kenyataannya ia memang tidak banyak tahu mengenai latar belakang ayahnya. Mungkin memang benar Mystogan-lah yang banyak tahu, tapi ia sudah meninggal. Meski ia mengetahui penyebab kematian ayahnya, tetap saja masih ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala Jellal.

"Mungkin aku terlalu naif. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku." Ucap Jellal dengan lirih. "bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku. Aneh, bukan?"

"Hm, kau memang kesepian seperti yang kukira."

"Aku harus mengetahui semua ini secepatnya." Gumam Jellal kemudian, membuat Hibiki tertegun. Ia menatap dalam pada Jellal yang sedang menangis dalam hati itu.

Sorot matanya memang bukanlah milik seorang pria brandalan yang tidak peduli terhadap orang di sekitarnya. "Jellal..." ujar Hibiki menggantung. Jellal menelengkan kepalanya pada Hibiki yang memandang dirinya dengan serius itu.

.

.

Jauh dari daratan ini, berdiri sebuah negara kepulauan kecil dan megah. Negara maju ini disebut sebagai Ishgar. Kau dapat menemukan segalanya di Ishgar. Peradabannya sedikit berbeda dari Fiore.

Seorang pria jangkung bermantel putih panjang yang menutup rambut hingga kakinya. Ia berjalan pelan di tengah teriknya Negeri Ishgar ini. Ia menuruni sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah dan melangkah pelan ke sebuah pintu besar yang ada di dalam terowongan bawah tanah itu.

Ia menempelkan jarinya di sensor pintu untuk membukanya. Begitu pintu bersensor sidik jari itu terbuka, pria itu masuk dengan mantap ke dalam ruang beraura gelap nan luas itu.

Ruangan itu terdapat komputer besar dan berbagai jenis mikroskop. Mulai dari mikroskop cahaya, elektron, fluoresens, dan jenis mikroskop lainnya. Selain itu terdapat banyak tabung besar yang berisi cairan-cairan juga terdapat jajaran rak-rak obat berukuran besar di sekitarnya. Ini hanyalah salah satu sisi ruangan yang ada di tempat aura gelap. Kenyataannya tempat aura gelap ini memiliki banyak ruangan misterius yang tersusun bagai labirin.

Pria bermantel putih panjang itupun berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi belakang mejanya. Dilihatnya para pekerja yang berjumlah 5 orang bekerja dengan seriusnya di hadapan komputer-komputer besar itu.

"Kau sudah kembali, Sieg?" seorang wanita paruh baya berambut abu-abu terang itu menghampiri meja pria yang masih bertudung mantel putih itu. "tugas kita semakin mudah jika ada kau." Tambah wanita itu sambil menyeringai. Wanita itu kini duduk di tepi meja pria bermantel putih yang dipanggil Sieg itu.

"Mavis, turun dari meja dan lakukan pekerjaanmu." Tegur pria berambut hitam yang juga ikut menghampiri meja kerja Sieg.

Wanita berambut abu-abu paruh baya itu adalah Mavis Vermilion. Istri Yury Dreyar. Ibu dari Laxus, Erza dan Loke. Mengapa ia berada di tempat gelap bawah tanah ini?

"Aku menunggumu, Sieg." Ujar pria berambut hitam itu yang terdengar seperti desisan. Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai menatap Sieg yang masih bertudung mantel putih itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar." Pria bertudung mantel putih itu membuka tudung kepalanya dan memperlihatkan rambut birunya serta paras sesungguhnya. Mata gelap pria berambut biru itu menatap pria berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan tajam. Gambar tatto yang ada di atas dan di bawah mata kanan pria itu terekspos jelas.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah wajahnya yang benar-benar serupa dengan Jellal! Siapa'kah dia ini?!

"Kau sungguh-sungguh rupanya, Siegrain." Balas Zeref, pria berambut hitam itu, sambil menyeringai lebar.

Aura hitam menyelubungi keduanya hingga ke seluruh ruangan besar ini. "Hn, aku akan terus mengembangkan Dark Pearl Etherion." Ujar Siegrain dengan tertawa licik. Membuat Zeref ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Siegrain Fernandes, hanya kau yang dapat memanfaatkan Dark Pearl dengan efektif." Ucap Zeref masih dengan nada licik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Zeref..." sahut Siegrain dengan senyum seringai paling menyeramkan di dunia. Hanya Zeref yang mampu tahan dengan seringaian itu.

'Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Erza...' desis Siegrain di dalam hatinya.

Banyak teka-teki belum terpecahkan. Sekarang tokoh-tokoh dari dunia kegelapan mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya. Siegrain Fernandes, replika Jellal, ayah kandungnya Jellal.

Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini?

.

 **CHAPTER 17 END!**

 **Tararara! Kayaknya jadi tambah bingung, ya setelah baca. Hwahaha *digampar reader***

 **Gatau sih di chap ini membuat kalian tambah penasaran atau tidak. hehe. Silakan review, Karu akan menerima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih telah membaca dan mengikuti hingga chap ini! ^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW u/ CHAP 16**

 **GummyZone = Hehe maaf buat bingung. Karu tidak bermaksud begitu (bohong!) Nah, nah, kita lihat ke chap ke depannya ya. Siapa yang sebenarnya jahat itu?! Mystogan, Siegrain atau jangan2 atau Karu lagi (?) *krik krik krik* Hehe, Terima kasih banyak ya untuk reviewnya! :D**

 **myrica = Hubungan Jellal dan Siegrain sudah terjawab di sini, yaa.. Hehe. Terima kasih banyak untuk review dan dukungannya, myrica-san! ^^**

 **momoi = Hehe, untuk kelanjutan hubungan Jellal-Erza kita pending dulu, ya. Haha, maaf kalau kurang setuju dan kurang suka. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya! :D**

 **synstropezia = Nah kaan, ke chap ini jadi nambah lagi misterinya, syn-san. Hehe, gapapa maaf juga karena baru update dan baru balas reviewnya. Aku juga nih sibuk ujian mulu *curhat mode on* ^^ Karu usahakan untuk tidak melupakan Jerza-nya yaa. *kidding* Semoga di chap ini terjawab ya, yang sebenarnya jahat itu siapa. Hehe, terima kasih banyak reviewnya :)))**

 **.**

 **Okeydeh, kalau begitu selamat bertemu di chap ke depan lagi, ya! Jaa ne~!**

 **Next Chapter, CHAPTER 18: Keluarga Siegrain Fernandes (kalau tidak ada perubahan)**


	19. Chapter 18

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

* * *

 **URAIAN WAKTU PENTING**

 **Tahun 'sekarang' di cerita ini adalah 2013**

 **(Bukan 2015 loh ya, mengapa? Untuk mempermudah mencari tanggal untuk Fase Eight)**

 **Tanggal Lahir:**

 ***) Mystogan dan Laxus: 8-8-1988**

 ***) Erza Scarlet: 8-8-1996**

 ***) Loke Leo: 8-8-1998**

 ***) Jellal Fernandes: 6-12-1995**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, hai, semuanya! Karu update lagi, cepet kannnn? Haha. Chapter ini lumayan bikin bingung, tapi paling engga memberi beberapa petunjuk loh! (bagi yang peka -.-) Nah, di atas adda beberapa tanggal lahir. Ga perlu diapal juga kok (?) okeydeh, langsung saja! HAPPY READING!**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Banyak bunyi langkah kaki terdengar di bandara internasional ini. Ya yang benar saja, pastilah setiap hari bandara ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bepergian ke luar kota atau negeri.

Di sinilah, Laxus dan Loke berada. Mereka berdua menggeret koper mereka masing-masing. Begitu sebuah pengumuman terdengar, bahwa pesawat yang akan mereka naiki sudah tiba, mereka berdua menghadap Erza dan Jellal yang mengantar mereka sampai bandara ini.

"Huft, baachan selalu saja sibuk dengan bisnis, menyedihkan." Cetus Loke dengan sedikit gurau untuk mencairkan raut wajah Erza yang kelam bagai awan hitam saat hujan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Jellal." ujar Laxus pada Jellal yang kini berdampingan dengan Erza itu.

Jellal tertawa kecil, "Tak apa, Laxus-san. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu." Jellal menemani Erza mengantar Laxus dan Loke karena disuruh oleh Laxus. Sebenarnya Laxus tidak setuju Erza mengantar kepergian mereka, tapi Erza tetap bersikeras.

Erza tidak mungkin menyetir mobil sendirian, sopir mereka sedang pulang kampung, terpaksa deh Laxus meminta Jellal ikut mengantarnya bersama Erza. Untung saja Jellal bersedia.

"Erza, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya." Ujar Laxus kemudian. Ia tersenyum hambar. Sulit rasanya untuk berpisah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaannya bukanlah di Ishgar. Sedangkan Loke ke Ishgar untuk mengikuti lomba voli tingkat nasional di sana.

"Hm, aniki juga jaga diri baik-baik,oke?" sahut Erza dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oi, neesan, jangan rindu padaku, okay? Aku akan kembali lagi, pasti!" ucapLoke dengan nada menyebalkan. Erza hanya mendengus. Entah mengapa, air matanya malah menetes perlahan.

Laxus langsung memeluk adik perempuannya itu dengan erat. Tak dipedulikannya ia sedang berada di tengah keramaian banyak orang. Loke juga ikut memeluk Erza dengan erat. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan dengan sendunya.

Jellal sebenarnya merasa sedikit tersentuh, ia tersenyum kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar tidak ikut terbawa suasana ketiga orang di depannya itu. 'Seandainya kau masih hidup... aniki...' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jellal seperti ditarik oleh tarikan yang kuat. Laxus menariknya dan membuat mereka berempat saling berpelukan. "Kau juga adikku, kan? Tidak usah malu." Ucap Laxus dengan menyeringai.

"Heh, lepaskan aku, Laxus _-san_.." ujar Jellal sambil meronta. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menertawakan Jellal yang tengah memberengut aneh itu.

Pada akhirnya Loke dan Laxus melambaikan tangan pada Jellal dan Erza. Mereka bertiga begitu tidak terima akan perpisahan ini. "Kami pasti kembali, oneechan!" seru Loke dengan keras. Mereka akhirnya sudah memasuki pesawat dan tidak terlihat lagi. Loke dan Laxus duduk bersebelahan. Mereka menghempaskan tubuh mereka di kursi dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aniki, kau sudah tidak ingin melakukan test untuk Jelly?" tanya Loke sambil menatap anikinya yang kini sedang merapatkan jaketnya itu.

"Tidak..." Loke sedikit tertegun mendengar sahutan anikinya itu. Laxus kemudian tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "aku percaya padanya."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18; Sudut Pandang Jellal:**

 **'** **Keluarga Siegrain Fernandes'**

* * *

Namaku adalah Jellal Fernandes. Aku memiliki seorang kakek, seorang ayah dan seorang kakak laki-laki. Nenekku sudah tiada sejak ayahku kecil, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku...

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang dia...

Aku pernah menanyakan sekali pada ayahku, Siegrain Fernandes, tetapi ia malah membanting meja dan memberantaki ruang tamu kediaman kakek. Sejak hari itu, aniki melarangku untuk bertanya lagi tentang ibu.

Bahkan aniki sendiri tidak tahu siapa sosok ibu kami... Aniki pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Kakek menolak untuk memberitahu. Ia beralasan bahwa ibu kami itu tidak ingin diketahui siapapun termasuk oleh anaknya sendiri. Aneh, bukan? Mana mungkin kami percaya pada alasan kakek itu.

Aku dan aniki telah membongkar seluruh gudang, kamar dan tempat lainnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai ibu kami. Tapi hasilnya nihil, satu fotopun tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Selang beberapa saat, barulah aku menyadari bahwa ibu adalah sosok yang menyebabkan ayah kami menjadi sosok kegelapan...

Ayah kami,

Siegrain Fernandes.

Ia adalah seorang Professor yang senang melakukan berbagai macam eksperimen. Hasil eksperimennya langsung diujikan kepada kedua anaknya.

Di lab bawah tanah miliknyalah ia sering bereksperimen. Suatu kali aku menengok ke ruangan itu. Aku begitu penasaran mengapa Mystogan niisan seringkali bolak-balik ke ruang bawah tanah ini dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kutebak ekspresinya.

Saat itu aku berumur 6 tahun, kulihat dalam laboratorium itu melalui kaca bulat yang besar di depan lab. Mataku melebar begitu menangkap pemandangan mengerikan. Ada banyak mayat.

Kulihat ayahku sedang membiuskan suatu cairan ke dalam tubuh salah satu mayat. Aniki juga ada di dalam, ia sedang sibuk dengan komputer yang ada di sudut ruangan. Saat ini aniki berumur 15 tahun, tapi ia seringkali disuruh untuk membantu ayah.

"Jellal..." aku terbelalak begitu mendapati ayah yang menyadariku. Ia membuka pintu lab dan menghampiriku. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Ia memang selalu seperti itu sejakku kecil. Entah mengapa...

"Tou-tousan, maaf... a-a-aku.." sahutku terbata hingga dipotong oleh ayah.

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur menemukan lab rahasia ini, maka sebaiknya kau ikut bereksperimen bersamaku, anakku.." ucap ayah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kumengerti.

Ia menyuruhku masuk dan berbaring di atas kasur yang keras. Mystogan-niisan melebarkan matanya begitu mengetahui aku berbaring di kasur keras ini.

"JELLAL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SITU?!" serunya dengan nada panik. Ia menghampiriku dan berusaha menyingkirkanku dari karus keras ini.

"Tousan yang menyuruhku." Sahutku polos.

"A-APA... TOU-TOUSAN..."

"Mysty, pergi dari Jellal dan selesaikan tugasmu." Cetus ayah saat ia tiba sambil membawa beberapa peralatan medis.

"Tousan, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Jellal.?" tanya aniki dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa lagi? Kita harus segera mencoba serum ini.." ujar ayah sambil menunjukkan sebotol kecil berisi cairan ungu yang tak kuketahui apa itu. Mystogan _-niisan_ hanya terdiam. "PERGI!" instruksi dari ayah cukup membuat Mystogan merasa sangat rendah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia membiarkanku terbaring di kasur keras.

"Tousan, itu apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebotol cairan yang dipegang oleh ayah.

"Diam saja, Jellal!" tukas ayah dengan kasar. Mendengar itu aku langsung ngeri. Ayah memang suka terlihat tidak waras. Kadang aku merinding hanya dengan berpapasan dengannya. Sebenarnya mengapa aku memiliki ayah sepertinya..?

"Aku akan menunjukkan hal baru padamu.." gumam ayah sambil cekikikan. Membuatku heran bercampur ngeri.

Ayah menyuntikkan serum itu ke tubuhku dan beberapa saat setelahnya aku merasakan kekuatan aneh mengalir dalam tubuhku. Seolah kekuatan yang mengambil alih fungsi tubuh dan otakku begitu saja.

Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

Pengalaman pertama yang mengerikan. Efek dari serum itu memberikan bekas untuk selamanya.

Dan itu bukanlah satu-satunya, sebab ayah menjadikanku kelinci percobaan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Aku sungguh merasa tersiksa. Aku tidak bisa meronta, tidak bisa menolak dan tidak bisa lepas. Ayahku memang sosok hantu dari kegelapan.

Menjadi percobaan ayahku adalah pengalaman paling mengerikan di dunia... naasnya lagi, ia adalah ayahku... mengapa ia sungguh tega.. mengapa ia hanya bisa memberikan kedua anaknya rasa takut?

Mystogan-nii juga dipaksa bekerja untuk ayah hanya karena Mystogan-nii adalah orang yang jenius. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sih tentang pekerjaan mereka karena aniki sangat tertutup jika mengenai ayah.

Di tahun 2002, aku berumur 7 tahun.

Itu adalah puncak dari kemarahan kakek. Begitu mengetahui semua kelakukan ayah, kakek sangat murka. Ia mengusir ayah dari Fiore.

Kakek sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak... akibat kekejaman anaknya, ayah kami...

Dengan tawaan licik, akhirnya ayah kami pergi dari kediaman kakek. Ia pindah ke Ishgar dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi.

Aku dan Mystogan _-niisan_ hidup tenteram di Fiore, untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kami berdua benci pada kenyataan wajah kami yang merupakan replikasi dari wajah ayah kami.

Untuk menghilangkan kesamaan itu, aku dan niisan menghilangkan tanda lahir yang berupa tatto di atas dan bawah mata kanan kami.

Aniki seringkali sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Ia memiliki teman karib bernama Laxus Dreyar. Suatu hari Laxus-san datang ke rumah kami dan berkenalan denganku.

"Hoi, salam kenal, Jellal. wah, wajahmu benar-benar kopian dari Mystogan, ya.." begitulah ia menyapaku. Matanya sungguh terang dan aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam dirinya.

Namun, dibalik kehangatannya itu, ternyata ia adalah seorang yang menderita kutukan aneh. Laxus dan aniki akhirnya berkuliah di negeri Ishgar, negeri yang memiliki segalanya. Di sanalah aniki mencoba untuk membantu temannya. Meski hanya sekadar mendukungnya.

Suatu hari, ia kembali ke Fiore dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Aku sungguh bahagia, tapi tak kusangka, itu adalah hari terakhirku bertemu dengan aniki.

Ia meninggalkanku selama-lamanya, bersama seluruh misteri terpendam yang sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Begitu aku menyendiri di kamar, semilir angin menyibak rambutku tanpa dosa. Mataku menangkap sebuah kertas putih yang diselipkan di tepi ranjangku.

Dengan sedikit enggan aku mengambil kertas itu dan melihat apa isi yang ada di kertas itu.

 _'_ _Maaf karena banyak membohongimu, Jellal..._

 _518261_

 _-Mystogan-'_

Ini juga merupakan salah satu teka-teki tersulit untukku...

 **CHAPTER 18 END!**

 **Tara! Gimana gimana? Udah banyak loh petunjuknya *digampar sama reader* btw, bagi yang udah tau jawaban semua misterinya diem2 aja yahh -,- haha kiding deng. Okeydeh, review sebanyak yang kalian bisa yaa (?) Karu dengan senang hati akan menerima! Hehe, terima kasih semua.. ^^**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 17:**

 **Vgstm16.28 = Hehe, iya kan bingung! gapapa sebentar lagi udah mau klimaks kok.. Jadi bersabar, yaa. Okey2 siap, chap depan pasti ada Jerzanya kok. Terima kasih ya reviewnyaa ^^**

 **synstropezia = Ke chap ini nambah lagi deh misterinya, haha. Tapi semuanya saling berhubungan kok. Hayoo, jangan2 apaa? Sepertinya dugaanmu benar deh. *kidding deh*-,- hehe. Iya, Karu suka banget sm yang meriah2 gitu. Makanya semua karakter dimasukkin. Haha, maaf yaa. Okey, Karu usahakan update cepet mumpung liburan.. Semangat juga syn-san, aku tunggu updatenya Ishuukannya loh! Haha, Merry Christmas juga! :)))**

 **.**

 **Yosh, sampai bertemu di chap 19:** **ISHGAR ARC. Betul, Jellal ke Ishgar loh! Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?**


	20. Chapter 19

**.**

 **.**

 **"My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

* * *

 **URAIAN WAKTU PENTING **

**Tahun 'sekarang' di cerita ini adalah 2013**

 **(Bukan 2015 loh ya, mengapa? Untuk mempermudah mencari tanggal untuk Fase Eight)**

 **Tanggal Lahir:**

 ***) Mystogan dan Laxus: 8-8-1988**

 ***) Erza Scarlet: 8-8-1996**

 ***) Loke Leo: 8-8-1998**

 ***) Jellal Fernandes: 6-12-1995**

* * *

 ** _a/n:_**

 ** _Haloo, minna-san! Ah, maaf baru update, ya. Karu habis pulkam ga bawa laptop, padahal tadinya Karu mau update pas natal deh -,- Btw, merry christmas semuanya! Nah, maaf juga ya di chap sebelumnya cuma dikit, Karu lupa ngedit, seharusnya emang lebih banyak dari itu. Tapi terlanjur, maaf yaa. Nah, di chap ini Karu banyakin nih. Dan Karu lagi edit chap 20, kalau udah selesai besok Karu update lagi, okey? Haha, maaf ya bawel. Nah kalau begitu selamat membaca semuanya! ^^_**

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Begitu aku menyendiri di kamar, semilir angin menyibak rambutku tanpa dosa. Mataku menangkap sebuah kertas putih yang diselipkan di tepi ranjangku._

 _Dengan sedikit enggan aku mengambil kertas itu dan melihat apa isi yang ada di kertas itu._

 _'Maaf karena banyak membohongimu, Jellal..._

 _518261_

 _-Mystogan-'_

 _Ini juga merupakan salah satu teka-teki tersulit untukku.._

* * *

31 Desember 2013,

Bandara Internasional Ishgar

Jellal melangkah keluar bandara dengan wajah resah. Sebelah tangannya menggeret koper bajunya berkeringat karena keresahan itu. Berulang kali ia sempat memaki dirinya sendiri karena ia begitu bimbang saat ini. Kadang ia sempat menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menaiki pesawat dengan tujuan Ishgar.

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh sang pemuda berambut biru itu selain melangkah lurus ke tujuan yang tersembunyi di lubuk hatinya.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Tousan..." gumam Jellal dengan wajah meratap. Ini adalah pertama kali setelah lebih dari 10 tahun berlalu.

"Kita beristirahat sebentar di penginapan, baru kita mulai, Jellal." ujar Hibiki yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jellal.

"Ya, kau benar." Sahut Jellal dengan datar.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Mungkin aku terlalu naif. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayah dan ibuku." Ucap Jellal dengan lirih. "bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku. Aneh, bukan?"

"Hm, kau memang kesepian seperti yang kukira." Balas Hibiki dengan datar.

"Aku harus mengetahui semua ini secepatnya." Gumam Jellal kemudian, membuat Hibiki tertegun. Ia menatap dalam pada Jellal yang sedang menangis dalam hati itu.

Sorot matanya memang bukanlah milik seorang pria brandalan yang tidak peduli terhadap orang di sekitarnya. "Jellal..." ujar Hibiki dengan mantap. Jellal menelengkan kepalanya pada Hibiki yang memandang dirinya dengan serius itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jellal dengan datar.

"Aku akan membantumu.. memecahkan teka-teki yang kau miliki."

"A-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya kita..."

"Ishgar."

Jellal tersentak.

"Kita akan menemukan semuanya di Ishgar."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19:**

 **ISHGAR ARC PART 1**

 **'** **Tahun Baru'**

* * *

Di Fiore, Erza bersama Lucy sedang berbelanja di Grand Fiore. Sebuah mall terbesar dan terelit di Fiore. Mengapa? Lucy lah yang memintanya, karena ia tidak mau berdesakan dengan banyak orang jika berbelanja di Mall Fiore yang biasa.

Wajar saja, besok 'kan tahun baru.

"Erza! Bagaimana dengan dress kuning yang kupakai ini? Cocok tidak cocok tidak?" tanya Lucy sekaligus. Ia sudah bergonta-ganti pakaian daritadi, membuat Erza lelah.

"Bagus, Lucy... sudah berapa kali kau mencoba pakaian di seluruh toko ini, hah?!" ucap Erza yang terduduk di kursi busa yang ada di sisi kaca yang sedang dilihat Lucy untuk berkaca itu.

"Hehe, gomen, Erza..." kata Lucy sambil terkekeh pelan, "aku 'kan ingin tampil sempurna di saat kencan pertamaku." Terangnya malu-malu.

"Sudahlah. Natsu pasti menyukaimu meski kau hanya mengenakan piyama tidur." Ledek Erza yang sukses membuat Lucy bersemu merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Hentikan ledekanmu itu, Erza." Balas Lucy.

Setelah puas memilih, Lucy akhirnya membeli baju pilihannya untuk kencan pertamanya esok hari dengan Natsu. Sehabis belanja mereka singgah dahulu di Ul-Cafe untuk minum dan makan.

"Eh, ya, omong-omong Erza, kau tidak kencan besok?" tanya Lucy usai mereka duduk dan memesan makanan.

"Heh, kencan dengan siapa maksudmu?" balas Erza berbalik tanya.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pilih saja, kau mau Hibiki-san atau Jellal, huh?" katanya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Erza yang tiba-tiba saja berwajah tegang itu.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu i-itu?" sahut Erza terbata.

"Oho, dua pria elit dari organisasi Fairy High School memperebutkan ketua osis, Erza, kau! Kau tidak tahu rumor itu?"

"Rumor macam apa itu?!"

"Rumor besar yang sedang booming di sekolah kita, Erza!" pekik Lucy dengan bersemangat.

Erza memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela napas, "Kenapa harus Jellal dan Hibiki..."

"Karena mereka lah lelaki yang paling dekat denganmu!"

"Gray dan Natsu dekat denganku.."

"Gray memang terkenal genit dengan gadis-gadis, sedangkan Natsu adalah milikku! Jadi tidak mungkin ada gosip Erza-Natsu, eh!" kata Lucy panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Erza terkekeh, "Ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga, eh?" ledek Erza dengan menyeringai.

"Cukup ledekanmu itu, Erza!" sahut Lucy tidak terima. Ia lalu berdeham pelan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "jadi, Hibiki atau Jellal yang mengajakmu berkencan besok?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, Lucy! Tidak ada yang mengajakku kencan!" balas Erza seolah kesal, membuat Lucy sedikit ketakutan. Namun di tengah emosi api-apinya itu, Erza menghela napas pelan, "mereka pergi ke luar negeri." terang Erza.

"Kemana?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Entah. Saat mereka mengatakannya padaku, mereka sedikit aneh..."

 _JELLAL SCENE Minggu Lalu_

 _Jellal: Asisten!_

 _Erza: Hn?_

 _Jellal: Minggu depan aku pergi, jadi tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Maaf._

 _Erza: Heh, katamu kau ingin pergi ke Dunia Fantasia Fiore._

 _Jellal: Karena itulah aku mengatakannya padamu! Aku pe-pergi ke luar negeri._

 _Erza: Heh, kemana?_

 _Jellal: Bu-bukan urusanmu. Jangan campuri dunia pribadiku, asisten!_

 _.._

 _HIBIKI SCENE 5 Hari yang lalu_

 _Erza: Hibi!_

 _Hibiki: Eh, Er-er-er-chan.. He-he_

 _Erza: Mengapa kau berkeringat dingin seperti itu? Tanggal 31 malam jadi mengajakku menonton konser violin di Fiore Mega-Hall, bukan?_

 _Hibiki: Eeeh, maaf, Er-chan... Aku per-pergi ke lu-luar negeri, jadi tidak bisa. Ma-maafkan aku karena telah membuat janji..._

 _.._

"Begitulah.." cetus Erza sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Huh, mereka benar-benar aneh, ya..." tambah Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **DI NEGERI ISHGAR.**

 **KOTA AQUARIUS**

Pencarian informasi Jellal dan Hibiki dimulai. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan Gedung Laboratorium Internasional Ishgar.

"Inilah lab terbesar di seluruh muka bumi ini. Laxus-san sempat bekerja di sini, tapi karena pekerjaan yang dibebani sangatlah berat, ia jadi mengundurkan diri." Jelas Hibiki yang hari ini sedang memakai topi hitam beludru itu.

Jellal yang berdiri di sebelah Hibiki mengangguk-angguk dengan pelan.

"Siegrain juga pernah bekerja di sini sebagai kepala bagian lab White-Ether. Tapi ia tidak terlalu lama bertahan dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri juga." Tambah Hibiki dengan datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak, Hibi?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

"Baka, aku mencari banyak informasi untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian ayahku, tahu. Dan hentikan panggilan Hibi-mu itu!" balas Hibiki dengan garang. Membuat Jellal menyeringai.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit tempat Laxus bekerja. Kurang lebih 20 menit ditempuh untuk sampai di Ishgar Hospital dengan menaiki kereta monorel.

Di sebelah kompleks rumah sakit itu, ada perumahan khusus untuk dokter dan beberapa pekerja rumah sakit itu. berhubung ini tanggal merah, jadi mereka memutuskan mengunjungi rumah dinas Laxus.

Laxus sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Hibiki dan Jellal, maksudnya ia tidak kepikiran dua orang itu ternyata saling berteman.

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menemuiku di sini." ucap Laxus sembari menaruh dua gelas Peach-Tea untuk dirinya dan Hibiki, serta segelas Kiwi Juice untuk Jellal.

"Maaf, mengganggu liburanmu, Laxus-san. Kami kemari untuk memecahkan teka-teki Mystogan-nii satu demi satu." Ujar Jellal. Setelah itu matanya berbinar melihat Kiwi Juice yang disajikan oleh Laxus, "omong-omong terima kasih untuk Kiwi Juice-nya, Laxus-san." Sambungnya. Hibiki menoleh aneh pada jus Kiwi yang sedang diseruput Jellal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku juga tidak tahu harus apa. Aku sangat senang mendapat kunjungan dari kalian. Tak kukira kalian sangat rukun dan akrab, ya, ternyata, Hibi dan Jelly.." terang Laxus dengan seulas senyum.

Berbeda dengan raut wajah kedua orang lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Tidak sama sekali." Gerutu Jellal dan Hibiki kompak.

"Hm, kalau ingin mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kematian Mystogan itu mungkin sulit jika mencari di sini.." gumam Laxus yang dapat didengar Hibiki dan Jellal.

"Laxus-san, apa kau punya suatu petunjuk mengenai keluarga Fernandes?" tanya Hibiki tiba-tiba.

Laxus mengerutkan keningnya, "Keluarga Fernandes, maksudmu?" tanya Laxus heran. "bukankah seharusnya tanya saja pada Jellal..?"

"Heh, maksudku tentang Siegrain Fernandes, Laxus-san..." koreksi Hibiki yang sukses membuat kedua mata Laxus melebar.

"Fe-fernandes, katamu? Siegrain satu keluarga dengan Jellal...?"

"Ia adalah ayahku, Laxus-san."

"APA?!" seru Laxus tidak percaya. "Ti-tidak mungkin!" Jellal memperhatikan Laxus lekat-lekat. Benar-benar mirip Erza.

Jellal dan Hibiki menghela napas. "Rasanya bahkan Laxus-san tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Siegrain, Jellal. Siegrain mungkin adalah orang terkenal di Ishgar, tapi ia tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di media. Sehingga jarang sekali yang tahu mengenai dia." Bisik Hibiki pada Jellal.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Sahut Jellal sambil mengangguk pelan. "Laxus-san, kalau begitu kami pamit du-..."

"Heh, tunggu Jelly." Sergah Laxus yang seperti teringat sesuatu itu, "aku baru ingat suatu hal tentang Mystogan." Lalu Laxus berdiri dari sofanya dan mengangkat jarinya, "ikut denganku." Ajaknya.

Jellal yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya itu menoleh pada Hibiki dulu. "Ikuti Laxus-san, sana! Aku akan lihat-lihat di sini sebentar." Ucapnya.

Jellal kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Laxus yang berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Laxus sempat mencari-cari sesuatu di rak-rak tinggi yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Nah, ini dia!" ucap Laxus dengan senyum puas begitu ia merogoh sebuah kotak besi yang cukup besar dari rak sepuluh tingkat itu. lalu Laxus memberikan kotak berukuran 20X40 itu kepada Jellal.

"Apa ini, Laxus-san?" tanya Jellal bertanya-tanya.

Laxus hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menaruh kotak besi itu di atas telapak tangan Jellal yang terbuka itu. "Ini milik Mystogan." Mendengar itu Jellal membuka matanya lebar.

"My-mystogan..." ulang Jellal tidak percaya.

"Ia meninggalkan ini di asrama kampus dulu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, maaf aku baru ingat memberikannya." Terang Laxus dengan panjang lebar.

Jellal kembali menatap kotak besi berwarna biru tua itu dengan nanar.

"Coba bukalah!" pinta Laxus yang langsung dituruti Jellal.

Begitu Jellal membuka kotak itu, alisnya terangkat sebelah karena isinya diluar ekspektasinya.

"Itu brankas milik Mystogan. Entah isinya apa, aku tidak tahu apa kode untuk membuka brankas itu dan setahuku brankas itu tidak bisa dibuka secara paksa. Jadi kau harus tahu kodenya."

Jellal menghela napas keras. Lagi-lagi ia tidak memiliki solusi untuk memecahkan kode brankas Mystogan. Begitu sampai di hotel tempat menginap sementara di Ishgar, Hibiki dan Jellal berpikir keras untuk menemukan kode pembuka brankas tersebut.

"Fiuhh, melelahkan sekali. Sudah 250 kode asal kita coba dan tak ada yang tepat!" keluh Hibiki sambil mengelap keringatnya yang merayap di pelipisnya.

"Kodenya berupa 6 angka. Aku tidak tahu angka lain selain tanggal ulang tahun dan tanggal kesukaan Mystogan _-nii.."_ sambung Jellal yang menghela napas keras itu.

Hibiki bangkit dari kursi busa yang ada di balkon kamar dan mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah. "Sudah hampir tengah malam, Jellal. aku mau tidur. Sampai besok!" ucapnya seraya berlalu ke dalam kamar.

Di Ishgar harga sewa kamar hotelnya sangat mahal per malamnya. Berhubung ini adalah misi rahasia antara Jellal dan Hibiki, tidak ada yang tahu tentang misi ini termasuk Elfman dan ibunya Hibiki. Jadi, mereka membayar uang sewa dengan uang mereka sendiri.

Mereka hanya menyewa satu kamar dengan dua kasur. Patungan. Itupun tetap mahal, karena harga satu kamar itu adalah 100,000 jewel satu malam.

Jellal menghela napas begitu ia sudah sendirian. Ia menatap langit malam yang sedang ramai oleh kembang api itu. Benar, sebentar lagi akan datang tahun yang baru. Tahun 2014.

Ia cukup menyesal karena tidak bisa menghabiskan malam tahun barunya bersama Erza.

Eh, apa itu? Kenapa jadi kepikiran tentang Erza!

Jellal menghela napas dengan keras.

"Aku juga sedang melihat kembang api, loh... Eh, ya juga, aku di Ishgar..."

Telinga Jellal yang peka menangkap suara Hibiki yang sedang berbicara di ponsel itu. Ia melirik Hibiki melalui pintu kaca geser yang dilapisi hanya dengan tirai putih tembus pandang itu. Jellal dapat melihat wajah Hibiki yang berseri-seri itu.

"Mau tidur apanya, heh...?" cibir Jellal sambil melincipkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau kubelikan oleh-oleh apa, Er-chan?"

Er-chan, katanya?! Jellal langsung menoleh cepat. Rasa penasaran yang berlebihan menggerogotinya. 'Erza belum tidur? Atau kutelpon saja, ya, setelah Hibiki? Ah, rindu juga meledek asisten tercintaku.' Pikir Jellal yang kemudian menampar pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"CUKUP! FOKUS JELLAL, FOKUS!" tukasnya. Jellal langsung memasang pose berpikirnya dan mulai mengotak-atik kode brankas Mystogan. "Huhh, cepatlah terbuka brankas! Terbukalah!" sungut Jellal mulai kelelahan. Sementara Hibiki yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Erza di ponsel itu, langsung tertidur pulas di tengah kebisingan akibat kembang api yang meledak-ledak di langit jelang tahun baru.

"Selamat Tahun Baru! Selamat datang tahun 2014!" seruan dari orang-orang berbahagia di luar sana terdengar hingga telinga Jellal.

"Tahun baruku yang menyedihkan!" desah Jellal dengan sebuah helaan panjang. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk menekan-nekan tombol kode brankas.

BZZ! BZZ!

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jellal bergetar pelan. Jellal yang sedang bertampang masam itu hanya melirik ke layar untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Ia langsung melonjak lalu berdeham-deham mengatur suaranya setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _'_ _Asisten Erza'_

"Hn, ada apa?" ucap Jellal di ponsel dengan nada pura-pura datar. Padahal dalam hati sudah membuncah bahagianya.

"Heh, ternyata benar kau masih bangun. Kukira kau sudah tidur." Sahut Erza dari ujung sana.

Jellal tersenyum kecil mendengar suara gadis itu, "Ini tahun baru, tahu. Memangnya aku ini orang membosankan yang tidak dapat menikmati kebahagiaan seperti Hibiki apa?!" seru Jellal pura-pura kesal.

"Eh, Hibi..?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas karena keceplosan. "Heh, aku hanya meminjam namanya saja." Ujar Jellal menutupi, "cepat katakan apa urusanmu, asisten?!"

"Heh, mengapa kau jadi marah-marah?" balas Erza yang kini memberengut di Fiore sana. "Selamat tahun baru. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu."

Seulas senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah tampan Jellal. "Selamat tahun baru juga, asisten." Sahut Jellal dengan datar. Ia berdiri dari kursi dan menatap langit hitam yang bertabur warna-warni kembang api itu.

"Kau sedang di mana? Ishgar?" tebak Erza tepat sasaran membuat Jellal kebingungan setengah mati.

"E-eh, ja-jangan menebak-nebak jika tidak tahu yang benar, baka." Ucap Jellal menutup-nutupi, "aku sedang di.."

"Dimana?"

"Di.. di.. di- Paris." Sahut Jellal setelah berpikir keras.

"Bohong!"

"Su-sungguh."

"Enaknya! Curang! Kau senang-senang di Paris!"

Jellal bersungut-sungut sendiri karena kenyataannya ia sedang tidak bersenang-senang. Paris apanya lagian, pikir Jellal.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi aku tutup, ya, asisten!" seru Jellal yang mulai kesal sendiri itu.

"Heh, ya sudah. Aku tutup. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"E-e-eh, tunggu!" sergah Jellal lagi dengan cepat.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Ke Dunia Fantasia-nya, bagaimana jika setelah aku kembali ke Fiore kita ke sana?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, jantung Erza berdegup-degup tak karuan. Bagaimana ini, masa iya Erza akan menolak. Tapi jika ia menerima, dijamin pasti jantungnya akan copot deh karena ada di sisi pemuda itu dalam waktu lama.

"Erza?!"

"Ya, a-aku ti-tidak masalah, sih." Balas Erza dengan terbata.

Jellal langsung tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di Fiore, asisten!" Jellal langsung memutus teleponnya begitu saja. Setelah itu ia melompat-lompat kegirangan karena kencannya tidak jadi batal. *Haha -_-*

Tapi ia berhenti melompat-lompat begitu matanya tak sengaja melihat brankas yang tersegel rapat oleh 6 kode angka tersusun:

"Mengapa pula pola kodenya seperti ini..." gumam Jellal dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Mendadak pencerahan menghampiri otaknya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dompet di saku celananya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat-lipat hingga lusuh.

Secarik kertas berisi pesan terakhir dari Mystogan.

 _'_ _Maaf karena banyak membohongimu, Jellal..._

 _518261_

 _-Mystogan-'_

"518261." Eja Jellal seraya menekan angka-angka yang ada di brankas itu. Jellal menunggu hingga kode itu dikonfirmasi.

KLEK!

Brankas itu terbuka. Membuat perasaan bahagia yang membuncah keluar. Ia kembali melompat-lompat karena berhasil membuka brankas Mystogan. Tapi berulang kali ia juga mengatai dirinya sendiri akibat bodohnya melupakan surat akhir dari Mystogan itu.

Dengan gesit Jellal membuka pintu brankas berukuran sedang itu dan segera merogoh isi brankas yang masih dalam kondisi sangat baik itu. "Brankas Mystogan-nii memang sesuatu." Gumamnya disaat tangannya mengeluarkan seluruh isi brankas itu.

Jellal menaruh barang-barang dari dalam brankas itu di atas meja di depannya dan kembali mengamati barang itu satu per satu.

Tiga buah buku setebal kurang lebih 100 halaman dengan satu buah kotak lebar yang digembok. Melihat gembok di kotak itu, Jellal menyerah untuk membukanya.

Sementara ini Jellal terfokus pada tiga buah buku itu.

Jellal mengangkat buku bersampul kuning kemerahan bertuliskan _'_ _My Journey'_. Begitu Jellal membuka halaman pertama buku itu, ada tulisan 'Mystogan Fernandes'

"Buku harian Mystogan _-nii_..." Jellal melebarkan kedua matanya. Namun sebelum membaca buku harian itu, Jellal mengalihkan matanya pada dua buku lainnya.

Satu buku bersampul biru tua dan bertuliskan 'Etherion: Dark Pearl Etherna (DPE)'. Jellal hanya mengangkat sebelah alis karena tidak mengerti. Satu lagi adalah buku lebar bersampul putih dengan ketebalan kurang lebih 50 halaman dan berjudul 'Book of Siegrain Family'. Buku itulah yang membuat mata Jellal bergeming untuk sesaat.

Ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku keluarga Siegrain terlebih dahulu. Baru sampai di halaman ketiga, mata Jellal melebar selebar-lebarnya.

"A-a-apa ini..." gumamnya terbelalak.

.

.

"Heh, Jellal! apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" seru Hibiki dengan nada tinggi. Kini ia sedang menarik kerah kemeja biru yang dipakai Jellal dan menatap pemuda yang dulunya brandalan itu lurus-lurus.

"Aku harus meluruskan sesuatu, Hibiki." Sahut Jellal dengan mantap. Membuat Hibiki terusik dan melepas Jellal dengan kasar.

Jellal dan Hibiki kembali duduk di atas sofa yang ada dalam kamar hotel. Sesekali Hibiki melirik Jellal yang tiba-tiba saja bertampang serius di pagi tahun baru ini.

Hibiki naik darah pagi itu, bagaimana tidak?! Setelah sarapan Jellal berkata akan bertemu dengan Siegrain. Gila apa? Nyali sebesar apa hingga berani bertemu dengan hantu itu..

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tiba-tiba saja berubah?" tanya Hibiki tanpa basa-basi. Ia sudah lelah akan rasa penasarannya. Sedari pagi tadi, Hibiki menyadari Jellal yang sering diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan Jellal mengabaikan berbagai cibiran Hibiki yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya itu tidak menjawab dan memberikan sebuah buku yang bertuliskan My Journey di sampulnya. Hibiki mendesah dan meraih buku itu, lalu mulai membukanya. "Bu-buku harian My-mystogan!" kata Hibiki terbata saking tidak percayanya. "Kau berhasil membuka brankasnya?!" serunya tidak percaya.

"Bacalah mulai dari halaman 27." Pinta Jellal dengan datar.

Hibiki mengangguk pelan dan membuka halaman 27 lalu membacanya...

 _'_ _Page 27'_

 _Awal dan akhir. Tidak ada yang kupercaya dari kedua kata itu. Selama ayah mengekangku di dalam laboratoriumnya._

Kemudian Hibiki kembali membalik lembar-lembar berikutnya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

 _'_ _Page 32'_

 _(28 Agustus 2003)_

 _Usia 15 tahunku. Di umur mudaku, tanganku sudah menggenggam belati dan menusukkannya pada insan tak berdosa._

"I-ini hari kematian Jiemma-san. Ayah tiga kembar Saber..." gumam Hibiki dengan tangan gemetar. Lalu ia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya.

 _'_ _Page 40'_

 _Karena aku sudah dewasa dan aku tidak mungkin seperti ini terus seiring Jellal yang bertumbuh... hari ini, aku benar-benar keluar dari penjara dan menuruti kata hatiku. Keluar dari organisasi yang ayah ikuti. Aku muak dengan ayah._

"Organisasi?!" seru Hibiki tidak percaya.

"Ayahku mungkin adalah orang terkenal di daratan Ishgar. Tapi hanya segelintir orang yang pernah tahu wajahnya dan bertemu dengannya. Aneh, bukan?" terang Jellal. Hibiki mengangguk. "alasan keanehan itu adalah karena Siegrain adalah anggota organisasi gelap."

Mendengar itu Hibiki hanya bisa mendesah. Rumit juga, ya Siegrain Fernandes itu. "Jadi, apa maksudmu 'bertemu dengan Siegrain', hah?"

"Hibi, coba kau lihat halaman 45." Pinta Jellal lagi yang dibalas cih oleh Hibiki.

 _'_ _Page 45'_

 _Organisasi Etherion_

 _Lorong Bawah Tanah Canalis,_

 _Kota Croma Street Distrik 12, Ishgar._

"Inikah yang kau maksud?" tebak Hibiki dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kita akan menyusup ke sana." Tambah Jellal.

"Heh, kau sudah gila?! Ingat ini adalah markas dari organisasi gelap Jellal! Kau tahu Etherion, bukan?! Kau tahu, kan?!"

Jellal berdiri dari sofa lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan ke dekat pintu kaca. "Etherion, zat kimia ilegal yang terlarang." Kata Jellal.

"Kau tahu, kan, jadi kau tahu lah pasti menyusup ke markasnya tidaklah mudah! Ingat, ini adalah organisasi terlarang, Jellal! Aku tahu di situ ada ayahmu, tapi..."

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu, Hibiki. Tidak ada pemikiran lain di kepalaku selain memastikannya secara langsung pada Siegrain." Potong Jellal.

Hibiki menelan ludahnya, "Ayahmu yang kejam telah menyiksamu dan banyak orang, Jellal. Kau yakin dia akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, hah?!"

Mata terang Hibiki menatap sosok berambut biru itu dengan tajam, berusaha menyingkirkan keputusan gilanya. Apa Jellal mau mati?

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana kepedihan Jellal saat ini. Bagaimana rasanya misteri aneh nan gelap meliliti seluruh alat inderanya, Hibiki mendadak dapat merasakan perasaan itu hanya dengan melihat Jellal. Tapi apakah satu-satunya penyelesaian dengan menyusup ke markas para monster kegelapan itu.

"Kau juga ingin melihat Erza dan saudaramu bahagia, bukan, Hibi.." tutur Jellal yang membuat Hibiki tersentak. "mereka tak perlu minum obat lagi, penderitaan mereka terhapuskan. Aku ingin mereka menjadi manusia yang normal seperti itu.. Saat ini, akulah yang mengetahui semuanya.. hanya aku yang dapat menyelesaikannya."

"Jellal, kau sama saja menggadaikan nyawamu dengan menyusup ke organisasi itu." sahut Hibiki dengan tenang. "kita hanya berdua dan aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam bela diri."

Jellal terdiam. Beberapa detik berikutnya Jellal malah mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah, "Ah, kau ini cerewet!" ujarnya, "jangan membuang-buang waktu, Hibi. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah dipaksakan, tahu!"

"A-apa maksudmu, baka?!"

"Aku bisa menyusup ke sana sendirian, kalau kau memang tidak mau menemaniku."

"Heh, a-a-apa?"

Setelah itu, Jellal pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya berbeda dengan Hibiki yang malah menimbulkan kebrisikan dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Tak disangka, ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti dan memata-matai mereka.. "Organisasi Etherion.. Croma Street Distrik 12.." ulang salah satu dari beberapa orang itu sambil menyeringai.

 **CHAPTER 19 END!**

 **Kalau kurang banyak menurut kalian maaf deh. Btw, sebentar lagi kayaknya udah mau selesai deh ff ini -,- Jadi kalau alurnya terkesan buru2 maaf, ya. Soalnya Karu ga sabar mau nulis ff yang kedua! Hwahaa *digampar readers* Semoga chap ini sedikit menjawab kebingungan kalian yaaa.**

 **Omong2 reviewnya lumayan banyak *tumben* Karu tambah seneng dan semangat update jadinya! Hwaha**

 **See u di chap 20!**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 18**

 **Vgstm16.28 = Hwaah, makin bingung yaa? Di chap ini tambah bingung gaa? Semoga engga yaa. Hehe *digampar* Iya Karu sadar kok di chap sebelumnya emang pendek. Okey, sudah berusaha dipanjangin yaa. Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya! ^0^**

 **synstropezia = Ayolah cepat update Ishuukan-nya -,- Wah, kalau ada Sherlock Holmes langsung kebongkar semua deh ceritanya, haha. Okeey, silakan disimpan. Haha, nomor itu muncul lagi loh di chap ini -,- Sippp deh makasih ya reviewnya ^0^**

 **karura fan (Guest) = Bagus deh penasaran! Terima kasih reviewnya ^0^**

 **ShenaRyultachi = Maaf yaa, updatenya agak lama. Tersendat karena pulang kampung *plak*. Hwaaha, Karu usahakan sampai 5 chap di 5 hari berturut2 yaa. Terima kasih semangatnyaaa! Makasih loh udah review! ^o^**

 **putri (Guest) = Udah Karu usahakan banyak nih update-nya, tapi maaf yaa kalo masih kurang banyak. Updatenya tidak menentu, putri-san. Tergantung kondisi author nih. Kalau musimnya sekolah (?) Karu usahakan update seminggu sekali, kalau libur bisa aja tiap hari tergantung mood hehe. Okey, karena Karu lagi libur, Karu usahakan update 2 chap dalam 2 hari berturut2 yaa. *digampar* Haha, okey makasih yaa udah review! ^0^**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter,**

 **CHAPTER 20: Ishgar Arc Part 2 – Mavis Vermilion!**


	21. Chapter 20: Mavis Vermilion

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Aloha, minna-san! Karu kembali lagi deh, janji Karu buat update hari ini ga diingkari kan? Hehe (biasanya kan diingkarin). Okeydeh, chap 20 ini Karu udah edit sebaik-baiknya! Kebingungan kalian pasti akan terjawab satu per satu dan... ada kabar baik loh! FF ini akan segera berakhir di chap 26 (maybe). Hwaha. Okeylah, HAPPY READING semuanya! ^^ Besok Karu usahakan update lagi sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Hihi.. Jangan malu untuk review!_**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON MLF_

 _"Jellal, kau sama saja menggadaikan nyawamu dengan menyusup ke organisasi itu." sahut Hibiki dengan tenang. "kita hanya berdua dan aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam bela diri."_

 _Jellal terdiam. Beberapa detik berikutnya Jellal malah mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah, "Ah, kau ini cerewet!" ujarnya, "jangan membuang-buang waktu, Hibi. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah dipaksakan, tahu!"_

 _"A-apa maksudmu, baka?!"_

 _"Aku bisa menyusup ke sana sendirian, kalau kau memang tidak mau menemaniku."_

 _"Heh, a-a-apa?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20:**

 **Ishgar Arc Part 2**

 **'** **Mavis Vermilion!'**

* * *

 **Kota Croma Street Distrik 12, Ishgar**

Sampailah Jellal di depan lorong bawah tanah Canalis, seperti yang ditulis dalam buku harian Mystogan. Benar-benar ada sebuah bangunan besar dalam lorong ini!

"Pada akhirnya kau ikut denganku, kan?" cetus Jellal sambil berkacakpinggang. Ia melirik Hibiki yang ada di sebelah kanannya melalui ekor matanya.

Hibiki memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan topi coklat yang ia kenakan. "Heh, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menyusup sendirian? Aku juga memiliki urusan dengan mereka!" sahut Hibiki pura-pura dingin.

Jellal tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Hibiki. "Terima kasih, Hibi." Ucapnya tulus.

Sedikit terkejut, Hibiki mengangkat topinya sedikit lalu menatap Jellal. "Kau itu bicara apa? Jangan mengatakan hal yang biasanya tidak kau katakan, serigala!" balas Hibiki lagi pura-pura dengan nada tinggi. Jellal hanya menggendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dengan ragu, Hibiki akhirnya mengikuti Jellal yang mulai melangkah kawasan yang ditutupi oleh pohon anggur merah. Pohon-pohon ini cukup lebat untuk menutupi apa yang ada di baliknya, sebuah Canalis (lorong yang terdapat alur menyerupai kanal). Jellal dan Hibiki akhirnya memasuki Canalis itu. Mereka memasukinya melewati gerbang belakang karena mereka tahu gerbang depan memiliki pintu pengaman dengan scan sidik jari.

Gerbang belakang memang sulit dilalui. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, Hibiki dan Jellal tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi yang sangat besar. Pintu besi itu berlapis kuningan sehingga terlihat mengkilat. Pintu itu juga digembok. Ini adalah pintu belakang rahasia markas ini!

Jellal yang tanpa pikir panjang itu langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan menendang keras gembok yang mengunci pintu itu. Setelah beberapa kali mendobrak, akhirnya ia berhasil.

BRAKK!

Akhirnya terbuka dengan beberapa kali tendangan keras. Jellal tidak terlihat lelah, belakangan ini ekspresinya terlihat datar meski keringat telah mengucur di dahinya. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Ayo masuk." Tuturnya pada Hibiki.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hibiki berjalan santai di sebelah Jellal sambil melihat-lihat dalam ruangan yang mereka lalui itu. Ruangan ini begitu gelap karena tidak ada penerangannya.

"Ah sakit!" rintih Hibiki tiba-tiba.

"Hibi, ada apa?" tanya Jellal heran. Jellal menyorotkan sinar senter di tangannya pada Hibiki dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat sebuah jarum menusuk leher Hibiki hingga berdarah. Lalu perlahan Hibiki menutup matanya dan terantuk ke tanah. "Hibiki!" seru Jellal.

Tidak sampai di situ, Jellal yang sedang memapah Hibiki itu menoleh cepat begitu tiba-tiba saja penerangan ruangan ini menyala. Sontak Jellal juga terkejut pada kehadiran 5 orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Lima sosok berjubah hitam dengan penutup wajah seperti topeng. "Penyusup tidak diperkenankan masuk melebihi ini!" seru lima orang besar itu dengan samar. Kemudian kelima orang itu mulai berlari pada Jellal dan melayangkan tinju mereka.

Terpaksa Jellal meninggalkan Hibiki di tengah untuk menghindari tinju-tinju itu. Kelima orang itu terus menyerangnya, untung Jellal jago deh.

Jellal menendang perut salah satu pria berjubah hitam itu, lalu merunduk saat salah satu di antaranya ingin memukul wajah Jellal. Sehingga pukulan itu malah terkena leher temannya. Jellal menendang salah satu dari tiga yang tersisa dengan kerasnya hingga sang korban merintih di atas tanah.

"Tersisa dua.."desisnya dengan menyeringai.

Kali ini Jellal mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga dan mulai memukuli salah satu jubah hitam hingga topeng yang dikenakan hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan satu tinju yang tepat mengenai atas telinga akhirnya satu pria berjubah itu tumbang lagi.

Masih ada satu lagi lawan besar.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu." Ucap Jellal sambil mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya akibat terkena pukulan itu. Jujur saja, Jellal sudah sangat lelah. Napasnya memburu dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah memar.

Yang mengesalkan, lawan terakhir Jellal mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. Sebuah pedang tajam yang berkilat-kilat.

Jellal mendecis. "Tidak adil sekali kau, teme!" desisnya dengan nada kedengkian.

Akhirnya lawan terakhir mulai lari menyerbu Jellal dengan mata pedang mengkilatnya. Jellal menghindari serangan pedang orang itu dengan susah payah. Jellal akhirnya berhasil menendang perut lawannya, tapi lengan Jellal berhasil diiris oleh pedangnya.

"Sial!" desis Jellal seraya memegangi lengannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Terlebih pasukan bantuan malah datang di saat seperti ini. Jellal melirik Hibiki yang tergeletak di tanah itu. "Sial! Di saat aku sudah mulai dekat dengan Sieg!"

"MATI SAJA KAU, PUTRA FERNANDES!" seru orang itu.

Jellal yang mendengar itu malah tercekat dan melebarkan matanya di saat orang itu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku Fernandes?

Kurang lebih 10 cm lagi dan mungkin kepala Jellal sudah terbelah oleh pedang itu.

"Gwah!" orang yang mengayunkan pedang itu malah memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah yang biasa disebut sebagai darah. Lalu terantuk ke tanah. Jellal masih belum sadar dari pikirannya tentang perkataan lawannya tadi dan sekarang ada hal yang lebih mengherankan.

Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan setelahnya. Seseorang di depannya lah yang telah memukul tengkuk pria tadi.

"Heh, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan.." celoteh orang yang telah membantunya itu.

"Ro-rogue..?" gumam Jellal yang masih memegangi lengannya itu. Matanya tidak percaya melihat Rogue dengan Sting dan Minerva yang berdiri tegap dan melindungi Jellal dari orang-orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Bantuannya musuh ada 10 orang. Mereka bisa saja menggunakan senjata." Ucap Sting dengan datar.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jellal tidak percaya.

"Baka! Kami mengikuti kalian sejak kalian sampai di Ishgar, tahu!" sahut Minerva sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tak disangka, beberapa orang yang memata-matai Jellal dan Hibiki adalah 3 Saber. Mereka curiga pada alasan Hibiki beberapa hari yang lalu, katanya ingin ke Ishgar untuk konser. Herannya kenapa orang itu meninggalkan jas yang biasanya digunakan untuk konser di kamarnya. Awalnya Sting berniat untuk menyusul Hibiki ke bandara dan memberikan jas itu, namun ia tak sengaja bertemu Jellal dan Hibiki yang sedang duduk di taksi dan ia menebak pasti mereka akan ke Ishgar berdua.

"Ka-kalian..?"

"Hm, kali ini kita akan menjadi temanmu. Haha, menggelikan. Hanya kali ini dan kau harus membayarnya suatu hari, serigala!" ujar Sting kemudian dengan tawaan membahana.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" seru Minerva menghentikan tawaan Sting.

Melihat itu, Jellal tersenyum simpul. Bahagianya, tiga orang yang biasanya menjadi musuhnya.. Kini menjadi temannya. Ia melihat Minerva dan Sting yang mulai menyerang pasukan berjubah hitam itu dengan brutalnya.

Kalau soal kekuatan, memang mereka sangatlah kuat di kala mereka bertiga bersatu. Rogue juga kemudian ikut membantu Minerva dan Sting setelah ia membawa Hibiki ke tempat yang aman.

"Pergi dari sini, Jellal!" seru Minerva pada Jellal yang ingin memulai aksinya juga itu.

"Pergi dan cari ayahmu!" tambah Rogue di tengah kesibukannya menghalau serangan para pasukan.

"Hm, Baik! Sampai bertemu lagi!"

"TIDAK AKAN KAMI BIARKAN!" beberapa orang berjubah itu berlari dan menyerbu Jellal yang berlari ke arah lain itu.

Untung saja Minerva langsung menendang orang-orang itu satu per satu, meski tenddangannya tidak langsung melumpuhkan mereka sih. "Cih, enak saja kalian mengabaikanku!" desis Minerva seraya menyeringai. "cepat kau pergi, teme!" serunya kemudian pada Jellal.

Jellal mendengus dan kembali berlari ke dalam gedung itu setelah akhirnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minerva. Tapi...

BRUK!

"JELLAL!" seru Minerva, Rogue dan Sting bersamaan begitu melihat Jellal yang tiba-tiba tumbang ke tanah itu. Mata mereka bertiga membulat seolah tidak percaya.

Tapi tidak hanya Jellal, karena setelah itu tiba-tiba saja Rogue dan Sting juga ikut tumbang tanpa sebab. Bahkan beberapa pasukan berjubah itu satu per satu mulai tumbang juga.

"A-ada apa ini?!" Minerva mengerutkan dahinya dengan dalam.

CLAP!

"Ah." rintih Minerva kemudian. Sesuatu yang aneh menancap di leher belakangnya dan sengatan aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Are are, tumbang begitu cepat, hah.." kata seseorang entah darimana. "banyak penyusup datang dan mereka tidak dapat menembus benteng pasukan jubah hitam ini. Mereka pasti akan mati dengan tragis." Sambungnya. "Hey, kalian, cepat bawa orang-orang itu ke ruang hobiku!" perintahnya pada beberapa pasukan yang masih berdiri itu. mereka mulai menyeret tubuh Hibiki, Jellal, Rogue dan Sting.

"Sial!" Minerva akhirnya ikut ambruk ke tanah dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi paling tidak, ia dapat melihat siapa sosok yang berhasil menghentikan semua ini.

Seorang wanita mungil berjubah putih dan berambut pirang muda. Wajahnya seperti malaikat di mata Minerva... Namun mengapa ia menjadi anggota organisasi ini..?

Akhirnya Minerva memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya begitu lemah tidak berdaya...

.

.

Bukan hanya satu orang... tapi lima orang!

Ketiga orang brandal ditambah seorang pianis professional terikat di dinding itu dengan kedua tangan diikat ke atas oleh tali yang tergantung di atas kepala mereka. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang didudukkan di sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangan diikat ke belakang.

Perlahan Jellal membuka matanya dengan sebuah rintihan pelan. Memar di sekujur tubuhnya tidak terlalu ia hiraukan. Luka di lengannya juga rasanya sangat membuatnya nyeri.

'Ada apa ini.. dimana aku? Mengapa aku di sini?' pikirnya begitu membuka mata. Saat itu ia tambah kaget begitu mengetahui ia dibelenggu seperti ini. Ia melirik pada lengannya yang terluka dan ia sedikit terkejut karena lukanya diobati oleh seseorang dan telah diperban. 'Apa-apaan ini? Seolah orang-orang tadi tidak ingin aku mati..' batin Jellal lagi.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Di ujung dinding itu barulah ia menemukan keempat penolongnya terkulai lemas. "Hibi!" serunya lemah yang malah terdengar bagai desisan. Suaranya habis, tenggorokannya kering.

"Sudah sadar, Tuan Muda Fernandes?" sebuah suara lembut namun tajam membuat Jellal merinding. Selama ini hanya ada satu suara yang membuatnya merinding, suara Erza.

Jellal mengangkat kepalanya lemah untuk memandang wanita yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Siapa wanita ini? Mengapa ia memiliki kekuatan suara seperti Erza? Dan bagaimana pula wanita ini tahu identitas Jellal?

"Si-siapa kau..?" tanya Jellal dengan tersendat karena lemas.

"Aku Mavis Vermilion. Salah satu ilmuwan Etherion di organisasi ini.." sahut wanita itu dengan datar. Ia yang telah meniupkan jarum-jarum bius kepada setiap orang yang ada di dekat pintu gerbang tadi. Matanya menatap redup pada Jellal, tatapan yang aneh. Seperti menyembunyikan banyak hal.

Jellal hanya mendengus. Ia kembali melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia memang berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan sebuah akuarium raksasa. Di sisinya terdapat akuarium-akuarium kecil yang berisi eksperimen yang tidak dimengerti Jellal.

"Kulihat, kau ingin menemui Siegrain, ya?" tanya Mavis dengan datar.

"Diam saja kau, teme!" seru Jellal yang mulai kesal itu. "lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku bertemu dengan professor keparat itu!"

Mavis bergeming di tempat dan memandang Jellal dengan mendongak. Hingga Jellal hanya dapat melihat dagu wanita itu. "Bertemu dengannya.. sama saja kau akan bertemu malaikat kematian.. Jellal." Jellal tersentak mendengar itu.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Mengapa wanita ini seolah melindungiku?

"TAK USAH PURA-PURA BAIK PADAKU, MAVES APALAH KAU!" bentak Jellal dengan ngos-ngosan. Membuat Mavis tersenyum kecil. Apa-apaan ini mengapa senyum wanita ini terlihat menenangkan.

"Aku juga memiliki anak.. ia sangat mirip denganmu.. di saat kau berteriak, kau sangat menyerupainya.." bibir bawah wanita itu bergetar. Seolah ia menahan pilu di hatinya.

Jellal hanya terdiam melihat wanita itu. Rasa kalap yang tadi muncul seolah mulai sirna. Di saat itu, Hibiki membuka matanya. Awalnya pandangannya memang tidak terlalu jelas, namun pada akhirnya ia melihat sang Mavis dengan begitu jelas. Matanya terbuka selebar-lebarnya melihat sosok Mavis. Bahkan ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk melihat kebenaran.

"Je-jellal..." ucap Hibiki dengan lemah.

Jellal dan Mavis menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hibi, kau juga sudah sadar.."

" _Nee, Er-chan.. foto keluargamu jatuh!"_

 _"_ _Heh, ya benar jatuh! Terima kasih sudah memungutnya, Hibi."_

 _"_ _Omong-omong, itu Kaasan dan Tousanmu?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, kau benar!"_

 _"_ _Wah, mereka tidak ada yang mirip denganmu."_

 _"_ _Jadi kau mengatakan mereka bukan orang tua kandungku? Heh, Hibiki kurang ajar!"_

 _"_ _Haha, jangan marah-marah, Er-chan! Tapi kalau dilihat, Kaasanmu sangat lembut dan ramah, ya.."_

 _"_ _Hn, benar. Ia adalah yang terbaik.."_

 _"_ _Kau sangat merindukannya, bukan?"_

 _"_ _Ya, tentu!"_

Kini tangan Hibiki gemetaran tanpa sebab. Matanya masih tak percaya menatap sosok itu. "Kau adalah.. Kaasan-nya Erza!" ujar Hibiki dengan nada lemah.

Mavis hanya merespon dengan wajah datar, sedangkan Jellal melebarkan matanya. "Kaasan-nya... Erza?!"

.

.

"Kaasan-nya Erza?!" Hibiki dan Jellal terbelalak. Sedikit tidak percaya.

Organisasi gelap ini...

Kaasan-nya Erza juga anggota organisasi ini?

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Anak-anakmu menderita! Dan kau meninggalkan mereka sendirian?!" cetus Jellal dengan tatapan dengki pada wanita berambut gray di hadapannya itu.

Mavis..

Wanita itu, wajahnya sangat lembut dan rambutnya terurai bebas. Kulit putihnya seperti warna awan yang ada di langit. Wajahnya begitu lembut.. meski kelopak dan bola matanya diliputi oleh sorot yang dingin. Kedua matanya.. entah, terlihat aneh.

"Erza dan Laxus..." gumam Mavis menggantung, membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah tersadar itu membungkam mulutnya. "dan juga Loke.. aku memang jahat pada mereka.."

Entah.. Jellal tidak bisa menangkap arti dibalik kata-kata itu. Mavis tengah tertunduk di tengah curahan hatinya. "Mengetahui kalian adalah teman Erza, aku akan mempercayai kalian.." ucapnya lagi.

"Obasan, sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada di organisasi ini? Dan kenapa kau membantu kami? Kenapa? Kenapa?!" tanya Hibiki bertubi-tubi.

Mavis menatap sendu padanya dan entah kenapa kerlingan bola mata wanita itu memang terlihat sama seperti Erza saat sedang sedih. Ia memang tidak dapat menyangkal.. Mavis benar-benar Kaasan-nya Erza.. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, Jellal.." kali ini Mavis menatap tegas pada Jellal. "aku akan membantumu bertemu dengan Sieg."

Sepintas Jellal terbelalak. Ia sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang telah ditangkap lubang telinganya. "Mem-membantuku bertemu Sieg?" ulangnya.

Mavis mengangguk kecil. Mulut Jellal terbuka lebar.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku dan suamiku meninggalkan ketiga anakku di Fiore. Karena kami ingin mencari cara penyembuhan penyakit itu ke seluruh dunia.." terang Mavis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah meja besar yang ada di sebelah kursi Jellal, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk di atasnya. "kami sampai di Alvarez, negeri barat, tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu. Sampailah kami di Ishgar, saat itu kami sangat kekurangan uang dan Yuri, suamiku bekerja sebagai supir bus antarkota. Aku membantunya dengan berjualan makanan. Tetapi, suatu hari, badai kembali menghampiri keluarga kecil kami..." Mavis terdiam sejenak di tengah ceritanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Jellal dan Hibiki menatap Mavis dalam diam. Mereka berdua entah kenapa ikut merasakan kepedihan. Menatap iba pada sosok ibu kandungnya Erza itu.

"Suamiku meninggal akibat kecelakaan.." sambung Mavis yang sontak membuat Jellal dan Hibiki melebarkan matanya. Ayah Erza telah meninggal.. padahal selama ini, gadis Scarlet itu menanti kedatangan sang ayah bersama ibunya..

"Erza tahu hal ini?" tanya Hibiki pelan.

Mavis mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "Sejak kepergian kami berdua, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi ketiga anakku. Aku terlalu takut akan gagal jika mendengar suara mereka. Suara rengekan mereka yang memintaku untuk kembali. Aku tidak ingin Laxus dan Erza menyerah pada penyakit mereka!" ucap sang Mavis panjang lebar yang terdengar bagai melodi menyayat hati bagi Jellal dan Hibiki. Mereka mendengar isakan Mavis yang lemah itu. benar, mereka juga tidak ingin melihat Erza menyerah pada penyakitnya.

"Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Yuri, seorang berbaju hitam menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasinya. Nama orang itu adalah Zeref dan ia mengaku sebagai ilmuwan Etherion yang terlarang itu. aku memutuskan untuk bergabung agar menemukan cara menyembuhkan Laxus dan Erza!" jelas Mavis lagi.

Jellal yang sedari tadi membungkam, kini menghela napas pelan. "Jadi.. apa sekarang kau telah menemukan caranya, obaasan?" tanya Jellal terang-terangan. Mavis menoleh cepat padanya dan menghela napas.

"Belum.. aku belum menemukannya.."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah pada Erza dan serahkan masalah itu padaku.. Aku akan mencari cara menyembuhkan Erza. Aku yang akan menghentikan Fase Eight, obaasan!" ucap Jellal dengan penuh keyakinan. Awalnya Mavis dan Hibiki sedikit tercengang pada ucapan itu. Ucapan penuh percaya diri bahwa Fase Eight akan dimusnahkan..

"Mu-mustahil menghentikan Zeref.." gumam Mavis lemah.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Mavis-obaasan!" cetus Hibiki penuh semangat. "selama untuk menegakkan kebaikan, tidak ada yang mustahil!"

Sosok Mavis yang lemah, kini telah diberi keyakinan untuk menghalau kegelapan oleh Jellal dan Hibiki, sahabat Erza. Ia tersenyum lemah pula dan mengangguk. "Aku akan membantu kalian! Aku sudah muak, berada dalam organisasi ini.."

.

.

Pada akhirnya Jellal dan Siegrain bertemu di dalam lab gelap itu. lab yang begitu mengerikan. Membuat kaki Jellal bergetar dan lemas tiba-tiba.

Mavis mengarahkan Jellal ke sebuah ruangan lab besar lantai 2 markas itu. Menurut Mavis, hari ini Zeref sedang tidak ada, jadi sedikit ada celah untuk masuk ke lab utama markas itu. Sieg selalu ada di lab itu jam segini.

"Kalau tak salah. Kau Jellal, ya.." ucap Siegrain saat Jellal akhirnya berhasil masuk ke lab pribadi ayahnya. "kukira kau mati oleh pasukan jubah hitam itu. Ternyata kau cukup tangguh, ya."

"To-tousan.."

Sang malaikat kegelapan mulai membalik badannya dan memandang Jellal, putranya, lurus-lurus. Tatto di atas dan bawah mata kanannya terekspos jelas. Sorot matanya segelap tinta hitam, aura gelap menyelubunginya. "Lama tak bertemu, putraku, Jellal."

Tangan Jellal bergetar karena segan. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut ini muncul. Batin Jellal.

"Biar kutebak. Kau datang kemari bukan hanya sekadar menyapaku, bukan?" ucap Siegrain dengan seringaian yang mengerikan. Wajah pekat kegelapan itu tak lepas dari benak Jellal. Aura kegelapan itu masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Jellal dengan singkat.

Sieg menguraikan rambutnya yang biru seperti Jellal, lalu kembali menatap Jellal dengan lekat-lekat. "Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu tidak akan kujawab. Seharusnya kau ingat itu."

"Fase Eight.. kau yang menciptakannya, bukan?!" tanya Jellal yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah seruan.

Ayahnya terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Malah melengos dengan dingin dan muak melihat wajah putranya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menciptakannya?!"

Sieg masih membungkam.

"Tidak ada kebahagiaan dibalik kejahatan, Siegrain!" kali ini Jellal benar-benar emosi. Teriakannya bagai suara dengan frekuensi 120 desibell bagi Siegrain.

Sieg menghela napas dengan keras. "Kau keras kepala, ya." Kemudian Sieg menjetikkan jarinya dan datanglah rombongan pasukan berjubah hitam itu lagi. "Aku muak memiliki anak sepertimu! Hahaha! Kenapa? Kau benar-benar hanya percobaan masa laluku yang gagal, Jellal! hahaha!"

Rasanya sebuah belati menusuk tepat di hati Jellal. Percobaan gagal.. katanya?

"Kau bukanlah Mystogan yang bisa mengimbangi kemampuanku sebagai ilmuwan Etherion!"

'Apa.. Mystogan-nii juga ilmuwan Etherion..?'

"Kau benar, Jellal! Akulah yang menciptakan Fase Eight! Aku lah yang menyuntikkan penderitaan pada bayi-bayi Fase Eight terkutuk itu! Sejak awal mereka memang sudah berdosa! HAAHAHA!"

Gemetar. Gentar.

Itulah perasaan Jellal saat ini. Rasanya ia lebih baik mati dibandingkan bertemu dengan ayahnya seperti saat ini. Ia sedang dihakimi oleh malaikat kegelapan.

"TANGKAP DAN BUNUH PEMUDA ITU, PASUKAN!" seru Siegrain dengan wajah mengerikannya.

Jellal bergeming. Kakinya terasa membeku dan tak bisa bergerak. Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini...

KENAPA?!

Tepat pada waktunya, Sting dan Rogue menarik Jellal pergi bersama Hibiki dan Minerva. Kemudian mereka berlari melalui rute rahasia yang ditunjukkan oleh Mavis.

"Tousanmu.. memang benar-benar sungguh kejam. Aku jadi tambah membencinya." Ucap Minerva yang hanya dibalas iya oleh Jellal.

Penyusupan pertama mereka..

Akhirnya Jellal berhasil bertemu Siegrain..

Tapi ia kalah telak pada ayahnya..

Kalah oleh aura menakutkan ayahnya.

Aku benar-benar lemah. Lemah!

Jellal menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berkedut dan sakit itu...

.

.

Rombongan Fiore yang sedang ada di Ishgar – Jellal, Hibiki, Rogue, Sting dan Minerva – kembali ke Hotel. Setelah berlari dari buruan Siegrain, mereka menaiki mobil yang disewa Minerva yang seharga 50,000 jewel per harinya.

Hibiki dan ketiga lainnya sedikit merinding pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Mereka bersyukur masih diperbolehkan hidup setelah bertemu dengan Siegrain. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang malah mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras sambil melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan dengki bercampur sedih.

Ia pasti menangis di dalam hatinya, batin Rogue.

Begitu sampai di hotel, Sting memapah Minerva dan Hibiki dipapah oleh Rogue. Jellal yang berjalan mendahului tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya begitu gelap saat ini. Mengganggunya pasti akan berakhir buruk, batin Hibiki.

Jellal membuka pintu kamar hotelnya lalu meluncur masuk dan langsung menyibak handuknya yang ada di gantungan handuk di dekat pintu kaca balkon. Lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi tak menghiraukan empat orang terluka masuk ke kamarnya dengan susah payah.

"Hey! Si Jellal itu!" cetus Sting kesal.

"Biarkan!" perintah Minerva yang membuat Sting mengertakkan giginya. Hibiki didudukkan di kasurnya dan Rogue ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Minerva dan Sting menduduki kasurnya Jellal.

Mereka berempat terdiam, asik pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hibiki menyentuh tengkuknya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri akibat tusukan jarum penidurnya Mavis.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jellal keluar dari kamar mandi dan matanya terkejut begitu melihat keempat orang mantan musuhnya itu memenuhi kasurnya dan Hibiki. "Mengapa kalian di sini?!" serunya dengan mata membulat.

Dari keempat mulut itu, tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka masih terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Jellal mengangkat bahunya singkat lalu berjalan ke kulkas kecil yang disediakan dan mengambil sebotol jus kiwi serta menuangkannya ke gelas kecil yang juga disediakan. Ia meminum jus itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia menoleh lagi pada keempat orang bisu itu. "Hei, mau jus kiwi?" tanya Jellal singkat seraya mengangkat botol jus yang masih ada di tangannya itu.

Hibiki, Rogue dan Minerva menggeleng cepat. Berbeda dengan Sting yang menunduk itu. "Aku mau." Ucapnya lemah. Jellal tersenyum hambar dan menuangkan jus itu di gelas lainnya lalu mengulurkannya pada Sting.

Sting menerimanya dan segera menenggaknya sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Jellal, kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Rogue angkat bicara.

Pemuda berambut biru yang masih memegangi botol jusnya itu memutar matanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tak masalah. Air hangat dan jus kiwi kesukaanku berhasil melonggarkan hatiku." Guraunya yang tidak lucu. Hanya Sting yang tertawa. Itu pun karena orang itu suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri. *ditendang Sting*

"Sudah bertemu dengan Sieg, bukan? Saatnya kita kembali ke Fiore." Sambung Minerva tak menghiraukan gurauan Jellal tadi.

Hibiki dan yang lain mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Melihat itu, Jellal menghela napas. "Tidak, aku akan menyelidiki beberapa hal lagi." Ucapnya seray berbalik ke kulkas lalu menaruh botol jusnya kembali.

"Apa yang ingin kau selidiki lagi, baka?!" tanya Hibiki ngotot.

"Kalian pulanglah. Aku bisa menjalaninya sendirian." Sahut Jellal datar.

"Tidak! Perkenankan aku membantumu, Jellal!" balas Hibiki cepat. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan menatap Jellal dengan berkilat-kilat. Ia sangat cemas pada Jellal saat ini entah kenapa.

Jellal tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih.." gumamnya.

Minerva, Rogue dan Sting ikut tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu kita bertiga pulang. Karena uang kita sudah habis." Cetus Rogue sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian pulang.." sahut Jellal.

"Tapi, apa yang ingin kau selidiki, Jellal?" tanya Sting penasaran. Hibiki dan dua lainnya mengangguk-angguk tanda ikut penasaran.

Jellal kembali menghela napas. "Seorang korban fase eight, namanya Meredy Lates, pasien yang telah disembuhkan oleh Siegrain." Terang Jellal yang sukses membuat lawan bicaranya terkejut.

"Apaaa?! Meredy?!" pekik mereka berempat selain Jelall serempak. Orang yang akan diselidiki Jellal adalah Meredy, saudara jauh mereka...

.

.

"Hai, namaku Meredy! Salam ke-... HIBIKI-SAN?! ADA MINERVA-CHAN?! HWAAA ADA APA INI?! AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAN!"

Kesan pertama mereka saat bertemu dengan Meredy Lates – seorang gadis berambut pink, memakai bando yang menutupi telinga, saudara jauh Hibiki, dan saudara yang paling merepotkan bagi Minerva.

Meredy memeluk Minerva dengan kencangnya hingga Minerva minta tolong diselamatkan. Akhirnya Meredy yang kegirangan bertemu dengan saudaranya itu melepas pelukannya dan menyilakan mereka untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu asrama ini.

Asrama?

Benar, Meredy adalah gadis berusia 15 tahun yang hidup di asrama. Keamanannya lebih terjamin jika ada di sekolah asrama ini. Terlebih ia memiliki segalanya di asrama ini(?)

"Are, kau Jellal-san, bukan?" tanya Meredy menunjuk Jellal yang duduk di sofa seberangnya itu.

"Benar, ini adalah Jellal." balas Sting yang terduduk di sebelah Jellal.

Meredy mengangguk-angguk. "Aku sedikit heran kau menelponku kemarin. Yah, tak kusangka ada yang mengetahui aku adalah korban Fase Eight." Terang Meredy kembali mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu ia memanggil pelayan asrama dan memintanya untuk membawakan minuman untuk disuguhkan pada tamunya.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar itu dari seseorang." Terang Jellal datar. Seseorang itu adalah Mavis, sang sekretaris organisasi yang mencatat berbagai informasi mengenai Fase Eight, termasuk siapa saja yang telah menjadi korbannya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu, ya." Sahut Meredy mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, Meredy. Kau benar-benar disembuhkan oleh Siegrain?" tanya Rogue to the point.

Gadis berambut pink itu terkejut sebentar. Lalu perlahan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi redup dan matanya malah berkaca-kaca kemudian. "Benar..." gumamnya pelan.

"Lalu? Apa kau benar-benar sembuh?!" tanya Sting bersemangat.

Meredy hanya mengangguk lemah. Membuat Jellal mengerutkan dahinya melihat Meredy yang menundukkan kepala itu.

"Tapi, setelah itu.. ayah, ibu, dan kakakku... meninggal." Terangnya lagi pelan. Namun tegas untuk membuat kelima orang yang jadi lawan bicaranya itu tercengang. Me-ning-gal?

Kata yang terdengar mudah untuk organisasi gelap itu..

"Awalnya aku berpikir mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan biasa.. tapi, ternyata tidak. Seseorang yang berusaha memusnahkan keluargaku.." kali ini suara Meredy sudah mulai serak dan air matanya ia tumpahkan perlahan. "bahkan seseorang juga pernah berusaha membunuhku.. tiga kali.." sambungnya yang kembali menimbulkan keheningan di ruang tamu itu.

Jellal dan Hibiki saling bertatapan lalu saling mengangkat bahu karena tidak tahu apa artinya. Mereka terdiam dan membiarkan Meredy melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jika Ren-san tidak menolongku, aku pasti sudah ikut meninggal bersama keluargaku.." tambahnya lagi.

Sting, Minerva, Rogue dan Hibiki berpikir sebentar untuk mencari memori tentang Ren. "Ah! Ren, saudara detektif kita itu!" ucap Minerva dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Ren.. jadi Ren sudah tahu..?" tanya Hibiki dengan keringat dingin yang entah kenapa turun membasahi pelipisnya. Jellal menoleh padanya dan sedikit heran siapa Ren itu?

Meredy mengangguk pelan. "Ren-san yang memasukkanku ke asrama ini karena katanya asrama ini aman dari gangguan pembunuh tersebut. Selain itu, asrama ini juga milik keluarga Ren-san, jadi ia dapat memantauku setiap saat."

"Hei, siapa Ren itu?" bisik Jellal pada Sting yang di sebelahnya.

"Ia adalah saudara kami. Ren Lates, putra dengan prestasi termuda di keluarga Lates saat ini. Ia sangat cerdas dan ia belajar untuk menjadi seorang detektif handal." Terang Sting dengan nada serius. Matanya menatap Jellal.

"De-detektif?" ulang Jellal belum mengerti.

Sting mengangguk. "Ia berusaha untuk membongkar semua rahasia kematian dan ketidakadilan anggota keluarga Latesnya. Bahkan ia adalah orang yang memberitahu kami tentang Siegrain Fernandes." Tambah Sting lagi.

Jellal membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Saat ini, ia berusaha untuk menangkap Siegrain beserta komplotannya.. jadi rasanya.. sebentar lagi adalah akhir dari Organisasi gelap itu, Jellal.." pernyataan Sting membuat pintu harapan Jellal sedikit terbuka. Dimana cahaya mulai menyelip masuk dari antara celahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20 END!**

 **Yaap, selesai! Maaf loh kalo ada yang ganjal di cerita ini (?) Apapun, ingin komen atau nanya apa silakan review aja yaa. ^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 19 **

**Shinamii-chan = Salam kenal juga, Shinamii-san! Tidak apa baru review kali ini. Wah, terima kasih yaa! Karu senang MLF itu menarik ternyata hehe. Okey, pasti update sampai selesai kok.. Terima kasih review dan dukungannya! ^o^**

 **okta (Guest) = Sudah update lagi! Hehe, maaf ya kalau suka update lamaa.. hehe. Sudah Karu usahakan untuk lebih panjang yaa di chap ini dan seterusnya. Okeyy, terima kasih Okta-san untuk reviewnya! Kutunggu review untuk chap selanjutnya! ^0^**

 **synstropezia = Syns-san, kalau mau nomor hp author silakan PM, ya. *PLAK* ga kepikiran yaa, Karu kira bakal pada kepikiran dia anggota organisasi gelap juga selain sebagai prof gila. Betul! Di chap ini mereka kencan abis2an -,- Haha, maaf yaah kalo Jerza moment-nya aneh. Semangat update Ishuukan-nya,pokoknya harus update, ya! *digampar* Makasih loh udah baca dan review sampe chapter ini! :)) ^^**

 **.**

 **Okey Minna-san! Sampai bertemu di chap depan yaaa! Terima kasih yang sudah setia membaca sampai chap ini ^^**

 **Next Chapter,**

 **CHAPTER 21: Cinta di Dunia dan Symphony Jellal!**

 **Hoho, di tahun baru besok, Karu akan persembahkan chapter yang benar2 panjang dan akan ada Jellal yang bermain piano! Hwa, kok bukan Hibiki, ya? *dasar author bawel* Jaa~! ^^**


	22. Chapter21:Cinta di Dunia&Symphony Jellal

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N: Chapter ini adalah chap spesial sebelum tahun 2016! Selamat Membaca!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21:**

 **SPECIAL MINI CHAPTER**

 **'** **Cinta di Dunia dan Symphony Jellal'**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Jellal kembali ke Fiore.

Siang hari ini, dikala matahari yang seharusnya bersinar malah tertutup oleh awan tebal, membuat keadaan kota Fiore menjadi mendung. Beberapa salju mulai mencair untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi. Begitupula beberapa bunga musim semi yang mulai bermekaran, mengiringi kepergiannya sang musim dingin bulan Desember.

Jellal berjalan cepat menuju dunia fantasia Fiore. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri saat ini. Hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan karena ia akan kencan dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan anak-anak kecil berlarian yang menabrak tubuhnya tanpa minta maaf. Suatu hal yang langka untuk Jellal. benar-benar keajaiban. Erza mengubah dunia Jellal *halah*

"Hoi, Jellal!" panggil Erza dari kejauhan. Matanya begitu bersinar, seperti biasanya. Tapi terlihat ekspresi kesalnya. Pasti karena Jellal yang terlambat deh.

"Kau lama sekali, baka!" cetus Erza dengan kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tadi aku ketiduran." Dusta Jellal untuk menutupi. Padahal sebenarnya ia berlama-lama di depan lemari baju dan kacanya untuk memilih busana yang sangat pas dengan acara kencan pertamanya dengan Erza! Haha. Setelah dua jam berlalu *lebay!* akhirnya Jellal memilih kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru tua dipadukan dengan celana berwarna coklat muda. Tak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu birunya yang ia beli di Ishgar. Sepatunya kembaran sama Hibiki sebenarnya. Heh? Jellal kenapa jadi ngikutin gaya Hibiki? *abaikan -_-*

"Kau ini selalu menyebalkan!" tukas Erza sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menoleh ke samping seolah benar-benar kesal kelamaan menunggu.

Jellal hanya tersenyum hambar. Suasana hatinya sedang bercampur aduk. Tapi entah kenapa matanya menjadi tertarik melihat penampilan Erza siang ini. Gadis itu saat ini memakai blouse lengan pendek berwarna merah muda dengan rok di atas lutut berwarna biru tua. Lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya entah kenapa membuat Jellal terpesona.

"Tatapanmu sungguh mesum, baka!" cetus Erza yang wajahnya bersemu merah itu sambil mengetuk dahi Jellal cukup keras.

"Sakit, tahu, asisten!" rintih Jellal menyentuh dahinya.

"Wah, wah, sudah kembali ke Jellal yang biasanya, ya.. Syukurlah!" ucap Erza.

"Heh, apa maksudmu dengan aku mesum, baka?" balas Jellal yang ikutan menyentil dahi lebarnya Erza.

Erza mengelus dahinya yang merah dengan rintihan pelan. "Kalau begitu sedang apa kau bengong sambil melihatku seperti tadi itu, hah?"

"Cih, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, baka!" perlahan wajah Jellal bersemu merah tipis karena sebelumnya ia memang sedang mengagumi tubuh indahnya Erza. Haha, ganti topik ah. -_-

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang, asisten!" ajak Jellal mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia langsung merangkul Erza begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu. Memang Jellal pernah melakukan hal setelah mendapat ijin? Haha -_-

Dan benar deh dugaan para reader. Jantung Erza benar-benar hampir copot. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Meski sebenarnya bukan hanya Erza sih, Jellal juga merasakan demikian.

Mereka sungguh bersenang-senang hari ini. Naik roller coaster, giant swing, kora-kora boat, masuk ke rumah hantu dimana Erza ditakut-takuti oleh Jellal terus-terusan, menonton tayangan sihir 4D dan terakhir mereka menaiki _sky lift_.

Di dalam _sky lift_ , Jellal duduk berseberangan dengan Erza di pinggir jendela. Agar ia dapat melihat pemandangan dengan leluasa.

"Wah, indahnya!" gumam Erza berkali-kali. Kalau dihitung sudah sepuluh kali. Sedangkan Jellal hanya mengangguk atau mengiyakan tanda setuju.

Di tengah kekaguman gadis itu, Jellal memandangi setiap lekuk wajah gadis itu. Sedikit pucat. Membuat Jellal cemas. "Erza, kau lupa meminum obatmu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Erza sedikit tersentak. Pria itu menyadari dirinya yang sedang kurang sehat itu.

"Te-tentu saja aku sudah meminumnya, Jellal." balas Erza dengan tersendat. Keringat dinginnya mulai merayapi pelipisnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hm, kurasa."

"Kau makan dengan teratur, kan?"

"Ya, itu pasti."

"Kalau begitu, kau mengalami kesulitan bernapas belakangan ini?"

Deg! Tepat sasaran. Membuat Erza tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Erza tidak menjawab, Jellal menghela napas pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, asisten?"

"I-itu tidak terlalu bermasalah, tahu." Ujar Erza menutupi. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Jellal dengan iris gelap itu. Ia sedikit terpaku pada warna gelap itu. 'Mengapa Jellal menatapku seperti ini..?' batinnya.

Memang benar, sih, sejak seminggu yang lalu, tidur Erza tidak nyenyak. Ia selalu terbangun di tengah malam karena ia merasa tidak dapat bernapas. Ia begitu susah payah agar bisa kembali bernapas. Ia sudah memeriksa ke dokter tapi sang dokter juga tidak terlalu mengerti.

Erza memang hanya bisa pasrah. "Rasanya penyakitku bertambah parah dan dokter juga tidak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya. Bahkan obat pun sekarang sudah tidak terlalu efektif.. Apa aku sebaiknya..."

 _'_ _Menyerah saja..'_

Sebelum Jellal mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Erza, ia malah menarik pergelangan tangan Erza dan membawa gadis itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Kini wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan sangat dekat.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan, Jellal.." terlihat jelas oleh Jellal, semburat merah di wajah gadis itu. Tangan kiri Jellal memegangi punggung Erza agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau ini berkata apa sih... Erza..?" ucap Jellal membalas perkataan Erza yang sebelumnya. Membuat Erza tertegun. Perlahan mata Erza bergetar dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Jellal dapat melihat semua itu dengan jarak ini.

Jellal mengusap lembut pipi putih gadis itu. Gadis yang ia sayangi, Erza. Menyingkirkan helai-helai rambutnya yang mungkin menutupi wajah Erza dan perlahan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Erza.

Degup jantung Erza tak karuan. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jellal, tapi ia tidak menolaknya. Ia malah memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya.

Detik berikutnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka. Sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan yang disembunyikan...

"Jangan menyerah! Kau harus tetap hidup, Erza.." ucap Jellal setelah melepaskan Erza.

'Erza, kau pasti akan sembuh.. itu pasti.. Aku tidak akan menyerah, demi kebahagianmu.'

.

.

Pada sore hari yang tenang, Jellal duduk di taman bunga milik Elfman. Matanya menatap sayu pada bunga-bunga yang sedang dihinggapi lebah itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sepupunya, Juvia mencemaskannya dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Er-chan kemarin, Jellal?" tanya Juvia sambil menyeringai yang sukses membuat wajah Jellal bersemu merah bagai kepiting rebus. Ia teringat pada moment yang benar-benar diluar pikirannya. "heh, kalau orang bertanya, dijawab dong, Jellal!" seru Juvia menagih jawaban.

"Ba-baik, tentu saja baik!" sahut Jellal menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah kepitingnya. Meski demikian Juvia juga menyadari wajah merah Jellal.

Juvia berdeham. "Kudengar kau dekat dengan Hibiki dan ketiga kembar Sabertooth itu sekarang? Kata kakek kalian bermusuhan dulu?" tanya Juvia dengan wajah heran. Kemudian ia ikut duduk di sebelah Jellal dan menatap langit jingga yang terlihat indah itu.

"Kami dekat karena Erza." jawab Jellal datar.

"Hm, Er-chan? Eh ya, Er-chan dan ketiga Saber itu sama-sama korban Fase Eight, bukan?" tanya Juvia lagi yang sukses membuat Jellal tersentak. Mendengar Fase Eight, sukses membuatnya teringat akan segala perbuatan keji ayahnya, Siegrain Fernandes.

"Ya, mereka korban Fase Eight.." ujar Jellal murung.  
Siegrain memang seorang professor terkemuka di Ishgar. Meski demikian, orang-orang hanya mengetahui namanya tidak untuk wajahnya, sebab Siegrain tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya di muka umum. Itulah yang orang-orang tahu. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, ada alasan yang lebih hebat di atas segalanya.

Orang-orang yang telah disembuhkan Siegrain termasuk keluarganya dibunuh oleh Zeref dan juga Precht (wakil ketua organisasi Zeref). Alasannya hanya karena mereka tidak ingin identitas anggota organisasi mereka diketahui. Organisasi yang bergelut dalam dunia gelap.  
Semua hal itu ditulis dalam buku harian Mystogan.

Ah, setelah Siegrain dicoret dari silsilah Fernandes, ia pergi ke Ishgar dan bergabung dengan organisasi Zeref. Sebenarnya Sieg sudah bergabung dengan organisasi itu lama sebelum itu. Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, Mystogan dipaksa untuk ikut bergabung. Sieg mengancam akan membunuh Elfman dan Jellal jika ia tidak mau bergabung. Tidak ada pilihannya untuk menolak. Ia terpaksa bergabung..

Melakukan hal berdosa yang seharusnya tak ingin dilakukannya..  
Di usianya yang begitu belia, ia telah merenggut kebahagiaan bayi-bayi polos. Di usia itu juga, ia telah membunuh seorang pria bernama Jiemma (ayah dari tiga kembar Saber).

Ada sebuah cabang keilmuan yang memfokuskan diri pada penemuan dengan prinsip Etherion.

Etherion ini merupakan zat-zat yang sangat tidak stabil ada juga yang sangat stabil, dimana sangat sulit dikendalikan. Namun begitu berhasil mengendalikan zat ini, berbagai produk untuk obat-obatan atau bahkan racun mematikan dapat dibuat.

Ada sekitar 100000 produk dapat dibuat hanya dengan 10 mg partikel Etherion, namun Etherion memiliki dua sifat yang memberikan dampak besar. Sehingga Etherion termasuk ke dalam zat illegal di Ishgar, tetapi masih banyak cendekiawan yang berkecimpung dalam dunia Etherion yang dianggap sebagai zat gelap.

Bagi para ilmuwan Etherion, mereka akan memiliki karakter yang di luar dari biasanya. Mereka jadi lebih aneh, agressif, dan memancarkan aura kegelapan. Beberapa contoh ilmuwan Etherion: Zeref, Siegrain Fernandes.

Ada juga yang disebut DARK PEARL ETHERNA (DPE)  
Serbuk/butir temuan Zeref yang berhasil dikembangkan oleh Siegrain Fernandes. DPE memiliki kekuatan yang sangat langka, dimana dapat menciptakan inti sel yang menyingkirkan inti sel sesungguhnya. Meski demikian, DPE hanya bersifat lokal dan tidak mungkin mempengaruhi jaringan lainnya.

DPE tergolong zat Etherion yang mematikan dan sangat merugikan. Oleh sebab itu, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Zeref dan Sieg untuk menciptakan konflik dan ketegangan dunia yang disebut Proyek Fase Eight. Menciptakan suatu penderitaan dari tanggal keberuntungan Fase Eight. Penderitaan ini suka disebut sebagai akibat dari Kutukan Gelap.  
Setiap tanggal 8 Agustus dengan dua angka tahun kelipatan delapan, komplotan Zeref akan berkamuflase dan menyusup ke berbagai rumah sakit untuk menyuntikkan DPE pada bayi-bayi tak berdosa. Suntikan DPE akan menyebabkan penyakit yang membahayakan, baik penyakit yang umum maupun langka. Organ yang akan terganggu sesuai dengan area suntikannya. Misal, suntikan DPE pada dada kiri, akan menyebabkan penyakit jantung seperti yang dialami oleh Laxus.

Dengan penggantian organ, biasanya penyakit akan sembuh. Tapi itu tidak memungkinkan untuk semuanya. Contohnya pada yang dialami Erza.

Jellal tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Dosa ayahnya sungguh besar.. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia tak layak untuk bersama dengan semuanya, sebab Ia adalah putra dari dalangnya bencana.  
Putra dari pria keji yang pantas disebut sebagai hantu kegelapan.  
Di saat yang sama, seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang, bertengger tepat di depan Canalis markas organisasi Zeref. Tangan sebelahnya memegang secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan tangan dengan tanda tangan Mavis Vermilion.

Pemuda itu adalah Ren Lates, salah satu pemuda dari keluarga kaya Lates. Ia berhasil sukses di dunia bisnis dalam usia mudanya, selain itu kecerdasannya sering dimanfaatkannya untuk menyelidiki ala detektif. Menyelidiki tentang organisasi Zeref yang menyebabkan kehancuran keluarganya dan juga keluarga saudaranya, Hibiki.

'Akhirnya kau bertemu dengan jurang jatuhmu, Zeref..' ucap Ren dengan menyeringai. Perasaan sedih, sakit, yang tak dapat dilukiskan atas segala ketidakadilan yang dialami keluarganyalah yang menguatkannya selama ini. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk menghancurkan Zeref dan Siegrain Fernandes.  
Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih ponsel yang ada di saku mantelnya. Menekan sebuah kontak lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Begitu tersambung, bibir tipisnya mulai terbuka untuk menunjukkan suara beratnya. "Ini aku, Mavis..."

Pengkhianatan Mavis kepada organisasi Zeref sudah berada di ujung tombak. Ren Lates akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Apakah ia akan berhasil melenyapkan organisasi Etherion milik Zeref ini?  
Semua orang membenci Zeref dan Siegrain...

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat, berjalan begitu kejam bagi para murid yang berharap liburan panjang. Hah, liburan sudah berakhir dan mereka memasuki tahun ajaran yang baru. Hah, membosankan! Kata Natsu.

Jellal di tahun ini sekelas dengan Erza, Hibiki dan Freed. Sedangkan Lucy sekelas dengan Levy dan Natsu juga Gray. Ia sungguh sedih dan menderita karena tidak sekelas dengan Erza.

Hibiki, seperti biasa deh. Banyak penggemar wanitanya. Namun, penggemarnya kini berkurang loh karena sebagian ada yang beralih kepada Jellal.

Hahaha, Jellal sudah tidak dikenal sebagai pria brandal nan dingin lagi loh. Melainkan pangeran tampan dari Fernandes. *Halah halah* Hal itu tentu saja kadang membuat Erza merasa kesal akibat kecemburuan. Jellal lagian sih juga tidak peka!

Hubungan mereka?

Tentu saja biasa saja. Meski mereka berciuman, tapi mereka tidak pacaran dan Jellal masih belum mengutarakan cintanya secara langsung dan terang-terangan pada Erza. Justru mereka berdua pura-pura amnesia pada kejadian di sky lift itu. Cieelah, rumitnya kisah cinta mereka.

Lagipula, menurut Jellal, selama Erza bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia.

Di awal tahun ajaran baru, dimana murid-murid naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi, pasti akan diadakan upacara perpisahan dengan kakak kelas mereka yang akan meninggalkan sekolah Fairy High School ini. Upacara ini biasanya juga diikuti oleh acara besarnya osis, sang ketua osis beraksi lagi setelah sekian lama! Yosh!

Erza bersama Hibiki berjalan di tepi lapangan itu dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing menggenggam kertas hasil rapat minggu lalu saat liburan.

"Jumlah guru yang akan berpartisipasi adalah 35 orang, ditambah Makarov-dono. Sedangkan para senior yang akan melaksanakan upacara perpisahan ini kurang lebih.. hmm, ada 200 orang. Tak lupa murid lainnya." Ucap Hibiki seraya membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap dagunya sebagai pose berpikir.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Ucap Erza mengangguk-angguk. Matanya terpusat pada beberapa lembar kertas yang ada digenggamannya.

Hibiki mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Lapangan ini juga akan didekor dengan tema 'Bye-bye, Deliora' jadi Lyon-senpai ingin menamai angkatannya sebagai Deliora, hah..?" ucap Hibiki lagi yang diakhiri dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Tangannya mulai menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa itu Deliora?" tanya Erza bingung.

"Hah, bukan hal penting. Lebih baik kita melakukan survey pada lapangan dan halaman yang akan digunakan untuk acara perpisahan para senpai lalu melaporkannya pada Mirajane-sensei." Usul Hibiki dengan tersenyum simpul. Mendengar usulan emas itu, Erza mengangguk senang.

"Kalau ada Hibiki semuanya pasti akan berjalan mulus dan mudah!" seru Erza girang. "ah, malaikat Ishgar, Hibi-kun.."

"Berhenti memanggilku Hibi, baka!" balas Hibiki tidak terima. Erza hanya menyikut perut Hibiki dan tertawa bersamanya. Usai bergurau kecil, Hibiki berdeham pelan. "hn, ayo kita laksanakan sekarang." Ajak Hibiki menyemangati Erza.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengukur luas lapangan dan taman yang mengelilinginya. Hibiki sempat menggambar beberapa rancangan dekorasinya untuk beberapa sudut. Selain itu, mereka berdua sempat berdiskusi akan bagaimana baiknya semua hal yang ada itu ditata.

Acara upacara perpisahan ini adalah event resmi di FHS yang diikuti oleh seluruh anggota sekolah ini. Di acara pembuka akan ada upacara peresmian yang dipimpin Makarov-dono sebagai kepala sekolah. Setelah itu adalah acara panggung yang akan dipentasi oleh senior-senior mereka sendiri. Nah, di saat itu akan ada banyak stand penjual yang berdiri untuk menjajakan dagangannya (?) Akan ada banyak hal ditawarkan. Jadi semuanya harus ditata dengan baik.

"Hm, Erza, omong-omong kau sudah menjelaskannya pada Fairy Tail?" tanya Hibiki setelah selesai berkeliling taman dan lapangan itu. Kini ia duduk bersama Erza di sebuah kursi taman terdekat sambil meminum sebotol jus sunkist.

Erza menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menghela napas. "Hah, susah memang menjelaskan tata acara ini pada Natsu, tapi syukurlah ada Gray." Terang Erza seraya menenggak jusnya.

Untuk kelancaran acara besar turun temurun ini, Fairy Tail sangat dibutuhkan kerja samanya untuk menjaga ketertiban dan juga keamanan sekolah.

Hibiki tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana dengan pinnya? Kau sudah memberikannya pada semua anggota?" tanya Hibiki mengingatkan.

Mendadak Erza malah tersentak. Wajahnya pucat dan redup tiba-tiba. Hibiki ikutan shock jadinya. "Erza?! Ada apa?!"

Erza yang telah lepas dari kepucatannya (?) menghela napas singkat. "Aku belum menyerahkannya pada semuanya.." terang Erza dengan nada enggan.

"Jellal, ya?" tebak Hibiki tepat sasaran yang membuat Erza makin tersentak. "cepat berikan sekarang. Sebelum kau melupakannya!" sambung Hibiki dengan nada datar. Erza tercekat. Ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu Jellal... setelah kejadian di sky lift itu...

Tetapi.. kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian di sky lift itu hanya mimpi.. setelah mereka keluar dari Fantasia Fiore, mereka berdua tetap biasa saja bahkan seolah tidak ada hal apapun terjadi. Hah, jangan-jangan benar hanya mimpi. Erza menyingkirkan segala perasaannya pada Jellal, sebab urusan osis saat inilah yang paling mendesak!

Gadis Scarlet itu pun membuang botol jusnya yang telah habis dan berdiri dari kursi taman itu. Hibiki mendongak pada Erza. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku akan memberikannya sekarang." Ucapnya yang kemudian langsung meluncur meninggalkan Hibiki.

Sedikit terkejut memang dan Hibiki hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau sudah kelas 3 SMA, Erza.. dan kau masih seperti itu, ya, saat menghadapi Jellal.." gumamnya pelan yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar Erza.

Di Kelas Jellal...

Meja Jellal dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang tidak tahu datang darimana!

"Jellal-kun~ ini aku buatkan bento untukmu! Tolong makan, ya..." tutur salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

"Jangan! Makan punyaku saja, Jellal-kun!" tukas yang lain tidak mau kalah.

"Baka! Jangan halangi aku dengan Fernandes-san, baka!" ucap yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya pertengkaran kecil terjadi. Jellal yang melihat itu dengan cuek akhirnya menghela napas. Sudah hampir 15 menit ia duduk di kursi ini dan lebih dari itu semua siswi aneh entah datang darimana mengejarnya dengan brutal. Sekarang mereka memaksa Jellal untuk memakan bento mereka. Padahal lapar saja tidak dipaksa makan, batin Jellal.

"Baiklah, gadis-gadis. Aku tidak lapar, jadi kalian sendiri saja yang makan bekal kalian, ya." Ujar Jellal yang sontak membuat gadis-gadis itu langsung bereaksi lain lagi. Membuat Jellal terkejut.

"Jellal-kun! Jangan begitu! Aku telah rela bangun pagi buta hanya untuk membuatkan bento ini khusus untukmu, Jellal-kun." Ucap salah satu dari siswi yang tak diketahui Jellal siapa namanya. Setelah itu yang lain ikut sahut-menyahuti agar Jellal mau memakan bento mereka.

Jellal menghela napas keras karena keributan yang tak jelas apa masalahnya itu terjadi lagi. "Sial, ini gara-gara asisten!" rutuk Jellal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berusaha untuk membuatnya terkesan berantakan dan berandal lagi. Namun gagal, rambutnya telah dipotong dengan sempurna.

Begitu keributan di meja Jellal masih terjadi, Erza datang dengan memandang sekilas seluruh kelas Jellal. "Dimana Jellal?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya. Matanya sedikit dikejutkan oleh sekelompok siswi yang bergerombol seperti semut berebut gula itu.

Erza mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi di tengah gerombolan itumelalui celah-celah orang yang berdiri itu. matanya shock begitu ia mendapati ternyata Jellal yang menjadi gula di antara semut ini. Jellal mengetahui Erza yang mengintip itu. wajahnya yang tadi kesal, heran, bercampur dingin itu berubah begitu melihat Erza. Sebintik cahaya menerangi matanya yang gelap. Jellal langsung berdiri dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menerobos kerumunan siswi itu dengan cuek. "Yo, asisten!" ujar Jellal sambil mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya begitu cerah melihat Erza. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah mencekam dari para siswi Jellal Fans Club itu.

"Temani aku ke kantin sekarang!" perintah Jellal yang langsung menarik tangan Erza tanpa aba-aba.

"HWAAA ERZA-SAN BERUNTUNG SEKALI!"

"Aku mau jadi tangannya Erza-san!"

Seru para fans baru Jellal itu dengan mendayu-dayu sedih. Membuat Jellal dan Erza yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa mencariku? Sudah rindu padaku, hah?" tanya Jellal membuka pembicaraan dengan Erza. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin beriringan.

Erza langsung menyikut perut Jellal. "Sok tahu! Aku Cuma mau memberimu ini!" ucap Erza seraya menyodorkan sebuah pin pada Jellal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jellal dengan menerima pin itu.

"Pin untuk menjadi panitia dalam acara event osis." Terang Erza dengan datar.

Jellal seddikit belum mengerti. "Aku bukan anggota osis, ketua osis." Ucap Jellal membenarkan.

"Fairy Tail itu bawahan osis, baka!" sahut Erza sambil menyeringai pada Jellal. sepintas Jellal menautkan alisnya karena belum mengerti. "kau tahu maksudnya, kan? Fairy Tail yang akan menjadi petugas keamanan dalam event ini. Jadi tentu saja kau juga mendapatkan pin ini." Jelasnya yang dibalas Jellal dengan anggukan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menemui yang lain. Jangan lupa rapatnya hari Kamis besok, ya. Awas kalau sampai tidak hadir!" ucap Erza sambil berjalan mendahului Jellal yang diakhiri dengan ancaman itu.

Gadis itu berlari kecil semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Jellal. "Bahagia sekali ketua osis.." tutur Jellal dengan pelan. Matanya tetap memandang arah perginya Erza tadi. "Perhatikan langkahmu, baka. Jangan terlalu ceroboh." Gumam Jellal yang tentu saja tidak didengar Erza.

Jellal mengulum senyum miris. "Apa kau akan tetap berbicara padaku... setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyebabkan semua penderitaanmu.. Erza?"

DI NEGERI ISHGAR

Kedua tangan Zeref bergetar karena terlalu bahagia. Euphoria. Melihat tumpukan tabung injeksi Etherion di depan matanya. Ia harus mengumpulkannya sebaik mungkin, agar tidak tercecer kemana-mana.

Selang beberapa saat, Sieg masuk ke lab utama itu dengan memberengut. Zeref menoleh padanya dengan menyeringai. "Kudengar ada keributan di markas ini, Sieg?" tanya Zeref dengan nada mencekam. Aura gelap mulai bertebaran kemana-mana setelah dua orang itu beradu pandang.

"Hm, begitulah." Sahut Sieg singkat. Lalu ia menyibukkan dirinya pada kertas berisi formula ramuan Etherion terbarunya.

Zeref hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah aneh Siegrain itu. ia pun membiarkannya karena lelah berdebat dengan Sieg dalam mode aneh itu.

 _'_ _Tidak ada kebahagiaan dibalik kejahatan, Siegrain!'_

PRANG!

Tak sengaja Sieg menyenggol tabung kecil berisi cairan yang ada di dekatnya. Matanya membulat tiba-tiba, terlebih ia menatap pecahan-pecahan tabung yang berserakan di lantai dekat kakinya.

 _'_ _.. aku menyerah...'_

Keringat dingin mendadak membasahi pelipis Sieg. Matanya masih membulat sempurna, pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana dan ia belum dapat mengendalikannya.

 _'_ _aku ingin bersamamu.. selamanya..'_

Kali ini Sieg merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Ia menyentuh dahinya yang berkedut-kedut itu.

"Hey, Sieg! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Zeref dengan datar. Ia memicingkan matanya pada tingkah Sieg yang aneh itu. Ia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Tapi itu membuatnya risih. Zeref menyibakkan jubahnya dan berdecak lidah. "di saat seperti ini, kemana perginya Mavis?" beonya sambil mendongak pada langit-langit. Mengacuhkan Sieg yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh hantu pikirannya sendiri itu.

Kini Sieg berjongkok ke lantai dan memunguti pecahan tabung yang jatuh tadi. Keringat dingin yang mengucur kini telah membasahi sebagian rambut birunya.

 _'_ _Aku percaya Sieg adalah My Hero!'_

"Er-za..." gumam Sieg yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti rintihan kepedihan dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

Upacara Bye-bye, Deliora berjalan dengan sangat sukses. Makarov, para sensei dan senior-senior Erza sempat menangis karena terharu pada suasana yang diciptakan oleh osis tahun ini. Setelah upacara, Hibiki memainkan piano dan mengiringi Mirajane yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Isakan tangis akan perpisahan terdengar cukup riuh.

Melihat itu, Erza dan beberapa murid lain ikut terbawa suasana. Jellal yang kini berdiri di sebelah Erza usai upacara, mengulurkan beberapa lembar tisu untuk gadis itu. Erza bingung diperlakukan seperti itu. "Lap ingusmu, baka. Terlihat menjijikan." Cibir Jellal yang membuat Erza memberengut.

Bagaimanapun Erza menerima tisu itu dan mengelap air matanya yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat karena telah berhasil menyelenggarakan acara ini dengan sukses, ketua osis." Tutur Jellal sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabatkan dengan Erza.

Erza tertegun dan mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih." Balasnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Jellal ikut tersenyum kecil.

Acara setelah upacara itu pun berjalan sukses. Tidak ada komplain atau keluhan sama sekali. Bahkan Makarov-dono memuji kerja Erza dan Hibiki habis-habisan. Ia sangat bangga pada kedua osis itu.

Nah, senior telah pergi dan kelas tiga digantikan oleh Erza dkk! Ahai!

Dunia sekolah kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Semuanya tahu, kan, Jellal sekelas dengan Erza. Tidak tahu deh, emang takdir, kebetulan, atau emang sengaja dibuat sama author? *digampar reader*

Hari Kamis, Minggu Ketiga bulan Januari.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran seni yang diajar Bob-sensei yang nyentrik dan suka banget sama acara drama. Hah, sedikit mengerikan. *digampar*

"Nah, anak-anak. Di semester ini, kita akan memperdalam kemampuan bermain peran drama. Kalian tahu, drama adalah warisan dari leluhur yang amat sangat berharga dan bernilai tinggi bagai mutiara!" tutur Bob-sensei siang ini.

Anak-anak yang mendengarkan sudah mulai mengantuk dan pada menguap akhirnya kepala mereka jatuh ke atas meja. Erza masih antusias mendengarkan kuliah Bob-sensei. Jellal antusias memandangi Erza, dasar mesum *digampar Jellal* Freed matanya berkilat-kilat karena ia memang sangat menyukai seni drama. Lalu ada Jenny yang mendengarkan sambil mengikir kukunya dan juga Sheria yang menulis-nulis di buku tebalnya. Hibiki hanya mendengarkan dengan pose stay calm and kece.

Tiba-tiba Bob berdeham keras yang sukses membuat seluruh murid di hadapannya itu duduk tegak sigap mendengarkannya. Biasanya kalau Bob-sensei berdeham tandanya akan ada perihal penting. Biasanya sih.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin mengambil nilai dengan penampilan drama kalian! Hoho, kalian akan bermain drama dalam kelompok!" pekik Bob-sensei seraya memperagakan tangannya yang seolah menari-nari itu.

Jenny mengacungkan tangannya dan bertanya. "Kelompoknya bebas, kan, sensei?" tanyanya.

Bob menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku yang akan menentukannya!" tukasnya dengan tegas. Membuat Jenny takut saja. Semua murid di kelas itu mulai gaduh karena berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Erza hanya terdiam begitupula Jellal.

Setelah itu, Bob-sensei mulai mengambil spidol hitam dan menuliskan nama-nama di papan tulis. Usai menulis, Bob menggebrak mejanya untuk mendiamkan kelas. "Dengar, satu kelompok akan ada 5 orang. Tema dramanya harus ada romance-nya, haha. Penilaian akan diadakan hari Jumat depan di ruang auditorium. Ah dan satu lagi, kelompok yang mendapat nilai tertinggi akan tampil di acara pentas seni drama FHS bulan depan!" seru Bob lagi dengan bersemangat.

"APAAA?!" sahut murid-murid tidak senang.

"Nah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kuberi kalian kesempatan untuk merundingkan dengan kelompok kalian. Selamat siang!" tutur Bob yang kemudian berlalu setelah mendapatkan hormat dari murid-muridnya.

Setelah itu, kelas menjadi gaduh. Kegaduhannya bervariasi, ada yang karena sedih tidak sekelompok dengan orang yang diinginkan, ada yang karena kegirangan sekelompok dengan orang yang .

Tapi untuk sang Erza Scarlet...

"Ha-ha, ka-kau pasti bercanda..." gumam Erza tak percaya begitu menyadari ia berada di kelompok mana.

Kelompok 2

\- Freed Justine

\- Erza Scarlet

\- Hibiki Lates

\- Jellal Fernandes

\- Sheria Blendy

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi, asisten!" seru Jellal yang sudah menarik kursinya ke dekat Erza dan menatap gadis itu dengan cengiran.

"Hah, bosannya bertemu Jellal!" tambah Hibiki yang ikut menarik kursinya ke meja Erza. Lalu menatap Jellal dengan intens karena kesal ditakdirkan bersama Jellal.

"Hai, Er-chan! Kita sekelompok lagi! Seperti saat Camp Fairy Tail!" seru Sheria yang memeluk Erza dari belakang itu.

"Hei, Erza. Tak kusangka, kita sekelompok!" ucap Freed dengan nada penuh dramatis. Sudah siap bermain drama rupanya.

"Ahh, halo semuanya. Mohon kerjasamanya, kalian." Balas Erza dengan kikuk. Freed, Hibiki, dan Cheria ikut berkata demikian. Sedangkan Jellal hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memalingkan wajah.

Sekilas Cheria menatap satu sama lain begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ada apa ini, Osis dan Fairy Tail bergabung?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Oh, benar juga." Sahut Hibiki menyetujui.

"Okelah, kalau begitu marilah bersemangat wahai elitnya Fairy High School. Kita tunjukkan kemampuan akting kita di atas panggung!" seru Freed dengan penuh semangat.

"Yoshh!" pekik ketiganya kecuali Jellal yang hanya mendengus tidak jelas. Ia benci pelajaran seni.. terlebih drama..

Setelah memekikan rasa semangat, mereka langsung berdiskusi tentang drama apa yang akan dimainkan, siapa yang menyusun naskah dramanya, siapa saja yang akan menjadi peran utama, dan lain sebagainya.

Hibiki mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. "Kenapa temanya harus romance? Menyebalkan." Gerutunya sambil menatap tangannya yang diketuk-ketukkan itu.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi, Bob-sensei memang sangat menyukai drama roman." Sahut Freed pengertian. Setelah itu ia mulai melatih vokal-nya untuk bermain drama.

"Tapi, siapa yang handal menulis naskah di sini?" tanya Erza yang mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-teman sekelompoknya satu per satu.

Sheria angkat tangan dan memasang wajah berseri-seri. "Aku! Untuk naskahnya serahkan saja padaku!" cetus Sheria dengan bahagia dan bangganya.

Mendengar itu, Erza dan yang lainnya kecuali Jellal bersorak karena paling tidak ada yang antusias menulis naskahnya.

"Karena kau yang menulis naskah, maka kau yang jadi peran utamanya, ya." Cetus Jellal acuh tak acuh. "dan biarkan aku yang menjadi pengatur latar saat pementasan jadi aku tidak usah menghapalkan naskah." Seluruh mata di sekitarnya langsung memicing padanya.

"Enak sekali kau bicara, Jelly!" balas Hibiki tidak terima. Erza mengangguk-angguk sebal. Begitupula Freed dan Sheria.

"Karena kita hanya berlima, maka kita berlima harus bermain peran, baka!" tambah Erza menimpali. Refleks tangannya menjambak rambut biru Jellal karena kesal.

Jellal meronta tidak terima. "Kalau begitu aku jadi pohon atau tiang saja! Lepaskan, Erza!" kali ini Jellal menyentil kening Erza yang lebar itu. kemudian ia terkekeh karena merasa lebih menang untuk saling menyakiti. (?)

Setelah Erza merintih kesakitan, ia kembali menimpali Jellal sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah. "Memang, sudah ditentukan kita akan bermain drama apa? Dengar, Jellal! Namanya bermain drama secara kelompok, jadi semuanya harus adil!" balas Erza lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku jadi Narator saja." Timpal Jellal tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling sahut-sahutan tanpa menyadari ketiga pasang mata lainnya mulai lelah memperhatikan mereka berdua itu. Bahkan sekarang Jellal dan Erza bangkit dari kursinya dan mengeraskan volume suaranya hingga satu kelas hening hanya karena heran melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah ditentukan siapa yang akan jadi peran utamanya.." bisik Sheria pada Hibiki.

Hibiki mengangguk-angguk dengan mata lelah pada Erza dan Jellal. Ia pun ikut berdiri dan melerai keduanya. "Cukup, Erza-Jellal!" lerainya, setelah itu Erza dan Jellal memalingkan wajah sambil berdeham. "kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi. Sekarang mari kita tentukan tugas umum masing-masing anggota. Siapa yang akan jadi ketuanya?" tanya Hibiki dengan datar.

"Kalau ketua bukannya lebih baik kau saja, Hibi. Kan kau osis." Usul Freed sambil menunjuk Hibiki dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!" balas Sheria sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di udara. Sedangkan Erza pundung tiba-tiba karena tidak dianggap sebagai osis. Tapi kalau menjadi ketua grup drama ini Erza juga malas, sih.

"Aku setuju kau jadi ketuanya, Hibi." Cetus Jellal seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga setuju." Sambung Sheria ikut mengangkat tangan.

Erza mengangguk dan ikut mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, aku juga, Hibi." Ucap Erza.

Hibiki yang semula tidak percaya akan keputusan ini menghela napas. "Baiklah aku yang akan jadi ketuanya. Kalau begitu, sisanya aku yang akan putuskan." Katanya dengan berwibawa. "yang akan menjadi penulis rangkap sutradara adalah Sheria."

"Yap, serahkan saja padaku!" seru Sheria dengan kegirangan.

"Untuk latar dan juga kostum, kurasa kita semua yang bertanggung jawab." Tambah Hibiki. "Karena Sheria yang akan menulis naskahnya, jadi kita pastikan dulu bagaimana garis besar cerita yang ingin ditulis olehnya." Ucap Hibiki dengan berwibawa seperti biasanya. Erza dan Jellal pun mengangguk seraya meminta maaf lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Sheria tersenyum kecil dan ia mulai berdeham-deham layaknya akan jadi ketua acara. "Nah, aku sudah kepikiran alurnya bagaimana. Yang jelas aku berharap akan ada saat yang menyanyi dengan Hibiki yang mengiringi dengan piano." Terang Sheria dengan ceria. Setelah itu tangan kanannya sibuk menuliskan rancangan di bukunya.

"Oh, drama musikal, ya." Kata Freed sambil mengangguk-angguk. Matanya menerawang ke atas seolah mulai berimajinasi.

"Benar, tapi aku hanya mengharapkan satu atau beberapa lagu saja yang akan dimainkan." Terang Sheria lagi sambil menatap Hibiki. "bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Hibiki.

Hibiki tersenyum kecil. "Boleh juga. Bukan masalah." Cetus Hibiki dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Selain itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi pemeran utama wanitanya. Jadi, Er-chan saja yang jadi pemeran utamanya, ya." Putus Sheria dengan wajah kesemsem entah kenapa.

"Heh! Jangan aku!" sergah Erza sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di udara. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Freed, Hibiki, Jellal tertawa kecil melihat tampang Erza saat ini. "Tidak perlu malu-malu." Ucap Freed menepuk-nepuk punggung Erza.

"Kau cocok jadi Juliet di 'Romeo-Juliet', kok, asisten!" cibir Jellal sambil tertawa meledek. Erza jadi cemberut mendengar itu. Awas kau, Jellal! pikirnya.

"Lagipula Sheria sudah sibuk. Jadi, ringankan bebannya dengan kau yang jadi pemeran utamanya, ya, Er-chan?" pinta Hibiki dengan tersenyum lebar. Yah, Erza memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hibiki.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang jadi pemeran utamanya." Tutur Erza pasrah. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Jellal yang sedari tadi masih saja tertawa.

Sheria mengangguk senang. "Nah, untuk pemeran utama prianya aku serahkan pada Jellal, ya." Ucapnya lagi yang langsung membuat Jellal tersentak.

"APA?! Kenapa aku?!" tanya Jellal tidak terima.

"Benar, kenapa Jellal?!" tambah Erza tidak terima juga.

Mendengar pasangan reseh itu, Sheria berdeham. "Karena kalian sangat serasi bagiku dan yang lainnya. Lagipula Jellal sepertinya lebih ekspresif dari yang lainnya, jadi pasti ia akan sangat bagus dalam berakting." Terang Sheria.

"Ti.." Jellal ingin menolak, tapi ia kepikiran sesuatu bahwa Erza adalah pemeran utamanya. Eh, dia malah tersenyum jahil."Baiklah, aku yang akan jadi pemeran utama prianya." Ucapnya mantap.

"Bagus!" Sheria menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Berarti Jellal jadi pasangannya Erza, ya? Wah, selamat, ya.." cibir Hibiki yang sukses membuat Erza bersemu merah.

"Aku mohon jangan Jellal. Tolong jangan Jellal!" pinta Erza berulang kali yang tidak didengar Sheria. Erza sudah tidak sanggup menerima gejolak anehnya di dada setiap kali berdua dengan pemuda itu, Jellal. Ini lagi, main drama percintaan, pasangannya Jellal. Hah, tidak, pasti Erza bisa pingsan karena kerja jantung yang terlalu berat.

Sheria membalik kertas bukunya lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu. "dan untuk alurnya nanti akan kujelaskan setelah aku selesai menuliskan naskahnya, ya. Aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini, jadi besok bisa latihan." Sambung Sheria tidak mengacuhkan Erza yang terus memohon padanya untuk mengganti Jellal jadi Freed saja.

"Oke, pembicaraan kita hari ini selesai. Besok kita berkumpul di kantin sepulang sekolah untuk latihan, ya.." utus Hibiki seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, semua." Ucap Hibiki kemudian dengan senyuman lebar. Dibalas oleh yang lain dengan senyuman pula.

Setelah itu, Sheria mendekatinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Freed kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan bahagianya. Berbeda dengan Jellal dan Erza yang masih bergeming. Jellal menatap Erza yang wajahnya bersemu merah itu.

"Kau demam?" tanya Jellal dengan nada khawatir. Erza mendongak dan malah wajahnya semakin memerah akibat Jellal yang menatapnya intens begitu.

"Ti-tidak!" balas Erza sambil memalingkan wajah.

Awalnya Jellal tetap memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Tingkahnya aneh, apa jangan-jangan gadis itu sedang berbunga-bunga karena dipasangkan dengannya, ya? Heh, Jellal menyeringai dengan jail. Tapi, yah, Jellal sedang tidak tega meledek asistennya itu ah. Jadi ia berdiri dan berniat kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jangan lupa meminum obatmu, asisten. Aku mencemaskanmu." Tutur Jellal sebelum berlalu. Membuat Erza menoleh dan menatap Jellal dengan heran bercampur canggung bercampur aduk. Degup jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan matanya sempat tak lepas dari pemuda berambut biru itu.

.

.

 _Alunan nada indah mulai mengalir ke seluruh ruangan sempit. Ruang gelap nan pekat itu, kini diisi oleh nada-nada harapan yang mengawali sebuah lagu. Hanya kunang-kunang bak sinar yang menerangi jari-jari pemain piano itu, meski cahayanya redup._

 _Pemain piano itu perlahan mulai diterangi cahaya, memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya biru bagai birunya lautan dan wajahnya tampan bak pangeran. Usai beberapa nada dilantunkan, sang pemain piano nan tampan itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan menyuarakan isi hatinya._

 _ **Don't pretend you're sorry**_

 _ **I know you're not**_

 _ **You know you got the power to make me weak inside**_

 _ **Girl you leave me brathless**_

 _ **But it's okay**_

 _ **Because you are my survival.**_

 _ **Now hear me say.**_

 _ **I can't imagine life without your love**_

 _ **Even forever don't seem like long enough**_

 _ **Because everytime I breathe I take you in**_

 _ **And my heart beats again**_

 _ **Baby I can't hep it**_

 _ **You keep me drawning in your love**_

 _ **Everytime I try to rise above**_

 _ **I'm swept away by love**_

 _ **Baby I can't help it**_

 _ **You keep me drawning in your love**_

 _ **...**_

 _Nyanyiannya terhenti begitu tangannya kaku dan lelah menekan berbagai tuts berwarna putih dan hitam itu. Ia memegangi tangannya yang kaku itu. Napasnya terengah-engah karena sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini. Perih di dalam dada. Menangis di dalam hati._

 _Di saat itu juga, cahaya lampu menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki dari seseorang mendekati sang pemain piano berambut Azure itu._

 _"_ _Kazue..." langkah kaki itu adalah langkah kaki seorang gadis berambut merah yang dikucir satu. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dan sepatu heels berwarna merah. "hentikan.. hentikan semuanya. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih jauh!" ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap lekat pada pemuda yang masih bergeming di depan tuts piano itu._

 _"_ _Jadi.. itu jalan yang kau pilih.. Natsume?" sahut pemuda itu memecah keheningan. Pikirannya masihmelayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Kejadian yang sukses membuatnya terpaku di tanah bagai patung marmer. Gadis Scarlet yang dicintainya, berpaling padanya dan memilih untuk direngkuh oleh pemuda lain._

 _Gadis itu berjalan lagi agar lebih dekat dengan Kazue. "Bisakah kau melupakan dunia musik? Dan berhenti menyakiti tanganmu itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan pelan. Nada khawatirnya sedikit menyayat hati sang pemuda berambut biru. Apa kekhawatiran itu hanya pura-pura? Hanya untuk basa basi?_

 _Kemudian Kazue berdiri perlahan dan membalik badannya pada gadis yang dipanggil Natsume itu. "musik.. adalah hidupku, Natsume. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." Cetus Kazue tidak menatap Natsume untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya._

 _Natsume meraih kedua tangan Kazue yang bergetar dengan kaku itu. Air matanya berlinang melihat tangan dingin pemuda itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam pada pemuda emas layaknya Kazue?_

 _Lima menit kemudian, Kazue menarik tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Natsume di tengah kesunyian seorang diri. Ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang dikelilingi oleh ruangan khusus untuk berlatih piano setiap pianis yang ada di sini. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan Azeel, pemuda pirang yang dicintai Natsume sekaligus yang akan dikirim ke Belanda untuk mengikuti konser piano. Kenapa ia yang dikirim? Sedangkan Kazue lah yang lebih berpotensi untuk hal itu. Kazue mengepalkan tangannya dan meluncur pergi._

 _"_ _Hoi, Kazue. Tidak latihan?" tanya pelatih piano Kazue yang berambut hijau muda itu di tengah jalan. Namanya Justine. Kazue tak mengacuhkannya dan tetap meluncur pergi. "Heh, kenapa pemuda itu.." gumam Justine seraya mengusap-usap kumis di atas bibirnya._

 _"_ _Kazue! Kazue! Kazue!" teriakan sang gadis Scarlet, Natsume, itu memekakan lorong itu. Azeel yang mengenali suara itu menghentikan kegiatannya bermain piano dan keluar ruangan. Dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Natsume, mencegahnya untuk pergi lebih jauh._

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku, Azeel!" protes gadis itu sambil meronta. Azeel memang jauh lebih kuat darinya, hingga segala rontaannya tidak berarti sama sekali. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menunduk lemas._

 _Azeel menghela napas. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mengejarnya lagi?" tanyanya menyelidik. Tidak terima pada Natsume yang tidak mau melihatnya itu, Azeel menangkup wajah Natsume dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _Hoi, Azeel! Jangan pacaran, ayo cepat kita berangkat!" seru Justine dari sisi berlawanan. Azeel melepaskan tangannya pada Natsume dan beralih memandang Justine yang membawa tas jinjing berwarna hitam itu._

 _"_ _Hn, maaf, Maestro.." ucap Azeel sambil membungkukkan badan. Natsume pun demikian._

 _Justine pun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" kata sang Maestro berambut hijau muda itu seraya berlalu. Azeel pun menghela napas dan menoleh pada Natsume sebelum ia mengikuti sang Maestro._

 _"_ _Sampai bertemu lagi, Natsume!" Azeel melambaikan tangan. Natsume membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Hati-hati, Azeel.."_

 _Setelah itu, Natsume berlari lagi untuk mencari Kazue. Kenapa pemuda berambut biru itu pergi begitu saja? Kenapa? Apa pemuda itu membencinya?_

 _Napas tersengal Natsume tidak dihiraukannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari Kazue. Ia berhenti di sebuah pohon sakura, dimana sang pemuda berambut biru itu duduk._

 _"_ _Kazue!" seru Natsume sambil merangkak untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Kazue. Wajah Kazue tetap datar dan menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan satu per satu itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begini?"_

 _Diam.. Kazue tidak menjawab.._

 _Saat ini, Natsume tidak dapat bernapas. Ia menantikan kata-kata sang pemuda itu, tapi mengapa tak kunjung datang?_

 _"_ _Natsume..." tutur pemuda itu selang beberapa menit kemudian. Kini ia menelengkan kepalanya pada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Perlahan kepalanya mendekat ke telinga Natsume._

 _Natsume merasakan napas hangat Kazue di telinganya dan wajahnya memerah menyadari Kazue sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu. "Sa-yo-na-ra.." bisik Kazue yang refleks membuat Natsume membeku. Ia belum dapat mencerna makna dari kata-kata itu. Padahal Kazue sudah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya lagi._

 _Hati sang gadis merasakan perih entah kenapa. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan menangis. Kazue.. ia adalah lentera bagi gadis itu.. pemuda yang seharusnya dicintainya kalau ia tidak telat menyadarinya.. Waktu yang disia-siakannya selama ini, juga menyia-nyiakan sang pemuda yang dicintainya.. Sang pemuda yang menghilang ditelan waktu.. Pemuda yang menghampakan seluruh cintanya yang sesungguhnya, Kazue.._

 _Bersambung._

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton di auditorium ini berlangsung cukup lama. Beberapa siswi berteriak-teriak, "HIBIKI-SAN! JELLAL-KUN! KYAA~" sebagian siswa ada yang berteriak, "KAU CANTIK, ERZA-CHAN!" siswa-siswa itu langsung mendapat death glare dari Jellal yang berdiri sejajar di atas panggung bersama teman dramanya yang lain.

Freed, Sheria, Jellal, Erza, Hibiki berdiri sejajar di atas panggung auditorium itu sambil berpegangan tangan lalu membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat. Riuhan penontonnya yang adalah seluruh murid kelas 3 itu tidak ada hentinya. Malah makin lama makin riuh. Akhirnya sang Bob-sensei mengambil mic dan berdeham keras hingga seluruh murid diam.

"Hebat! Kelompok yang mendapat urutan paling akhir ini benar-benar keren! Kalian semua benar-benar menjiwai perannya!" komen Bob-sensei dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Selain Bob-sensei, ada Gildarts-sensei dan Lisanna-sensei yang bertugas sebagai penilai. "Wah, aku tidak pernah melihat pementasan drama murid yang seperti ini! Bagus, sangat bagus!" komen Gildarts-sensei sambil bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Lisanna-sensei merenggut mic yang dipegang Gildarts dan ikut memberikan komen. "Hm, benar. Semuanya sudah seperti pemain film sungguhan. Apalagi Jellal dan Erza yang sepertinya sangat menjiwai. Ah serasi sekali!"

"CIEEEE~~!" teriak anggota Fairy Tail yaitu Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, dan lainnya dengan keras. Lalu diikuti murid lainnya yang membuat Erza dan Jellal memerah serta salah tingkah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Jellal bisa bernyanyi semerdu itu. Heh, apa karena Erza ya dia jadi bisa bernyanyi semerdu itu?!" cetus Natsu dengan suara kerasnya. Hingga seluruh penjuru auditorium ini dengar dan ikut menggoda-goda Erza Jellal lagi. Jellal jadi tambah salah tingkah.

"Nah, baiklah, dipersilakan Sheria selaku sutradara memberikan beberapa patah kata untuk teman-teman.." utus Bob-sensei usai tertawa melihat Erza dan Jellal.

Sheria meraih mic yang diulurkan Bob-sensei lalu mulai mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada penonton, penilai dan juga pemain. Sheria juga bercerita sedikit tentang bagaimana proses latihan yang membuatnya uring-uringan. Terlebih saat Hibiki, Jellal dan Erza yang mulai beradu kata itu dan lain sebagainya. Setelah Sheria selesai, penonton memberi tepuk tangan meriah lagi.

"Dan kalau begitu sudah kami putuskan, drama 'Kazue's Symphony' ini yang akan tampil di Pentas Seni FHS bulan depan!"

Jellal, Hibiki dan Erza terbelalak tak percaya. "A-apaaaa?!" seru mereka tak percaya. Suara mereka kalah dengan riuh penonton yang memuji-muji mereka. Hah, melelahkan bagi Jellal, Hibiki dan juga Erza.

"Terima kasih, kerja kerasnya, minna-san!" cetus Hibiki begitu kembali ke belakang panggung sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk high five dengan yang lainnya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Hibiki!" balas Freed dengan senyuman lebar.

Sheria juga ikut tersenyum lebar lalu ia malah tertawa kecil begitu melihat Jellal yang lagi-lagi sedang berdebat dengan Erza itu. "Hah, tak kusangka, pada akhirnya Jellal yang bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Sukses besar ternyata!" gumamnya dengan bahagia.

"Yeah, meskipun tangannya sampai kesakitan berkali-kali karena terlalu keras berlatih dengan Hibiki." Timpal Freed ikut terkekeh.

"Yah, mungkin aku juga yang terlalu keras padanya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah cukup handal bermain piano. Untunglah dia berasal dari keluarga Fernandes." Terang Hibiki yang kemudian menghampiri Jellal dan menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu. "selamat bernyanyi lagi di pentas drama bulan depan, Jellal." cibir Hibiki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

Jellal memberengut. "Yang benar saja aku harus bernyanyi lagi?!" makinya kesal.

"Tak apa, Jellal-kun. Kau bernyanyi dengan merdu, kok. Tak perlu khawatir!" hibur Freed yang kemudian disetujui oleh Sheria dan Hibiki. "aktingnya Erza juga sangat keren."

"Wah, asisten Erza, bagaimana kau bisa menangis sungguhan seperti itu? Hebat sekali!" puji Jellal tapi dengan nada meledek.

Erza yang jengkel langsung menggeplak kepala Jellal sekeras yang ia bisa. "Diam saja, kau, Kazue!" balas Erza dengan dongkol. Jellal tambah tertawa.

"Kau begitu menghayati dramanya, ya, Natsume-chan?!" cibir Jellal lagi.

Erza malah ikut tertawa bersama Jellal dengan bahagianya. (?) Hibiki, Freed dan Sheria pun tertawa karena melihat tingkah pasangan reseh itu.

 _Tertanggal 7 Februari 2014.._

 _Setidaknya.. ada kebahagiaan yang masih menghampiri sebelum datangnya badai..._

 **CHAPTER 21 END!**

 **Nah, demikianlah chapter spesialnya! Haha, maaf ya jelek. Omong2 cerita dramanya itu memang sengaja dibuat ngegantung ceritanya. Eh ya, Maaf juga ya kalo Jerza moment-nya jelek -,- Hehe. Silakan direview.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 20 **

**Vgstm16.28 = Waaah, suka crime,ya..?! Sama deh. Tapi maaf setelah ini gaada adegan untuk berantem2nya lagi soalnya Karu udah ga sabar buat nyelesein nih fanfic. Haha, gomen... tapi di ff berikutnya, Karu akan coba menulis dengan genre crime meski Karu ga terlalu bisa wehehe. Makasih udah review, yaaa ^^**

 **.**

 **See you di next chapter, CHAPTER 22!**

 **Bab 1: Perasaan Ingin Bertemu Siegrain Fernandes**

 **Bab 2: Kisah Emas sang Mystogan Fernandes**

 ***) Kutipan Lagu: Drawning by Backstreet Boys**


	23. Chapter 22:Kisah Emas Mystogan Fernandes

**.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 22-**

 **.**

 **"** **My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir, typo(s)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N: Yosh, akhirnya kita masuk ke chap 22! Tak terasa sudah sampai di chap ini :') Yang jelas Karu ga akan bisa sampai di sini kalau tidak dengan support dari para readers. Di chap ini, alurnya memang dicepetin. Maaf, ya. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan masuk ke chap akhir. Okey selamat membaca! Btw, Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 juga yaa! (Maaf, telat) ^^_**

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **SKIP TIME – 5 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

 **'** **Perasaan Ingin Bertemu Siegrain Fernandes'**

* * *

"Hahh, aku sangat stress, kepalaku sakit karena belajar dan belajar." Keluh Natsu begitu keluar kelas bersama Gray.

"Kau benar, ujian semester tinggal satu bulan lagi. Hah, aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini!" sambung Gray sambil menyeret kakinya menuju kantin. Mereka berdua melewati kelas Erza pun berusaha mendengar pembicaraan beberapa murid yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi gagal sebab pintu kelas yang terbuka itu dipadati gadis-gadis pemuja Jellal dan Hibiki.

Natsu menghela napasnya dan melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Hoi, Gray. Kenapa Jellal sering tidak masuk, ya, belakangan ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gray menggendikkan bahunya. "Masa bodoh, tidak perlu mencampuri urusan orang lain."ucap Gray datar.

Pemuda berambut pink itu tidak menyerah, ia kembali menghela napas dan menegakkan tubuhnya saat berjalan. "tapi dia kan bagian dari Fairy Tail.. seharusnya ia lebih sering bercerita kepada kita." Tutur Natsu sambil melancipkan bibirnya. Gray tidak menjawab apa-apa.

DI DALAM KELAS ERZA...

"Hoi, Erza! Hari ini Jellal tidak masuk, kemana dia?" tanya Freed begitu menunjuk kursi Jellal yang kosong itu. "lihat, wanita-wanita itu sudah mengantri di depan kelas hanya untuk Jellal. Sangat menganggu, tahu!"

Erza hanya tertawa hambar melihat gadis-gadis yang sedang bergerombol menunggu Jellal itu. Sebagian dari mereka membawa kotak makanan untuk Jellal. Ada pula yang membawa coklat, setiap hari selalu begini.

Entah sih kenapa, begitu Jellal disodorkan barang-barang itu oleh gadis-gadis fansnya, Jellal selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menerima pemberian mereka. Ia malah lebih memilih memerintah Erza membelikannya makanan daripada memakan makanan yang telah dimasak oleh para fansnya itu.

"Hm, dimana ya, Jellal..." gumam Erza sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangannya.

"Belakangan ini Jellal sering tidak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya ia kemana saja?" tanya Freed lagi penasaran.

Erza memasang pose berpikir. Mencoba berpikir keras, namun ia juga tidak tahu. Belakangan ini Jellal jadi sangat tertutup juga sering melamun. Jika ditanya kenapa pasti jawabnya tidak apa-apa. Erza juga seringkali mendapati Jellal yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Hibiki. Lalu di saat Erza mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang itu, mereka langsung menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan langsung menyapa Erza dengan keringat dingin.

"Aneh.." gumam Erza dengan kening berkerut.

Saat ini.. Jellal sedang berada di..

Ishgar, tepatnya di Croma Street, lab gelap milik organisasi terlarang itu.

Jellal datang hanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kurang lebih satu bulan sekali ia mendatangi lab ini dan melihat-lihat sekeliling luar lab ini. Seringkali Siegrain mendapati putranya itu berkeliling untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi ia tidak mengacuhkannya dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Namun, semakin seringnya ia melihat Jellal. Mimpi buruk di tidur malamnya semakin pekat menghantuinya. Sieg cukup lelah dengan semua mimpi itu, kepalanya sakit berulang kali. Bahkan ia sering demam. Akhirnya kali ini Sieg sudah menanti Jellal di depan gerbang...

"Sudah kutebak kau akan datang, Jellal..."ucap Sieg dengan nada lemah. Matanya terlihat berkantung dan wajahnya pucat bagai orang sakit.

"Hn, Tousan.." sahut Jellal dengan mantap.

Kemantapan hati Jellal telah menyingkirkan perasaan takutnya pada ayahnya...

"Mengapa kau datang lagi, anak bodoh?" tanya Siegrain dengan dingin.

Jellal tidak menjawab. Ia diam sejenak dan menatap kedua mata ayahnya yang kurang lebih sama dengan matanya sendiri. "Tousan, aku tahu ini mungkin memang terdengar mustahil dan bodoh bagimu, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Jellal dengan mata redup.

Siegrain menghela napas. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jellal terdiam beberapa saat lagi. "Tousan, hentikan Fase Eight.."

"Apa?"

"Hentikan Fase Eight dan selamatkan temanku!"

Mendengar itu Sieg tertawa dengan nada menyeramkan. Jellal sedikit gentar dengan suara tawa milik ayahnya itu. "Menggelikan!" ia kembali tertawa membahana di tengah lorong ini.

"Kaasan tidak mengharapkan kau menjadi seperti ini.. Tousan.."

Siegrain berhenti tertawa, wajahnya yang tadi penuh ekspresi keji berubah menjadi datar dan seperti mengenang kisah masa lalunya. Matanya menatap tanah dengan nanar.

 _'_ _Tidak perlu.. aku sudah menyerah..'_

Kepala Siegrain sakit lagi tiba-tiba. Kata-kata keji, menyakitkan dan mengena yang terlintas di kepalanya membuat nyeri tak beralasan. Jellal mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh ayahnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan menurutmu, Jellal?" ucap Siegrain yang terdengar seperti desisan. "menghentikan proyek fase eight ini dan melakukan kehidupan normal. Konyol! Konyol sekali!"

Jellal terdiam..

"Biarkan orang-orang dengan ramalan keberuntungan itu merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti Kaasan, Jellal! Biarkan mereka merasakan! Bagaimana rasanya penghujung tanpa penyelesaian!" seru Siegrain sambil tertawa lagi. "Tak ada yang namanya 'selamatkan temanku' . Temanmu juga korban Fase Eight? Biarkan mereka mati! Karena tidak ada namanya penyembuhan untuk mereka!"

Mendengar perkataan tajam dari sang ayah, Jellal geram. Ia geram. Kalap. Hibiki memang benar, percuma berbicara dengan Siegrain. Sebab Siegrain, ayah kandungnya sendiri, telah menjadi seorang tidak waras akibat berkutat di dunia Etherion. Penghinaan ayahnya kepada teman-teman Jellal yang berjuang agar tetap hidup.

Erza..

Minerva..

Sting..

Rogue..

Laxus-san..

Ayahnya menghina semuanya! Betapa kejamnya hatinya?! Apa dibalik ketidakwarasannya itu ia masih memiliki hati nurani? Apa arti nyawa baginya?

"Kaasan meninggal bukan karena tidak ada penyembuhan untuknya.." Jellal mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "kau yang menyebabkan kematiannya, Tousan!"

Tersentak.

Sieg tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Matanya bergetar.. 'Mati karena aku, katanya?'

"TAK USAH MENYIMPULKAN HAL TIDAK BENAR JIKA KAU TIDAK TAHU MASALAHNYA, BOCAH SIALAN!" seru Siegrain dengan nada tinggi. Ia mulai ikutan kalap seperti Jellal. "APA TAHUMU TENTANG KAASAN? KAU BAHKAN BELUM DAPAT MELIHAT DI SAAT PEMAKAMAN KAASANMU! KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS, HAH?!"

Siegrain berhasil meninju pipi Jellal hingga pipi pemuda itu bengkak. Jellal tidak peduli pada rasa sakitnya. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kuning.

"Kaasan yang menulisnya di sini..."

Siegrain melempar buku itu dengan kasar. "Masa bodoh! Kau hanya mengatakan hal dusta!" seru Siegrain dengan napas tersengal tiba-tiba. Emosinya meluap hingga menjalarkan panas berlebih ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya yang sudah terkepal, hendak diarahkan pada Jellal, menjadi terkulai lemas.

Jellal yang terdiam pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian di dalam terowongan gelap itu.

Begitu Jellal sudah tak tampak, Sieg memandang buku kuning yang ia lempar kasar tadi. Sieg tertegun melihat buku itu. Rasanya ia memang tidak asing pada buku itu.. ia meraih buku kuning itu dan mulai membukanya. Tangannya membalik satu per satu halaman yang telah ia baca.

Perlahan matanya mulai bergetar.. membaca tulisan sang istri tercinta yang telah tiada sungguh menyayat hatinya. "Ti-tidak mungkin... Erza..." Sieg menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. Ia mulai sadar akan kebodohannya. Sebulir air mata dari mata gelapnya akhirnya turun bagai hujan tenang di tengah hutan belantara.

Dari kejauhan, Jellal dapat mendengar tangisan dari hantu kegelapan itu. Mengapa suara air matanya begitu terasa menyakitkan baginya? Sudah jelas, Jellal sangat membenci ayahnya. Banyak orang membenci ayahnya! Kenapa Jellal bisa ikut merasakan pilu kesedihan ayahnya? Ini sungguh bodoh!

Jellal tidak tahan, ia ikut menangis di tengah jalan ramai negeri Ishgar...

 _'Akhirnya, ada satu hal yang kuketahui tentang Kaasan.. nama Kaasan adalah Erza..'_

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **'Kisah Emas sang Mystogan Fernandes'**

* * *

Namaku Mystogan. Aku berasal dari keluarga Fernandes, keluarga yang terkenal kaya dengan harta melimpah. Aku lahir di keluarga yang amat bahagia.. dengan seorang Kaasan, Tousan, dan juga Kakek Elfman.

Kaasan adalah seorang wanita yang lembut dan baik hati. Wajah cantiknya seperti bidadari bagiku dan tentu saja Tousan. Namanya juga indah seperti parasnya. Erza..

Tousan, meski terkadang ia dingin, tapi ia selalu tersenyum untukku dan untuk Kaasan. Matanya menjalarkan kehangatan bagiku, ia mengajarkanku banyak hal. Ah, tousan adalah seorang ilmuwan jenius. Meski ia menggeluti dunia zat-zat kimia, tetapi ia juga bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Ia tertarik tentang ilmu bedah dan ia mempelajari itu dari temannya.

Kakek Elfman adalah seorang kakek yang lemah lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah marah. Meski ia seorang diri di rumahnya, tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kesepiannya. Ia selalu tegar dan merupakan sosok tergagah bagiku.

Belakangan, tousan sangat sibuk di Ishgar. Ia pulang ke rumah satu minggu sekali dengan membawa buah tangan berupa obat untuk Kaasan. Aku yang saat itu masih kecil, mengerti penderitaan Kaasan.

Kaasan, ia mengidap penyakit autoimun yang langka. Banyak dokter menyerah atas penyakitnya, akhirnya Tousan memutuskan untuk mencari penyelesaiannya sendirian. Ia melandas ke Ishgar yang memiliki laboratorium terbesar di muka bumi ini.

Berbagai macam obat, serum, dsb-nya dilakukan pada Kaasan. Naas, semuanya sia-sia. Membuat Tousan makin frustasi dari hari ke hari. Menangis di kala ia melihat sinar yang kian redup di mata istrinya. Ia tahu, kaasan masih memiliki semangat hidup. Oleh sebab itu ia tidak ingin menyerah pada penyakit Kaasan.

Kelahiran Jellal adalah saat dimana Kaasan mengalami titik terlemahnya. Saat itu Kaasan hampir mati jika Tousan tidak langsung menginjeksikan serum ke tubuhnya.

Syukurnya, Jellal lahir dengan keadaan sempurna. Tanpa penyakit dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Membuat kami bertiga bahagia.

Nama Jellal.. Kaasan sendiri yang memberikannya..

"Suatu hari, kau pasti akan menjadi pemuda tangguh, kuat dan juga cerdas seperti Tousan dan Niisanmu." Begitulah kata Kaasan saat menimang Jellal kecil itu.

Kian hari, penyakit Kaasan tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia semakin lemah. Tubuhnya kurus, terlihat tulangnya menonjol ke permukaan kulitnya. Pucat.

Membuat Tousan semakin cemas.

Meski demikian, Kaasan tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya. Matanya tetap bersinar terang. Membuatku yakin, Kaasan pasti dapat hidup paling tidak sampai Jellal besar dan dapat melihat paras Kaasan-nya.

Sayang, sinar itu akhirnya kembali meredup..

Suatu hari, Kaasan yang menggendong Jellal dan aku pulang dari gereja. Gereja bergaya Eropa ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, jadi kami berjalan kaki.

Di tengah jalan, kami berpapasan dengan dua orang wanita yang juga menggendong bayi mereka. "Hah, aku bahagia, anakku lahir 8 Agustus 1996. Menurut ramalan, tanggal itu benar-benar membawa keberuntungan!"

"Aku juga tahu itu! Menurut astronom, tanggal itu adalah tanggal dimana rasi bintang pembawa kekayaan bumi terbentuk. Jadi, disebut sebagai keberuntungan!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja. Hah, semoga anakku diberi karunia melimpah dan terjauh dari penyakit berbahaya."

"Hey hey, penyakit itu datang kepada orang yang kurang beruntung, tahu! Pasti mereka adalah orang yang sial dan memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita."

"Eh, jaga ucapanmu!"

Perkataan tajam itu sukses menghentikan langkah pelan Kaasan. Aku mendongak. Menatap Kaasan yang terdiam dengan mata nanar itu. "Kaasan?" tanyaku. Membuyarkan lamunan Kaasan.

"Ah, ayo kita bergegas, Mysty." Sahutnya dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan. Aku tahu. Sebenarnya, Kaasan sangat ingin menangis dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah untuk memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Sebab ia memang selalu tegar. Tepatnya, ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih tegar dari semua orang. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa kebahagiaan bukan hanya ditunjukkan oleh tanggal ulang tahun mereka yang bersinar. Namun, Kaasan semakin berubah. Ia tahu, kesialan memang selalu menimpa dirinya.

Sesampai di rumah, Tousan telah menanti. Ia baru saja pulang dari Ishgar. Setelah aku memeluknya, tousan menghampiri kaasan dengan wajah cerahnya. Ia menutupi kesedihannya agar kaasan melupakan penyakitnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" tanya Tousan mesra. Hah, aku ingin menguping, sih. Tapi kalau terang-terangan tidak enak. Jadi aku bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Baik." Jawab Kaasan singkat.

"Heh, benarkah?" tanya tousan lagi dengan nada cemas. "jangan menutup-nutupi jika kau kesakitan. Aku bersedia menghapus semua rasa sakitmu meski harus bertaruh nyawaku, sayang." Ucap Tousan dengan setengah gurau. Membuat kaasan tertawa geli.

Setelah itu, tousan merogoh tasnya dan memperlihatkan sebotol kecil cairan yang mungkin dapat menyembuhkan penyakit kaasan. "Aku mencoba membuatnya dari Etherion. Yah, aku tahu itu ilegal, tapi, Erza, Etherion adalah satu-satunya jalan." Ucap Tousan.

Kaasan menatap botol yang tengah dibuka segelnya oleh tousan itu. ia menatap datar pada sosok pria berambut biru yang amat disayanginya. Wajah tampannya terliputi oleh penderitaan. Penderitaan yang menimpa istrinya.

"Siegrain..." gumam kaasan setengah berbisik. Tousan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kaasan dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Berhentilah, melakukan semuanya.." mendengar itu, Tousan tertegun. Matanya tak berkedip untuk mendengar kelanjutan pernyataan kaasan. "aku sudah menyerah."

PRANG!

Botol obat yang digenggam tousan terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Hancur berkeping-keping dengan cairan yang membanjiri di sekitarnya. "Apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"

"Dunia ini memang tak mengharapkanku. Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu terus-terusan."

"Omong kosong, Erza. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kalah dari penyakit itu!"

"Hanya dengan bersamamu selalu, aku bahagia, Sieg.."

Kali ini, tousan terdiam. Matanya menatap sayu pada kaasan. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu ringkih kaasan. Ia memeluk kaasan kemudian. Menyembunyikan air mata yang turun dari matanya. Tousan menangis.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Siegrain.."

"Kau boleh menyerah, tapi tidak untukku, Erza!"

Kenyataan pahit yang meluruhkan kebahagian keluarga kecil kami sedikit demi sedikit. Kaasan sudah tidak memiliki sinar di kedua bola matanya itu. Tousan semakin keras bekerja untuk mencari cara penyembuhan dengan Etherion.. yang secara tak sadar mengubah tingkat emosionalnya. Ia malah jadi lebih sering bertengkar dengan Kaasan. Membuat kaasan semakin sedih dan lemah. Tubuhnya makin terantuk ke tanah. Sebentar lagi.. mungkin kaasan sudah tidak bisa berjalan..

Tousan jarang pulang, akibat frustasi sendiri dengan berbagai macam eksperimennya. Aku sering melihat data eksperimennya dan semuanya itu begitu rumit. Tousan benar-benar bekerja keras.. hanya untuk Kaasan.

Membiarkan kejeniusannya dipermainkan oleh zat ilegal bernama Etherion.

Hingga akhirnya, suatu sore datang.. dengan semilir angin yang menyibak lemah pada dedaunan yang melekat di ranting-ranting pohon. Menyibak berbagai bunga yang tertanam rapi di atas pot. Suasana taman belakang kami yang memang sangat luas. Sebab kaasan suka berkebun.

Kaasan bercerita sedikit tentang masa lalunya, tepatnya di hari pernikahannya dengan Tousan.

Tousan menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaan Kaasan. Judulnya Hero yang dinyanyikan oleh Enrique Iglesias. Di lagu itu, seolah Tousan benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada di dasar hatinya. Bahwa ia akan benar-benar menjadi 'hero' untuk Kaasan sampai berbuat sejauh ini. Tapi secara tak langsung, itu membuat Kaasan jauh dari Tousan. Sore itu, Kaasan akhirnya bernyanyi dengan wajah sendu meski tersenyum dipaksakan.

 _ **Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**_

 _ **Would you run and never look back?**_

 _ **Would you cry if you saw me crying?**_

 _ **Would you save my soul tonight?**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Would you tremble if I touch your lips?**_

 _ **Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.**_

 _ **Now would you die for the one you love?**_

 _ **Hold me in your arms, tonight..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **I can be your hero, baby**_

 _ **I can kiss away the pain**_

 _ **I will stand by you forever**_

 _ **You can take my breath away**_

 _ **...**_

Kaasan menghentikan nyanyiannya. Kepalanya yang lemah, akhirnya diantukkan tepat pada bahu kecilku. Aku heran. Pada tingkah langka Kaasan.

"Hidup bahagia, Mystogan.. kau adalah kau, niisan terkuat Jellal yang memiliki kejeniusan melebihi Tousan. Jangan pernah ragu untuk berjalan di jalan terang bernama kebenaran. Karena dengan kebenaran itu, kau dapat menggandeng adikmu agar hidup bahagia dan tersenyum cerah sepertimu.." aku tertegun. Rasa heranku pada sikap kaasan yang aneh membungkam mulutku. "Jaga tousan dan Jellal, Mystogan. Kaasan mencintai kalian semua."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, kaasan mengatupkan kedua matanya.. dengan sebuah senyuman..

Bidadari yang dimiliki keluarga kecil Fernandes, menutup hidupnya dengan tenang.. di atas rumput hijau dan di tengah penyakitnya..

Ini merupakan akhir.. Yang mengawali segalanya..

Pemakaman kaasan berlangsung cepat. Aku mematung di pinggir peti kayu jati Kaasan. Petinya amat terukir indah dan megah bagiku, setidaknya peti itu indah untuk Kaasan yang tertidur dengan paras cantiknya itu. Seorang pelayan menggendong Jellal saat itu. sedangkan kakek selalu setia di belakangku dan menepuk punggungku untuk memberi penghiburan. Padahal ia sendiri merasakan kesedihan mendalam sepertiku.

Air mataku kering karena aku sudah menangis sejak kemarin.

Kerumunan pelayat berbaju hitam menghampiri peti Kaasan silih berganti. Mereka juga menghampiriku dan mengucapkan kata-kata agar aku tabah.

Aku memang sudah menerima kepergian Kaasan..

Mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya..

Begitu rumah ini sudah dipenuhi pelayat, tousan tengah berlari dengan kacaunya. Matanya membulat melihat peti dengan foto kaasan di sebelahnya.

"E-er..erza..." bisiknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menerjang peti kaasan dan membuka penutup kainnya, membelai wajah kaasan yang sudah kaku dan dingin. "Erza... Erza!" kata tousan berulang-ulang di tepi peti itu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meneriakkan nama kaasan berulang kali.

Tatapan iba dari para pelayat di sekitarnya tidak dihiraukan.

Akhirnya Kakek memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Tousan dari peti Kaasan itu. Karena tousan yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran itu. Tousan meronta dan terus berteriak nama Kaasan. Sayang, kaasan tidak menjawabnya. Sia-sia... teriakan tousan sia-sia saat ini.. hingga menyerakkan suaranya..

Tubuh kaasan disemayamkan di Fiore Graveyard. Tulisan nama di nisan itu begitu menyayat hatiku.

 _Terbaring seorang bidadari cahaya keluarga kecil Fernandes,_

 _Erza Fernandes_

Mengingat bagaimana suara kaasan kemarin masih terdengar di telingaku. Mengingat kaasan tersenyum dan memberi kasih sayang untukku. Begitupula tousan, ia memeluk-meluk nisan kaasan sambil terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Sampai kakek Elfman menariknya dan mengajaknya pulang.

Rumah terasa begitu sepi tanpa kaasan..

Tangisan Jellal dari kemarin yang mengisi rumah ini. Sang pelayan mulai kelelahan untuk mendiamkan Jellal.

Aku duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah. Sofa kesukaan kaasan. Mengenang berbagai hal tentang kaasan. Masih ada sedikit aroma kaasan di sofa ini. Mengenang kehadiran kaasan-nya yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan merajut sweater untuknya beberapa minggu lalu.

Kesunyian..

Sejak pulang dari pemakaman Kaasan, Tousan menyendiri di kamar. Ia menolak untuk makan. Tubuhnya jadi kurus dan kantung matanya menghitam akibat kurang tidur.

Tapi, suatu hari.. Tousan berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Ia berubah drastis. Di siang bolong hari itu, tousan tertawa keras dengan nada mengerikan.

Hari pertamaku.. melihat sosok kegelapan tousan..

Aku begitu menyesali karena mengetahui Tousan yang telah bergabung dengan organisasi gelap bernama Zeref. Organisasi itu adalah organisasi yang terdiri atas ilmuwan Etherion, zat ilegal dan berbahaya. Pemimpinnya bernama Zeref, ilmuwan yang merupakan buronan. Ialah penemu Etherion luar biasa yang kemudian dinamakan Dark Pearl Etherion. Setelah Tousan bergabung, DPE dikembangkan dan dicanangkan dalam proyek besar mereka – Fase Eight.

Fase Eight adalah proyek untuk menyebarkan penyakit baru yang aneh ke seluruh daratan Fiore dan juga Ishgar. DPE juga merupakan butiran canggih yang dapat menggantikan fungsi dari inti sel dari organ targetnya.

Organisasi Zeref memang organisasi yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi memiliki banyak pengikut dan masih banyak pengikut Zeref yang percaya bahwa Etherion memberikan perubahan besar bagi dunia dengan cara tak masuk akal. Sebagian pengikut Zeref itu adalah dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit besar.

Setiap tanggal yang dicetuskan sebagai Fase Eight, bawahan-bawahan Zeref termasuk Tousan akan menyuntikkan bayi-bayi yang baru lahir di hari itu. Demikianlah bagaimana Fase Eight dimulai. Ribuan bayi tak berdosa dikorbankan.. demi rencana gila mengenai 'Perubahan Dunia' yang Zeref dan Tousan inginkan.

Oh ya, aku juga dipaksa untuk ikut bergabung dengan organisasi itu. Suatu hari, tousan menyuruhku untuk menyuntikkan Etherion pada tiga bayi kembar dari keluarga Lates. Mereka menangis tersedu-sedu karena tajamnya sang jarum dingin. "Maafkan aku..." gumamku ikut menangis. Tak kusangka, saat itu, ayah mereka menyaksikan hal tersebut. Aku berhasil melarikan diri, untungnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian berlalu, aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Semuanya terasa semu bagiku. Tidak ada yang dapat mengerti diriku dan tidak ada yang dimengerti olehku...

Suatu hari, aku pergi ke sebuah gedung di Ishgar untuk melihat pameran lukisan. Tiba-tiba, di sebuah lorong sepi, aku dihadang oleh seorang pria tua bertubuh besar, namanya adalah Jiemma. Ia adalah ayah dari ketiga kembar yang kusuntikkan beberapa tahun lalu.

Mataku membulat mengenali pria itu. Ia memakai kemeja panjang berwarna putih dan tangan kanannya menggandeng anaknya yang masih kecil. Perasaan bersalah menggerogotiku. "Kau, namamu Mystogan Fernandes, kan? Kau yang telah menyuntikkan cairan aneh ke dalam tubuh tiga anakku ini, kan?" cetusnya dengan wajah dendam. "aku tahu, cairan itu pasti adalah yang menyebabkan anakku ini menderita, kan?!" serunya lagi. Setelah itu ia mencengkeram bahuku dan menatapku dengan dengki.

"Dasar sialan! Kembalikan anakku atau aku akan membunuhmu! Kau adalah pria paling keji yang pernah kukenal!" seruan Jiemma-san, cukup membuatku terbelalak..

Benar..

Aku.. adalah.. orang keji. Paling keji..

Jiemma-san mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berkilat dari tas kulitnya dan hendak menusukku. Aku dapat menghindari segala tusukan Jiemma-san itu, meski mataku terpaku pada tiga anak kembar yang kini menangis karena bingung itu.

SLAPP!

Tanganku.. dan kegelapan hatiku yang telah menusukkan pisau itu tepat di dada kirinya. Jiemma memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya.

"TOUSAN!" jerit ketiga anak itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ayah mereka mati tepat di depan mata mereka. Tak lama, Jiemma ambruk ke lantai yang dingin dan terkulai tak berdaya.

Begitu tersadar dari keterkejutanku, aku segera berlari bersama pisau berlumur darah itu. bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku sudah kehilangan kendali! Berkat Etherion yang diujikan Tousan. Napasku tersengal sesampaiku di markas Zeref. Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke Fiore. Kembali bersama Jellal dan kakek. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa aku bergabung dengan organisasi yang diikuti Tousan. Mereka menyambutku dengan hangatnya. Dengan polosnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui segala dosa yang telah kuperbuat.

Aku sering menghindari Jellal dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket di lapangan kompleks sepulang sekolah. Di situlah aku bertemu dengan Laxus.

Kami menjadi sangat akrab kemudian.. karena kami memiliki banyak persamaan. Ia menceritakan segalanya padaku, bahwa ia adalah korban Fase Eight. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan begitu ia bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak terkena kutukan Fase Eight, sementara tanggal lahir kami sama.

Haha, Tousanku dan akulah pelakunya. Bagaimana aku ikut terkena kutukan itu?

Yah, pura-pura tidak pernah melakukan dosa, akupun menjalani banyak waktu bersama Laxus. Kami berkuliah di tempat yang sama yaitu di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Ishgar, karena aku ingin membantunya. Ayolah, aku ingin menebus dosaku, meski hanya dengan membantu satu orang..

Tapi, kelemahanku datang menyerbu lagi saat aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Tousan.. dan ia kembali mengingatkanku akan segala dosaku..

Ya, aku memang seorang pendosa yang bahkan tak pantas untuk berteman dengan seorang Laxus. Aku memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya, lagi-lagi kembali ke Fiore.. menemui Jellal yang beranjak dewasa.

"Niisan!" serunya saat bertemu denganku. Wajahnya begitu bersinar melihatku. Ia menganggapku sebagai malaikat.. padahal aku adalah seekor serigala.

Kami bermain basket bersama di lapangan kompleks.

"Jellal-chan, kemari. Ayo main basket bersamaku!" ajakku seraya melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Mystogan-niisan! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku sudah lulus SMP, tahu!" balasnya dengan wajah kesal. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan wajah masamnya itu.

"Hm, aku baru tahu. Seingatku kau masih SD..."

"Aniki baka! Makanya jangan terlalu lama larut di negara lain." Protesnya yang sontak membuatku tertawa menggoda Jellal.

Setelah berkata begitu, aku mendribble bola basket yang ada di tanganku dan menggiringnya. Saat kumelompat, hendak memasukkan bola itu, mataku tak sengaja menangkap tiga orang kembar yang sedang bersiap untuk menembakku.

"Cepat tembak!" suruh salah satu dari tiga orang itu yang berambut pirang dengan pelan. Sang gadis yang berambut kepang hitam menarik pelatuknya lalu menembakkan peluru dengan peredam suara itu ke arahku. Kurang dari dua detik, seharusnya peluru mereka meleset.

Tapi.. rasanya penghakiman untukku sudah datang.. ini adalah waktuku untuk menebus segala dosaku. Usai menshoot bola ke dalam ring, aku memiringkan dadaku tepat arah datangnya peluru itu.

BRUK!

Setelah itu, hanya langit putih yang kulihat...

"NIISANNNNNN.!"

...dan jeritan Jellal di tengah air matanya yang berjatuhan. Pemandangan terakhir yang kurasakan...

Maafkan aku, Jellal...

Mataku terkatup sempurna dan pada akhirnya aku dapat menghembuskan napas terakhirku. Aku tersenyum kecut begitu menyadari kenapa aku menyelipkan kertas berisi seperti wasiat kematian di tempat tidur Jellal.

Yah, kurasa ini akhir kehidupanku yang sampah dan tak berguna...

Sampai jumpa..

 **CHAPTER 22 END!**

 **Wahh, maaf ya, kalau pembongkaran rahasianya terkesan buru2. Ia soalnya Karu lagi buru2(?) Nah, yang jelas semua misteri sudah terjawab kaan? *sepertinya* Silakan readers menyimpulkan sendiri, siapa yang jahat sebenarnya. Hehe, okey. See you di chap 23! ^^ Arigatou!**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 21 **

**(Omong2 kayaknya ffn lagi error ya, Karu ga bisa liat semua review yang baru nih. Jadi Karu hanya lihat yang masuk ke email Karu saja, bila ada review yang tak terbalaskan maaf yaa. Makasih pengertiannya)**

 **Vgstm16.28= Waaah, Karu ikut senang deh kalau puas dengan chap spesial tahun barunya. Hehe, Selamat tahun baru 2016 juga! Maaf loh malah telat. Hehe. Terima kasih udah review! ^0^**

 **tamiino = Tenang, Karu ga suka bantai kok. Haha. Syukurlah suka sama moment Jerza-nya. Hehe. Makasih ya udah review! ^o^**

 **Shinamii-chan = Ya, chapter 26 kemungkinan ending. Hehe, Karu juga sedih nih bentar lagi berpisah sama MLF *duar lebay* Makasih ya review dan fav-nya, Shinamii-chan! Ganbatte juga! Hehe. ^0^**

 **KurehaElf = Iyaaaa, sippp pasti dilanjut sampai end! Hehe. Wah, badainya ga sebesar yang Kureha-san kira kok. *digampar* Okey, makasih ya review dan fav-nya! :D ^^**

 **yuuki (Guest) = Siaaapp, pasti Karu lanjutin sampai end! Tepatnya chap 26. Terima kasih udah review! ^o^**

 **Naaah, sampai bertemu di chap depan!**

 **CHAPTER 23: Untuk Mengenang Erza**


	24. Chapter 23: Untuk Mengenang Erza

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir._**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _DPE tergolong zat Etherion yang mematikan dan sangat merugikan. Oleh sebab itu, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Zeref dan Sieg untuk menciptakan konflik dan ketegangan dunia yang disebut Proyek Fase Eight. Menciptakan suatu penderitaan dari tanggal keberuntungan Fase Eight._

 _Di saat yang sama, seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang, bertengger tepat di depan Canalis markas organisasi Zeref. Tangan sebelahnya memegang secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan tangan dengan tanda tangan Mavis Vermilion._

 _'Akhirnya kau bertemu dengan jurang jatuhmu, Zeref..'_

 _'Akhirnya, ada satu hal yang kuketahui tentang Kaasan.. nama Kaasan adalah Erza..'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **'Untuk Mengenang Erza'**

 _"_ _JELEK! DASAR JELEK! PINDAH DARI KURSI INI, DASAR JELEK!" cetus pria berambut pirang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis berambut merah yang duduk di bangku yang ada di barisan paling depan di kelas._

 _"_ _BAKA! Di sebelah juga masih kosong, duduk saja di situ, baka. Toh di situ juga di depan." Balas gadis berambut merah dengan berani._

 _"_ _Beraninya. Aku tidak mau! Ini tempat duduk yang kuinginkan, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Siapa cepat dia dapat, baka!"_

 _"_ _DASAR JELEK!"_

 _"_ _DASAR NANAS!"_

 _"_ _Nanas, katamu?!"_

 _"_ _Lihat saja model dan warna rambutmu yang seperti nanas itu, baka!"_

 _Inilah kehidupan masa lalu Hibiki. Ia selalu bertengkar dengan Erza. Tidak pernah akur. Sepanjang pagi, istirahat, sore hingga perjalanan pulang. Yang lebih mengejutkan, ternyata rumah Hibiki beda dua rumah dari Erza._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tinggal di sini, baka?!" ucap Erza saat menyadari Hibiki tinggal di dua rumah sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Ini memang rumahku, kenapa kau protes?!"_

 _Yah, beginilah. Begitu mereka bertemu, pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran. Herannya, Tuhan begitu seringnya mempertemukan mereka. Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, rumah berdekatan, tempat les piano yang sama, tempat kesukaan yang sama. Dan tanpa disadari hubungan mereka jadi bertolak belakang._

 _Erza dan Hibiki menjadi sepasang sahabat. Erza memang spesial bagi Hibiki, entah kenapa hatinya begitu hangat saat berada di sisi gadis itu. namun perasaannya terpukul begitu mengetahui penderitaan Fase Eight Erza itu._

 _"_ _Apa tidak ada cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Hibiki dengan nada rendah._

 _"_ _Entahlah, Laxus-nii sedang mencari caranya." Ujar Erza dengan murung._

 _Iba..._

 _Hibiki tidak tahu bagaimana menghibur Erza._

 _Karena penghiburan tidak akan menyembuhkan penyakit Erza. Begitu disadarinya hingga hari ini, ia menyukai gadis itu... entah gadis itu penyakitan atau begitu menyebalkan, tapi Hibiki tetap menyukai Erza sepenuh hati._

...

Menjalani liburan akhir pekannya, pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu duduk tenang di ruang kaca yang terhubungkan dengan taman bunga belakang rumah mereka. Memandang panorama di sore hari.

Banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan, burung-burung berkicau, dan sesekali anjing peliharaan Sting bernama Lector itu menggonggong karena takut pada kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di bunga-bunga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melamun seperti itu, Hibi?" kata-kata Minerva membuyarkan lamunannya. Matanya sedikit terkejut melihat Minerva yang datang dengan secangkir teh hijau ditangannya lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Hibiki.

Hibiki masih terdiam, ia malah jadi merenung dan membiarkan Minerva menyesap teh hijaunya yang mengepul-ngepul itu.

Damai.

Suasana yang damai, menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Hanya semilir angin, pohon, rerumputan, bunga dan beberapa hewan yang menjadi saksi kedamaian mereka berdua saat ini.

"Kukira.. aku akan benar-benar berhasil membunuh, Jellal..." gumam Minerva yang dapat didengar Hibiki. "sayang, aku malah berbalik membantunya." Sambungnya yang disusul dengan terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menyesap tehnya.

Hibiki mendengus. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Jadi, kenapa kau membantunya?" tanya Hibiki datar.

"Yeh, aku hanya tak sengaja mengetahui kamu dan Jellal akan ke Ishgar untuk melakukan penyelidikan tentang Siegrain." Terang Minerva sembari menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang terkepang rapih. "ayolah, jangan sok menjadi detektif seperti itu. Saat aku melakukan operasi mata di Ishgar, aku tak sengaja menemukan markas itu. Aku tahu tempat itu berbahaya, jadi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian masuk kesitu sendirian." Jelasnya yang kemudian kembali menyeruput tehnya itu.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Minerva itu, Hibiki tertunduk tanpa makna. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Timpal Hibiki dengan datar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau sendiri ingin membantunya?" sahut Minerva berbalik tanya. Ia menyeringai dengan arti mencibir Hibiki.

"Baka, aku tidak membantunya, baka."

"Hah, bohong! Kau tidak mungkin berbuat sejauh itu jika tidak bermaksud untuk membantunya!"

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang gelap itu terdiam sejenak dan entah kenapa seulas senyumnya terukir perlahan. "Erza menyukainya." Ucap Hibiki pelan. Membuat Minerva mencondongkan kepalanya pada Hibiki.

"Apa?"

"Erza menyukainya."

"Heh.." Minerva terkejut. Ia memang tidak berpikir sampai ke situ, sih. Tapi, ia kira Hibiki menyukai Erza, tapi mengapa Hibiki malah membantu rival cintanya. "kau juga menyukai Erza, bukan?" tanyanya dengan sangat heran.

Dibalas anggukan oleh sepupu tampannya itu.

"Kalau kau menyukai Erza, bukankah kau seharusnya..."

"Justru karena itulah." Potong Hibiki cepat.

Minerva mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar dan susah sekali menangkap maksud perkataan sepupunya itu.

"Erza menyukai pemuda brandal itu, sebab Jellal memiliki perasaan yang tulus. Erza adalah orang pertama yang dapat melihat ketulusan Jellal itu."

Minerva yang masih belum terlalu mengerti hanya membisu untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Menyingkirkan Jellal dari Erza, akan membuat penyakitnya bertambah parah. Lagipula Jellal tidak mungkin juga akan melepaskan Erza. Hah..." Hibiki menghela napas panjang. "satu-satunya alasan aku membantunya adalah.. karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan Erza.."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Minerva tertegun. Ia menyadari perasaan terdalam Hibiki. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar pernyataan dari lubuk hatinya seperti itu.

DI SISI LAIN..

Erza tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya. Di sisinya terdapat boneka pemberian Hibiki sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Di sisi lainnya juga ada boneka beruang berbaju besi dari Jellal. Dan tepat di rak yang ada di atas kepala Erza itu, ada sebotol obat untuk membantunya bernapas di saat penyakitnya kambuh.

Tiba-tiba, kedua bola mata terang milik gadis itu terbuka. Sorot matanya aneh dan terlihat seperti sorot ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena desakan aneh yang ada di tenggorokannya.

"NN,HMNNN..." entah kenapa sekujur tubuh gadis itu kaku. Ia sulit untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Tidak bisa bernapas.

Tiba-tiba saja. Hidungnya yang berguna untuk jalan masuknya udara itu tidak berfungsi.

Tubuhnya tidak mengikuti apa yang dikatakan otaknya.

Otaknya berkata agar segera bernapas! Tapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya terhalang sesuatu...

"HOSH HOSH!" paling tidak, akhirnya ia berhasil membuka mulutnya dan terus memaksakan dirinya sekuat tenaga, hanya untuk bernapas. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Ia memang tidak sekuat kelihatannya.

Tangan Erza yang gemetaran dan mencoba untuk bergerak perlahan jatuh kembali ke kasur. Gadis itu mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lagi, berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Ia salah.

Begitu ia memejamkan mata, rasanya seperti rohnya yang akan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sebuah tarikan kuat mencuat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa aku menyerah saja...?" batin Erza di tengah kelemahannya. Kesadarannya mulai tumpul berkat tidak adanya oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. "ini adalah ke-24 kalinya aku merasakan hal ini. Baik siang maupun malam, hal ini terus menyiksaku. Menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan oksigen... Aku tidak mengerti.. aku benci perasaan ini.. aku ingin menyerah..."

 _"_ _Jangan menyerah! Kau harus tetap hidup, Erza.."_

"Benar... aku tidak boleh menyerah, kan, Jellal.."

Erza kembali membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Ia merangkak dengan susah payah hanya untuk mengambil sebotol obat yang ada di dalam rak. Banyak barang berjatuhan karena Erza mengambilnya secara tak terarah.

GLEK!

Akhirnya ia berhasil meminum penangkal penyakitnya untuk sementara. Tapi, itu hanya bersifat sementara.. dan tidak menjamin akan memperpanjang umurnya.

"Haaah..." akhirnya juga, Erza dapat kembali bernapas dengan lega. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tadinya tidak karuan.

"Entah, seratus atau seribu kali aku menderita seperti ini.. aku tetap tidak boleh menyerah, kan, Jellal?" gumam Erza pelan dengan seulas senyum kecilnya.

 _'_ _Hidup ini.. tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan.. dan tidak sesulit yang kau rasakan..'_

.

.

 ** _'_ _Berita Terkini! Ren Lates, Seorang Detektif Muda Mengungkap Penggunaan Etherion di daerah Ishgar!'_**

Tulisan besar yang kini terpampang di berbagai media cetak dan televisi cukup menggemparkan Fiore.

"Pengguna Etherion ini sudah membunuh ibuku. Aku melihatnya secara terang-terangan di depan mataku. Pria berjubah hitam itu telah membunuh ibuku!" terang Lates dengan suara lantang saat diliput oleh media.

Jellal yang menyaksikan berita itu di televisi dekat meja makan hanya terdiam dan menyimak dengan baik. Sebenarnya sih, ia memang terkejut tapi dalam hati.

"Hoh, Etherion.. bahaya sekali.." celoteh kakeknya yang sedang sarapan bersama dengan para cucunya itu.

"Usaha Ren-san untuk mengungkap pengguna Etherion itu memang sungguh luar biasa. Sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia berusaha menemukan pengguna itu." tambah Juvia sambil mengoleskan roti panggang dengan selai blueberry itu.

"Keluarga Lates memang yang paling banyak dirugikan. Sebab proyek rahasia Etherion beberapa tahun lalu dapat dijalankan dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Lates. Tapi karena suatu hal, proyek Etherion itu dihentikan oleh pemerintah dan para ilmuwan Etherion dihukum mati." Terang Elfman yang mengusap-usap dagunya itu.

Jellal menghela napas."Kudengar ada satu ilmuwan yang berhasil lolos. Ia memang tidak kuat, tapi instingnya tentang benda gelap sungguh luar biasa.."

"Hm, benar, aku juga pernah dengar!" timpal Juvia menyetujui.

"Ya, memang benar. Nama ilmuwan itu adalah Zeref. Ia yang paling mengerikan.." sahut Elfman menegaskan.

Mendengar itu Juvia malah merinding entah kenapa. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang berpikir keras itu.

"dan kemungkinan, pengguna Etherion yang diungkap oleh Ren-san maksudnya adalah Zeref.." tambah Elfman lagi. Jellal mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata kakeknya itu dengan tajam. Ia memang memiliki firasat, akan ada hal seperti ini..

"Tousan..." gumam Jellal yang tak dapat didengar oleh Juvia maupun Elfman. Sementara kedua orang lain di meja makan itu kembali menyaksikan berita yang ada di televisi.

 **DI ISHGAR, TENGAH MALAM**

"Sieg, kita harus pergi dari sini!" perintah Zeref dengan keras. Sementara Sieg dan Mavis yang sedang sibuk di atas meja mereka masing-masing itu mendongak heran pada Zeref.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mavis yang kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Zeref itu.

"Kau! Pengkhianat!" aura gelap Zeref mencuat keluar dengan ganas. Segera Zeref menampar pipi Mavis dengan kerasnya hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang mengerikan. "Pengkhianat sialan!" seru Zeref lagi yang kini menghampiri Mavis yang terlempar dan berniat untuk menamparnya lagi.

Namun niatnya terhalang oleh sosok lainnya. "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Sieg yang berdiri di depan Mavis. Zeref yang menggerutuk kesal itu mengumpat Sieg dengan kasar.

"Proyek kita diketahui oleh pemerintah! Itu semua karena pengkhianat sialan itu!" seru Zeref menunjuk Mavis.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Siegrain membulatkan matanya.

"Kudengar polisi dan pasukan penangkan ilmuwan Etherion akan segera kemari. Kita harus berlindung, Sieg!" ucap Zeref kemudian. Dengan wajah ketakutan, Zeref berlari keluar lewat pintu rahasia. Meninggalkan Sieg yang merenung dan Mavis yang pingsan itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." gumam Sieg tidak percaya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar berbagai bunyi keras yang berusaha untuk membuka pintu pertahanan markas rahasia ini.

"KELUARLAH KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN TELAH DIKEPUNG DAN TIDAK BISA MELARIKAN DIRI!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Suara itu begitu memekakkan telinga Sieg.

"Ini hanya mimpi. Hahahaha! Ini pasti hanya mimpi!"

Hari ini adalah hari pengepungan markas organisasi ilegal yang dimiliki oleh ilmuwan Etherion bernama Zeref. Organisasi Zeref, yang sudah berdiri sejak lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu.

Organisasi yang mengembangkan zat kimia berbahaya yang dikenal sebagai Etherion. Jenis Etherion yang mereka kembangkan adalah Dark Pearl Etherna, disingkat DPE.

Siegrain yang lelah tertawa, mulai kehabisan tenaga. Lututnya lemas, hingga ia terantuk ke tanah. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan, mungkin inilah saatnya untuk berhenti dengan proyek DPE-nya. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Entah cahaya datang darimana, Siegrain teringat pada buku kuning yang diberikan oleh putra bungsunya, Jellal. dengan secepat kilat, ia mengambil buku itu dan membawanya.

Ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari markas. Berhasil lepas dari para penangkap ilmuwan Etherion itu.

Napasnya tersengal karena ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Ia bersyukur tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. "Maafkan aku, Mavis, Zeref. Aku akan melanjutkan karyaku tanpa kalian. Selamat tinggal!" ucapnya di tengah kegelapan pekat yang bernama malam.

Satu ilmuwan Etherion berbahaya, berhasil lolos dari jangkauan sang penangkap ilmuwan Etherion. Akankah ini akan baik? Atau akan semakin buruk?

.

.

 **SKIP TIME! Satu tahun kemudian...**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Pengumuman kelulusan mereka telah ditetapkan.

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda mereka.

Akhirnya masa SMA mereka berakhir dengan bahagianya. Para orang tua hadir untuk menyaksikan wisuda anak-anaknya. Begitu pula Ever dan Elfman hari ini juga datang.

Meski keadaannya sedikit merepotkan karena sang walikota yang datang.

Murid perempuan memakai gaun panjang resmi berwarna hitam dan dibalut dengan toga. Sedangkan yang pria memakai jas dibalut toga. *kayak kelulusan sarjana saja ya*

Erza hari ini begitu anggun. Rambutnya digelung ke atas dengan poni menutupi sebagian dahinya.

"ERZA!" sapa Laxus dan Loke dari arah pintu masuk.

"Aniki! Loke!" balas Erza dengan terkejut. Lalu ia langsung memeluk kedua saudara tercintanya itu.

"Wah-wah, adikku cantik dan hari ini akan lulus SMA." Goda Laxus sambil pura-pura mengacak rambut Erza.

"Oneechan, kau sungguh cantik! Aku tebak, agar sang Fernandes-kun terpikat padamu, ya?" kata Loke sambil mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya.

Erza langsung bersemu merah, "Ba-ba-baka! Bu-bukan begitu, baka!" sahut Erza diikuti sikutan pada perut Loke.

"Hm, baiklah aku dan Loke akan ke kursi untuk tamu. Sampai jumpa, Erza. Semoga wisudamu lancar dan berkesan, ya.." utus Laxus kemudian menarik Loke ikut pergi.

"Jangan lupa berfoto sebanyak-banyaknya denganku dan Jellal, neechan!" teriak Loke dengan suara keras membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa.

"Hish, Loke memalukan!"

"Hoi, Erza!"

"Hoi, Er-chan!"

Panggil Jellal dan Hibiki serempak. Jellal dan Hibiki lalu saling bertatapan dan memancarkan aura mengusir.

"Oh, Je-je-jellal.. Hibi.."

"Haish, menutup dahi lebarmu dengan ponimu, heh?" ejek Jellal seraya menyentil kening Erza.

"Ah, jangan menyentuhku, Jellal!" balas Erza sambil memegangi poninya yang dikira berantakan.

Hibiki dan Jellal tertawa melihat tingkah Erza. Lihat, mereka semua telah memakai toga kelulusan. "Wah, aku senang sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi asisten Jellal.."

"Baka, kau adalah asistenku selamanya, tahu!" gurau Jellal.

"Tidak mau! Jangan seenaknya mengaturku!"

"Heh, asisten tetap asisten, bukan?!"

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo kita masuk dan bersiap-siap." Sergah Hibiki. Melerai pertengkaran besar yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam ballroom sekolah yang memang khusus untuk wisuda kelulusan murid kelas 3. Setelah pengumuman dan berbagai petuah, mereka berfoto-foto dengan guru orang tua dan teman-temannya.

"ERZA! Selamat kau mendapat peringkat satu sekolah! Ah kau sungguh hebat!" ucap Lucy setelah acara wisuda berakhir.

Erza balas memeluk Lucy, "Terima kasih, Lucy.."

"Dan siapa sangka peringkat kedua di sekolah ini adalah Jellal bukannya Hibiki.." ucap Natsu yang ada di balik tubuh Lucy.

"Diam saja, ketua Natsu! Kau iri, ya?" balas Jellal sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Yah, Jellal sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan peringkat itu. terima kasih pada Erza yang selalu menggalakinya.

"Hah, Jellal sungguh luar biasa, ya..." tambah Gray. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa dan setelah itu berfoto bersama-sama.

"Erza.. ayo kita foto bersama, Er-chan!" kata Hibiki yang langsung menarik Erza dari kerumunan Natsu, Lucy, Gray dan Jellal itu.

Keempat teman Erza itu sedikit kesal karena Erza direnggut dari mereka. Kemudian Jellal memutuskan untuk menarik Erza kembali dan berfoto selfie dengannya. Tapi Hibiki mencegahnya. Akhirnya Erza ditarik-tarik... *Author ditendang Erza*

Haduh..

Dan pada akhirnya yang mendapatkan kesempatan foto bersama Erza adalah Laxus dan Loke! Haha. Siapa yang berani menentang Laxus lagian?

"Yah, kita tidak bisa mencegah Laxus _-san_.." gumam Hibiki dengan kesal. Kemudian ia menatap Jellal yang mengangguk setuju itu.

Acara foto-foto itu menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Terlebih untuk Jellal dan Hibiki yang diserbu oleh para fans wanita mereka tanpa henti.

"Hibi-san.. ayo berfoto denganku!" seru salah satu fan girl-nya.

"Eh, jangan panggil aku Hibi! (karena hanya Erza yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu)" sahut Hibiki yang telah ditarik-tarik oleh banyak wanita itu.

"JELLAL-KUNN! Berfoto denganku!"

"Jellal-san, rangkul aku!"

"Heh, tidak mau.." balas Jellal dengan datar.

"Jellal-kun sangat keren! Selamat mendapat peringkat dua, Jellal-kun!"

"KAU YANG TERBAIK!"

Di balik pemandangan lazim dan gila itu, Ever dan Elfman, Laxus dan Loke datang menghampiri Erza. "Humph, wanita genit itu menyerbu cucuku." Gerutu Elfman sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Erza, selamat atas peringkat satumu, ya!" ucap Laxus seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, kau memang hebat, oneechan!" sambung Loke.

"Ahh~ terima kasih, aniki dan Loke."

"Ah, ya, selamat, Erza-hime! Kau memang sangat cocok untuk cucuku!" ujar Elfman yang sontak langsung menjadikan Erza seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya, te-terima kasih, Elfman-sama.."

Ever kemudian langsung merengkuh cucunya itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku sungguh bangga padamu cucuku.. Benar-benar bangga!" Ever meneteskan air mata bahagianya di pundak Erza.

"Hmm, aku juga bangga memiliki nenek seperti Ever-baachan."

Akhirnya Loke dan Laxus ikut memeluk Erza dan Ever. Persaudaraan mereka sangat erat dan harmonis. Melihat itu, Elfman sedikit tersenyum hambar.

"Andai kau juga merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini, Jellal..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"KAKEK! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau di sini?!" seru Jellal begitu ia kembali menghampiri Erza dkk.

Elfman mengacak rambut biru cucunya itu. "Baka, bagaimana mungkin kau mendengar kakek tuamu di tengah kenikmatanmu bersama para gadis itu?" gurau Elfman yang membuat Jellal tertawa lebar.

Lalu Jellal melihat ke arah Erza bersama rombongan Ever, Loke, Laxus itu. "Heh, benar juga, kek. Aku belum berfoto dengan Erza.." bisik Jellal pada Elfman.

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat ajak foto dia sana! Jangan sampai terlewatkan, baka!"

Mendengar itu Jellal mengangguk mantap dan segera menghampiri Erza dan mengajaknya berfoto bersama. Loke yang memotret mereka berdua. Potret diri mereka berdua. Bagai pangeran dan putri raja.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?! Aku juga ikut foto!" Hibiki ikutan nimbrung. Akhirnya foto bertiga. Hibiki anggap saja sebagai kaki tangan sang pangeran Jellal.

"Aku juga aku juga ikut!" Lucy, Gray, Natsu lalu ikutan nimbrung juga. Haha, untung kameranya muat. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia. Anggap saja mereka bertiga sebagai pelayan istananya. *Author dihajar sama Fairy Tail*

Di tengah kebahagiaan murid kelas 3 Fairy High School, sesosok misterius berjubah hitam berdiri di depan gedung itu. Sebuah tas besar ia tenteng dengan tangan sebelahnya.

Matanya yang setengah terlihat itu memandang ke gedung Fairy Gakuen dengan sayu. Rasa sakit dan sedih sedikit menggerogoti hatinya. Dadanya sedikit sakit.. kenapa?

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Jellal.." ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Ia adalah Siegrain Fernandes, yang telah kembali ke Fiore.

.

.

Libur panjang setelah kelulusan memang benar-benar dinanti. Eits, tapi jangan salah, liburan panjang ini justru yang paling kejam, tahu! Karena liburan panjang ini adalah perjuangan mati-matian semua murid yang lulus SMA untuk bisa masuk ke universitas dambaan mereka.

Tapi, di tengah kestressan mereka itu. Sang pangeran Jellal berambut biru itu bersama tangan kanan pangeran, Hibiki *author diledakin Hibiki* terus saja mengganggu sang putri Scarlet, Erza.

"Hentikan! Aku ingin belajar agar bisa diterima di Universitas ERA!" seru Erza dengan wajah cemberut. Meski berkata demikian, ia setuju untuk menemani Jellal dan Hibiki pergi ke taman bunga raksasa (?) yang didirikan di tengah kota itu.

"Ayolah, hari ini ada festival meriah di sana, kau menyesal jika tidak melihatnya." Ucap Jellal sambil mengacak-acak rambut Erza.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku, baka!" sahut Erza kesal. "eh, kalau kuperhatikan, kalian semakin akrab, ya.."

Mendengar itu, Jellal dan Hibiki saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Mata mereka beradu satu sama lain. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok, Er-chan. Aku yang ingin menemuimu duluan, tapi serigala ini malah ikutan."

"Heh, baka! Aku duluan yang sampai di rumah Erza, jadi aku yang duluan baka. Kau yang ikutan, pengganggu!"

"Hoh, lucu sekali. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Erza sejak kemarin, tahu!"

"Aku membuat janji sejak setahun yang lalu!"

PLAK!

"Aduh!" rintih Hibiki dan Jellal serempak. Mendapat pukulan keras di punggung mereka.

"Hah, ayolah, pergi bertiga tidak ada salahnya. Lihat kita sudah sampai!" tunjuk Erza pada gerbang masuk taman bunga itu.

Jellal dan Hibiki mengangguk lalu memasuki taman itu bersama Erza dengan tenang. Mata mereka beredar ke bunga-bunga raksasa yang ditanam di taman itu. "Indahnya..." gumam Hibiki terkagum-kagum.

"Hm, tidak menyesal juga, ya kesini.." tambah Jellal dengan seulas senyum. Kemudian ia menatap Erza yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia menebak, Erza yang melotot dan tak berkedip melihat bunga raksasa itu. haha, pasti lucu, batin Jellal. Ia ingin mencibir Erza, sudah lama tidak meledek gadis itu.

Tapi dugaannya salah, Erza malah menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Alis Jellal terangkat sebelah. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Maaf, Jellal.. aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Erza seraya berlalu meninggalkan Jellal.

"Pasti ia berbohong." Timpal Hibiki begitu melihat Erza yang setengah berlari entah kemana itu.

Jellal mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita ikuti saja.." ucap Jellal yang kemudian berlari menyusul Erza. Hibiki yang tertinggal pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berlari mengimbangi Jellal. namun Erza sudah sangat jauh dari mereka... sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu...

Kenyataannya, Erza benar-benar ke toilet tapi tujuannya adalah untuk memakan obatnya di luar jam yang seharusnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas keras setelah meminum obat itu.

"Gawat.. obat ini mulai bereaksi lemah.." gumam Erza setelah dikira ia telah bisa bernapas normal.

Selang beberapa menit, ia keluar dari toilet dan menyeret kakinya untuk kembali pada Jellal dan Hibiki.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya terantuk ke tanah karena terlalu lemah. Wajahnya pucat dan napasnya mulai tak karuan. "Kenapa... kenapa..." batin Erza merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalari hingga ke dadanya.

Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri lagi. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada orang yang lewat di sini. jadi tidak ada yang berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Erza kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Napasnya mulai normal lagi, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

CLING CLING!

Botol obatnya jatuh ke tanah. Erza menunduk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk mengambil botol obat itu. Sebuah tangan membantunya untuk mengambilkan botol obat tersebut.

Erza menegakkan tubuhnya melihat tangan itu mengulurkan botol obat itu padanya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang telah membantunya itu. Seorang pria tua berambut biru dan memiliki tatto di sekitar mata kanannya.

Entah perasaan Erza atau bukan, tapi kenapa pria ini terkesan mirip Jellal, ya..

"Te-terima kasih, paman.." gumam Erza menerima botol obat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tentengnya. Matanya kembali melihat sosok pria tua itu. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam, perawakannya tinggi dan tegap. Benar-benar mirip Jellal.

Erza tersenyum pada pria yang dipanggil paman olehnya itu. Herannya, mata pria itu berkaca-kaca entah kenapa.. membuat Erza sedikit bingung.

"E-er-erza..." bisik pria berambut biru itu dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya turun dari ujung mata hangatnya. Erza makin bingung, kenapa pria itu mengetahui namanya.

"Heh? Paman siapa?" tanya Erza memiringkan kepalanya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan malah sedikit merendahkan kepalanya dan memeluk Erza dengan erat. Erza terkejut, tapi ia tidak tahu harus apa. Karena pria itu kini menangis begitu memeluk Erza. Pria itu menyebut namanya berulang kali.

Hangat..

Itulah yang Erza rasakan.. ia tidak tega melepaskan pelukan dari pria asing itu.

Tapi pelukan hangat itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Jellal datang dan melepaskan pelukan pria itu pada Erza secara paksa. "Jangan berani sentuh Erza!" seru Jellal dengan mata melotot. Napasnya tersengal karena berlari dan marah. Emosinya meluap-luap entah kenapa, tapi Erza menyadari itu.

"Je-jellal..." gumam Erza yang kebingungan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jellal sambil mengusap pipi Erza. Dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Erza. "ayo, kita pergi dari sini." ajak Jellal kemudian. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jellal memicingkan matanya penuh rasa dengki pada pria berambut biru itu.

Setelah itu, Jellal menggandeng Erza dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari pria itu.

Pria yang ditinggalkan itu tersenyum miris. "Kau sudah dewasa.. Jellal..." ucap pria tua berjubah hitam itu, Siegrain...

.

.

Erza sedang bosan hari ini. Seharian dari kemarin ia belajar tanpa henti di tempat les. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, pukul 15.00. Hah, masih sore. Syukurlah, biasanya ia pulang larut malam karena suka ada pelajaran tambahan dari pengajarnya.

Gadis Scarlet itu mencengkeram tas ranselnya dan berjalan pelan untuk ke rumahnya. Di tengah jalan tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria berjubah hitam. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Erza berpikir keras. Ah! Dia paman yang membantuku mengambil obat saat di taman bunga.

"Paman!" seru Erza sambil berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Siegrain yang berjalan membelakanginya itu. Siegrain menoleh dan matanya membulat begitu melihat Erza.

"Er-erza?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari semen di danau Fiore. "Paman, aku heran kenapa paman bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya Erza dengan nada polos.

Siegrain tersentak, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena pada kenyataannya Erza mengingatkan dirinya akan istri tercintanya yang telah tiada. "Hm, maaf. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya dari Jellal.." dusta Sieg menutupi kenyataan.

"Oh, paman itu saudaranya Jellal, ya? Wah pantas sekali kalian berdua sangat mirip!" balas Erza dengan senyuman hangat. Melihat senyum itu, Sieg ikut tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu, Erza tiba-tiba saja terkejut dan melihat jam tangannya. Lalu ia menyentuh keningnya dan merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mengambil sebotol obat. Sieg memperhatikan botol obat yang sedang diminum oleh gadis muda di sebelahnya itu.

Pria tua berambut itu itu sedikit membulatkan matanya dan menatap intens pada Erza. "Kau terkena alergi akut?" tanya Sieg memastikan. Ia memang tahu segala hal tentang obat-obatan.

Erza menoleh linglung padanya. Ia tak menyangka Sieg menebaknya dengan tepat. "Bagaimana paman bisa tahu?!" ujarnya bertanya-tanya. Lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya. "oh,jangan-jangan paman ini peramal, ya?"

Sieg terkekeh. "Bukan. Aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang obat-obatan." Sahut Sieg seadanya.

Erza mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi begitu.." gumam Erza masih takjub pada tebakan Siegrain.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah, apa mungkin hanya karena alergi itu?" tanya Sieg lagi penasaran. Kemudian ia memandangi Erza dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Ia sedikit menautkan alisnya melihat wajah dan tubuh Erza yang kurus kering itu. Kulitnya juga terlihat tidak sehat. "kau.. baik-baik saja?" tanya Sieg lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Mendengar nada itu, ia jadi teringat Jellal. Nada bicara paman ini mirip dengan Jellal. Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti kembar hanya berbeda usia.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, Erza hanya menunduk lemah. Setelah itu ia membereskan tasnya dan kembali mengenakannya. "Maaf, paman. Aku ada urusan. Sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Erza kemudian berlalu. Ia berlari kecil untuk pergi menghindari Siegrain itu sejauh-jauhnya. Erza tidak ingin diketahui penyakitnya oleh paman itu.

Siegrain berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap ke arah perginya Erza. Ia menghela napas pelan dan membalik tubuhnya hendak kembali ke hotel yang ditinggalinya saat ini. Begitu membalik badan, matanya terbelalak melihat Jellal yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan saku celana. "Ia adalah korban dari proyek Fase Eightmu, Tousan.." perkataan Jellal yang sukses membuat Siegrain tercekat hingga lupa bernapas. "apa kau sudah puas? Menyakiti teman yang kusayangi?"

Perlahan api semu serasa menjalari tubuh Siegrain. Perasaan dosa mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Lututnya terlalu lemas dan akhirnya terantuk ke tanah. Kenapa ia begitu sekejam itu? Kenapa ia begitu dibutakan oleh Etherion? Hingga menyiksa banyak orang polos yang tak bersalah padanya?

'Apa kau akan tetap melakukan semua itu setelah kau mengingat tentang Kaasan, tousan? Apa kau akan tetap melakukan semua itu begitu kau tahu, ada seseorang yang benar-benar replika dari Kaasan? Mungkin orang itu adalah perwujudan lain dari Kaasan. Perwujudan itu yang akan membuatmu bertobat, Tousan. Perwujudan itu adalah cinta Kaasan, yang bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu akan hal terpenting dari kebahagiaan.. yang belum sempat kaasan ucapkan padamu.. perwujudan itu juga yang membuatku merasakan bagaimana hangatnya cinta.. yang belum sempat kaasan berikan padaku.. perwujudan itu adalah... Erza Scarlet...'

.

.

Tertanggal 12 Juli 2015

Erza dirawat di IGD, karena menurut dokter kondisinya sedang parah. Berbagai alat bantu untuknya bernapas dipasangkan. Tapi rasanya sia-sia, karena kelihatannya gadis itu belum juga bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Jellal dan Hibiki yang sudah menunggu selama tiga jam di depan ruang IGD. Awalnya Hibiki datang ke rumah Erza untuk berkunjung, tapi ia heran karena pintunya tak kunjung dibukakan. Hibiki tambah heran saat pintunya tak terkunci, ia pun masuk. Rumahnya kosong. Hibiki tambah heran, karena seingat Hibiki siang-siang seperti ini Erza pasti di rumah.

Hibiki hendak kembali ke rumahnya namun tercegah oleh firasat buruknya. Ia kembali berteriak memanggil Erza. "Erza!Erza!" serunya. Namun tak ada yang membalas.

Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Erza. Ponsel itu berbunyi, Hibiki dapat mendengarnya. Begitu ditelusuri, suara ponsel itu kian keras begitu dekat dapur. Hibiki melangkah perlahan memasuki dapur.

Setelah itu, tangannya berkeringat dingin dan ia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Melihat Erza yang tergeletak sambil bernapas terengah-engah itu Hibiki terkejut setengah mati. "ERZA!" pekiknya yang langsung membopong Erza dan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan taksi. Ia menghubungi Jellal dan Evergreen juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Evergreen datang dengan mata sembab.

"Bagaimana keadaan Erza?!" pekiknya cemas. Jellal dan Hibiki langsung berdiri dan menatap Evergreen dengan perasaan bersalah. "aku tanya bagaimana Erza?!" pekiknya lagi, kali ini dengan buliran air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Dokter belum keluar untuk memberikan kabar tentang kondisi Erza sekarang, Ever-baachan." Ucap Hibiki dengan nada lemah.

Mendengar itu, Ever mencoba untuk tenang. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di sebelah kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Jellal.

Jellal dan Hibiki pun ikut duduk lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sialnya, Laxus dan Loke sudah kembali ke Ishgar. Mereka ada suatu keperluan penting di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan Ever sekarang selain Jellal dan Hibiki.

"Anak itu, kenapa ia selalu berbohong?! Kenapa ia selalu menyembunyikan semuanya! Hiks!" seru Ever di tengah-tengah tangisannya. Hibiki dan Jellal menatap iba pada nenek Erza lalu berusaha memberi penghiburan pada Ever dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Erza tidak ingin kau khawatir, Ever-baasama.." kata Jellal.

Evergreen malah tambah tersedu-sedu. "Baka! Dia adalah gadis baka! Mengapa masih bisa tersenyum! Padahal ia kesulitan untuk bernapas di setiap tidurnya?!"

Mendengar itu, Jellal dan Hibiki tertegun. Kenapa neneknya bisa tahu? Benarkah Erza selalu merasakan itu setiap malam? Batin Jellal.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang dokter keluar.

"Keluarga nona Erza?" tutur sang dokter berkacamata itu.

Jellal, Hibiki dan Ever segera bangkit. "Ya, saya neneknya!" cetus Ever cepat, "bagaimana keadaan cucu saya, dok?!" tanyanya sambil mengguncangkan tangan sang dokter.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, nyonya... tapi maafkan saya.. hanya ini yang saya bisa lakukan..." tutur sang dokter yang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Jellal tidak enak. Kepalanya terasa kosong tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi.. kenapa?

"Nona Erza.. koma.." sambung dokter.

DENG...

Jellal pasti salah dengar. Ini pasti hanya kesalahan.

"A-a-apa, dok..?" tanya Jellal tidak percaya.

"Berbagai alat bantu pernapasan sudah dipasangkan, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Kami mencoba berbagai cara, akhirnya nona Erza bisa bernapas normal kembali.. namun, maaf, ia koma saat ini..."

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak mungkin, dokter! Tidak mungkin! Erza pasti sudah sadar, kan? Iya, dia sudah sadar, kan?" seru Ever yang kini malah mengguncang-guncangkan bahu dokter.

Sang dokter yang menatap nanar pada Ever dan lainnya itu hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Ever. "dan satu hal lagi, nyonya. Penyakit nona Erza, makin parah dan obatnya sama sekali sudah tidak memberikan efek. Jika ia terus-terusan seperti ini, saya takut ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan..." terang sang dokter lagi dengan pelan.

Mendengar itu, Ever merasa semakin lemas. Ia terantuk ke lantai dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Hibiki merangkul Ever dan berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri lagi. Sedangkan Jellal,ia bergeming di tempat. Bahkan ia tidak berkedip sama sekali..

Ia berharap, itu semua hanyalah kebohongan. Tidak, itu tidak benar.

"Saya permisi dulu, nyonya dan tuan-tuan. Selamat sore.." tutur sang dokter yang kemudian berlalu.

.

.

 **JELLAL POV**

Beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu masih tersenyum, masih memasang wajah sebal karena diganggu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia terbaring beku di atas ranjang? Aneh, kau sungguh aneh Erza?

Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

Untuk meredam rasa sakit di dadaku, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit. Untuk menghirup udara segar.

Hibiki, nenek Erza, bersama Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan juga Juvia yang baru saja datang, menunggu Erza di depan ruang IGD. Hanya satu orang diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk ke dalam, itu pun tidak boleh lama-lama.

Jadi hanya nenek Erza saja yang bisa melihat wajah Erza saat ini.

Hah, sungguh rumit.

Aku bukanlah dewa. Atau Tuhan, yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan Erza. Seandainya aku menjadi orang yang pintar dan dapat menemukan penyembuhan untuk gadis itu.

Seandainya!

Dokter pun berkata ia tidak tahu cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Nenek Erza menelepon Laxus dan memberitahu semuanya. Laxus-nii pun juga tidak tahu, bagaimana menyembuhkan Erza.

Tidak ada harapan..

Apa benar tidak ada harapan?

Apa Erza harus menyerah? Seperti kaasan..

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menyerah, akulah yang telah mengatakan hal itu!

Kau tidak boleh menyerah, Erza! Kau harus tetap hidup!

Udara malam meniup wajahku dengan kencangnya. Akupun tak peduli pada rambutku yang berantakan karena udara itu. yang kupedulikan adalah Erza.. Perasaanku sudah terlalu dalam untuknya.. Anak panah menghujam jantungku setiap kali aku melihat wajah gadis itu yang pucat.

Seseorang yang asing menurutku ikut duduk di sebelahku. Aku merasakan aura tidak enak. Ia memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala. Perlahan ia membuka tudung kepalanya.

Aku pura-pura tidak menyadari dan hanya menatap tanganku yang bertautan.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Jellal.." gumam orang itu yang membuat Jellal terkejut dan menoleh padanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa orang itu.

"TOUSAN!" seru Jellal yang terbelalak. Ia menjaga jarak dengan ayahnya. Matanya sekarang menatap tajam dan ekspresi bencinya mulai berkoar. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ingin menjalankan proyek fase eight-mu, hah?!" tanya Jellal dengan nada tinggi.

Siegrain membalas Jellal dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Ia menghela napas sebelum ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. "Maafkan aku selama ini, Jellal."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Siegrain! Kau yang telah membuat Kaasan dan Niisan meninggal! Membuat teman-temanku menderita! Mana mungkin aku memaafkanmu! Lihat sekarang, kau puas kan membuat temanku menderita! Kau puas, kan?! Hah, puas kan?!"

Deru napas Jellal memburu, seiring emosinya yang meluap-luap. Sieg mengetahui itu. matanya menatap Jellal dengan perasaan amat bersalah. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. "Maaf, Jellal. Maaf.. Tousan benar-benar kehilangan arah karena kehilangan kaasan.. Kehilangan Erza.."

"Er-erza..? jadi benar, nama kaasan adalah Erza?" tanya Jellal dengan nada rendah. Sieg mengangguk.

"Ia menderita penyakit autoimun sejak kecil. Semua dokter yang merawatnya, menyerah.. Mulai saat itu, aku berpikir untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya sembuh.. tapi, aku malah membuatnya semakin sakit.."

Jellal terdiam mendengar cerita ayahnya itu.

"Ia wafat.. dan aku dirasuki oleh perasaan tidak terima. Semuanya begitu cepat. Tousan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.." jelasnya sambil menunduk. Jellal masih menatap dengki pada ayahnya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di Fiore?" tanya Jellal ketus.

"Polisi dan Anti-Etherion telah berhasil menemukan markas Zeref. Awalnya aku kemari hanya untuk bersembunyi dan berniat untuk mengunjungi makam kaasan dan melihatmu.."

Jellal menghela napas sejenak. "Gadis yang kau peluk di taman saat itu, namanya Erza. Sama seperti Kaasan." Terangnya. "dan berkatmu, sekarang ia koma! Ia adalah korban fase eightmu!"

"Ko-koma?" ulang Siegrain tidak percaya. Sekilas Siegrain terdiam. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk hati. Siegrain memberikan itu pada Jellal. mendapat itu, Jellal tentu saja heran.

"Bukalah." Pinta Sieg pelan.

Jellal membuka bandul hati yang bisa dibuka itu. Matanya melebar begitu melihat foto yang ada di dalam bandul itu.

"Cantik, bukan..?" tanya Siegrain dengan seulas senyum manis pada langit malam. "itu adalah Erza, kaasanmu. Ia begitu mirip dengan temanmu.." terang Siegrain panjang lebar.

Tatapan mata Jellal tidak lepas dari foto yang ada di dalam bandul itu. Foto wajah seorang wanita berambut Scarlet dan bermata coklat terang. Kulitnya putih dan senyumnya amat manis. Wajahnya sangat cantik bagai bidadari.

Mata Jellal mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan akhirnya air mata dari hazzel-nya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Gadis yang amat dicintainya saat ini.. benar-benar serupa dengan kaasan-nya. "Erza.." gumam Jellal di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Siegrain menatap Jellal dengan perasaan serba bersalah. "Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku menyebabkan banyak orang menderita. Akulah yang menyebabkan Erzamu terkena penyakit langka." Gumam Siegrain yang dapat didengar Jellal. "tapi Jellal, aku ingin menebus segala dosaku. Menebus semua dosaku pada kaasan dan semua orang.. tousan berjanji akan menyembuhkan Erza." Ucap Siegrain dengan tulus.

Sepintas Jellal membuka mulutnya dan merasa sedikit lega, akhirnya ada seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Erza. Namun, otaknya berkata lain. Ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya.

"MUSTAHIL! MANA MUNGKIN AKU PERCAYA KAU DAPAT MENYEMBUHKAN ERZA SEMENTARA KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA!" seru Jellal dengan nada tinggi. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam pada tousannya.

"Jellal... tousan mohon, maafkanlah tousan!" pinta Sieg.

Tanpa berkata lebih banyak, Jellal pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan tousannya menyentuh Erza seenaknya. Tousan yang telah mengatakan untuk membiarkan korban fase eight mati menderita saja.

.

.

Tertanggal 1 Agustus 2015

Erza sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap kelas VIP. Sebenarnya, sudah hampir sebulan ia koma. Alat bantu pernapasan dan berbagai selang infus sebagai sumber nutrisinya terus setia menempel di kulit Erza.

Jellal terduduk di kursi samping ranjang Erza. Matanya nanar menatap gadis itu. Wajahnya mengurus karena hampir sering lupa makan. Begitupula dengan Evergreen, selama hampir sebulan ini, ia tidak masuk ke kantor karena ingin menjaga cucunya.

Setiap hari, Ever berdoa kepada Tuhan. Memohon suatu keajaiban menghampiri gadis itu. Semua dokter yang ada di rumah sakit ini dan di berbagai rumah sakit lain sudah menyerah. Tidak ada yang berani menangani Erza. Akhirnya, Erza kini adalah manusia yang sedang berada di tengah jembatan antara kematian dan kehidupan.

Setiap hari, Jellal datang dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu dari pagi hingga malam. Ia setia menemani gadis itu tanpa lelah. Menanti keajaiban turun pada gadis dicintainya itu.

"Jellal, kau makan dulu, aku akan menggantikanmu." Tutur Loke membuyarkan Jellal yang sedang memandangi wajah pucat dan kurus Erza itu.

Setelah mendengar berita tentang Erza yang koma, Loke cuti dari kegiatan tim volinya dan langsung kembali ke Fiore. Ia menggantikan Jellal dan Ever menjaga Erza. Selain itu, Laxus juga seminggu dua kali datang untuk menjenguk Erza. Pekerjaan padatnya di Ishgar tidak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

Untunglah ada Loke, karena adik laki-laki Erza itulah yang satu-satunya paling sadar untuk menjaga kesehatan dalam diri masing-masing. Ia yang sering mengingatkan Jellal dan Ever makan dan minum.

Jellal pun mengangguk lemah. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar Erza dengan perasaan berat. Mungkin.. ini memang sedikit berlebihan.. hingga Elfman berulang kali menjemputnya agar pulang ke rumah. Hingga Juvia menegur Jellal karena keadaannya yang sangat berantakan semenjak Erza dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Siegrain sudah tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Mungkin ia telah kembali ke Ishgar, pikir Jellal. Lagipula Jellal merasa lebih baik jika tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu tak menghiraukan jaketnya yang terpasang berantakan, rambutnya yang mulai kusam seiring wajahnya yang juga pucat dan kusam. Ia makan ramen di kantin rumah sakit. Meniup-niup mie yang panas mengepul-ngepul itu sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasa semua makanan di lidahnya.. hambar.. tidak ada yang terasa melezatkan baginya.

Untuk menetralkan lidahnya, ia menenggak minuman soda rasa greentea-nya. Bukan kiwi kesukaannya...

 _"_ _Sekali-kali cobalah rasa lain. Memang kau tidak bosan apa?"_

Suara Erza dari memori lalunya terngiang di telinganya.

 _"_ _Kau saja yang minum kalau begitu."_

 _"_ _Hmm, ternyata enak."_

 _"_ _Enak? Benarkah? Enak apanya, baka?!"_

 _"_ _Hei, kau minum begitu saja seenaknya."_

 _"_ _Apa yang salah?"_

 _"_ _Ini 'kan aku yang meminumnya, mengapa kau meminumnya juga?"_

 _"_ _Oh, maksudmu kiss yang tak langsung, begitu ya? Bukan masalah. Itu hal biasa, tahu."_

 _"_ _Hal biasa apa maksudmu?! Bagiku itu sungguh tidak BIASA, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Baka, kau 'kan juga pernah mendapatkan napas buatan dariku, seharusnya kau biasa saja, baka!"_

 _"_ _KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN, JELLAL!"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya membantu-..."_

 _"_ _AKU MEMBENCIMU, SUNGGUH MEMBENCIMU!"_

Jellal tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan itu. Kejadian itu rasanya baru berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu.. tapi kenyataannya.. itu sudah sangat lama.. saat Jellal belum mengetahui Erza yang sebenarnya. Saat Jellal belum mengetahui penderitaan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jellal bergetar, ia langsung mengambilnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari Loke. "Moshi-moshi.." ucap Jellal datar.

"Jellal, seorang dokter akhirnya bersedia untuk menangani Erza. Malam ini ia akan mengoperasi Erza. Jadi sekarang kita akan memindahkannya ke rumah sakit dokter itu." ucap Loke di ponsel yang terdengar bagai pekikan girang dari sang adik Erza itu. Jellal membuka mulutnya karena tidak percaya. Perlahan air mata bahagianya turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Loke setelah itu. Yang jelas, pada akhirnya Erza memiliki harapan. Soal berhasil atau tidak Jellal tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sebab ia yakin bahwa Erza akan pulih seperti semula!

Jellal memutus hubungannya dengan Loke dan langsung meluncur gesit ke kamar Erza untuk membantu Loke membereskan barang-barang. Wajahnya sedikit cerah mendengar kabar baik itu.

Tanpa ia sadari..

Ini adalah awal dari badai yang sesungguhnya...

 **CHAPTER 23 END!**

 **Naah sudah sampai chap 23! Alurnya cepet, kan?! Ya soalnya Karu udah ga sabar mau ngelarin. Hehe. Yang terpenting adalah selesainya bagaimana, kan, Karu bingung juga mau bertele-tele ala gimana lagi *digampar* Okeydeh soal endingnya ff ini mungkin akan berubah. Bisa jadi chap 24 adalah chap terakhir loh! Kita lihat saja kelak, ya.. Terima kasih! ^0^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 22 **

**synstropezia = Wahh, maaf yaa. Ternyata review syns-san yang ga kubales yaa. Maaf beribu maaf yaa. Oh benarkah? Padahal dramanya gantung, loh. Tapi bakal dilanjutin lagi kelak (?) Soal ibu Jellal dan Erza, Karu juga ga tau itu *PLAK* Di chap ini Karu via Jellal coba menjelaskan tentang hubungan Erza dan ibu Jellal, kok. Semoga syns-san mengerti, ya. Kalau tidak mengerti bilang lagi saja. (?)Hehe. Terima kasih udah review! ^o^**

 **tamiino = Iyaa, ini sudah update lagi yaa, Maaf kalau lama updatenya. Hehe, terima kasih udah review! ^o^**

 **aliya (Guest) = sudah dilanjutin, yaa. Thanks udah review! ^o^**

 **KurehaElf = Umur Laxus dan Mysty itu sama. Kan mereka tanggal lahirnya sama. Oh, iya, kalo untuk Laxus dia emang disuntiknya waktu kecil dan bukan sama Mystogan pastinya. Kan di chap lalu pernah dibilang,kan, kalau Siegrain bergabung organisasi Zeref udah dari sebelum dia diusir sama Elfman. Itu berarti Organisasi Zeref udah ada sejak lama. Begitu. Maaf, ya kalo Karu ga ngejelasin detailnya. Hehe. Makasih banyak juga loh udah review! Hehe, siipp. Besok Karu usahain update, ya biar cepet kelar. Sebentar lagi akan dipublish ff duanya. Thanks ^^ :)))**

 **indah (Guest) = Maaf, yaa agak lama updatenya. Hihi. Makasih sudah review ^^**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 24: Akhir dari Awal!**


	25. Chapter 24: Akhir dari Awal

**.**

 **"** **My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir, Alur Cepat!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Wah, maaf maaf karena baru update. Sebenarnya Karu lupa mau update *ditampar* Okeydeh, sekadar info aja, untuk chap ini mungkin alurnya akan lebih cepet lg dari chap sebelumnya. Karena apa? Yah, Karu bilang kan di chap lalu kalau Karu udah ga sabar buat ngelarin MLF. hehe. Tapi bagi yang ingin protes atau marah (?) silakan tulis direview, ya. Hehe, HAPPY READING! ^^_**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON MLF_

 _Erza sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap kelas VIP. Sebenarnya, sudah hampir sebulan ia koma. Alat bantu pernapasan dan berbagai selang infus sebagai sumber nutrisinya terus setia menempel di kulit Erza..._

 _"Jellal, seorang dokter akhirnya bersedia untuk menangani Erza. Malam ini ia akan mengoperasi Erza. Jadi sekarang kita akan memindahkannya ke rumah sakit dokter itu." ucap Loke di ponsel yang terdengar bagai pekikan girang dari sang adik Erza itu. Jellal membuka mulutnya karena tidak percaya. Perlahan air mata bahagianya turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Loke setelah itu. Yang jelas, pada akhirnya Erza memiliki harapan. Soal berhasil atau tidak Jellal tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sebab ia yakin bahwa Erza akan pulih seperti semula!Jellal memutus hubungannya dengan Loke dan langsung meluncur gesit ke kamar Erza untuk membantu Loke membereskan barang-barang. Wajahnya sedikit cerah mendengar kabar baik itu._

 _Tanpa ia sadari..Ini adalah awal dari badai yang sesungguhnya..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **'Akhir dari Awal'**

* * *

 _Tertanggal 1 Agustus 2015, Pukul 7 Malam_

Erza segera dipindahkan..

Ia hanya memiliki waktu empat jam untuk bertahan setelah alat-alat bantunya dilepas. Ambulans berdengung ini melaju cepat.. menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak di Fiore bagian Utara, dibutuhkan dua jam untuk sampai ke sana.

Jellal dengan setianya menggenggam tangan Erza yang dingin selama di ambulans. Ia meratap pada gadis yang bernapas dibantu selang kecil yang teralur dari mulut hingga batang tenggorokannya. Gadis Scarlet itu.. terlihat begitu menyedihkan.. Jellal seringkali meneteskan air matanya hanya dengan melihat keadaan Erza.

Sampailah di rumah sakit yang dituju. Ambulans ini segera diparkirkan di depan pintu masuk lalu beberapa perawat segera memberikan tindakan pada Erza. Jellal ikut membantu untuk menurunkan Erza dari ambulans. Saat yang sama, mobil sedan yang membawa Loke, Evergreen, Elfman, dan juga Juvia pun juga tiba.

Jellal tidak terlalu menghiraukan rombongan belakangnya sebab ia terlalu fokus pada Erza.

Erzanya akan segera dioperasi. Dokter di rumah sakit ini – yang merupakan teman Laxus – bilang ia dapat menyembuhkan Erza dengan cara operasi penarikan inti sel Etherion yang tersebar. Jellal bahagia, sekaligus.. takut..

Apakah operasi ini akan benar-benar menjamin Erza hidup?

Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan ruang operasi. Para suster yang menggeret ranjang Erza itu segera melesat masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Maaf, hanya perawat dan dokter yang diperbolehkan masuk." Tegas seorang perawat pria sambil menghalangi langkah Jellal memasuki ruang operasi itu. "kami akan segera memulai operasinya. Harap tunggu di sini dan kami akan menginformasikan keadaan Scarlet-san setelah operasi selesai." Tambah perawat itu yang kemudian berlari masuk ke ruangan bersama perawat lain dan Erza.

Jellal menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ada di depan ruang operasi. Rombongan yang ia tinggalkan tadi pun mulai berdatangan. Banyak orang berdatangan untuk menunggu operasi Erza. Loke, Ever, Elfman, Juvia, Lucy, seluruh Fairy Tail, bahkan ada Lyon, Sherry, tak lupa juga Saber Twins+Hibiki.

Gray dan Natsu coba bergurau dengan Jellal agar pemuda itu tertawa yah setidaknya tersenyum dan lupa akan ketegangannya tapi gagal karena Jellal hanya tersenyum hambar. Rasa khawatirnya melebihi segalanya saat ini. Akhirnya Gray dan Natsu malah bertengkar dengan Sting dan Rogue juga Minerva. (?)

"Eh, ya, omong-omong kalian ini juga korban Fase Eight, bukan? Tapi kenapa kalian kelihatan sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Gray pada Sting dan Rogue juga Minerva di tengah pertengkaran mereka. Natsu yang baru menyadari akan hal itu pun menyetujui.

"Heh, kau ini bertanya tidak tepat pada waktunya, ya..." timpal Sting sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Minerva mengalami gangguan pada mata dan syukurlah dapat ditangani dengan operasi mata. Sedangkan aku dan Sting entah kelainan apa, karena sejak kecil kami sudah berusaha diobati ke sana kemari. Yah, meskipun berujung pada kematian ayah kami." Terang Rogue dengan datar.

Gray dan Natsu mengangguk pelan. "Hm, begitu." Gumam mereka serempak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar di lorong tempat tunggu itu. Seluruh penunggu Erza menoleh kepada 3 dokter yang sedang berjalan cepat ke ruang operasi.

Mata Jellal membulat sempurna dan ia langsung bangkit berdiri serta terbelalak mengetahui siapa di antara tiga dokter itu. "Tou-san..?" beonya dengan mengepalkan tangan. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ucapnya lagi dengan penekanan.

Jellal hendak menghampiri Siegrain yang ada di tengah-tengah dua dokter lain yang adalah Laxus dan temannya, namun Laxus mencegatnya. "Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab, Jellal. Professor Siegrain hanya datang untuk membantu." Tutur Laxus dengan mencengkeram bahu kanan Jellal.

"Tapi...!"

"Tousan akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, Jellal. Tousan yakin operasi ini akan berjalan lancar dan akan membuat Erza terbebas dari penderitaannya. Tolong anggap ini sebagai pertanggungjawaban atas dosa yang telah kubuat, Jellal.. Maaf karena tousan telah mengatakan hal kasar beberapa tempo lalu." potong Siegrain dengan tulus. Kedua matanya menatap Jellal yang memandangnya sinis.

Jellal menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Lagipula Prof Sieg yang mencetuskan ide untuk operasi ini, Fernandes-san. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya." Cetus teman dokternya Laxus.

Setelah berkata begitu, Laxus menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jellal dan segera berlari ke dalam ruang operasi bersama Siegrain dan teman dokternya. Begitu debaman pelan pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup itu terdengar, suasana di ruang tunggu itu sangat sepi. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer saat ini. Jellal yang sudah kehilangan sejatinya kembali terduduk di sebelah Loke.

"Tenang.. Erza akan kembali sehat!" ucap Loke dengan nada yakin. "tousan-mu menemui aniki beberapa hari yang lalu dan tousan-mu yang memohon-mohon agar segera menjalankan operasi untuk Erza. Dia begitu tulus.. Dia sangat berniat untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, Jellal.." jelas Loke yang entah kenapa malah membuat Jellal makin membisu dalam tundukannya.

"Laxus-nii melakukan operasinya di sini karena ini adalah rumah sakit milik ayah temannya. Syukurlah Lahar-san (temannya Laxus) bersedia meminjamkan rumah sakitnya malam ini.." tambah Loke dengan suara serak. Setelah berkata demikian, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa dalam hati.

Jellal melirik ke sekelilingnya dan semua orang di ruang tunggu ini menutup matanya untuk berdoa. Pemuda berambut biru itu menangis dan akhirnya ia juga ikut berdoa.

Kesunyian, ketegangan dan ketidakpastian di ruang tunggu operasi ini berlangsung selama lima jam. Belum ada yang memberikan kabar. Hal itu membuat Jellal semakin cemas... Firasatnya tidak baik...

.

.

Ketegangan di ruang tunggu itu terpecahkan seiring Lahar keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua penunggu Erza termasuk Jellal langsung berdiri untuk menanti kata-kata dokter itu.

"Bagaimana cucu saya, Lahar-sensei? Bagaimana?" tanya Ever sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Degup jantung semua orang yang menantikan kata-kata dari mulut sang dokter berkacamata itu.

Lahar menghela napas keras. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah bahkan keringat dingin yang merayapi pelipisnya masih terlihat jelas. Ever jadi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lahar karena tidak segera menjawabnya.

"Baasan, hentikan." Sergah Loke seraya memeluk neneknya yang masih berbanjir air mata itu.

"Maaf..." akhirnya Lahar mulai membuka mulutnya. Sebuah kata yang membuat jantung Jellal berhenti. Apa maksudnya.. apa?

Lahar kembali menghela napas lelah dan menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu lama, Ever-sama. Operasinya sukses dan Erza telah terlepas dari masa kritisnya. Selain itu kita juga berhasil mengangkat Etherion yang ada di tenggorokan Erza-san. Sekarang ia sedang tidur dan sebentar lagi dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Terima kasih..."

Mendengar penjelasan Lahar, Jellal terduduk di lantai putih itu dan menumpahkan air mata bahagia yang tak dapat ditahannya. "Terima kasih... terima kasih, Tuhan!" ucapnya seraya menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Begitupula Loke dan Ever yang mana tangisan mereka berubah menjadi kebahagiaan. Sting dan Natsu menepuk-nepuk Jellal dan menghiburnya untuk berhenti menangis dan malah berujung mencibir Jellal.

Siegrain dan Laxus kemudian keluar dari ruang operasi serta tersenyum puas karena operasi berhasil. Jellal menghampiri ayahnya itu dengan sedikit ragu, namun didorong oleh Natsu dan Sting. "Terima kasih, Tousan.. aku minta maaf juga karena telah membentakmu." tutur Jellal dengan singkat. Siegrain tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

Teman-teman Erza pun bersorak senang dan ruang tunggu yang tadinya bagai ruang kosong itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh sorakan bahagia.

Namun, sorak kebahagiaan itu kembali menjadi keheningan begitu sepuluh orang berseragam lengkap dan mengantungi pistol itu datang ke tengah mereka. Baik Ever maupun yang lain sedikit heran pada orang-orang berseragam hitam itu.

Jellal menoleh pada Siegrain yang memandang orang-orang itu dengan ratapan pasrah.

"Siegrain Fernandes, anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan sebagai anak buah Zeref, ilmuwan Etherion." Ujar salah satu orang itu sambil menunjukkan lencana polisinya.

Siegrain tersenyum getir sedangkan Jellal menatap beku pada ayahnya saat ini. Ke-kenapa..? jadi ini akhirnya.. batin Jellal.

Elfman pun berdeham dan mendekati Siegrain. Ia memalingkan wajah pada putranya yang sudah lama pergi itu. "Ikutlah, jangan berusaha lari lagi." Ucap Elfman dengan nada tinggi, tapi terselip sebuah perasaan sedih di dalamnya.

Mendengar itu, Siegrain tersenyum getir lagi. "Kau memang selalu sama, tousan.. aku memang sedikit benci padamu di saat kau mengusirku, tapi..." ucapan Siegrain terhenti sejenak. "maafkan aku, tousan... aku sungguh menyesal.. maaf, aku adalah anak yang durhaka dan tak tahu diri... aku serahkan Jellal padamu, tousan.." terang Siegrain tanpa memandang ayahnya itu. Elfman membungkam ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Kenyataannya ia sangat mengharapkan anaknya kembali, sayang akhir dari kisah Siegrain tidak seindah dibayangkannya.

Polisi memborgol tangan Sieg setelah Sieg melepas jas putihnya. Sebelum berlalu, Siegrain menatap Jellal. "Jellal... meski kau memang serupa denganku, tapi aku tak pantas mengatakannya. Karena aku begitu hina. Bahkan aku tak berani lagi mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayahmu.. Kau berbeda denganku. Jaga Erza baik-baik!" pesan Siegrain untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hn, itu pasti." Balas Jellal dengan sebuah anggukan. Siegrain pun ikut mengangguk dengan seulas senyum tipis lalu akhirnya berjalan mengikuti polisi-polisi itu. "Kuharap kau dapat memaafkanku, anakku." Ini memang yang terbaik untuknya. Begitu pasukan polisi dengan tahanan mereka, Siegrain, pun menjauh pergi Elfman menghela napas keras dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Kau tetaplah Fernandes, putraku, Siegrain..." gumam Elfman yang dapat didengar Juvia. Cucu perempuannya itu menepuk-nepuk punggung kakeknya untuk tenang.

 _'_ _Tertanggal 1 Agustus 2015, Pukul 23.48..._

 _Berakhirnya Fase Eight dan berakhirnya pula kejayaan dan kebahagiaan keluarga Fernandes di Fiore...'_

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya seluruh rahasia Fase Eight terbongkar di seluruh dunia. Ribuan korban Fase Eight melakukan gerakan dengan meneriakkan hukuman mati pada ilmuwan Etherion itu, juga meminta pertanggungjawaban. Tapi setelah kejadian itu juga, ribuan orang kritis karena Fase Eight terselamatkan berkat serum penangkal Etherion yang dititipkan Siegrain pada Laxus.

Ketenaran Professor Siegrain digantikan oleh dr. Laxus.

Pihak pengadilan memutuskan hukuman penjara seumur hidup untuk Zeref, penjara 25 tahun untuk Mavis dan Siegrain. Oh ya, penangkap ilmuwan Etherion juga mencari keberadaannya Precht, setelah diselidiki Precht ternyata telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Pelaku dibalik Fase Eight ini memang diketahui sebagai perbuatan Zeref dan juga Siegrain. Hal itu berdampak pada nama keluarga Fernandes, sebab identitas Siegrain jadi terbongkar. Daratan Fiore.. mulai tidak percaya pada walikota mereka, Elfman Fernandes. Bahkan banyak media mulai menjelek-jelekkan nama baik keluarga Fernandes.

Nama baik keluarga Fernandes benar-benar tercemar dan jatuh.

Kekayaan keluarga Fernandes dianggap sebagai perbuatan kotor dari Elfman Fernandes. Banyak orang menuduh Elfman juga ikut terlibat dalam proyek Fase Eight ini. Hal itu, membuat Elfman mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Seluruh perusahaan miliknya di Fiore pun ia tutup. Keluarga Fernandes kini dikucilkan, dijauhi, tidak disukai. Fernandes memang tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menangkis segala hinaan tidak benar itu. Karena kenyataannyalah Siegrain berasal dari keluarga Fernandes.

Elfman yang telah renta sedikit depresi, ia pun sering mengurung dirinya di kamar meski telah dihibur berkali-kali oleh Juvia.

Begitupula Jellal, ia hanya selalu berada di samping ranjang Erza dengan wajah pucat. Keadaannya malah makin membuat Loke prihatin. Loke memahami bagaimana perasaan Jellal.

Melihat ayahnya ditangkap dan diolok ribuan orang...

Melihat kakeknya lengser dan mengunci dirinya di kamar...

Secara tak langsung, itu membuat Jellal semakin terpuruk... dan menyedihkan..

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya tanggal 7 Agustus 2015, akhirnya Erza siuman. Jellal yang membuncah bahagia langsung memeluk Erza yang masih ringkih itu. Loke yang tidak mau kalah pun ikut memeluk Erza.

"Hei! Le-lepaskan, aku tidak bi-sa ber-na-pas..." rintih Erza dengan suara pelan. Loke dan Jellal pun melepaskan pelukannya. Loke yang mengerti kedua pasangan itu pun pura-pura pamit keluar untuk ke kantin.

"Kau sakit, Jellal..?" tanya Erza sambil mengusap lembut wajah Jellal yang kurus itu. "kau tidak pernah makan? Jangan-jangan kau mau makan kalau kau menyuruh-nyuruhku, ya?" gurau Erza sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jellal tidak membalas. Menatap Erza dengan nanar.

"Je..llal?" beo Erza tersendat.

"Maaf dan terima kasih.. Erza.." ucap Jellal tiba-tiba. Erza tercekat mendengarnya. Terlebih saat Jellal malah memeluknya lagi, menjalarkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada gadis yang telah lama tertidur itu. "dasar asisten, baka.. aku rindu menyuruh-nyuruhmu. Bagaimana cara tuannya bisa hidup kalau asistennya tak sadarkan diri?!" sambung Jellal di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Mendengar itu Erza tersenyum kecil. Tangannya pun ikut memeluk Jellal yang menangis untuk dirinya itu. "Dasar tuan cengeng." Cibir Erza. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun terdiam dan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Hubungan mereka berdua pun akhirnya tetap berjalan sama. Terkadang mereka beradu kata seperti biasa, meski Jellal lebih sering terlihat murung. Erza pun makin membaik. Wajahnya mulai segar lagi. Makannya pun lahap. Membuat Ever, Laxus dan Loke gembira melihatnya. Terlebih Jellal.

Yah, Jellal masih ragu..

Laxus belum memberitahukan detail tentang Fase Eight itu pada Erza, ia membiarkan Jellal saja yang mengatakannya. Demi kebaikannya. Tapi hingga menit ini, Jellal belum dapat mengatakannya. Jellal pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahukan semuanya hari ini, hari ulang tahun Erza.

Pagi-pagi, Erza sudah meminta Jellal untuk membawanya ke taman dengan kursi roda. Ia juga meminta agar Jellal jadi asistennya selama satu hari penuh ini. Yah, pasti Jellal turuti.

Setelah melakukan semua yang diinginkan Erza, mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi taman yang sedang tidak terlalu ramai sore menjelang malam ini.

"Hm, Jellal.. kenapa belakangan ini kau murung seperti itu?" tanya Erza begitu menatap Jellal yang ada di sebelahnya.

Jellal membungkam dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit jingga keunguan itu. Juga membiarkan angin kosong yang meramaikan kebingungan gadis Scarlet itu. "Erza..." ujar Jellal pelan.

"Hn?" tanya Erza penasaran.

Jellal menghela napas. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu.." tuturnya.

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Tentang Fase Eight.."

Erza mengerjapkan matanya dua kali lalu menghela napas dan melihat lurus ke depan. "Silakan.." ujarnya menyilakan.

"Kau ingat paman berambut biru yang mirip denganku itu..." ucap Jellal yang dibalas anggukan oleh Erza. "ia adalah ayahku."

Awalnya Erza terdiam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya untuk melenturkan otot-otot punggungnya. "Hah, aku lelah sekali. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, asisten." Tutur Erza memotong pembicaraan. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan gontai mendahului Jellal. Meninggalkan kursi rodanya begitu saja.

Begitu di lorong sepi dekat kamar Erza, Jellal mencengkram pergelangan tangan Erza, gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Jellal yang tertunduk itu. Ia terdiam dan menanti kata-kata dari pemuda itu.

"Erza.. Ayahku.. dia.. dia.. yang.."

"Menciptakan fase eight?" potong Erza yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai pernyataan sebagai pertanyaan.

"Ka-kau tahu..?"

Erza mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jellal heran.

"Loke telah mengatakannya padaku. Awalnya aku memang sangat terkejut, tapi tenang saja Jellal aku tidak membencinya. Karena yang aku tahu paman adalah orang yang baik." Terang Erza dengan senyuman kecil.

Mulut Jellal terbuka karena tak percaya. Ia mengira Erza akan membenci, menjauhinya layaknya orang lain di luar sana. "Terima kasih, Erza..." gumam Jellal dalam tundukannya.

Erza tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat lucu kalau mengatakan terus-terusan seperti itu. Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke kamar. Di sini sangat dingin." Ujar Erza yang sambil berlalu itu.

Jellal pun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengikuti Erza.

"Erza.. apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kaasan-mu?" tanya Jellal setelah memapah Erza ke ranjangnya.

Sekilas Erza bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jellal bertanya seperti itu?

"Tidak. Kaasan dan Tousan sedang mencari obat untukku. Pasti mereka berdua sedang dicari oleh Laxus-niisan dan sebentar lagi kami akan bersama-sama seperti dulu.." tutur Erza sambil tersenyum lebar. Jellal menatapnya nanar. Gadis ini begitu polos karena ketidaktahuannya, membuat Jellal bimbang.

Setelah Erza akhirnya tertidur, Loke dan Evergreen datang dengan membawa vas berisi bunga tulip berwarna merah. Sama seperti rambut Erza. "Hai, Jellal-kun. Terima kasih telah menggantikan kami menjaga Erza.." ucap Ever dengan senyum manisnya. Akhirnya nenek renta itu sudah bisa berwajah cerah lagi. Dibalik kecerahannya itu, Ever sebenarnya sangat cemas pada Elfman dan keluarga inti Fernandes.

"Sama-sama, Evergreen-san." Sahut Jellal dengan santun. Ia juga melirik Loke yang melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah cengiran. Yah, wajahnya juga sangat polos. Harus bagaimana ini..

Jellal sudah memberitahu kebenaran mengenai orang tuanya pada Laxus. Tapi Jellal yakin, Laxus belum memberitahukannya pada Ever, Loke dan juga Erza. Mereka bertiga sangat berbeda dengan sifat tegar-nya Laxus.

"Loke.." panggil Jellal yang dibalas hn oleh Loke. Jellal menghela napas. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.."

.

.

Pukul 10 malam

"Tadaima." Tutur Jellal begitu memasuki rumahnya yang gelap itu. Ia menghela napas begitu melihat lampu yang sudah padam jam segini. Biasanya sih memang lampu akan menyala, tapi belakangan ini tidak. Sebab sang penyala lampu alias Elfman selalu mengurung diri di kamar belakangan ini. Begitupula Juvia. Sepupunya itu memang kuat, tetapi Jellal tahu seringkali Juvia menangis di kamarnya.

Jellal meraba-raba dinding dan mencoba untuk mencari saklar lampu.

KLEK!

Begitu ruangan yang gelap itu telah terang oleh sebuah lampu dari ruang depan, Jellal mengerutkan dahinya. Rumahnya benar-benar berantakan.. Apa yang terjadi..?

"Okaeri, Jellal-kun." Sahut pelayan rumah Jellal yang sontak membuat Jellal terkaget-kaget. "kau baru pulang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hn, ya begitulah." Cetus Jellal mengusap-usap dadanya karena kaget.

"Sore tadi, Elfman-sama mencari-cari suatu barang dengan brutal. Yah, aku maupun Juvia-chan tak bisa menghentikannya. Jadi seperti inilah keadaannya." terang pelayan rumah itu lagi.

"Lalu, mengapa bibi baru akan membereskannya sekarang?" tanya Jellal.

"Hm, sebenarnya Elfman-sama baru saja tertidur, tadi Juvia-chan yang membawanya ke kamar dan mematikan lampu. Begitu aku keluar kamar dan hendak membersihkan semuanya, Jellal-kun datang." Jelasnya.

Jellal mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kerjakan besok saja. Ini sudah larut. Yah, aku ingin ke kamar. Oyasumi." Ucap Jellal sambil berlalu menaiki tangga. Sang bibi pelayan itu pun mengucapkan selamat malam dan tetap bersikukuh untuk bersih-bersih malam ini juga.

Begitu Jellal sampai di lantai dua, ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Elfman dan memandang pintu kayu dengan bertulis 'Elfman Fernandes' itu dengan nanar. Tanpa mengetuk Jellal membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan kakeknya.

"Ouh, Jellal!" Jellal sempat terkejut. Ternyata Elfman masih terjaga dan tak sengaja melihat Jellal yang mengintip. Jellal pun memasuki kamar Elfman dengan pelan lalu terduduk di seberang kursi rotan yang diduduki Elfman. "kau sudah baikan, cucuku?" tanyanya pura-pura kuat.

Jellal mendengus. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kek." Cetus Jellal dengan datar.

Elfman terkekeh. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang jendela luar yang sudah pekat kegelapan itu.

"Barang apa yang sedang kakek cari?" tanya Jellal menyelidik. Awalnya Elfman bingung tapi akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Sebuah kartu nama." Terangnya singkat.

"Kartu nama?"

Pria beruban itu mengangguk sekali dan menghela napas. "Kartu nama temanku yang bernama Wolfheim." Terangnya datar.

"Wo-wolfheim-san..?" ulang Jellal dengan menaikkan sepasang alisnya. Elfman mengangguk dan mengadu kedua mata gelapnya kepada mata hazzle milik Jellal.

"Aku tidak punya harapan lagi jika berada di sini.. kuharap kau mengerti maksudku, Jellal.." sambung Elfman dengan murung.

Jellal menunduk tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kakek.. sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Jellal pelan. Elfman pun mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku. Kau dan Juvia adalah penerus keluarga inti Fernandes. Berada di sini mungkin akan membuatmu semakin jatuh, jadi..."

"Kau menentukannya begitu saja?" potong Jellal cepat.

"Jellal..."

"Kau sudah menentukannya begitu saja, kek? Tidak bertanya padaku dan Juvia dulu?"

"Aku sudah bertanya dengan Juvia. Aku pun mengambil keputusan ini karena Juvia juga berpikiran sama denganku."

"Tidak mungkin.."

Jellal tertunduk dalam. Sekilas ia mengertakkan giginya, ingin sekali rasanya ia meronta dari keinginan kakeknya itu. tapi.. Kalau dipikir ini semua demi kebaikannya. Lagi-lagi Jellal menangis dalam hati. Memilih untuk bertahan atau pergi...

.

.

 **JELLAL POV**

Bulan September hampir datang. Bulan suram bagiku..

Fernandes telah hancur berkeping-keping oleh olokan seluruh masyarakat Fiore. Yah, aku tidak bisa mengelak karena akulah putra dari iblis itu, Siegrain. Iblis yang menyebabkan banyak nyawa melayang. Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Aku ini benar-benar lemah..

Meski banyak orang berkata aku ini adalah pria berandal terkuat, serigala biru dari Fairy High School, tapi kenyataan tak akan mengubah apapun. Kenyataan bahwa aku memang hanyalah manusia lemah..

Tepatnya hasil percobaan gagal dari sang Siegrain Fernandes..

Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya...

Yah, dunia ini benar-benar dramatis bagiku...

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.. Tidak nyata..

Tapi semakin aku mengakui ini hanyalah mimpi, segala fakta memekakakkan telingaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?!

Aku tidak mengerti..

Erza dan Hibiki, juga yang lainnya tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Untuk mengejar cita-cita mereka yang telah diimpikan sejak kecil. Yah, berulang kali Erza mendorongku untuk belajar. Untuk bersemangat sedikit karena masa depan bukanlah untuk main-main.

Yah, kau benar.. Erza.. Kau memang selalu benar..

Tapi kenyataan ini memuakkanku, Erza... Melihat kakek yang sudah sangat renta itu terlihat benar-benar tak berdaya.

Melihat Juvia yang selalu menangis di dalam tidurnya.

Mungkin bagi banyak orang yang menyaksikan penderitaanku, merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa.. tapi apa itu benar..?

Helaan napasku terlihat seperti uap putih karena suhu yang dingin. Entah suhu dari dalam tubuhku atau suhu udara yang mungkin seperti ini. Mataku meratap pada nisan indah yang membekukanku di tanah tempatku berdiri.

 _Terbaring Bidadari Cahaya Keluarga Kecil Fernandes,_

 _Erza Fernandes._

Nama yang indah.. dan wajah yang indah.. sama seperti gadis yang kucintai saat ini, bukan Kaasan?

Aku sempat berpikir, mengapa Tuhan tidak memperkenankan aku untuk melihat paras Kaasan meski hanya sebentar saja? Dan mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang memiliki rupa seperti Kaasan?

Benar-benar misteri..

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kaasan..." ujarku seraya membalik badan dan menuju ke pekarangan depan gereja. Kutatap pintu kayu jati yang berwarna coklat pekat dengan hiasan kaca juga lonceng yang digantung di sebuah menara kecil nan tinggi. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.

Di tengah keheninganku, suara langkah kaki seorang gadis terdengar di telingaku. Aku sempat merasa rendah untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Hosh hosh.." gadis itu terengah-engah sembari menunmpukan kedua tangannya pada pahanya yang dibalut stoking hitam. "Jellal..." ia mencoba menatapku... tidak, tolong jangan tunjukkan mata kacamu seperti itu Erza..

"Jadi inikah penyebabnya kau tidak menghubungiku selama dua minggu ini?!" tanya gadis itu geram. Tak kunjung kujawab, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang masih ditumpu di pahanya itu. "Jawab, Jellal!"

Aku menghela napas dan membalik badanku pada Erza. Surai Scarlet itu kini terlihat dikucir setengah yang mulai terlihat berantakan yang kutebak karena ia berlari kencang untuk kemari. Ia memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan stoking hitam dan sepatu boots dengan panjang hingga mata kakinya.

"Hn, benar, Erza.." dengusku mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Lalu aku kembali terdiam tidak melanjutkan.

"Kenapa?" nada bicara gadis itu mulai merendah. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya.

Udara dingin yang menerpa wajahku terasa begitu menusuk. Sebenarnya suara gadis itu benar-benar melodi untuk suplai hidupku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tak bisa membalas semua itu.. seperti diriku dulu kenapa?

"Kau tahu, Tousan-ku telah ditangkap dan diungkapkan kepada seluruh dunia. Sebagai imbasnya, nama Fernandes juga ikut tercemar. Entah.. kenapa semua itu begitu naif.." aku kembali terdiam sejenak. Erza juga tetap diam dan tidak membantah apapun.

"Perusahaan kakek di Fiore telah ditutup secara paksa karena semua pegawainya mengundurkan diri. Jabatannya telah ditanggalkan.. tak ada lagi jubah yang menaunginya. Bahkan mobil-mobil kesayangannya itu telah rela ia jual seluruhnya untuk memenuhi sisa-sisa hidup kami bertiga.."

Erza masih terdiam. Aku tahu, ia sedikit marah. Aku tahu ia bertanya-tanya. Aku tahu ia pasti akan membenciku. Tapi bagaimanapun, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Jadi kakek memutuskan untuk meneruskan bisnisnya serta masa depanku dan Juvia di negara yang mana teman kakek berada..." aku berhenti sejenak, coba melirik Erza yang masih bertampang geram dan marah itu. "di Jerman..."

Erza membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh menyayat hatiku. Terlebih sebutir air mata itu mulai menetes dari sang bola mata milik Erza.

"jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menjadi asistenku lagi... karena mungkin aku tak'kan kembali.." tuturku dengan perasaan teramat berat. Ketidakrelaan akan setiap kata yang kuucapkan. "maaf, Erza.. karena aku tidak menjadi seseorang yang baik untukmu."

Setelah itu, aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Aku pun berbalik dan bergerak perlahan ke depan untuk pergi, namun tangan halusnya mencegahku dengan menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Hanya itu, kah, jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini, Jellal?" suara gadis itu mulai bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang keputusan kakek..."

"Kau yang mengetahui segalanya, Jellal!" potongnya cepat. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya dan menatap padanya yang mulai menangis itu. "Aku... aku..."

Perasaan campur adukku benar-benar menyesakkanku. Apa Erza, apa yang akan kau katakan?

"A-aku.." ia mengertakkan giginya sesaat lalu kembali berkata. "aku menyukaimu!"

Apa?!

Aku sempat tak percaya pada pendengaranku.. Erza.. dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak menyangka ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

Perlahan aku melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya dan menjauhkan tanganku darinya. Menyembunyikan segala perasaanku.

"Gomen ne, Erza. Aku.. aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kau sendiri yang berkata padaku, masa depan bukanlah untuk main-main. Kau juga tahu, aku sudah tidak diterima di negeri bernama Fiore maupun Ishgar. Aku sangat membenci hal itu.. tapi tetap saja.. itu berarti aku harus pergi dari sini dan memulai diriku dan juga keluargaku dari awal." Terang Jellal dengan sakit yang tertahan. "jadi... jangan menungguku, Erza.. carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggumu!"

Aku sedikit tersentak.. tapi aku harus tetap tegar.. tidak boleh menunjukkannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Jellal! Jadi pastikan kau kembali ke Fiore dan jangan pergi lagi!"

Aku menghela napas. "Perasaan seseorang cepat berubah seiring bertambahnya waktu, Erza..."

Langkah beratku menggesek aspal kasar nan hitam. Mengiringi kepergianku dari gadis itu. Ia terus berteriak tanpa berniat mengejarku. Hanya berteriak memanggilku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Haruskah melodi ini yang kudengar. Di tengah tangisanku yang tidak terdengar.

Symphony untukku sesungguhnya.. adalah ini...

"Sa-yo-na-ra... Erza.." kata yang cukup menegaskan ketidakikhlasanku akan perpisahan ini.

Malam itu juga aku sudah berada di pesawat yang akan melandas ke Jerman dari ibukota Fiore. Kutatap panorama malam Fiore untuk terakhir kalinya. Yah, aku telah melepaskan semuanya. Sama seperti yang telah dilakukan kakek...

Aku menyesal telah membuat Erza merasakan air mata lagi. Aku mendapat kabar dari Loke bahwa Erza baik-baik saja. Awalnya, aku hanya mengabari Loke, kalau aku akan pindah dari Fiore dan tidak berniat memberitahu Erza.. karena kutahu gadis itu pasti akan kembali bersedih.

Namun, Loke tidak tega dan akhirnya memberitahu Erza. Bahwa aku tidak ingin menghubunginya karena ia akan segera pergi. Loke juga memberitahu bahwa aku akan mengunjungi makam ibu sebelum pergi. Erza pun segera berlari ke gereja Arcadia, tepat di sebelahnya adalah makam ibuku. Selain itu, Loke juga memberiku pesan singkat lagi. Bahwa ia akan memberitahu masalah tentang kedua orang tua mereka setelah Erza menerima kepergianku.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu akan menangis dan aku tidak bisa memberikan pelukan untuknya...

 _Tertanggal 29 September 2015_

 _Era berakhirnya sang Serigala Biru, Jellal._

 _Dengan ini, semua berakhir. Ini sudah menjadi akhir dari awal._

 _Sayonara, minna.._

 _Sayonara... Erza.._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 **\- CHAPTER 24 END! -**

 **MLF TAMAT!**

 **.**

Boong deh.. Haha, udah pada takut nih tamatnya gini beneran. Haha *digampar readers* sesuai janji Karu, endingnya chap 26 (kalau di yang Karu tulis di setiap chap berarti chap 25) dengan demikian tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Hehe. Sekali lagi maaf ya apabila yang merasa kurang suka dengan alur yang begitu cepat. Karena kalau tidak begitu pasti ceritanya makin panjang. Mungkin mingdep Karu akan update lagi, ya sesuai mood Karu saja hehe. Terima kasih loh untuk readers yang sudah membaca hingga chap 24 ini.

 **Eh ya, omong2 silakan baca dan review ff 2 Fairy Tail Karu, ya. Biasalah pairingnya si Jerza (ga jauh2 lah) semoga ff itu bisa lebih menarik dari yang ini! *PROMOSI***

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 23**

 **KurehaElf = Haii, maaf ya baru update lagi. Hehe. Oh ya? Hehe, bagus deh kalau Kureha-san bisa merasakan perasaan mereka juga melalui fic ini. Hehe. Hmm, Semoga tidak sad yaa.. *digampar* Makasih banyak loh untuk reviewnya. Kalau berkenan silakan baca FF ke-dua Karu, ya, yang judulnya The Magic School - My Lovely, Scarlet. *judulnya ga kreatif, ceritanya juga abstrak huehe* Okey, sekali lagi terima kasih loh ya.. Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan. ^^**

 **okta (Guest) = Wahh, idenya sangat bagus sekali. Tapi maaf ya, Okta-san. Author tidak ada niatan untuk memperpanjang cerita ini. Okey, makasih banyak sudah review! ^^**

 **Chantal Queen = Salam kenal juga, Chantal-san. Iyaa, maaf ya kecepetan ceritanya. Huaha, maaf tebakan Chantal-san salah, loh. Hehe, tidak apa, tinggal satu chap ini lagipula. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **tamiino = Hehe, maaf loh Karu kayaknya sering banget bilang awal badai mulu, hehe. Tenang, akhirnya badainya sudah dibelokkan. (?) Itulah sahabat sejati! Lagipula kan cinta itu tidak harus selalu memiliki, kan? Hehe, benarkah tambah seru? Tapi beribu maaf ya kalau alurnya super cepat! Hehe, terima kasih banyak sudah review! ^^**

 **Lulu (Guest) = Sudah dilanjut, yaaa... maaf kelamaan updatenya, hehe. Makasih banyak sudah review! ^^**

 **indah (Guest) = Maaf updatenya lamaa, yaa. Hehe, tapi sudah update lagi! Jangan galau lagi, ya! (?)Hehe, makasih banyak sudah review! ^^**

 **synstropezia = Waah, boleh juga deh kalau syn-senpai bilang Erza reinkernasinya ibu Jellal. Hehe. Ya dong cepet, biar segera ending. *digampar* Maaf ya, kalau kurang suka dengan alur yang dicepetin.. Oalah, tak apa, syn-senpai. Lagian Karu mengerti kok, syn-senpai sedang super sibuk. Semangat, yaa! Hehe. Oh ya, Karu memang ga bermaksud membuat pembacanya menangis. Lagian sebenernya Karu kurang sabar menulis bagian yang sad (?) Semoga syn-senpai mengerti maksudnya.. Wah, tapi dengan chap ini pasti syns-senpai sudah percaya dong sama Siegrain. Hehe, iya orang jahat selalu dicurigai. Iyaa, okeydeh aku nanti akan baca fic Hutang-mu, syn-senpai. Pasti aku baca! Santai sajaa, sukses yaa TO-nya! Sukses UN-nya juga! Semoga dapet nilai bagus! Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan review, syn-senpai! Terima kasih banyak! Hehe, kalau sempat dan berkenan silakan baca ya FF Jerzaku yang ke dua! ^^**

 **.**

 **OKAY! TINGGAL SATU CHAP LAGI!**

 **SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA, MINNA!**

 **CHAPTER 25: The Final!**

 **Jaa nee~~**


	26. Chapter 25: The Final-Sapphire's Revival

.

.

 **"** **My Lovely, Fernandes"**

 **By: Uchiha-Cla/Karura-Clarera**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**_

 _ **Pairing: Jerza**_

 ** _Warnings: AU, OOC, Hasil seorang amatir, Typo_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25:**

 **The Final - Sapphire's Revival**

* * *

 ** _2015..._**

 _Erza kembali ke rumah, udara dingin merayapi sekujur tubuhnya hingga tangannya dingin bagai es. Ia langsung ke kamar dan menangis. Loke yang melihat itu hanya membiarkan Erza sendiri. Kurang lebih selama satu hari Erza menangis, mengurung diri di kamar. Ever juga ikut menangis, sedih mengetahui kepergian Elfman beserta Jellal dan Juvia._

 _Keesokan paginya, Loke melihat Erza sedang menyiram bunga Pettunia milik Ever dengan pandangan sendu. Mungkin ia sedang teringat akan Jelall, pikir Loke._

 _Ever kemudian menghampiri Loke dan ikut memandang Erza dari kejauhan._

 _"_ _Apa sebaiknya kita katakan saja sekarang, Loke..?" tanya Ever meminta pendapat tentang memberitahu Erza mengenai orangtuanya. "aku tahu pasti ia akan sangat terpukul lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun, pasti ia akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat."_

 _"_ _Hm, aku yang akan mengatakannya, baachan. Aku tahu, baachan tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ucap Loke dengan datar. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa terpukul sama seperti Erza. Berita kedua orang tuanya yang sangat mengejutkan._

 _Hari itu juga, Loke membawa Erza ke tempat Mavis ditahan._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya kenapa kita ke sini, Loke?" tanya Erza dengan memiringkan kepalanya._

 _Loke tidak menjawab. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tunggu untuk kunjungan dengan tahanan. Begitu Mavis memasuki ruangan itu, kedua mata Erza membulat lebar. Bahkan beberapa kali ia sempat tak percaya bahwa itu ibunya._

 _Tapi, akhirnya Erza menerima. Ia mengakui bahwa itu adalah Mavis, ibu kandungnya._

 _"_ _Toosan? Dimana toosan, kaasan?" tanya Erza sekaligus._

 _Mavis sempat berpikir dua kali untuk menceritakannya pada Erza, ia menatap Loke dan Loke mengangguk menyetujui Mavis menceritakan semuanya pada Erza._

 _"_ _Erza..." ujar Mavis perlahan. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, "toosan.. sudah tiada."_

 _Sebelum dapat mendengar kelanjutan cerita Mavis, Erza jatuh pingsan. Membuat Loke dan Mavis panik. Loke dan Mavis menangis jadinya sambil berusaha membangunkan Erza._

 _Gadis Scarlet itu terbangun di rumah Ever. Matanya menerawang langit-langit dan Loke yang berjaga. Matanya terang dan hangat... tapi tidak sehangat dulu._

 _Sikapnya berubah drastis. Dan tidak ada yang sanggup untuk menegurnya. Hibiki yang biasanya mencairkan hati Erza, kini meninggalkan Fiore untuk belajar ke luar negeri. Erza menggeluti dunianya sendiri dan menjauhkan diri dari teman-temannya._

 _Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat teman-teman semasa SMA-nya merasa khawatir... mereka mengkhawatirkan keduanya, Erza dan Jellal. Teman mereka._

 _Teman..._

 **AGUSTUS 2020, FIORE**

 ** _Live dari Fairy Studio_**

 _..._

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi, kita akan menginjak hari peringatan Fase Eight yang telah melumpuhkan ribuan orang. Nah, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang peringatan Fase Eight ini, Ren-san?"_

 _"_ _Yah, Peringatan ini telah berlangsung selama 5 tahun untuk mengenang dan mendoakan nyawa yang melayang akibat perbuatan kejam dari ilmuwan Etherion."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, saya mengerti. Oh benar juga, penemuan tentang ilmuwan Etherion itu adalah Siegrain Fernandes sangat menggemparkan tanah Fiore ini saat itu, sebab walikota mereka berasal dari keluarga Fernandes, benar?"_

 _"_ _Hm, begitulah. Setelah kejadian itu juga, pak walikota mengundurkan diri dan perusahaan besarnya ditutup serentak. Yah kurasa cukup berat baginya."_

 _"_ _Apakah anda tahu dimana keberadaan tuan Fernandes itu sekarang, Ren-san?"_

 _"_ _Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentangnya."_

 _"_ _Sangat disayangkan. Saat ini, banyak orang mulai mengharapkan agar Elfman Fernandes, mantan walikota kita kembali ke Fiore. Beberapa orang mulai sadar bahwa tindakan mereka waktu lampau adalah keterlaluan."_

 _"_ _Hem, benar. Bahkan pemimpin negeri Fiore kita ini mengumumkan pembersihan nama Fernandes yang tercemar."_

 _..._

Setelah acara peliputan itu selesai. Ren mengacak rambut belakangnya dan berdecak bangga. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil smartphone-nya.

"Halo, Hibiki. Bagaimana? Kau lihat kan semangat berapi-apiku di TV?" tanyanya di ponselnya.

"Begitulah. Kau memang yang terbaik." Sahut Hibiki dari ujung sana.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin datang ke wawancara ini, Hibiki. Aku melakukan ini hanya demi kau, mengerti? Permintaanmu itu begitu menyayat telingaku sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Gurau Ren seraya terkekeh pelan di dalam mobilnya.

"Berlebihan sekali! Sudah dulu, ya, aniki. Konserku akan mulai 30 menit lagi." Sahut Hibiki dengan cepat.

Ren mendecakkan lidah. "Hah, kau benar-benar sepupu yang menyebalkan. Baiklah, hubungi aku setelah konsermu berakhir, oke?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

 **DI SISI LAIN**

"Di sini kita bisa melihat seorang penulis novel remaja modern yang berhasil menarik pembacanya hingga kepada triloginya. Bukunya berhasil dijual sebanyak 200,000 kopi dan menggetarkan hati banyak pembacanya. Inilah dia Sherria Blendy!"

"Hai, kon'nichiwa."

"Halo, Sherria-san. Menurut kabar beredar, kau adalah seorang penulis berhati lembut yang benar-benar mencurahkan isi hatimu ke dalam rangkaian alur yang sederhana namun sangat bermakna. Trilogi karyamu ini rasanya tidak saling berhubungan, namun dari trilogi ini mana yang paling berarti bagimu?"

"Yah, aku menyukai karya pertamaku. Sebenarnya itu adalah karya pertama yang menjiwai dua karya lainnya. Yah, aku memang bermaksud untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku dan membuka hati semua orang melalui trilogi ini."

"Hmm, jadi karya pertamamu?"

"My Lovely, Fernandes."

"Hoh, boleh kutahu, mengapa itu begitu berarti?"

"Hmm, yah, sebenarnya aku hanya mengutarakan isi hati seseorang. Aku menulis ini karena terinspirasi dari seseorang. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang merupakan korban fase eight dan mencintai sang Fernandes."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Itu sungguh menyakitkan, bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin semua orang berpikir begitu. Tapi... seseorang tidak akan mengetahui penderitaan orang lain. Sesungguhnya.. mereka berdua adalah temanku. Mereka selalu berisik dan membuat kami tidak nyaman. Sayangnya, takdir memang berkata lain. Aku tahu semua orang membenci dan mencap namanya sebagai orang jahat, tapi kalian semua tidak tahu kebenarannya. Jadi, melalui novel ini aku ingin mengutarakan bahwa 'dia' adalah orang kuat dan tangguh, berjuang demi keadilan dan kebenaran. Tanpanya, teman kami mungkin akan mati. Jadi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Fernandes yang kami tahu tidaklah seburuk yang kalian pikirkan. Melalui novel ini, aku juga ingin mengutarakan pada 'dia' bahwa meski seluruh dunia menolaknya, 'dia' tetaplah Fernandes kesayangan kami. Temanmu, tempat awalmu menjalani kehidupan di sekolah kami, mereka tak'kan menolakmu.."

Ucapan menggebu-gebu itu, membuat seluruh orang bertepuk tangan dengan haru. Air mata menggenangi setiap mata orang yang mendengar pernyataan Sherria tadi.

Sherria menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa hitam dekat ruang rias setelah wawancara-nya selesai.

"Lelah?" tanya Sherry yang menunggunya sejak awal interview di muka umum.

Sherria mengangguk keras pada kakak perempuannya. "Hah, sudah lima tahun, ya.." gumam Sherry ikut terduduk di sebelah Sherria.

"Benar, lima tahun ia tak kembali dan kami semua merindukannya." Ucap Sherria sembari menenggak minuman botolnya.

Sherry mengangguk pelan dengan redup. "Begitu.."

"Kami memang teman tak berguna. Kami tidak bisa membuatnya kembali ke Fiore.. tapi setidaknya inilah yang dapat kami lakukan. Membersihkan kembali namanya yang telah tercemar." Terang Sherria lagi setelah puas meminum minuman botol yang ada di tangannya.

Mendengar itu Sherry menghela napas lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk ingat pada wajah Fernandes yang awalnya terkenal bengal dan brandal itu. Rambutnya biru dan sangat berantakan. Ia juga teringat pada acara camp Fairy Tail yang begitu bahagianya. Dimana pemuda Fernandes itu selalu saja diam, dingin tetapi terlihat akrab dengan Erza.

"Bagaimana dengan Erza? Kau masih dekat dengannya?" tanya Sherry begitu teringat pada Erza.

Sherria menghela napas kecil lalu tersenyum. "Yah, aku sempat menemuinya satu minggu yang lalu. Hem, ia benar-benar sibuk. Aku jadi tidak enak hati jika ingin mengajaknya bertemu." Terang Sherria. Mendengar penjelasan itupun Sherry mengangguk-angguk. "Ups, gawat, aku hampir lupa!" cetus Sherria tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Sherry saja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada adiknya yang kini sedang merengkuh jaketnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Hari ini ada konser Hibiki di Fiore Art Center. Hah, aku terlambat sepuluh menit!" jawab Sherria yang kemudian meluncur keluar meninggalkan Sherry. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Sherry mendengus lalu ikut lari keluar membuntuti Sherria ke mobilnya.

Begitu tiba di mobilnya, Sherria mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil seolah menginstruksikan Sherry yang berjalan kewalahan di belakangnya untuk segera membukakan pintunya.

"Sabar, nona muda!" cibir Sherry tersenyum kecut. Ia menekan tombol membuka pintu dan segera memasuki kursi pengemudi. Sherria duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cepat, Sherry! Cepat sedikit!" cetus Sherria tak mempedulikan wajah kesal kakaknya karena disuruh-suruh.

"Yaya.." sahut Sherry seadanya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya ke gedung Fiore Art Center.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka tiba di depan Fiore Art Center. Sherria segera turun dari mobil sedangkan Sherry tetap di mobil dan berkata pada Sherria bahwa ia akan pulang sebab ia mengantuk. Sherria menyetujui dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang bersama Lucy.

Sherria segera masuk ke dalam gedung setelah menunjukkan tiketnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah tamu spesial Hibiki. Petugas pun mengarahkan Sherria sampai ke tempat duduknya di mana teman-temannya yang lain telah duduk di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau telat, Sherria?" tanya Natsu yang berpakaian rapi itu.

"Maaf, tadi wawancara-nya sedikit lama.." ucap Sherria dengan tawa kecil.

Natsu beroh ria, berbeda dengan Gray, Lucy dan teman lainnya yang menyapa Sherria dengan senyuman hangat. Sherria menoleh ke kursi paling depan di mana seorang gadis ramping dan berambut Scarlet itu duduk bersama adiknya yang berambut orange.

Gadis Scarlet itu memakai dress pendek tanpa lengan berwarna hitam polos yang memberikan kesan elegan dan klasik. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Sherria sedikit tersenyum lega melihat senyum gadis itu mengembang begitu melihat penampilan Hibiki. Sebab yang ia tahu, gadis Scarlet itu kini sudah jarang tersenyum manis seperti dulu.

Sudah tidak lagi..

Semenjak kepergian Jellal ke Jerman yang tak kunjung datang lagi ke Fiore.

Evergreen sebenarnya sudah berulang kali mengenalkan Erza dengan anak atau cucu berbagai teman bisnisnya, namun Erza tidak tertarik sama sekali. Padahal banyak loh pria yang mengejarnya bahkan sampai agresif agar Erza terpikat pada mereka.

Yah, sayang, Erza masih begitu mencintai Jellal.

Pemuda masa lalu yang kecil kemungkinannya untuk kembali.

Erza secara rutin mengirimkan email pada Jellal sebab nomor Jellal yang dulu sudah tidak aktif. Sayang, email itu sama sekali tidak pernah dibalas oleh pria bersurai biru itu.

Tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh ruangan gedung itu setelah permainan piano Hibiki selesai. Sekarang, Hibiki adalah seorang pianis profesional yang terkenal di hampir seluruh dunia. Ia sempat melanjutkan kuliahnya di Vienna. Setelah itu, ia sering sekali mengikuti konser di berbagai negara di Eropa. Sayangnya ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jellal meski pernah berada di benua yang sama.

Setelah konser Hibiki berakhir, rombongan undangannya yang meliputi teman-teman FHS termasuk Fairy Tail, Erza, Saber Twins dan juga Loke makan bersama di restoran yang telah dipesan Hibiki. Sebenarnya ia mengundang Evergreen, namun hari ini Evergreen sedang ada rapat sampai malam. Sedangkan Laxus seperti biasa sibuknya di rumah sakit. Oh ya, Laxus kini sudah tidak bekerja lagi di Ishgar, melainkan pindah di Fiore. Sebab ia sudah menikah dengan Mirajane, sensei Erza sendiri astaga (jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bertemu), ia juga sudah memiliki anak.

"Hei, Er-chan. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hibiki yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Erza itu. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah meja bulat yang besar dan diduduki bersama teman-temannya. Begitu makanan yang dipesan sudah datang, Natsu dan Gajeel langsung menyerbu dengan rakusnya. Dasar, padahal dua orang itu sudah menjadi pegawai kantoran, tapi kenapa tingkah mereka masih seperti anak SMA.

"Hm, seperti biasalah, Hibi." Sahut Erza datar. Sebelah tangannya memegang gelas piala berisi minuman sparkling berwarna merah lalu ia menyesap sparkling itu perlahan.

"Wah, Er-chan, semenjak kau bekerja sebagai sekretaris nenekmu, kau jadi tambah gemukan, loh!" timpal Sherria tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Hibiki memperhatikan Erza dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Erza mengedipkan mata dua kali.

Hibiki mendecakkan lidah. "Berapa berat badanmu sekarang?" bisik Hibiki pada Erza yang juga dapat didengar Sherria.

"Li-lima puluh lima.." sahut Erza dengan ragu. "me-memangnya ada apa?"

Sherria dan Hibiki menggeleng kepala pelan. Seolah sudah berkomplot.

"Hoi, Erza! Berat badanmu lima puluh lima?! Berat sekali!" seru Natsu dengan suara kerasnya seperti biasa. Membuat semua yang ada di meja itu menoleh padanya dan juga Erza.

Erza sang lawan bicara dan yang sedang jadi bahan pembicaraannya itu bersemu merah karena malu. "Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!" tukas Erza sambil menempeleng kepala Natsu tapi gagal karena pria itu menghindar.

Natsu menyeringai melihat usaha Erza yang gagal itu. "Hati-hati, nanti Jellal tidak mengenalimu, loh!"

Erza tersentak. Tangannya yang dilayangkan di udara membeku tiba-tiba. Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu. Melihat ekspresi Erza yang berubah itu, Gajeel dan Gray langsung menggembleng serta memaki Natsu, "Kalau bicara dipikir dahulu, baka!" maki Gray dengan suara pelan pada Natsu.

"Ma-maaf, maaf!" ucap Natsu merasa bersalah. Karenanyalah, suasana di rumah makan ini menjadi hening.

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan menjadi diam seperti ini! Ayo kita mulai berpesta!" seru Hibiki mencairkan suasana. Semuanya bersorak menanggapi Hibiki, meski Erza masih tertunduk lemas.

Melihat itu, Lucy, Wendy dan juga Bisca jadi cemas. Mereka bertiga pun menghampiri sahabat mereka. "Hei, Erza. Ayolah, jangan murung seperti itu!" cetus Lucy yang menangkup wajah Erza itu.

"Benar, Erza-san. Lebih baik abaikan saja perkataan Natsu-san itu." tambah Wendy.

"Yah, lagian perkataan Natsu kan memang asal. Jadi tidak perlu didengarkan!" tambah Bisca seraya tersenyum manis.

Melihat tiga orang sahabatnya yang tersenyum padanya itu, Erza jadi tidak enak hati. Yah, lagian untuk apa memikirkan pemuda yang tak jelas itu? Untuk apa ia terlarut oleh hal tentang pemuda berambut biru yang jelas tidak akan ke Fiore itu. "Hm, maaf membuat kalian cemas." Sahut Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita berdansa, Erza!" ajak Lucy bersemangat. Ia pun langsung menarik Erza agar berdansa bersamanya.

'Bukan hanya aku yang kehilanganmu, Jellal... Kami semua merindukanmu. Kami berusaha banyak hal hanya untuk bertemu denganmu.' Batin Erza dalam hati. Ia memandang Sherria yang sedang bersulang dengan Sting dan Rogue. Erza tahu betul bagaimana Sherria mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk menulis novel tentang Jellal itu. Untuk memberitahukan pada semua orang, bahwa Jellal berbeda dengan ayahnya. Selain Sherria, juga ada Hibiki yang selalu keliling Eropa hanya untuk menemui Jellal dan memberitahukan kabarnya pada Erza. Sayangnya, Hibiki tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jellal.

Mungkin apa yang dilakukan mereka sungguh seperti pekerjaan yang sia-sia, tapi sebenarnya semua itu hanya untuk sahabat mereka... Yah, mereka semua tahu bagaimana Jellal menderita dibalik tingkah brandalannya dan juga senyum jahil pemuda itu.

Erza sempat menangis dan berusaha melupakan pemuda itu. Minerva pernah mengatakan pada Erza, lebih baik lupakan saja Jellal cari pria lain saja. Kenapa kau bersikeras mengejar pemuda itu?

Yah, memang... Kenapa Erza harus terus menunggu pria itu..

Bahkan Erza sekarang sudah lupa kenapa ia bisa mencintai pria itu. bodoh sungguh bodoh!

Mungkin saja Erza sudah melupakan Jellal, jika Erza tidak melihat foto wisuda mereka yang ditaruh di atas meja setiap pagi. Sudah lima tahun.. bukan salah Erza jika ia melupakan Jellal.

 _"_ _jadi... jangan menungguku, Erza.. carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku."_

Jellal pernah mengatakan itu. Lima tahun yang lalu. Tepat sebelum ia pergi. Kata-kata yang membuat Erza merasakan sakit hati amat dalam. Namun, Erza terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu Jellal. Kenapa? Kenapa Erza dengan senang hati berkata seperti itu? Kenapa ia yakin bahwa ia akan menunggu Jellal?

Apa Jellal akan kembali?

Memberi kabar saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin kembali?

Sudah lima tahun.. Meski Fairy Tail dan kawan-kawan tidak melupakan Jellal, tapi besar kemungkinannya Jellal telah melupakan mereka. Sungguh takdir yang mengenaskan.

Erza pulang duluan malam itu karena ia ditelpon oleh Laxus. Malam ini, Laxus ingin pergi berdua dengan istrinya alias Mirajane jadi ingin menitipkan anak mereka alias ponakannya Erza pada Erza. Loke sedang sibuk main voli, jadi Laxus tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Setelah berpamit dengan Hibiki dan semuanya, Erza segera ke parkiran mobil. Begitu di mobil, ia segera melajukannya menuju rumah Laxus.

"Tolong ya, Erza-chan.." ucap Mirajane, alias kakak ipar Erza.

Begitu mengajak keponakannya masuk mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Erza melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Begitu mobil yang dinaiki mereka itu melewati sebuah kedai es krim buah, Amora berseru keras.

"Eh, oba! Belhenti di sini! Amora mau beli es klim dulu!" pinta Amora sambil memukul-mukul pelan jendela mobil yang ada di sebelahnya. Erza pun mengangguk dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir trotoar. Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan Amora lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Mereka berdua memasuki toko es krim itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Layaknya ibu dan anak. Beberapa pembeli di toko itu sedikit gemas melihat Amora yang berlenggang bahagia itu.

"Ojiisan! Es klim kiwinya satu, ya!" ujar Amora dengan cadel. Maklum anak kecil. Suaranya keras dan lantang membuat beberapa pembeli yang sedang duduk sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Amora.

"Amora, jangan keras-keras. Jadi diliatin kan, tuh!" cetus Erza sedikit malu.

Amora membuka mulutnya karena heran. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat pembeli yang lain.

Sang paman penjaga toko yang mulai ubanan itu memberikan pesanan Amora yang sudah dibungkus plastik. "Ini pesanan anda, nona cantik!" ucap sang paman tua itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Makasih, ojiisan!" seru Amora dengan gembira.

"Oh, Erza-chan, ya? Sudah lama sekali loh tidak pesan es krim kiwi." Ujar paman itu lagi begitu melihat Erza yang mengulurkan uang untuk bayar itu.

"Eh, benarkah?" Erza mengingat-ingat kapan ia terakhir membeli es krim di sini. Kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu dan ia memesan es krim rasa Vanilla Blueberry. Lalu kapan ia memesan es krim kiwi?

Sang paman itu berdecak. "Itu loh, sewaktu SMA, kau kan sering sekali membeli es krim kiwi setiap sore."

DEG!

Yah, lagi-lagi masa SMA. Tepatnya, ia memesan es krim kiwi untuk Jellal. Erza mendadak menjadi murung. Begitu keluar dari toko dan memasuki mobil, Erza mengemudikan mobilnya dalam diam. Sedangkan Amora memakan es krimnya dengan lahap sambil berceloteh yang tidak terlalu didengar Erza.

'Lagi-lagi tentang Jellal...' pikir Erza seolah durja hanya dengan mengingat semua kenangan SMA yang berwarna itu. Kenangan, itu hanya kenangan. Jellal tidak mungkin kembali! 'Ah.. apa ini saatnya aku berhenti menunggumu, Jellal.." gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia jadi teringat pada usaha keras Evergreen untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak dari teman sebisnisnya. Ever sudah menjodohkannya dengan banyak pemuda, yah tapi Erza menolaknya satu per satu. Terakhir kali, Evergreen mengatakan pada Erza, akan menjodohkannya dengan putra dari keluarga Dewan Bisnis yang disebut sebagai keluarga Seiten. Putra itu tinggal di Washington dan hendak pindah ke Jepang karena telah mendirikan kantor pusatnya di Jepang. Putra itu juga sudah mapan dan penghasilannya sekitar 100 juta jewel per bulannya. Hah, sekilas Erza tidak tertarik. Jadi ia menolak untuk bertemu dengan orang itu.

Tapi sekarang, Erza jadi kepikiran menerima perjodohan itu.

.

.

Hari-hari Erza rasanya begitu datar...

Bangun pagi, berangkat ke kantor, bekerja sampai sore, pulang ke apartemen pribadinya, mandi, memasak untuk makan sendiri dan tertidur. Kurang lebih jam 8 malam ia sudah tidur di ranjang Queen Size-nya.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, Erza diajak Ever ke rumah neneknya itu sebentar untuk berbicara mengenai suatu hal. Pasti lagi-lagi tentang perjodohan. Ah Erza sudah tahu itu.

Sejak kepergian Jellal, Erza mungkin jadi lebih pendiam dan mandiri. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk belajar menyetir dari Rogue dan memasak sendiri. Yah, entahlah, aneh bukan?

Erza menolak naik mobilnya Ever dan memilih membawa mobilnya sendiri untuk ke rumah neneknya itu, padahal tujuannya sama. Evergreen pun tidak bisa menyela lagi dan hanya menuruti perkataan cucunya. Sesampai di kediaman Evergreen, Loke dan Laxus bersama istri dan anak (Mira dan Amora) sudah menanti.

"Wah, ada aniki dan Loke juga." Ucap Erza begitu sampai di ruang tengah bersama keluarganya. "tumben sekali."

Loke mencubit pipi kakaknya itu dengan keras. Hingga pipi Erza merah seperti bakpau merah. "Neechan itu pikun atau baka, sih. Hari ini kan ulang tahun kita!" cetus Loke sambil nyengir.

Erza terhenyak. Mulutnya terbuka seengah karena terkejut. Ia menatap kalendar yang tergantung di dinding dekat televisi dan ia malah tertawa kecil."Hah, benar juga, ini tanggal ulang tahunku, Laxus-nii dan Loke." Ucapnya.

"Yara-yara, Erza-chan sampai lupa, saking sibuknya bekerja.." komen Mirajane yang menggendong Amora kecilnya itu.

"Erza-oba, celamat ulang taun!" pekik Amora dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Erza juga tersenyum lebar. Erza menghampiri ponakannya itu dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Amora sayang!"

Usai memeluk Amora, Erza memeluk Laxus lalu Loke juga ikut memeluk keduanya itu. Berpelukan bertiga, itulah yang mereka biasa lakukan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Erza! Cepat menikah, ya imotou!" cetus Laxus.

Mendengar itu, kedua pipi Erza memerah. "Ah, Laxus-nii. Aku masih muda, tahu!" sahutnya malu-malu. Langsung digodain Loke deh.

Mirajane dan Evergreen ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Erza ingin membantu namun dicegaholeh Ever, sebab perayaan ini khusus untuknya. Yah, Erza menyerah. Ia pun ditarik Laxus dan Loke kembali ke ruang tengah untuk berbincang lagi.

"Ah, seandainya ada Kaasan, ya. Pasti akan ramai." Gumam Loke yang dapat didengar Erza dan Laxus.

"Hm, kau benar." Sahut Erza.

Laxus menghela napas. "Ia rela bergabung ke organisasi itu hanya agar menemukan penyembuhan untuk Erza. Sungguh nekat." Terangnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kursi sofa. "tapi mungkin kaasan tidak akan senekat itu jika toosan masih ada."

Mereka bertiga jadi murung tiba-tiba. Kalau Erza sih memang sudah terbiasa murung. Alasan yang mendasari perubahan sifat gadis itu ada beberapa, kepergian Jellal, dipenjarakannya Mavis dan meninggalnya Yuriy, ayahnya.

"Oh benar juga. Besok aku akan mengunjungi kaasan." Kata Erza. "pulang kerja aku pasti akan ke tempat kaasan." Tambahnya.

"Hm, aku bersama aniki sudah mengunjunginya tadi." Timpal Loke sambil nyengir.

Mengetahui itu, Erza memicingkan matanya. "Tuh, kan! Kalian tidak pernah mengajakku!" ucapnya tidak terima. Akhirnya terjadi debat kecil antara Erza dan Loke.

"Hei, sudah-sudah!" sela Ever dengan tegas. "ayo kita makan bersama!" ajaknya sambil menunjuk meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai makanan yang dimasak Evergreen dan Mirajane itu.

"Ayo, Ellza-oba, Loke-oji!" pekik Amora bersemangat.

"Ya ya, Amora cintaku!" sahut Loke yang sudah menggendong Amora sambil menciumi pipinya itu.

Malam itu, mereka isi dengan kebersamaan di atas meja makan. Makanan yang dihidangkan terasa begitu lezat. Namun bukan hanya sekadar kelezatan itu yang membuat suasana ini begitu membahagiakan, melainkan kebersamaan semua anggota keluarga ini. Erza, Loke dan Laxus akhirnya bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu. Tanpa adanya bayang-bayang kutukan gelap Fase Eight itu. Hah, sudah lima tahun ya..

Meski demikian, ada satu kekosongan di hati Erza. Di setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Salah, bukan di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, melainkan setiap hari. Bahkan di saat ia berpelukan bertiga dengan Laxus dan Loke, ia kehilangan seseorang yang menempati posisi nomor empat dalam pelukan itu.

Jellal.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah Jellal saat ditarik Laxus ke dalam pelukan bersama mereka itu.

Jellal.. lagi-lagi Jellal.

Hanya sosok itulah yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hati Erza.

Usai makan bersama, mereka membereskan piring-piring kotor dan meja makan bersamaan. Jadi cepat selesai. Usai beres-beres, mereka kembali duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

Loke sedang bermain dengan Amora dan Laxus sedang mengomentari acara TV bersama Ever dan Mira. Erza memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah neneknya yang telah menginjak usia 75 tahunan itu.

"Baachan.." gumam Erza diikuti helaan napas panjang. Ever awalnya bertanya-tanya, namun setelah melihat ekspresi dari cucunya itu, Ever dapat menebak apa yang akan Erza sampaikan.

"Kau ingin menolak perjodohan itu, Erza?" tanya Ever dengan halus. Mira menoleh pada Erza yang menunduk dengan menatap jemari tangannya yang saling bertautan.

Erza mengangguk lemah. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Erza, bukannya baachan memaksamu, tapi ada baiknya kau menerima perjodohan ini, sayang. Kau tahu, bukan? Baachan tidak hidup selamanya.."

"Baachan!" potong Erza dengan merengek.

"Baachan ingin melihatmu memakai gaun putih yang cantik dan anggun secepatnya, Erza.." ucap Ever yang sontak membuat lidah Erza kelu akibat tertegun. Ia meremas rok selututnya.

Mira berdeham dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Ever, "Benar, Erza. Apa selama ini kau masih menunggu Jellal?" tanyanya pelan.

Erza terkejut karena Mira mengetahuinya. Ia menatap Mira dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku mantan sensei kalian. Makanya aku tahu." Ucap Mira yang dapat membaca pikiran Erza. "kurasa.. sudah saatnya untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain.. Erza." Usul Mira dengan seulas senyum lembut.

Sang gadis Scarlet itu menunduk. Laxus dan Loke yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Yah, sebenarnya mereka juga menunggu kedatangan Jellal dan menjadi ipar mereka. Sayang, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Baachan.. aku.. a-aku.."

"Baachan juga berencana ingin menyerahkan perusahaan baachan pada calonmu yang sekarang, Erza. Yah, sudah saatnya baachan pensiun dan baachan tahu kau belum terlalu siap memimpin perusahaan. Jadi, baachan sangat berharap kau menikah dengan cucunya Org-Roshi dari keluarga Seiten itu." ucap Ever panjang lebar. Membuat Erza termenung. Apakah ia harus benar-benar menerimanya? Tapi.. bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba? Yah. Tapi namanya juga perjodohan, mau bagaimana lagi.

Di tengah lamunan Erza, sang kakak pirang, Laxus itu menepuk bahu Erza lalu menyunggingkan senyum cerah untuk adiknya itu. "Sudahlah. Siapa tahu pria itu akan lebih baik dari Jellal." ucapnya, lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Erza, "nenek sudah tua, Erza. Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud.."

Mendengar itu, mata Erza mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ingat, berapa pria dari kenalan nenek yang sudah kau tolak.." lanjut Laxus dalam bisikannya pada Erza. "dan nenek sangat mengharapkan kau untuk menikah dengan yang satu ini. Aku dengar, cucu Org-Roshi adalah orang yang baik dan cerdas, juga sangat sopan dan hormat pada semua orang. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Laxus menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghampiri istrinya. Erza terdiam. Pikirannya memang benar-benar tidak teratur belakangan ini. Yah, satu hari yang lalu hanyalah angin baginya dan hari esok adalah hal yang entah akan menjadi apa. Erza menunduk. Ever menatap cucunya dengan sendu.

"Erza..?" ujar neneknya di tengah keheningan mereka.

Erza mendongak lalu memeluk neneknya. "Aku bersedia.."

"A-apa?" tanya Ever meminta Erza mengulanginya.

"Aku bersedia dijodohkan dengan cucu Org-Roshi, baachan." Ever tersenyum bangga. Ia balas memeluk Erza dengan eratnya. Laxus, Mira, Loke dan Amora yang melihat itu tersenyum simpul.

Ini adalah keputusan yang dibuat..

Demi terjalinnya masa depan yang baik untuk Erza..

.

.

 **ERZA POV**

Hari ini.. adalah hari pertunanganku..

Begitu baachan menyetujui perjodohan itu dengan kakek Org-Roshi, mereka langsung menyusun jadwal untuk pertunangan.

Yang benar saja! Aku belum pernah bertemu calonku, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Aneh, bukan? Inilah hal yang lazim dalam perjodohan antar keluarga bisnis.

Dan lihat saja sekarang diriku ini! Sudah terbalut gaun selutut berwarna merah muda dengan rok beraksen mekar dan beberapa bunga cantik yang menghiasi gaun, dipadukan dengan sepatu heels berwarna putih. Gaun ini memang benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti putri raja! Terlebih baachan melingkarkan leherku dengan kalung emas putih dengan bandul indah. Rambutku digulung ke atas dengan poni yang dibiarkan menutupi setengah dahiku. Ah ya, tak lupa riasan wajah yang sangat-sangat membuatku terlihat seperti orang lain.

Oh, Tuhan. Sebenarnya apakah pilihanku ini tepat? Aku sempat meragukan pilihanku kali ini.. Apakah dengan menikah dengan orang lain itu berarti aku dapat melupakan Jellal?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Sial! Kenapa jadi kepikiran si pemuda itu!

Perkataannya memang benar, ia tidak pernah kembali. Yah, ia tidak kembali. Seorang Erza memang tidak bisa meremehkan perkataan Jellal si serigala biru itu.

Begitu seorang petugas organizer memanggil dan mengarahkanku, berdirilah aku di depan pintu kaca sebuah aula gedung ini. Gedung ini milik kakek Org-Roshi sebenarnya.

Entah kenapa, aku malah tersenyum.. teringat saat pertunangan Juvia yang seharusnya dengan Loke malah menjadi dengan Gray. Hal itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku tidak berpikir Loke akan benar-benar melakukan hal segila itu.

"Erza-san, setelah MC mengucapkan namamu, silakan berjalan perlahan ke panggung kecil itu, ya." ucap sang organizer yang setianya berdiri di sebelahku itu. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menatap panggung kecil yang ia maksud.

Yah, bagaimanapun, itu adalah panggung yang membuat duniaku akan berubah seutuhnya..

"Cucu perempuan Evergreen-sama, Erza Scarlet!" seru sang MC yang kemudian dimeriahkan oleh tepuk tangan ratusan tamu.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan anggun dan percaya diri. Meski sesekali aku merasa gugup dan malu mendapat tatapan intens dari para tamu. Aku sedikit lega begitu sampai di panggung itu dengan selamat tanpa kecelakaan hal memalukan sedikitpun. Aku tersenyum kecil untuk menghangatkan suasana. Oh dan entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Ah, hal ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Siapa juga yang tidak akan deg-degan menghadapi hal seperti ini?

Berdiri di atas panggung tepatnya di hadapan kurang lebih 200 tamu undangan, menanti dipanggilnya calon tunangan yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui sama sekali. Hah, siapa yang tidak tegang?!

Terlihat Hibiki dan Loke juga Natsu dkk yang mengejekku dengan gerak-gerik mereka. Hah, mereka semakin membuatku tegang. Aku pura-pura tidak melihat mereka.

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita panggilkan calon tunangan Erza Scarlet yang merupakan cucu pertama Org-Roshi-sama.." cetus sang MC yang membuat keringat dingin Erza menetes entah kenapa. "Jackal Roshi!" tepuk tangan mulai meriuhkan ruangan aula. Nama itu benar-benar asing bagiku.

Seluruh mata mulai teralihkan pada pintu masuk sang calon tunangan. Sungguh! Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak mengenakkan bagi Erza.

Seorang pria yang jangkung dan tegap dengan tuksedo berwarna hitam mengkilap itu mulai berjalan dengan mantap sembari memegangi topi yang dipakainya. Eh, untuk apa pria itu memakai topi. Yah, aku pernah dengar dari Loke, kalau anak muda dari keluarga Seiten memang suka memakai topi hitam kemana-mana. Entah apa tujuannya, mungkin memang kebiasaan keluarganya seperti itu.

Aku yang merasa sangat canggung, gugup, dan lainnya pun memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain. Tidak tertuju pada calon tunanganku. Oh, ayolah, lebih baik tak usah melihatnya. Toh, kita tidak saling kenal.

Meski tak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dengan sangat kehadiran pria itu yang sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Aku benar-benar tak berani melihat wajahnya.

Sang MC mulai mengatakan hal panjang untuk memeriahkan acara. Hal itu tidak terlalu kudengarkan. Pada akhirnya sang MC memulai acara pemasangan cincin.

Oh bagaimana ini?! aku benar-benar belum melihat wajahnya, dan kini aku harus berhadapan dengannya. Mau tidak mau.

Dua orang pelayan menghampiri kami, satu memberikan cincin pada pria bernama Jackal itu dan satu diberikan padaku. Lalu kami berdua saling berhadapan.

Sekilas pria dihadapanku ini membuka topi _Flat-Fedora_ -nya, memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya kemudian ia menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan elegan dan berlutut di depanku.

Oh Tu.. han...

A-aku.. a-aku..

Mataku membulat lebar... orang ini.. orang ini..

"Erza Scarlet. Aku, Jellal, mengikatmu sebagai tunanganku dan memberikan serta mengenakan cincin ini sebagai tanda kasihku kepadamu..." ucap pria itu dengan lantang. Ia sempat tersenyum manis.

"Je-je-jellal..." gumamku yang hampir menangis. Apakah ini kenyataan?

 _'_ _Cinta, memang rumit. Namun itu nyata._

 _Entah sejauh apapun menyeberang samudera, sang_ hero _, harus kembali ke sisinya... Sebab menjadi seorang pahlawan hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya, bukan hanya sekadar menjadikan gadis itu sebagai dewi di hatinya atau menjadikan gadis itu sebagai ratu dunia. Melainkan bersedia berada di samping gadis itu, sampai akhir hayatnya...' – My Lovely, Fernandes by Karura-Clarera._

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

 **'EPILOG'**

Jellal tersenyum manis pada calon tunangannya.

Yang benar saja, sudah berapa tahun kau menghilang dan datang begitu saja dengan segala keterkejutan ini?! sungut Erza dalam hati. Jellal yang hendak memakaikan cincin itu ke jari Erza pun berjalan tidak mulus karena Erza yang menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman tangan pria berambut biru itu.

Jellal terkejut. Lebih-lebih Hibiki, Laxus, Loke dan Ever. Bukankah Erza bahagia dengan kembalinya Jellal?

Senyum manis dari pemuda rambut azure itu pun tak diindahkan Erza, gadis itu malah menatap nyalang pada Jellal. Seolah menyorotkan rasa sakit, pedih, dan kesepian hatinya selama ini.

Gadis itu pun menoleh pada Org-Roshi yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Roshi-sama, maaf. Tapi aku tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Tolong batalkan pertunangan ini, Roshi-sama." ucap Erza dengan mantap. Seluruh penonton jadi membungkam.

"Erza!" gumam Jellal setengah tidak terima. Tak digubris oleh Erza.

Jalan yang ditempuh Jellal tidak semulus yang ia kira. 'Erza, Apakah perasaanmu sudah berubah..?'

...

 **'** **Nantikan Sequelnya..!'**

 **Nahh, demikianlah cerita FF pertamaku alias My Lovely, Fernandes. Karu ucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya pada para readers terlebih yang telah memberikan favorite dan follow untuk fic ini serta review berupa kritik, saran dan dukungan hingga cerita ini sampai pada chap akhirnya.**

 **Oh ya, sebelumnya Karu memang tidak tertarik untuk membuat sequel MLF. Tapi setelah dipikir2 lagi Karu jadi kepikiran buat sequelnya (makanya Karu buat endingnya menggantung). Jadi untuk yang sangat2 tidak suka dengan endingnya semoga mengerti alasan kenapa dibuat seperti ini. Karena ga adil kyknya setelah apa yang telah dirasain Erza selama 5 tahun dan dia bisa langsung nerima tanpa ada rasa marah sama sekali. Begitulah kata seseorang. Semoga pada mengerti dan tertarik membaca sequelnya! ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Sebab tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. ^o^**

 **With love & warm regards,**

 **~Karura-Clarera~**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP SEBELUMNYA**

 **tamiino = Hehe, maaf ya buat kaget. Kayaknya endingnya juga buat ga nyangka deh, maaf yah ceritanya jadi lebih panjang. Okey, pasti bakal ditembak kok tapi di sequelnya. Makasih ya udah review! Maaf kalau endingnya menggantung.^^**

 **NlorenZo = Waah, sepertinya tidak bisa 3x lebih panjang nih. Tapi tenang saja Karu sedang menulis untuk sequelnya. Semoga masih tertarik dengan sequelnya! Terima kasih sudah review ^^**

 **yuura = Okey, sudah dilanjutkan yaa. Tapi maaf klo sepertinya ga happy ending. Terima kasih udah review! ^^**

 **Shinamii-chan = Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, ya... Akan Karu buat lebih berkesan di sequelnya. Semoga tertarik. Makasih ya sudah review! ^^**

 **Ai Fernanlett = Wah, beneran yang terpanjang, ya? Yah, Karu juga ngerasanya begitu. Hehe. Oh ya, untuk Gray dan Juvia mungkin bakal diceritain lagi kelanjutannya di sequel. Semoga tertarik dengan sequelnya. Maaf ya kalo endingnya jadi gantung gini. Hehe. Okey, Makasih ya udah review! ^^**

 **Lulu = Sudah diupdate,loh! Jellal Erza pasti bersatu, kok *Forever Jerza* Hehe. Terima kasih ya sudah review dan semoga tertarik membaca sequelnya. Thanks ^^**


End file.
